


If trouble hearing angels' song with thine ears, try listening with the heart

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: Sweet angels sing [1]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Angel Wings, Archangels, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Sorry Not Sorry, angel - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 95,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alle 30 Jahre übernimmt ein neuer Erzengel das höchste Amt im Land. An seiner Seite steht seine Ehefrau ... Nicht dieses Mal zumindest. Dieses Mal steht dem Erzengel ein 'ungebildeter Bergbauer' zur Seite, der momentane Erzengel möchte seine Macht nicht abgeben und zwei Zwillingsengel, die nicht voneinander lassen können, erleben ein Wunder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Erster Akt: Gewissheit bekommen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU | Norwegen | Engel | Teufel | Slash

If trouble hearing angels' song with thine ears, try listening with the heart

Die Idee war lange da, aber bisher habe ich mich nicht getraut das Buch, von dem das hier inspiriert wurde, überhaupt aufzuschlagen.  
Einige Sachen wurden dem Zweck angepasst. Vor allem die Alter, denn einen Alterstunterschied von über 20 Jahren wollte ich nun nicht haben =) Ich bitte das zu entschuldigen.

If trouble hearing angels' song with thine ears, try listening with the heart  
Der zukünftige Erzengel flog zum Orakel auf den Berg Galdhøpiggen, tief in der Provinz Jotunheim, auf der Suche nach einer Frau. Er unternahm diesen Flug nicht gerne, nicht einmal mit viel Hoffnung im Herzen, wie es einem Mann, der eine Gefährtin fürs Leben zu finden gedachte, zugestanden gewesen wäre. Tatsächlich hatte er diese Reise so lange wie möglich herausgezögert, aber der Ablauf der von Gott gesetzten Frist war nun nicht mehr fern, denn in nicht einmal sechs Monaten sollte er die alljährliche Glorie zum Lob Gottes leiten und das war eine Aufgabe, die er ohne seine vorgesehene Partnerin nicht erfüllen konnte. Da er bereits seit dem Tag seiner Geburt von Gott als der nächste Erzengel vorgesehen war und weil Gott ihm deshalb besondere Aufmerksamkeit zu Teil werden ließ, ging Clas zum Berg Galdhøpiggen, um dort in Erfahrung zu bringen, wer als seine Braut auserkoren worden sei.  
Da er die Strecke im Flug zurücklegte, brauchte Clas weniger als vier Stunden, um die fast dreihundert Meilen zu bewältigen. Es war ein leichtes, angenehmes Fliegen, die Luft war sehr dünn in den tiefen Tälern zwischen den hohen Berggipfeln, die vom Gipfel des Orakels überragt wurden und es fehlten die heimtückischen Strömungen, die andere Bergketten so schwierig zu fliegen machten. Für einen Menschen wäre die eisige Luft so nahe dem Himmel sicherlich tödlich, aber in den Adern der Engel floss warmes Blut, eine ideale Anpassung für den Aufenthalt in diesen Höhen. Der zukünftige Erzengel trug nur eine dunkle Jeans und ein kariertes Hemd und fror überhaupt nicht, obwohl die eisigen Böen an den großen salz- und pfefferfarbenden Flügeln und auch den kurzen, dunklen Haaren zerrte.  
Kaum dass er seinen Fuß auf die von zahlreichen eingeflogenen Gästen abgeschliffene Landeplattform hoch am Gipfel des Berges gesetzt hatte, trat einer der grün gekleideten Akolythen aus dem hallenartigen Eingang. Der junge Mann wickelte seine weite Robe, an welcher der Wind zog und zerrte, enger um sich und verneigte sich vor dem Engel, bevor er ihn dann, seinem Gelübde gemäß stumm durch die verwinkelten, engen Gänge, die Clas jedes mal ein klaustrophobisches Gefühl bescherten, führte.  
In einer hell erleuchteten Höhle, am Ende der labyrinthartigen Gänge, fand Clas schließlich das, mit dem Rücken zu ihm, vor einer leuchtenden Wand sitzende Orakel. Der junge Akolyth berührte eine hellere Stelle im Stein und ein sanfter Dreiklang hallte in den steinernen Kavernen wieder. „Amen.“, das Orakel wischte kurz mit der Hand über die leuchtende Wand, deren Licht daraufhin sofort erlosch, bevor es sich umdrehte und dem Akolythen bedeutete, dass er verschwinden möge. Der Junge verneigte sich knapp und zog sich, wenn auch mit sichtbarem Widerwillen, in die Schatten der Gänge zurück, in deren unübersichtlichen Weiten seine Schritte schließlich irgendwann verklangen.  
Erst dann blickte das Orakel, ein rothaariger Mann, mit ausdrucksvollen Augen, deren Farbe niemals genau bestimmt werden konnte, den Engel kühl lächelnd an, „Clas, welche unerwartete Freude.“ Der Engel lachte und griff nach der Hand seines Freundes, „Du musst doch in den vergangenen Monaten beinahe täglich mit mir gerechnet haben.“ „Besser gesagt in den vergangenen Jahren, wenn du damit andeuten willst, dass du endlich gekommen bist, um dir meinen Rat bezüglich deiner zukünftigen Gemahlin einzuholen?“ „Gottes Rat, Johan.“, verbesserte Clas ihn sanft, aber das Orakel schüttelte nur den Kopf, „Du hast dir so oder so nicht gerade viel Zeit gelassen, um ihr Herz zu gewinnen.“ Der Engel zuckte mit den Schultern, eine Bewegung, welche die großen Flügel flattern ließ, „So was bestimmt Gott. Ich hatte kein Mitspracherecht, als ich als Erzengel geboren wurde und sie wird ebenfalls keine Wahl haben und sich fügen. Es wäre mir außerdem neu, dass es ein 'Werben' im herkömmlichen Sinne wäre.“ Evensen sah den schlecht gelaunten Engel eindringlich an, „Dennoch bräuchte sie vielleicht ein wenig Zeit, um sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass sie eines Tages die Ehefrau des Erzengels werden würde.“  
Clas lächelte, er war ein gutaussehender Mann, dessen Bartstoppeln ihm zusätzlich eine Aura von Wildheit und Raubeinigkeit zu verliehen schien. Die blauen Augen funkelten, wirkten aber unnahbar, bis der zukünftige Erzengel lachte und das Blau weicher zu werden schien, „Ich dachte immer alle Mädchen würden davon träumen eines Tages die Frau des Erzengels zu werden?“ Evensen krauste die Nase und schnaubte, „Wahrlich. Aber nur jene, die dich noch nicht kennen gelernt haben.“ Der Engel lächelte, nur mäßig erheitert wirkend, „Nun ja, das von Gott erwählte Frauchen muss ohne jeden Zweifel perfekt zu mir passen, wenn ich mich richtig an meine Theologiestunden erinnere? Somit sollte ihr daran gelegen sein … mich zu heiraten, oder?“ Johan musterte ihn, den roten, kurzgeschorenen Kopf schief gelegt und schüttelte dann den Kopf, „Sie wird dich ergänzen, Clas. Sie wird Dinge wissen, die du nicht weißt. Über Fähigkeiten verfügen, die du nicht besitzt. Wärst du ein aufbrausender Mann … Sie könnte dich zur Ruhe bringen. Wenn du ein schüchterner Mann wärst, würde sie dich stärken und die Selbstvertrauen schenken. Da du aber ein hochmütiger, selbstgerechter und überaus arroganter Mann bist, gehe ich davon aus, dass sie dich Bescheidenheit lehren wird.“ „Ich bin nicht hochmütig und auch nicht selbstgerecht. Und ich bin ganz sicher nicht arrogant.“, widersprach Clas mit einem kleinen, nachsichtigen Lächeln und folgte dem Orakel durch die Gänge, die für ihn alle gleich aussahen, „Ich bin nur sehr selbstbewusst und weiß, was ich kann.“  
„Setz dich zu mir, Clas.“, mit einem milden Lächeln deutete das Orakel auf eine schmucklose, leicht glimmende Wand, vor der zwei Stühle standen, „Ich werde Gott nach deiner Frau fragen ...“ Vorsichtig ließ Clas sich auf einem der Stühle nieder, wobei er die gräulichen Flügel weit ausbreitete, so dass sie sich in verschwenderischer Fülle auf dem kalten Steinfußboden ausbreiteten. Das Orakel Evensen beugte sich, ohne abzuwarten, bis der Engel neben ihm eine bequeme Position gefunden hatte, nach vorne und berührte eine der gläsernen Platten, die in der glimmenden Wand eingelassen worden waren. Das Licht veränderte sich, von einem hellen Blau, zu einem Grün und schließlich zu einem hellen Goldton, als für Clas unlesbare Zeichen in halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit über die Glasplatten liefen. Wann immer Johan eine der Tasten, die unter seinem Druck kurz aufleuchteten, drückte, veränderte sich das Licht in der Schnittstelle zwischen Orakeln und Gott und Clas sah fasziniert zu. Schon oft hatte er erlebt, wie ein Orakel direkt mit Gott sprach, aber die Sprache war ihm, wie jedem Wesen, das nicht von Geburt auf darauf vorbereitet worden war, fremd und konnte auch nicht erlernt werden.  
„Amen.“, seufzend lehnte Evensen sich schließlich zurück, während auch das helle Leuchten erlosch, „Sie wurde in einem kleinen Dorf in Sogn og Fjordane geboren, nicht weit entfernt von Hornindalsvatnet … Ihre Eltern sind Bauern. Sie ist noch 24 … Hat aber bald Geburtstag.“ Clas starrte das Orakel ungläubig an, aber Evensen behielt seinen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck bei, „Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass sie jemals auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet haben könnte, einmal die Ehefrau des Erzengels zu werden.“ Endlich fand auch Clas die Sprache wieder und ballte die Fäuste, „Das ist lächerlich! Die Tochter eines Bauern?!? Aus der Provinz? Was wissen wir über die Leute da? Sind sie … zivilisiert? Können sie lesen? Können sie schreiben? Baden sie? Bei Gott, können sie überhaupt singen? In ein paar Monaten soll dieses Mädchen neben mir in Tromsø stehen und mit ihrer Stimme die Glorie anführen! Wird sie das können? Oh mein Gott … Nur noch ein paar Wochen ...“  
„Vielleicht hättest du nicht so lange warten sollen, dich um deine Braut zu kümmern, Clas.“, hielt ihm das Orakel mit einem süffisanten Grinsen vor und Clas fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare, „Ich hatte Gott einfach nicht so viel … Sinn für Humor zugetraut! Eine ungebildete Bergbäuerin! Ich hatte mit einem Mädchen aus Oslo gerechnet, aus Bergen, aus Lillehammer… Mit einer, die eine passende Bildung besitzt, um ihre Aufgaben an meiner Seite zu bewältigen. Jemand, der den Haushalt eines Erzengels zu führen versteht … Die sich in Gesellschaft zu bewegen weiß!“ „Der Einzige, der für jeden ihrer Makel verantwortlich gemacht werden kann, bist du, Clas.“, setzte das Orakel unbarmherzig dagegen, „Vielleicht hörst du ja jetzt wenigstens auf meinen Rat. Begib dich schnell zu ihr. Dir bleiben ja noch fast sechs Monate ...“ „Das werde ich tun.“, unterbrach Clas ihn recht mürrisch, „Kannst du mir wenigstens ihren Namen verraten, oder hatte Gott so viel Humor, auch den vor mir geheim zu halten?“ „Ihr Name ist nicht vermerkt.“, amüsiert sah das Orakel einen Moment zu, wie der zukünftige Erzengel die Fassung zu verlieren drohte, sprach dann aber weiter, „Aber, der Name ihrer Eltern. Ola Rasmus und Ellen. Fannemel. Sie leben in Hornindal, dort gibt es bestimmt nicht viele Leute mit diesem Namen.“ „Und, wenn sie weggezogen sind? Oder mir nicht glauben?“, noch immer war der Engel wütend, nun aber eher auf sich selbst, „Wie soll ich sie überzeugen?“ Evensen nickte dem zukünftigen Erzengel zu und deutete auf den dunkelroten Kristall, der im linken Arm des Engels eingebettet und nun unter dem Hemd verborgen lag, „Der rote Kuss wird aufleuchten, er ist unfehlbar.“ Unwillkürlich legte Clas seine Hand auf den winzigen Kristallsplitter, der ihm, wie allen Neugeborenen in Norwegen, bereits wenige Tage nach seiner Geburt eingesetzt war und ihn auf ewig an seinen Gott band. Der rote Kuss war das Zeichen Gottes, des Bundes zwischen den Engeln, den Menschen und dem einen Gott, begleitete die sterblichen Wesen durch ihr Leben und sorgte mit seinem Glimmen dafür, dass Gott immer ein wachsames Auge auf sie hatte. „Ich dachte immer, das sei nur ein Mythos. Dass … der Kuss Funken sprüht, wenn man die wahre Liebe trifft ...“, Clas schüttelte mild amüsiert den Kopf und auch das Orakel lächelte, „Nun, die wahre Liebe suchst du ja nicht, wie du mir schon gesagt hast. Aber, der Stein wird auf ihre Gegenwart reagieren. Und ihr Stein wird auf dich reagieren. Vielleicht wird es schwach sein, aber als Beweis für die Aufrichtigkeit deiner Worte, dürfte es reichen.“ „Wie … aufmunternd.“, der Engel schüttelte den Kopf und folgte dem, plötzlich herbei getretenem Akolythen, der ihn aus dem Labyrinth der Gänge hinaus geleitete.  
Auf der windigen Landeplattform ergriff er den Unterarm des Orakels und verneigte sich zum Abschied leicht vor Evensen, „Wir sehen uns auf der Hochzeit in Lillehammer.“ „In einem Monat.“, das Orakel nickte leicht, „Einen guten Wind, Clas. Und viel Glück. Du wirst es brauchen. Ich hoffe, du wirst deine Braut finden und sie uns auf der Hochzeit vorstellen ...“ „Wenn ich sie bis dahin ausreichend dressiert habe, damit sie wenigstens aufrecht steht ...“, mit einem sarkastischen Auflachen schwang der große Engel sich nun in die kühle Lüfte und ließ sich von den ruhigen Strömungen immer höher hinauftragen, bis die Welt und sogar der hohe Gipfel weit unter ihm zurückblieben.


	2. Zweiter Akt: Am Kreuzweg

Zweiter Akt: Am Kreuzweg  
Es war ein ungutes Gefühl, als Clas die unsichtbare Grenze zwischen den verschiedenen Engelreichen überflogen hatte. Es war nicht so, dass der hier herrschende Engel etwas gegen seine Anwesenheit gehabt hätte, aber dennoch war Clas nicht darauf versessen dem momentanen Erzengel zu erklären, dass er hergekommen war, um seine Braut zu suchen. Jene Braut, die neben ihm stehen würde, wenn er im Sommer zum Erzengel ernannt werden würde, ein Amt, das Walter zwanzig Jahre innegehabt hatte und an diesem Tag verlieren würde. Und er mochte noch nicht einmal sich selber eingestehen, dass seine zukünftige Gemahlin die namenlose Tochter eines Bergbauern war, die wahrscheinlich noch niemals in einer Stadt gewesen war und auch noch niemals seinen Namen gehört haben mochte. Das Orakel hatte dem Engel anhand einer alten Karte das Dorf gezeigt, in dem das Mädchen zur Welt gekommen war. Es befand sich fast direkt am dortigen Engelshorst, der versteckt am Rande des tiefen, für jeden Engel abschreckenden und für jeden Sterblichen viel zu kalten tiefen Fjordsee lag. Umgeben von hohen Bergen, war das Land karg und schwer zu bewirtschaften und wahrscheinlich fristeten seine namenlose Braut und ihre Eltern schon seit Generationen ein ärmliches und entbehrungsreiches Leben. Ein Leben gesteuert von den Jahreszeiten, dem Wissen über die Tücken der Jahreszeiten und die Dürftigkeit des Bodens, dem sie ihr Leben abringen mussten. Und nichts davon hatte sie auch nur im Entferntesten an ihre zukünftige Aufgabe vorbereiten können.  
Der Engel legte den größten Teil der Strecke in großer Höhe zurück und sank erst in der Nähe des Dorfes hinab. Aus der Luft war wenig zu erkennen, kein Rauch aus schiefen, selbst gemauerten Schornsteinen, keine grünen, bebauten Flächen, die sich von der eisigen Steppenlandschaft abheben würden. Als Clas nun langsam noch tiefer sank, stellte er überrascht fest, dass es noch immer keine Spuren von Besiedlung zu geben schien. Keine Umrisse von Hütten schälten sich aus de Nebeln, keine mühsam dem Boden abgetrotzten Felder oder Obsthaine und auch keine Geräusche, außer dem Heulen des Windes, der an Clas zerrte. Verwirrt flog der Engel weitere Kreise, suchte nach den Landmarken, die er auf der Karte gesehen hatte und stieg schließlich, in der Befürchtung eine Landmarke übersehen zu haben, doch wieder in die Höhe.  
Aber, egal wie oft er in großer Höhe über der Ebene kreiste, es fand sich kein Dorf, keine Siedlung und auch keine einzelne Hütte, wo er nach Auskunft hätte fragen können. Nichts, nur die grün – gelbe Steppenlandschaft, der glitzernde, silberne See und die hohen, immer mit Schnee bedeckten Berggipfel, welche die Sonne aussperrten.  
Nachdem er bereits über eine Stunde im selben Gebiet weilte, entdeckte er endlich eine beinahe natürlich erscheinende Anhäufung von verwitterten Steinen, nur zwei Meilen vom Ufer des Sees entfernt. Bei näherer Betrachtung wirkten sie schon nicht mehr so natürlich und schienen eine rechteckige Form, bei der es sich um die längst abgetragenen Fundamente von Häusern zu handeln schien, zu bilden. Der Engel sank langsam wieder tiefer und landete mit geübter Leichtigkeit, mit dem Übergang zwischen Fliegen und Laufen ging ein letzter Flügelschlag einher, bevor Clas die silbergrauen Flügel vorsichtig anlegte, so dass die Spitzen den kühlen, lehmigen Boden nicht streiften  
Es waren, wie er nach kurzer Untersuchung sagen konnte, wirklich die abgetragenen Fundamente von vier oder fünf kleinen Häusern, wie es sie in dieser Gegend hundertfach gab. Aber, diese kleine Siedlung war, so verriet es das scharfe Wildgras, das sich die einstige Siedlung bereits zurückerobert hatte, war schon lange verlassen. Mit finsterer Miene sah der zukünftige Erzengel sich nun genauer um. Was aus der Höhe für Bodengewächse gehalten hatte, bot sich ihm nun anders da. Gestürmte Häuser, eingeschlagene Türen und Fenster, zertrampelte Zäune, zeichneten nun das Bild eines grausamen Überfalls und Clas meinte im Staub auch halb versunkene, bleiche Knochen zu sehen. „Bauern verlassen nicht einfach so ihr Land ...“, der Erzengel murmelte es leise und stieß frustriert mit dem Fuß gegen ein verkohltes Stück Holz, das einst zu einer Eingangstür gehört haben mochte, „Sie leben immer an einem Ort. Wie auch ihre Kinder … Die Kinder ihrer Kinder ...“  
Es gab nur einen einzigen Grund, den er sich für so eine Wanderung vorstellen konnte, eine Krankheit. Die Pest hatte vor einigen Jahren in diesem Landstrich gewütet, so war ihm berichtet worden, aber der herrschende Erzengel hatte sich der Plage angenommen und für die Heilung der Menschen gesungen. Dennoch suchte Clas nun nach den typische Abwehrzeichen gegen die Krankheit, vor allem nach der roten Pestflagge, die Engel herbeirufen sollte. Nicht ein Fetzen roten Stoffes fand sich, dafür entdeckte er in den Ruinen verbrannte Stoffstücke und schließlich auch weitere skelettierte Leichen, die sich beinahe ängstlich in den Ecken der Häuser drängten. Fast als wäre dies ihr einziger Schutz vor den Angreifern gewesen.  
Angewidert wand der Engel sich ab und trat zu einem einzelnen, hoch aufgerichteten Stein, dessen altertümliche Runen von zahlreichen Sandstürmen abgetragen worden waren und blickte ein letztes Mal auf das zerstörte Dorf. Die Skelette, so zahlreich sie auch sein mochten, konnten nicht die vollständige Bevölkerung der kleinen Siedlung sein, wahrscheinlich hatten die Angreifer zumindest einen Teil der Menschen verschleppt und irgendwo in dem unwegsamen Land Norwegen als Sklave verkauft. Immerhin konnte er sich sicher sein, dass das Mädchen, die Tochter von Ola Rasmus und Ellen noch lebte, denn ansonsten hätte Gott sie ihm nicht als seine Braut genannt. Also musste sie dieses Massaker hier überlebt haben, ebenso die Reise mit den Sklavenhändlern und bisher auch ihr Leben in Gefangenschaft. Nur noch ein paar Monate müsste sie durchhalten, bis Clas sie endlich gefunden und an seine Seite geholt hätte.  
Wenn er nur gewusst hätte, wo er anfangen sollte!

 

Als ihm bewusst wurde dass er wach war, schloss der Blonde sofort wieder die Augen und versuchte an nichts zu denken. Diesen Trick hatte er bereits vor sieben Jahren gelernt und diese wenigen Sekunden der Ruhe, bevor sein Bewusstsein wieder einsetzte, bevor die Erinnerungen zurückkehrten, waren in den letzten Jahren die schönste Zeit seines Lebens gewesen. Er erlaubte sich zu vergessen, wo er sich befand und in welcher Position, er existierte einfach.  
An diesem Morgen dauerte diese einfach Existenz aber nur weniger als zwei Herzschläge lang. „Dummer, fauler Junge!“, war die einzige Warnung, die er bekam, bevor jemand mit einem Besen fest in seinen Rücken stieß. Er rollte sich vom mit Stroh gefüllten Leinensack, der ihm als Bett diente und das Rasseln der schweren Eisenkette zwischen seinen Handgelenken, als die Schellen nun wieder über die schmalen Handgelenke rutschten, vertrieben auch die letzte Illusion von Frieden. Die grauen Augen funkelten voller Trotz, dem man ihm auch in sieben Jahren nicht hatte austreiben können, „Was ist? Ich bin doch wach.“  
Die Dienerin, als Küchenmagd höher gestellt, als eine Leibeigener, schwang erneut den Besen gegen den jungen Mann, „Schön. Aber, du hättest bereits vor EINER STUNDE wach sein müssen! Den ganzen Tag über treffen Gäste ein und heute Abend findet die Verlobungsfeier statt … Es gibt so viel zu tun. Und, du schläfst wie der Sohn eines hochwohlgeborenen Herren!“ „Oh ja, ich fühle mich auch wie der Sohn eines reichen Herren ...“, die Ketten rasselten erneut, als der junge Mann sich durch die wilden Haare strich, „Was soll ich tun?“  
Die Liste war offenbar endlos, angefangen vom Putzen und Herrichten der Gästezimmer, über Handlangerarbeiten in den Küchen, bis hin zu Besorgungsgängen kreuz und quer durch ganz Oslo. Letztere Aufgabe war Anders sogar recht, wie stets machte er das Beste aus seiner kurzen Freiheit. Er trödelte auf dem Markt herum, legte eine Rast auf der Parkbank ein und lauschte den Sängern, die sich in lockeren Gruppen auf dem Rasen fanden und deren Stimmen sich zu einem sehr eigenen Lied zusammenfanden. Zufrieden schloss er die Augen, genoss die warme Sonne, vergaß wo er war und auch wer er war …  
Aber, am Ende war er dumm wie immer. Er nahm den Korb voller Besorgungen und ging am Ufer des Akerselva entlang, nur um wie immer atemlos am Hafen stehen zu bleiben und zu beobachten, wie die Seeleute Sklaven wie Vieh von den Schiffen trieben. Die Entfernung war zu groß, um die Gestalten eindeutig erkennen zu können, dennoch suchte sein Blick auch nach all den Jahren noch immer nach den blonden Haaren seiner Geschwister. Die meisten Sklaven trotteten aber mit gesenkten Köpfen über die Planken, nur einige Wilde sahen sich nach Fluchtwegen um, nur um dann mit einem der Knüppel vorwärts zum Markt, wo sie verkauft werden würden, getrieben zu werden.  
Niemals sah er ein bekanntes Gesicht, aber dennoch nutzte er jede Gelegenheit, jeden Botengang zu anderen Häusern, um mit anderen Sklaven zu sprechen und sie nach seinen drei Geschwistern zu fragen. Noch nicht einmal hatte ihm jemand Auskunft geben können, aber dennoch weigerte er sich die Hoffnung aufzugeben.  
Am späten Nachmittag wurde Anders von einer Dienerin in die Gemächer der zukünftigen Braut geschickt, „Ihre Zofe ist erkrankt … Sie kann sich nicht alleine anziehen und sich nicht die Haare richten … und ...“ „Ich weiß auch nicht, wie man eine Dame anzieht und frisiert!“, widersprach der Sklave scharf, aber die Magd zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schob den Blonden aus der Küche, wo er dem Koch beim Kartoffelschälen hatte helfen müssen, „Du bist 24, du wirst doch schon mal einer Frau aus dem Kleid geholfen haben … Oder wenigstens Knöpfe geöffnet haben … Und einen Zopf oder mit der Brennschere Locken zu machen, wirst du wohl auch schaffen. Schließlich hast du auch lange Haare. Sieh zu, Anders!“

Immer noch widerstrebend, ließ der junge Mann sich schließlich aus dem Raum schieben und trat die drei steilen Stiegen zum Bereich der Gäste empor, wo auch die zukünftige Braut ein prachtvolles Gemach bewohnte. Lady Celina sollte den Sohn von Lord Forfang heiraten und dieses Ereignis sollte mit einem nie dagewesenen Festakt gefeiert werden. Bereits jetzt quoll das Haus von bedeutsamen Gästen über und die Dienstboten wisperten auch hinter vorgehaltener Hand, dass am Abend zuvor der Erzengel angereist sein sollte. Anders hatte ihn bisher noch nicht gesehen, aber er war ehrlich gesagt auch nicht besonders erpicht darauf den Erzengel zu Gesicht zu bekommen.  
Inmitten des allgemeinen Chaos' wirkte die junge Lady wie eine verlorene Seele. Bei ihrer Ankunft am vorherigen Tage, hatte sie sich noch in Begleitung ihres Vaters befunden, aber dieser war schnell verschwunden und hatte sich mit dem Gastgeber und den anderen hochrangigen Gästen in den Rauchersalon zurückgezogen. Die Lady hatte weder eine Mutter, noch Geschwister und ihr zukünftiger Ehemann durfte sich, so verlangten es die, für Anders seltsamen Riten, ihr nicht ohne Anstandsdame näheren.  
Sein ungeduldiges Klopfen an der weißen Tür wurde mit einem raschen und sehr leisen, fast kindlich klingenden 'Herein' beantwortet. Anders betrat den Raum und die junge Braut, die inmitten der ganzen Pracht noch kindlicher wirkte, stand in ihren Unterröcken mitten im Zimmer. Im Kamin flackerte ein klägliches Feuer und Lady Celina zitterte, versuchte aber dennoch ihre glatten Haare irgendwie zu einem Knoten aufzustecken. Bei Anders' Eintreten drehte sie sich um und versuchte verzweifelt Würde zu bewahren, „Kann ich Euch helfen?“  
„Mein Name ist Anders.“, beinahe hätte der Blonde lächeln müssen, als er nun eintrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss, „Man schickte mich, damit ich Euch helfe.“ Lady Celine strahlte plötzlich und klatschte mit kindlicher Begeisterung in die Hände, „Oh, könntest du das tun? Meine arme Zofe ist so schrecklich krank und sie ist die Einzige, die … alles kann ...“ „Ich kenne mich mit den Schichten auch nicht aus ...“, Anders trat langsam zu ihr und musterte die unvertrauten Kleider, Bänder, Schnüre und Knöpfe, „Und, ich weiß nicht, wie man frisiert … Aber, ich werde mein bestes tun. Ich verspreche es Euch.“ „Danke.“, die Lady klang wirklich erleichtert und Anders kniete sich nun vor den Kamin, „Lasst mich das Feuer etwas aufstochern. Ihr friert.“  
„Nun … mir ist etwas kalt. Normalerweise macht das meine Zofe ...“, piepte die hohe, kindliche Stimme der Braut und Anders biss sich auf die Zunge, um nicht wütend nach dem Namen der Zofe zu fragen. Lady Celina mochte einfältig wirken, aber dennoch hatte sie den Status des jungen Mannes, den man ihr geschickt hatte, mit einem Blick erkannt gehabt. Als ob ein altes Lumpengewand und die Kette, die sich zwischen den Handgelenken spannte, nicht genug Anzeichen dafür gewesen wären, dass es sich bei Anders um einen Sklaven handelte.  
Bereits nach wenigen Minuten flackerte das Feuer wieder. Außerdem war das Badewasser warm und auch die Lockenschere wurde in den Flammen erhitzt. Die Folge der Unterkleider war selbst für Anders leicht zu durchschauen und selbst die Kosmetika, die auf einem kleinen Schminktisch mit einem kostbaren Kristallspiegel standen und auf die Celina unsicher wies, erwiesen sich bei genauerer Betrachtung als nicht all zu schwierig. „Meine Schwester pflegte so etwas zu benutzen ...“, etwas wehmütig betrachtete er den Kajal in seiner Hand, „Ich habe ihr oft zugesehen, wie diese Sachen benutzt hat.“ Die großen, blauen Augen der jungen Braut sahen ihn hilfesuchend an und Anders, der es einfach nicht fertig brachte Hass für das arme Kind zu empfinden, deutete auf den Hocker, „Setzt Euch. Wir machen immer eines und dann könnt Ihr sehen, ob es Euch gefällt ...“  
Das Make-up geriet einwandfrei, aber bei der Lockenschere versagten dann sowohl Anders, als auch die Lady und die langen, braunen Strähnen hingen auch weiterhin glatt und mädchenhaft über den Rücken der Braut. „Meine Mutter pflegte bei festlichen Anlässen die Haare meiner Schwester zu flechten. Mit eingeflochtenen, roten Bändern und die Zöpfe werden dann zu Knoten hochgesteckt. Meint Ihr, das könnte euch gefallen?“ „Oh ja bitte!“, Lady Celina klatschte erneut in die Hände, „Schlimmer als jetzt könnte es nicht mehr werden ...“   
Anders durchstöberte das Kästchen voll mit Accessoires und zog schließlich eine Kette mit großen schwarzen Perlen, eine lange Goldkette, zwei silberne Ketten und eine Handvoll bunter Bänder aus dem mit Perlmutt beschlagenen Silberkästchen hervor. „Sagt bitte, wenn es Euch weh tut.“, unsicher teilte Anders das dünne braune Haar in einzelne Strähnen und begann diese, wie früher so oft bei seiner Schwester gesehen, einzuflechten, „Wenn Euch jemand ein Kompliment zu Eurer Frisur machen solltet, sagt nicht, dass Ihr sie einem Sklaven verdankt. Das wird Euch kein Lob einbringen.“ Celina kicherte, „Woher stammst du?“ „Aus … Sogn og Fjordane.“, die leichte Sehnsucht konnte Anders nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen und er erstarrte als er bemerkte, dass Celina ihn im Spiegel beobachtete, „Ich war bisher nur an zwei Orten. Hier und Zuhause.“ „Und wo ist Euer Zuhause?“, Anders' Finger bewegten sich wie von selbst und flochten nun ein pinkes Band in das dünne Haar und Celinas Gesichtsausdruck wurde etwas melancholischer, „Drøbak.“ Anders nickte, hatte er doch von der kleinen Stadt unweit von Oslo gehört, „Und freut Ihr Euch darauf, dorthin zurückzukehren?“  
Es folgte ein langes Schweigen, aber schließlich antwortete die Lady leise, „Ich werde nicht zurückkehren. Nach der Hochzeit meine ich … Dann … Dann bin ich ja verheiratet.“ „Oh, werdet Ihr dann bei Lord Forfang leben?“, das letzte Band wurde nun in die Haare geflochten und Anders' Hand tastete nun nach einer der Ketten, um die Zöpfe zusammenzustecken. „Eine Zeitlang. Johann sagt etwa für ein Jahr … Vielleicht auch länger? Sein Vater lässt ein Haus für uns bauen. In der Nähe des Fjordes. Es wird wohl sehr teuer.“ „“Natürlich.“, Anders lächelte die scheue Celina im Spiegel an und diese nickte, „Meine Mutter sagte immer, es würde mir gefallen einen eigenen Haushalt zu führen. Aber nun … Die Diener machen mir Angst … Ein Paar zumindest. Sie gucken so finster und tuscheln ... Und Ich kenne mich auch gar nicht mit Kerzen und Schweinen aus ...“ „Mit Schweinen?“, der Bauernsohn runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und Celina zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern, „Du weißt schon? Schweinehälften? Wie viele man davon im Haus haben muss? Und welche Sorten Kerzen man kauft … Ich habe nämlich gehört, wie Lady Forfang ihrem Kastellan gesagt hat, dass er die falschen Kerzen gekauft hätte … Und ich wusste nicht einmal, dass es verschiedene Sorten gibt.“ „Und die Schweine?“, erkundigte Anders sich neugierig, aber Celina seufzte nur, „Für die Feste. Johann sagte, wir werden Gesellschaften geben. Wie viele Schweine braucht man um eine Gesellschaft zu verkosten? Weißt du das vielleicht? Und es sind ja nicht nur Schweine … Es gibt auch Suppen, Brot, Nachspeisen und ...“ „Vielleicht wird Lady Forfang Euch darin unterweisen, solange Ihr noch hier wohnt?“, schlug Anders vor, während er nun versuchte die einzelnen Zöpfe zu einem komplizierten Knotenwerk aufzustecken. „Ich … glaube nicht.“, die kleine Lady seufzte und sah auf ihre, auf ihrem Schoss verschränkten Hände, „Ich glaube, sie kann mich nicht wirklich leiden. Und, ich weiß einfach nicht, wen ich sonst fragen sollte.“  
Anders biss sich auf die Lippe und entschloss sich das Thema fallen zu lassen, woraufhin sich wieder das Schweigen zwischen ihnen ausbreitete. Irgendwann hob die Lady aber schließlich wieder den Blick und suchte das Spiegelbild des blonden Sklaven, „Man sagt, es sei schön verheiratet zu sein.“ „Das sagt man.“, Anders nickte und sah etwas besorgt, wie sich der Blick in den wasserblauen Augen aufhellte und plötzlich erleichtert wirkte, „Dann … kannst du es mir vielleicht sagen?“ „Sagen?“, plötzlich drehte sich Celina, so dass die langen Haarsträhnen aus den blassen Fingern des Sklaven rutschten und die Lady sah Anders mit geröteten Wangen an, „Wie ist es einen Mann zu lieben? Wie … funktioniert das? Was muss man … tun? Was tut er? Tut es weh? Ist es … schlimm?“ Anders schluckte, und sah in die hoffnungsvollen flehentlichen Augen und schaffte schließlich ein zögerliches Nicken, „Das kann ich euch sagen, Lady Celina.“

Schließlich war, neben der Aufklärung, endlich auch die Frisur vollendet und schien auch der jungen Braut zu gefallen. Die Lady bat den Sklaven außerdem darum, dass er am nächsten Morgen wieder zu ihr zu kommen und ihr bei den Vorbereitungen für die aufwendige Hochzeitszeremonie, die vier oder fünf Kleiderwechsel beinhaltete, zu helfen. „Verlangt nach mir, Lady. Ich kann nicht beliebig irgendwohin gehen. Aber, wenn Ihr Lady Forfang sagt, dass Ihr mit meinen Diensten zufrieden gewesen wart, dann wird sie mir sicher erlauben Euch auch an diesem Tag zu Diensten sein zu dürfen.“, Anders verneigte sich ein letztes Mal und atmete erst einmal tief durch, als er die Tür hinter dem Brautgemach hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

In der Küche erwartete ihn bereits der Stock und dann wurde er mit schmerzendem Rücken erneut in die Küche gescheucht, wo er bei den letzten Vorbereitungen für das abendliche Festmahl an dem alle anwesenden Gäste teilnehmen sollten, helfen sollte. Das war eine Arbeit, die fast 30 Leute über die nächsten fünf Stunden beschäftigte. Es wurde gekocht, angerichtet und schließlich auch im großen Saal bedient.  
Der junge Sklave wurde natürlich nicht zum Bedienen in den Saal gelassen, diese Aufgabe war dem hochbezahlten Personal vorbehalten, dennoch bekam Anders kurz die Gelegenheit aus der Küche zu schlüpfen und zwischen den feingeschnittenen Balkonstreben eines Ganges weit über dem Saal, hinab zu spähen. „Dort, neben der Lady ...“, eine Dienerin, die dort oben so neugierig spähte, deutete auf Celina, „ … das ist der Erzengel Walter.“ Walter war ein erstaunlich gutaussehender Mann. Die Züge, trotz der Last seines Amtes noch immer klar und ebenmäßig, die Haut leicht gebräunt und die scharfen Augen schienen alles um ihn herum wahrzunehmen. Die großen goldbraunen, etwas ergrauten Flügel ergossen sich in warmen Überfluss hinter ihm, streiften mit den Spitzen den Marmorboden und schienen das Licht der Kerzen zu reflektieren. „Er ist wunderschön ...“, die andere Dienerin seufzte, aber Anders schnaubte nur und deutete auf die anderen Gäste, „Wer sind die anderen?“ „Das ist Tom, der Scharführer aus Nordland …“, sie zeigte auf einen älteren, grauhaarigen Engel, dessen gefleckte Flügel zitterten, als er laut auflachte, „Die Engel rechts und links sind Anders und Lars, seine Söhne. Zwillinge. Der andere Engel … Der neben der Lady … Das ist Sepp … Er begleitet den Erzengel immer auf Reisen … Der Engel, der sich mit Tom unterhält, ist Clas … Er wird im Frühjahr zum Erzengel ernannt werden ...“ Die Dienerin fuhr fort weitere Namen zu nennen, aber Anders hörte ihr nicht mehr zu, sondern seine Aufmerksamkeit galt nun einzig und alleine dem zukünftigen Erzengel. Ganz in schwarz gekleidet schien der große Engel das Licht im Raum förmlich zu verschlucken, ein krasser Gegensatz zum golden leuchtenden Walter, der Hof hielt. Selbst aus dieser Entfernung konnte Anders das Aufblitzen der Armreifen, wann immer er sich bewegte. Anders, als die anderen Anwesenden schien er aber wenig an den Gesprächen interessiert zu sein und auch seine Tischnachbarn wirkten weit aus weniger erfreut über seine Gesellschaft, als die neben Walter, der gerade herzhaft lachte. „Er sieht schlecht gelaunt aus ...“, merkte Anders schließlich und die Dienerin stockte, „Wer? Tom Hilde? Das wäre das erste Mal … Vor allem, da er neben dem Orakel Evensen sitzt.“ „Nein, der Engel Clas.“, sagte Anders geistesabwesend und schrak zusammen, als die Dienerin eine unwirsche Handbewegung machte, „Ach der. Der will bestimmt gar nicht hier sein. Er macht sich nämlich nicht viel aus Lord Forfang … Oder überhaupt aus irgendjemandem. Habe ich jedenfalls gehört. Keiner der Kaufleute ist glücklich damit, dass er Erzengel werden soll … Oh, so spät schon? Komm, wir müssen wieder runter ...“  
Unten in der Küche erwarteten sie neue Aufgaben, denn nachdem die Gäste den Saal verlassen hatten, musste er aufgeräumt, geputzt und für das morgendliche Hochzeitsfrühstück hergerichtet werden. Und dann wartete schließlich noch der Abwasch in der Küche und die Unordnung im Ballsaal auf die Sklaven, so dass Anders erst im Morgengrauen müde auf seinen, ihm als Matratze dienenden Strohsack fiel. Er schlief, kaum dass sein Kopf das Kissen, bei dem es sich aber auch nur um einige zusammengeknüllte, halbwegs saubere Lumpen handelte, ein.

Lady Celina hatte wirklich über ihre zukünftige Schwiegermutter um den Beistand des jungen Sklaven gebeten und es war ihr auch gewährt worden. Aber vor den erfreulichen Zofendiensten bei der Braut, gab es noch andere Aufgaben für den Sklaven zu erledigen. So fiel ihm an diesem Morgen unter anderem auch die Pflicht zu in fünf der Gästezimmer das Kaminfeuer zu schüren, bevor die Bewohner aufwachten. Im Licht der Dämmerung schleppte er also den Kohlekasten und eine Zunderbüchse über die teuren Teppiche der leeren Gästeflure und dachte an die Warnung, die der Kastellan ihm zusammen mit einer Ohrfeige mit auf dem Weg gegeben hatten, „Engel haben einen leichten Schlaf.“

Nur auf Zehenspitzen hatte er die Zimmer der Engel aus dem Nordland betreten, aber weder Tom, noch einer seiner Söhne, die sich zu Anders' Erstaunen ein Bett teilten, so dass er eines der Zimmer leer vorgefunden hatte, rührte sich. Aber es war eigentlich nicht verwunderlich, denn auch die Engel waren erst im Morgengrauen, nachdem der Ball zu ende gewesen war, ins Bett gekommen.

Auch Sepp hatte erst den Anschein gemacht, als ob der ältere Engel schlafen würde, als Anders behutsam die Tür geöffnet hatte. Doch als er vor dem Kamin niederkniete, sprach er den Sklaven vom Bett aus mit schläfriger Stimme an, „Oh, Lord Forfang denkt auch an die körperliche Unterhaltung. Komm her, mein kleines Täubchen, damit ich dich näher in Augenschein nehmen kann.“ Anders erhob sich, blieb aber dennoch vor dem Kamin stehen und hielt die Schürhaken noch immer fest umklammert, „Lord?“ Der Engel richtete sich auf, so dass die rote Samtdecke bis auf seinen Schoss hinabrutschte und musterte den Sklaven durchaus interessiert, „Die meisten Gastgeber wissen, dass ein Engel Bedürfnisse hat und sie sorgen auch dafür dass diese Bedürfnisse befriedigt werden ...“ Während der Engel fast beiläufig sprach, umklammerte Anders den eisernen Schürhaken fester und wich langsam, ohne Sepp aus den Augen zu lassen, in Richtung der Tür zurück. „Aber … so etwas niedliches, kleines … Ein blondes Taubenküken und es hat Angst.“, der Engel schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und präsentierte sich in seiner gesamten Nacktheit, „Wie niedlich. Ich muss Lord Forfang beim Frühstück unbedingt ein Kompliment für seine Auswahl machen ...“ Anders hatte bereits die Hand an die Klinke gelegt, als der Engel sich jäh mit unglaublicher Schnelligkeit bewegte und plötzlich viel zu nahe vor ihm stand und Anders konnte gerade noch den leicht glimmenden Schürhaken heben und ihn als letzte Waffe zwischen sich und Sepp bringen, „Ich will nicht.“ „Doch keine Angst, ne?“, der Engel schob den Schürhaken beiseite, schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und strich über die Wange des jungen Sklaven, „Ich bin sicher, dass man mit dir viel Spaß haben kann … Kleines Täubchen.“  
„Ihr nicht!“, erneut stieß er den Haken vor, drückte ihn in die Brust des Engels und ließ ihn dann fallen, um den kurzen Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit zu nutzen und hinaus auf den Gang zu schlüpfen. Er war bereits fast am anderen Ende des riesigen Hauses, als ihm endlich klar wurde, dass Sepp ihm nicht folgte. Erschöpft von dem Erlebten und er Flucht, lehnte er sich kurz gegen die Wand und erlaubte sich einige Sekunden des Verschnaufens, bevor er auf den Gästeflur zurückkehrte.  
Es fehlte nur noch ein Zimmer, das des Engels Clas.   
Der Engel schlief, wie Anders mit einem eiligen Blick zum Bett feststellte. Er schlief mit dem Gesicht ins Kissen gepresst und war vom Kopf bis zu den Fußspitzen mit den grauen Flügeln, wie mit einer warmen Decke zugedeckt. Anders brachte bei dem Anblick ein kleines Lächeln zustande, als er vermutete, dass dem Engel ein Feuer sicherlich willkommen sein würde, waren die Temperaturen in Lord Forfangs Haus doch immer sehr niedrig gehalten. Eilig baute der Sklave das Feuerholz im Kamin auf, entzündete es und wärmte sich für einen Augenblick die klammen Hände an den Flammen. Während er so vor dem Kamin kniete, konnte er seine Neugier nicht mehr zügeln und drehte sich leicht, um den schlafenden Engel zu mustern.  
Er war völlig anders als der wache Engel, vor dem er gerade geflohen war. Clas lag ganz still da, die Flügel hoben und senkten sich bei jedem Atemzug und verrieten, dass der Engel noch immer tief und fest schlief. Auch seine Farben waren anders, wo bei Sepp kräftige Gold – und Brauntöne das Aussehen bestimmt hatten, war Clas einfach dunkel. Die langen Federn der Flügel zeigten die unterschiedlichsten Grautöne und auch im dunklen Haar fanden sich bereits einige Spuren dieser Farbe wieder. Die Augen des zukünftigen Erzengels mochten nun geschlossen sein, aber gestern Abend hatte er selbst aus seinem hohen Versteck das Blau erkennen können.  
Ein plötzlicher Schmerz in seinem linken Arm ließ den Sklaven zusammenzucken und Anders schlug, in Erwartung, dass ein Funken aus dem Kamin ihn getroffen hätte, unachtsam zu. Doch seine Finger ertasteten nur den kühlen Kristall, der in seinem Arm implantiert worden war und in dessen dunkler, roten Tiefe nun ein seltsamer Funke zu schimmern schien. Ratlos starrte Anders auf dieses bisher noch nie erlebte Phänomen, aber als der Engel sich schließlich bewegte, raffte der Sklave seine Sachen zusammen und floh aus dem Raum, bevor Clas aufwachte.

„Alle waren von meiner Frisur begeistert!“, lautete Celinas freudige Begrüßung und sie umfasste die Hände des Blonden, „Sogar Johann ist sie aufgefallen! Und auch Lady Forfang hat gesagt, dass ich reizend aussehen würde … Danke! Danke!“ „Heute wird es leichter werden.“, Anders lächelte und führte die junge Lady zu ihrer Badewanne und wand sich ab, als Celina den Morgenmantel einfach fallen ließ und mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen in das warme Wasser stieg.  
Nach dem Bad kämmte Anders die lange Haaren aus, während die Braut sich vor dem Feuer aufwärmte. Die Mode der Reichen schrieb seit Jahren schon vor, dass die Braut so schlicht und natürlich wie möglich aussehen sollte. Das Haar würde offen über den Rücken fallen und das weiße Brautgewand bestand nur aus einem schlichten, weißen Kleid ohne jeglichen Schmuck, aber in strengem Schnitt. Aber natürlich hatte die Oberschicht auch hier Mittel und Wege gefunden, diese Mode zu umgehen und ihren Reichtum trotz der Vorschriften zur Schau zu stellen. Celinas Kleid bestand aus feinster, weißer Seide, die über und über mit winzigen, weißen Blumen bestickt worden war. Außerdem hatte man der Braut gewährt einen Haarschmuck zu tragen. Dabei handelte es sich um einen silbernen Haarreif, der mit winzigen Saphiren in Blumenmustern besetzt war. Den zarten Hände der Lady half Anders zierliche Handschuhe, die von den Fingerspitzen bis zum Handgelenk mit winzigen rosafarbenen Perlen besetzt waren, von denen jede aussagte, dass diese Hände nicht zum Arbeiten bestimmt waren.  
Während Anders dem jungen Mädchen beim weiteren Ankleiden half, unterhielt er sie mit Geschichten über seine Familie, seine Geschwister und den Streichen, die sie gespielt hatten und nahm ihr so die Furcht und Anspannung, je näher der Termin der Trauung rückte, „Am liebsten haben wir aber gesungen ...“ „Dann bist du ein Sänger?“, Celina fragte neugierig nach und Anders schwieg eine Weile, bevor er dann doch nickte, „Früher ja … Aber hier … bei Lord Forfang ist mir nicht nach Singen.“ Celina hob den Blick und musterte den Sklaven, der sich gerade bemühte die störrischen Strähnen mit dem Haarreifen zu bändigen, „Ich wünschte, du wärst kein Sklave.“ Beinahe hätte Anders gelacht, pflichtete ihr dann aber bei, „Das wünsche ich mir jeden Tag.“ „Denn könnte ich dich … nach dem Umzug in das neue Haus … dir Lohn anbieten und du könntest bei mir arbeiten ...“  
„Und ich würde kommen.“, Anders machte einen spöttischen Knicks, aber Celina blieb ernst, „Wir könnten denn gemeinsam herausfinden, wie das mit den Schweinen und Kerzen funktioniert … Und, ich hätte wenigstens einen Freund im Haus.“ „Nun, Ihr seid noch ein Jahr hier.“, Anders trat einen Schritt zurück, so dass die Braut sich im Spiegel ansehen konnte, „Solange bin ich gerne Euer Freund.“ Aber Celina war offensichtlich etwas eingefallen, die Lady sprang vom Stuhl auf und klatschte begeistert in die behandschuhten Hände, „Ich habe eine Idee! Johann hat mich neulich etwas gefragt … Und ich habe keine Antwort gewusst!“ „Was denn?“, erheitert wich Anders einen weiteren Schritt zurück, aber Celina strahlte begeistert, „Was ich als Hochzeitsgeschenk haben möchte! Ich werde mir dich wünschen!“ Anders sah sie fassungslos im Spiegel an und Celina bewegte unruhig die Hand, „Ich werde ihm sagen, dass er dich seinem Vater abkaufen soll. Und dann bist du mein Sklave. Und ich lasse dich frei! Und dann kannst du freiwillig zu mir kommen! Du kannst bei mir arbeiten und ich kann dich bezahlen … So viel wie ich will ...“ Anders merkte, dass sein Hände zitterten und er umfasste die Bürste fester, „Aber … wenn ich Euer Sklave wäre … Dann würde ich eh in Euer Haus kommen … Und, Ihr müsstet mir nichts zahlen ...“  
Celina machte ein entsetztes Gesicht und sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf, „Ich will aber keine Sklaven in meinem Haus! Ich will niemandem um mich haben, der mich hasst. Alle Sklaven meines Vaters hassen ihn. Mir wäre es lieber, wenn du aus eigenem Willen zu mir kommen und auch bleiben würdest ...“ Die Braut schluckte und sah Anders unsicher an, „Du würdest doch kommen? Ich würde dir so viel zahlen, wie … wie du willst. Wirklich. Das ist kein Problem!“ „Ihr bräuchtet mir gar nicht viel zu zahlen.“, Anders gab die Antwort nur leise, mit zittriger Stimme und ballte die Hände, „Ich käme mit Freuden … Wenn Ihr mir die Freiheit schenkt ...“

Die übrigen Stunde des Hochzeitstages vergingen in einem Nebel. Nachdem Anders das vor Angst zitternde Mädchen zur Kapelle begleitet hatte, musste er aber auch schon in die Küche zurück. Aber selbst die dortigen, sonst verhassten Arbeiten gingen ihm an diesem Tag viel leichter von der Hand, obwohl Anders den ganzen Tag nicht wirklich bei der Sache war. Es war eigentlich nur eine törichte Hoffnung, denn wahrscheinlich hatte Celina ihre Aussage schon längst vergessen oder aber sie verfügte weder über Macht noch Durchsetzungswillen gegenüber ihrem Mann und Anders' Status würde sich trotzdem niemals ändern.  
Aber dennoch hatte das spontane, freiwillige Angebot endlich wieder Hoffnung in dem Sklaven geweckt. Es könnte geschehen. Es war nicht wahrscheinlich, aber es könnte eben geschehen.  
Nur ein einziges Mal gelang es Anders an diesem Tag sich auf eine Sache zu konzentrieren. Kurz nach dem Mittagsgeläut der zahlreichen Silberglocken der Stadt, schwebte von oben Musik auf das Anwesen herab. Ein mehrstimmiger Gesang von solcher Erlesenheit und Harmonie, dass Anders die Augen schloss und das Messer auf dem Schneidebrett zur Ruhe kam, „Was ist das?“ „Das sind die Engel.“, flüsterte eine der Dienstmägde zurück, „Sie bitten Gott um seinen Segen für das Paar.“ Wo sind sie?“, die Melodie schien Anders davonzutragen und er hörte die Antwort kaum mehr, „Über dem Haus. Im Flug … Ach, ist das nicht der schönste Klang, den du jemals gehört hast?“ Anders antwortete nicht mehr, die klare Sopranstimme wurde vom kräftigen Alt erwärmt und zwei Tenorstimmen, einander so ähnlich, verwoben sich zu einer einzelnen Stimme, die wie ein heller Faden das Klangbild zusammenhielt.  
Aber dann durchbrach eine einzelne Männerstimme das Tongefüge. Rau, leicht kratzig schien sie die Luft in Farbe zu verwandeln. Anders lauschte hingerissen dem Text voller Glück, Liebe und Hoffnung und krümmte sich dennoch von Schmerzen geplagt zusammen, als ob die fremde Stimme von tragischen Dingen sänge, so sehr berührte sie ihn. Als der Chor dann aber plötzlich wieder einfiel, schnappte er nach Luft und fand sich blinzelnd und maßlos enttäuscht in der Wirklichkeit, in Lord Forfangs Küche wieder. In Lumpen gekleidet, mit einer Kette gefesselt, war er doch nach wie vor noch immer nur ein Sklave.

Zwischen der morgendlichen Hochzeit, dem mittäglichen Festmahl, dem Nachmittagsempfang, dem Abendessen und dem herrschaftlichen Galaempfang in der Nacht blieb niemandem viel Zeit zum Luft holen oder um sich zu erholen. Etwa eine Stunde nach Mitternacht, holte der Kastellan aber Anders aus der Küche und teilte dem blonden Sklaven mit, dass die Lady sofort seinen Dienst beim Auskleiden benötigen würde. Nach einem knappen Nicken trocknete Anders sich die Hände und eilte die Stufen zum neuen Gemach des Brautpaares empor.

„Wie ist es Euch ergangen?“, fragte Anders bereits beim Eintreten und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich, während Celina müde lachte, „Ich dachte, es würde niemals enden … Aber allen waren sehr nett und haben mir Komplimente gemacht … Mein Vater hat mir einen Ring geschenkt und mir gesagt, dass ich ein braves Mädchen sei … Es ist wohl ganz gut gelaufen … Denke ich.“ „Kommt, wir wollen Euch für das Bett bereit machen.“, gehorsam ließ sich das junge Mädchen von Anders beim Auskleiden helfen, baden und schließlich mit duftenden Cremes und Wässerchen einreiben, bevor er ihr in ein Spitzennachthemd half und das lange Haar erneut bürstete.  
„Ihr seht … reizend aus.“, Anders legte die Bürste zurück und wollte gerade den Raum verlassen, als Celina ihn festhielt, „Beinahe hätte ich es vergessen … Er hat ja sagt!“ „Wer?“, verwirrt schüttelte der Sklave den Kopf, aber die junge Lady lächelte nur mild, „Johann. Er hat eingewilligt, dass ich dich als Hochzeitsgeschenk bekomme. Und sein Vater ist ebenfalls einverstanden.“ Im ersten Augenblick wurde Anders schwindlig und er tastete nach der Stuhllehne, als seine Beine zu versagen drohten, „Ich… danke Euch … Es ist … wunderbar ...“ Celina lachte, wieder voll kindlicher Begeisterung, „Toll, das ist das erste Mal, dass ich jemand glücklich machen konnte … Ich glaube, es gefällt mir schon sehr eine verheiratete Frau zu sein!“ „Danke!“, Anders' Stimme jubilierte diese zwei Silben und er verneigte sich hastig vor seiner zukünftigen Herrin, bevor er förmlich vor Glück strahlend aus dem Zimmer hinausflog.

Die Sonne ging bereits auf, als Anders endlich erlaubt wurde in seine Kammer zurückzukehren. Aber es verging nicht einmal eine Stunde, bis dann auch schon wieder der Besen in seinen Rücken gestoßen und er zur Arbeit gerufen wurde. Aber, das Wissen um seine Freiheit gab ihm die Kraft auch das zu überstehen und selbst das Klirren der Ketten, die ihn noch immer fesselten und zu einem Sklaven machten, klang an diesem Tag nicht so eintönig.  
An diesem Morgen gab er sich, da er zu seiner neuen Herrin sollte und sich ihr von seiner besten Seite zeigen wollte, besondere Mühe mit seinem Aussehen. Er schrubbte sich dreimal das Gesicht, bürstete das strohige, blonde Haare, bis es glänzte und versuchte seine mehrfach geflickten Lumpen so gut wie möglich zu glätten, besaß er doch keine anderen Kleidungsstücke.

Aber trotzdem gab es noch einiges zu tun, bevor er endlich zu Lady Celina gehen dürfte. Wieder waren es die fünf Gästezimmer für die er zuständig sein sollte, aber es weilten an diesem Morgen nur noch die drei Engel aus Nordland und der zukünftige Erzengel im Haus, Walter und Sepp waren bereits abgereist.  
Wieder fand Anders eines der Gästezimmer leer und die Engelzwillinge in einem Bett vor, als er das Feuer zu neuem Leben entfachte. Auch der Vater der Zwillinge schlief noch, als der Sklave sein Zimmer betrat und wachte auch während des Besuchs nicht auf.

Der Engel Clas hingegen war wach, als der Sklave eintrat.  
Hochgewachsen und wie ein dunkler Schatten stand der Engel am Fenster und Anders blieb überrascht auf der Schwelle stehen, als Clas sich drehte und ihn mit einem knappen Blick aus den strahlend blauen Augen bedachte, bevor der Engel dann aber auch schon wieder stumm aus dem Fenster sah und den Sklaven keines Blickes mehr würdigte. Mit gesenktem Blick huschte der Sklave eilig zum Kamin, säuberte die Feuerstelle und legte schnell das Holz für ein neues Feuer aus. Vielmehr versuchte er es zumindest, aber die Kohlen wollten einfach nicht brennen und die Zünder wollten sich auch nicht fügen, sondern benötigten mehrere Versuche um endlich zu brennen. Die Vorstellung, dass die blauen Augen, die er sich in seinen Rücken brennen zu fühlen meinte, jede seiner Bewegungen beobachteten, sorgte dafür dass seine Finger nur noch ungeschickter zu werden schienen.  
Endlich brannte aber das Feuer und Anders stand schwankend auf. Er torkelte wie trunken zur Tür und stoppte erschrocken, als der Engel ihm in den Weg trat und den einzig möglichen Fluchtweg versperrte. „Lord?“, Anders' Stimme war zu einem kraftlosen Flüstern verkommen und die, reichlich verspätete Verbeugung wirkte bestenfalls ungelenk. Aber Clas wich nicht von der Stelle. Sein Blick wanderte über das schmale, blasse Gesicht, die wilden, blonden Haare, das mehrfach bunt geflickte Gewand, das von einer Kordel als Gürtel gehalten wurde und landete schließlich auf den Metallschellen und der Kette, die sich zwischen den Handgelenken spannte und seinen Statut als Sklave überdeutlich machte. „Unfassbar ...“, selbst beim Sprechen war die Stimme des zukünftigen Engels so melodisch, dass Anders die Sinne zu schwinden drohten, „Ein Kind von Ola Rasmus und Eline … Wo ist deine Schwester, Junge?“


	3. Dritter Akt: Suche und Erfüllung

Die letzten Wochen des zukünftigen Erzengels waren außergewöhnlich anstrengend gewesen. Clas hatte sich noch einige Tage im Gebiet um die zerstörte Siedlung aufgehalten und hatte nach irgendeiner Spur gesucht. Aber schließlich hatte der Engel einsehen müssen, dass er in den verwitterten Resten und der wilden Steppe keinen Hinweis finden würde und auch die wenigen Bewohner der einige Meilen entfernt liegenden Gehöfte waren ihm keine große Hilfe. Misstrauisch öffneten sie ihm zwar die Türen, konnten oder wollten seine Fragen aber nicht beantworten und schlugen ihm schließlich die Türen wieder vor der Nase zu.  
Er war schließlich, der Handelsstraße folgend, nach Norden geflogen und hatte in jeder der kleinen Städte, die aber alle mehrere Tagesreisen von der zerstörten Siedlung entfernt lagen, nach dem Verbleib der Familie und auch den Geschehnissen vor etwa zehn bis 12 Jahren gefragt. Aber niemand hatte ihm eine befriedigende Antwort geben wollen, man hatte ihm ins Gesicht gelacht und ihm mitgeteilt, dass niemand irgendein Interesse an einer Bauernsiedlung haben würde.  
Also hatte Clas schließlich doch den Norden verlassen und war auf der Suche nach einer Familie, von der er nicht einmal die Namen kannte, über das Land geflogen. Wie die meisten hochgestellten Engel hatte Clas wenig Erfahrung im Umgang mit Bauern und auch den Bauern fehlte die Sicherheit, so dass es immer wieder zu einer Mauer aus Schweigen kam, die sie nicht zu überwinden vermochten. Die Kaufleute, die reiche Oberschicht und auch der Adel mochten zwar nicht jeden Engel lieben, Clas wusste sehr wohl, dass sie ihn und seine direkte Art und Weise nicht sonderlich mochten, aber diese Personen hatten wenigstens Respekt vor den Engeln und ihrer sichtbaren Macht. Die Bauern hingegen hatten vor ihnen keinerlei Respekt, sahen sie doch selten einen Engel und die Engel kümmerten sich auch nur selten um diesen großen Teil der Bevölkerung, so dass seine Fragen nach dem Verbleib der Familie Fannemel nur mit Schulterzucken beantwortet wurden.

Eines Tages führte seine Reise ihn auch wieder nahe an das Refugium des Orakels heran und er entschloss sich Evensen einen kurzen Besuch abzustatten. „Johan.“, grüßend griff Clas, nachdem der ihn führende Akolyth sie alleine gelassen hatte, nach der Hand des Orakels, „Ich grüße dich.“ „Ich grüße dich, Clas.“, das Orakel deutete auf eine kleine, gemütliche Sitzecke und der Engel nahm auf dem Sessel Platz und nippte an dem Tee, den ein eifriger Akolyth ihnen unaufgefordert brachte, „Wieso konntest du mir sagen, wo sie einst gelebt hatte?“ „Sie ist, wie auch ihre Geschwister geweiht. Und anlässlich der Weihe wurde der Ort vermerkt und auch der Name ihrer Eltern.“, Evensen lächelte ruhig, drehte den Becher in den langen Fingern und sah Clas darüber hinweg an, „Ich weiß auch, dass sie noch lebt. Gott kann sie noch spüren, aber ihr Aufenthaltsort ...“ Das Orakel breitete hilflos die Hände aus und Clas schnaubte, bevor er ein weiteres Mal an dem Tee nippte, „Gut. Sie lebt also? Und sie ist verschollen? Was geschieht, wenn ich sie nicht rechtzeitig finden kann? Wenn sie am Tag der Glorie nicht neben mir steht und nicht singen wird? Was passiert denn?“ „Dann?“, Evensen beugte sich vor und stellte den Becher zurück auf den Steintisch, „Das ist eine ernste Frage, Clas.“ „Kann jede Frau den Zweck erfüllen? Vielleicht kann ich Maren oder Martine überreden die Rolle zu übernehmen … Oder Ingrid? Ach nein … Es muss ja eine sterbliche Frau sein … Kann ich mir einfach eine Sterbliche mit annehmbarer Stimme suchen? Könnte das Gott zufrieden stellen? Oder wird er auf diese Fannemel bestehen? Nur diese eine Frau?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht.“, das Orakel rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn und lehnte sich in die weichen Polster zurück, „In der Vergangenheit gab es schon Gelegenheiten, bei denen der Erzengel oder seine Frau nicht singen konnten. Vor über Hundert Jahren war die Frau mehrere Jahre lang zu krank um das Bett zu verlassen … Ihre Töchter sangen an ihrer Stelle und Gott hat es akzeptiert. Zumindest hat er unsere Welt nicht zerstört. Aber, die Vorschriften im heiligen Buch sind sehr streng. Dort steht festgeschrieben, wer eine Glorie ausrichtet und wer daran teilnehmen muss. Der erwählte Erzengel, seine Gemahlin und Engel aus jeder Heerschar … Außerdem Sterbliche aus jeder der großen Städte und die Orakel. Aus jedem Teil Norwegens muss ein Repräsentant anwesend sein, um die Harmonie zu gewährleisten und Gott zu zeigen, dass Frieden zwischen den Menschen, den Engeln und den Orakeln herrscht … Und wenn auch nur der kleinste Zweifel bestehen sollte, wird der Blitz Gottes niederfahren. Er wird erst den Berg zerstören, dann den Fluss und schließlich am dritten Tag, die ganze Welt.“  
Der Engel starrte das Orakel an, der Teebecher stand vergessen auf der Tischplatte. Evensen hatte mit ausdrucksloser, fast monotoner Stimmer gesprochen, fast schon beiläufig, aber dennoch war jedes seiner Worte ein Stich für Clas gewesen, „Wenn ich sie also … nicht finden kann ...“ „Könnten wir alle in große Gefahr geraten. Vielleicht … Vielleicht hat Gott Verständnis und lauscht der Stimme, die du als Ersatz erwählen wirst. Vielleicht aber nicht.“ Mit den Handballen rieb der Engel sich über die plötzlich so müden Augen und stützte sich dann schwer auf, „Dann bleibt mir keine andere Wahl. Ich muss sie finden.“

Clas setzte seine einsame Suche fort, allerdings wollte ihm das Glück auch weiterhin nicht treu sein. Keiner der Bauern, die er auf seiner Suche traf und befragte, konnten ihm etwas über den Verbleib der Familie sagen. Die meisten bestritten überhaupt jemals etwas von dieser Familie gehört zu haben, was bei der Sesshaftigkeit der bäuerlichen Natur auch nicht verwunderlich war.  
Er würde seine Suche fortsetzen, aber erst nach der Hochzeit. Lord Forfang, dessen Sohn und das Mädchen, die ihm diese Hochzeit eingebrockt hatten verfluchend, kehrte Clas einen Tag vor der Hochzeit in seine Heimat, den hoch über Oslo thronenden Engelshorst zurück. Zu einem, um seine formelle Kleidung anzulegen, zum anderen, um Lars, den Sohn des Heerführers der Schar aus Nordland abzuholen.  
Wie immer fühlte der Engel eine tiefe Zufriedenheit und Ruhe, kaum dass seine Füße den weißen Stein des Landeplatzes berührt hatte und er ließ seinen Blick über die sechs Terrassen, die direkt aus dem Stein des Fjordberges geschlagen zu sein schienen, wandern. Aber es war nicht nur das Vertraute der Heimat, sondern auch der Gesang. Tag und Nacht, zu jeder Stunde priesen mindestens zwei Engelsstimmen die Herrlichkeit des Lebens und diese Klänge hallten durch alle Zimmer, durch alle Gängen und fanden das Herz jedes Bewohners und erwärmten es.  
Für einen wundervollen Augenblick vergaß der zukünftige Erzengel alle Last und alle Mühsal, die auf seinen Schultern lagen, doch selbst die vertrauten Stimmen vermochten an diesem Nachmittag nicht seine Probleme lösen und so wand er sich schließlich brüsk ab und trat in das, von Lampenlicht erleuchtete Innere des Horstes. Geschickt platzierte Kerzen und Lampen erweckten den Eindruck, dass der Stein von Innen heraus leuchtete, als Clas durch die weiten Gänge hastete und schließlich vor der Tür des Gästequartiers verharrte. Das Glück war ihm dieses Mal aber hold gewesen, er war auf seinem Weg niemandem über dem Weg gelaufen, den er mit mehr als einem Nicken oder Lächeln zu begrüßen hatte und zu seiner Erleichterung war der junge Engel sogar anwesend.  
„Clas! Ich dachte schon, ich müsste den ganzen weiten Weg alleine zurücklegen!“, begrüßte Lars ihn und erhob sich geschmeidig von seinem Stuhl am schmalen Schreibtisch, „Ich habe mich auch schon gefragt, ob du die Hochzeit nicht einfach doch wieder vergessen hast … Rein zufällig natürlich.“ „Natürlich habe ich daran gedacht.“, Clas ließ sich auf einem der Sessel nieder und musterte den jüngeren Engel, „Ich wollte eigentlich nur zu gerne auf die Ehre verzichten auf der Hochzeit zu singen … Aber, dann kam ich zu dem Schluss, dass es politisch unklug gewesen wäre. Ich kann ihn auch nach meinem Amtsantritt noch verärgern.“ „Du bist schlecht gelaunt.“, merkte Lars an, während er geschickt zwei Bierflaschen öffnete und eine dem Älteren anbot, „Ich vermute, du hast deine Zukünftige noch immer nicht gefunden? Konnte Johan dir ihren Namen nicht nennen?“ „Nein, konnte er nicht. Jedenfalls nicht ihren Vornamen. Sie ist die Tochter zweier Bergbauern. Ola Rasmus und Ellen Fannemel. Er nannte mir auch den Ort ihrer Weihe. Irgendein verfluchtes, kleines Nest am Fuße von Walters Heimat.“ „Gott hat wirklich Sinn für Humor.“, Lars' lange Finger knibbelten an dem Etikett der Bierflasche, während Clas von seiner Reise, seiner Suche, all den Rückschlägen und auch von den Befürchtungen des Orakels erzählte, „Wir gehen zu dieser Hochzeit … Und danach veranstalten wir eine Jagd. Zehn Engel aus jedem Horst und wir befragen jeden Bauern, den wir finden ...“ Clas schnaubte unverbindlich, aber Lars ließ sich nicht entmutigen, sondern nahm dem zukünftigen Erzengel die halb leere Bierflasche aus der Hand und deutete auf die Tür, „Du solltest nun aber schlafen gehen. Wir werden morgen bereits im Morgengrauen von Lord Forfang erwartet.“

Clas' Laune war nicht wirklich gerade die Beste gewesen, während er an den Hochzeitsfeierlichkeiten teilgenommen hatte. Weder das hervorragende Frühstück, noch eine der anderen Mahlzeiten hatten seine Stimmung heben können, wenn er dabei zusehen musste, wie Walter und Sepp die Menschen so spielerisch umgarnten und für sich gewinnen konnten. Beim herrschaftlichen Abendessen vor der Trauung, saß der Erzengel neben der zuerst mehr als verängstigt wirkenden Lady Celina. Aber im Laufe des Abends schaffte Walter es mit Leichtigkeit, mit einigen Komplimenten über ihre Frisur, das Kleid und ihre tadellosen Manieren, dass das junge Mädchen sich entspannte und sicherer wurde. Clas hatte bei dem Anblick nur das Gesicht verzogen und sowohl Lars, als auch Anders, die es beide irgendwie geschafft hatten nebeneinander zu sitzen, grinsten ihn an.  
Nach dem Essen gesellten sich dann die lebhaften Zwillinge zu der Lady und ergingen sich in fröhlichen Geschichten, was dem Mädchen ebenso zu gefallen schien, wie zuvor die Komplimente des scheidenden Erzengels. Die Zwillinge waren charmant und eindeutig besser für solche Aufgaben geeignet, als Clas selber. Und Clas überließ den Zwillingen auch gerne diese Art von Aufgaben, war ihm doch diese Lügerei und Übertreibung sichtlich verhasst.  
„Welcher der beiden Zwillinge hat wohl ihr Herz gewonnen?“, Clas drehte sich langsam um, als er plötzlich angesprochen wurde und neigte leicht das Haupt, als er Walter hinter sich entdeckte, „Wahrscheinlich beide. Man kann sie doch eh nicht unterscheiden.“ „Fürwahr.“, der große Erzengel nickte, „Sie ist aber auch ein reizendes Kind, es war eine Freude sich mit ihr zu unterhalten.“ „Eine Schande sie in diese Räuberhöhle zu werfen.“, Clas löste den Blick von den Zwillingen und der unscheinbaren, kleinen Lady und musterte den älteren Engel, „Sie werden dich sicher vermissen, wenn ich dein Amt übernehme.“ „Ich bin sicher, du wirst das Amt fabelhaft ausfüllen, Clas.“, die Fältchen um die hellen Augen zogen sich etwas zusammen, „Aber, ich habe noch nichts über deine zukünftige Gemahlin gehört … Hat Gott sie noch nicht benannt?“ „Oh, er hat sie benannt.“, Clas lächelte süßlich, aber zu seiner Überraschung fragte Walter nicht weiter, sondern erwiderte das Lächeln kurz, „Ich freue mich darauf sie kennen zu lernen. Gottes Wahl ist immer … aufschlussreich.“

Die weiteren Stunden im Ballsaal waren eine Tortur. Nicht nur, dass es für den Engel viel zu warm in dem stickigen Raum war, er musste auch immer wieder neue Ausreden erfinden, warum er nicht tanzte. Tatsächlich war Anders aber der einzige Engel, den Clas kannte, dem das Kunststück gelungen war, die Flügel nahe genug an den Körper anzulegen, damit während des Tanzes niemand über die Schwingen stolperte oder gar darauf trat. Clas führte mehr oder weniger höfliche Konversation, die auch von Seiten seiner Gesprächspartner angestrengt wirkte und zog sich, sobald es die Schicklichkeit erlaubte, in das Gästezimmer zurück.

Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, drangen zwei Dinge in seinen Verstand. Übermäßige Hitze und ein dumpfer, pochender Schmerz in seinem linken Arm. Die Ursache für die Hitze war schnell gefunden, brannte doch im Kamin ein flackerndes Feuer. Wie die meisten Sterblichen, verstand auch Lord Forfang nicht, dass Engel nicht froren und kein Feuer benötigten. Die Ursache für das dumpfe Pochen in seinem Arm fand er nicht, aber da es bereits nach wenigen Minuten abklang und verschwand, vergaß er es schließlich wieder.

Der einzige Lichtblick zwischen all den langatmigen Zeremonien war das Konzert am Mittag. Aber erst als Clas sich zusammen mit Tom, Sepp und den Zwillingen über die Dächer der Stadt erhob, nach den Händen von Sepp und Anders griff und sie gemeinsam das Te Deum anstimmten, verstand er, was er am Morgen für einen Schmerz verspürt haben mochte. Wie immer hatte Lars oder vielleicht war es dieses Mal auch Anders gewesen, es geschafft die Hand seines Zwillings zu ergreifen und während Lars' Blick brav gen Himmel gerichtet war, so blickte Anders seinen Bruder schmachtend an. Engel und Engel durften sich nicht vermischen, das war eines der wenigen Verbote, die ihnen von Gott auferlegt worden waren, und Brüder durften es ebenso wenig. Aber seit beinahe fünf Jahren war die Chemie zwischen den Zwillingen anders und weder die Zeit, noch die Entfernung zwischen den, vorsorglich vom besorgten Vater getrennten Zwillingen, konnte die Liebe und die Leidenschaft, die sie füreinander empfanden abschwächen. Und tatsächlich, man brauchte nicht einmal genau hinzusehen, flackerte, wann immer sie sich nahe waren, ein Funke tief in den Kristallen, die in ihren Arm eingebettet waren. Die Reaktion eines Geliebten, auf den anderen, die aber selbst Gott in all seiner Weisheit so nicht geplant haben konnte.  
Clas festigte den Griff um das Handgelenk des Zwillings neben ihm und sofort wand auch dieser seinen Blick wieder brav dem wolkenlos, blauen Himmel zu. Mit geschlossenen Augen begann Clas endlich sein Solo und sang die Lobpreisung und die Fürbitten für diese gerade geschlossene Ehe, als in diesem Moment wieder ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen Arm jagte. Plötzlich wusste er, was dieser Schmerz zu bedeuten hatte, es war eine Reaktion auf die Musik, auf ihn. Der rote Kristall in seinem Arm war mit blitzenden Funken zum Leben erwacht und er spürte die unglaubliche Hitze, dort wo er im Knochen verankert war. Sie befand sich hier. Hier in Oslo, in seiner eigenen Stadt. Sie konnte ihn hören!

Von da an war es für ihn von höchster Wichtigkeit mit jeder Dame im passenden Alter zu sprechen. Clas wandelte sich, wenn auch widerwillig und verwickelte im Laufe der gesellschaftlichen Termine jede Dame in ein kurzes Gespräch. Er machte ihnen Komplimente, lauschte den albernen Geschichtchen und lächelte die ganze Zeit, bis Lars ihn irgendwann abfing und sich über ihn lustig machte, „Hast du vor eine Spur aus gebrochenen Herzen zu hinterlassen, wenn du deine Frau schon nicht finden kannst? Ich habe eben von Lady Camilla gehört, dass sie sich etwas in dich verliebt hat. Und auch Lady Hege hat es erwischt … Wenn Sie fünfzig Jahre jünger wäre ...“ „Quatsch.“, Clas lehnte sich gegen die Wand, „Sie ist hier.“ „Wer ist hier?“, Lars runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, als der zukünftige Erzengel nur lachte, „Die Tochter von Ola Rasmus und Ellen.“ „Hier? In diesem Haus?“, fragte der Jüngere noch einmal nach und Clas zuckte etwas hilflos mit den Schultern, „Ich glaube ja. Aber, ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich habe vorhin etwas gespürt … Als wir gesungen haben. Und ich muss mit allen Frauen im Haus sprechen … Der Kristall muss reagieren!“ „Seit heute Morgen hast du … keine Reaktion mehr gehabt?“, etwas an Clas' Ausdrucksweise schien das Misstrauen in Lars geweckt zu haben und der ältere Engel senkte seufzend den Kopf, „Doch … kurz. Als … Als ich mit Lady Celina über ihre Frisur geredet habe.“ Lars warf lachend den Kopf zurück, „Das wäre nun wirklich höchst ironisch, Clas. Dich mit Lord Forfangs neuerworbener Schwiegertochter zu verbinden, wenn du gerade das Gelöbnis für das Paar gesungen hast ...“ „Sie ist zu jung. Sie ist kaum 17 … Sie soll 24 sein!“, widersprach Clas verärgert und wand sich brummend ab, um seine selbstauferlegte Aufgabe zu vollenden.

Die Suche blieb erfolglos und der Kristall an seinem Arm flammte nicht noch mal auf. Somit verbrachte Clas die letzten Nachtstunden in seinem Zimmer. Der Engel stand dort am Fenster, starrte auf die dunklen Straßen hinaus und grübelte. Sie befand sich in dieser Stadt, irgendwo in den verwinkelten Gassen. Vielleicht nicht in diesem Haus, aber zumindest nahe genug, dass sie seinen Gesang gehört haben musste. Vielleicht sollte er am Morgen noch einmal singen?  
Jäh wurde er aus seinen Überlegungen und Gedanken gerissen, als die Zimmertür sich öffnete. Ungehalten warf er einen knappen Blick über die Schulter und entdeckte in der halb offenen Tür einen von Forfangs jämmerlichen Sklaven, der einen Kohleeimer trug. Er bedachte die jämmerliche Gestalt mit einem letzten Blick, bevor er wieder auf die Straßen, die gerade in der Morgendämmerung ihre Farben zurückgewannen, starrte und seinen unterbrochenen Gedankengang wieder aufnahm.  
Er würde singen und dann würde der Kristall in seinem Arm brennen.  
So wie er auch jetzt brannte.  
Blinzelnd drehte er sich zu dem kleinen Sklaven, der noch immer gebückt vor dem Kamin kniete, um. Seine nackten Füße trugen ihn lautlos hinter dem Rücken des angespannten Jungen zur Tür. Erst als der Sklave sich erhob und zur Tür treten wollte, bemerkte er, dass der Engel sich ebenfalls bewegt hatte. Aber der Kristall im Arm des Sklaven brannte und funkelte wild und Clas schüttelte den Kopf, „Unfassbar … Junge, wo ist deine Schwester?“   
Anders sah dem Engel ins Gesicht und versuchte den Schauder zu unterdrücken, der von den tiefblauen Augen ausgelöst wurde. Voller Stolz verbarg er seine Reaktion aber dennoch hinter einer finsteren Miene und ballte die Fäuste, bevor er endlich sprach, „Wer seid Ihr?“ Diese Frage hatte Clas noch niemand in seinem ganzen Leben gestellt und der zukünftige Erzengel war fast schon ein wenig beleidigt, „Ich bin der Engel Clas. Der Anführer der Heerschar von Oslo.“  
„Oh.“, der Sklave schien wenig beeindruckt zu sein und Clas hatte Mühe seine Wut hinunterzuschlucken, „Und wer bist du? Bist du ein Kind von Ola Rasmus und Ellen? Bist du ein Fannemel?“ „Ja.“, der Junge blieb auch weiterhin vorsichtig und ließ den Engel auch noch immer nicht aus den Augen und biss auf seiner Lippe herum, als der Engel erneut sprach, „Weißt du, dass ich Ende diesen Jahres Erzengel werden soll?“ „Ach ja.“, noch immer wirkte der Junge nicht sonderlich beeindruckt und seine Miene wurde sogar mit jeder Sekunde, die Clas ihn so eindringlich musterte, nur noch finsterer. „Alle 30 Jahre erwählt Gott einen neuen Erzengel, um alle Völker anzuführen und um dafür zu sorgen, dass Harmonie herrscht. Diesen Winter geht das Amt an mich und ich werde der Erzengel werden und die leitende Rolle der heiligen Messe singen.“, Clas zögerte kurz, „Du weißt doch, was eine Glorie ist?“  
„Natürlich.“, der Bauernjunge fauchte unwirsch wie eine Katze und die großen grauen Augen verengten sich wütend, „Ich bin ja nicht dumm!“ Der Blick des Engels lag noch immer auf ihm und das tiefe Blau verunsicherte Anders noch mehr, was der Sklave wiederum hinter noch mehr Wut zu verstecken versuchte. „Dann weißt du auch, dass neben dem Erzengel seine Frau singt. Eine Sterbliche, von Gott erwählt?“  
„Natürlich.“, stur nickte der Sklave, obgleich ihm dieser Teil der Theologie unbekannt war, „Ich bin ja nicht dumm.“ Noch immer löste der Engel den Blick nicht von ihm und als Clas nun eine Hand nach ihm ausstreckte, wich der Sklave auch noch etwas weiter zurück, bis er schließlich mit dem Rücken gegen das Holz der Tür stieß, „Und diese Frau ist … deine Schwester.“  
„Eline?“, Anders' Stimme kiekste, als Erinnerungen an die lang vermisste Schwester aufgewühlt wurden und der Sklave lachte. „Ich kenne ihren Namen nicht. Ich suche die Tochter von Ola Rasmus und Eline Fannemel.“, Clas umfasste die Schulter und zuckte zurück, als der Kristall in seinem Arm aufflammte und auch der kleine Sklave krümmte sich kurz, bis Clas auf keuchend zurückwich. Beide rieben über den Kristall und betrachteten ihr Gegenüber mit neuerwachtem Schrecken, „Du … Nicht Eline … Du bist es … Deine Stimme möchte Gott an meiner Seite hören … Ein Mann … Oh, was für ein Humor!“ Clas schüttelte noch immer fassungslos den Kopf, „Wie ist dein Name?“ „Anders.“, er musterte den Engel mit wildem Blick und schien nach einem Fluchtweg zu suchen, als er Clas' Frage eher halbherzig beantwortete, „Anders Fannemel.“ „Anders ...“, Clas nickte leicht, stellte dann aber auch schon die nächste Frage, „Wie bist du hierher gekommen?“  
„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern ...“, Anders schloss die Augen und lehnte sich sichtbar erschöpft wirkend gegen die Tür, „Man überfiel das Dorf und verschleppte uns. Vor sieben Jahren verkaufte man mich dann an Lord Forfang.“ „Das tut mir leid.“, Clas streckte erneut die Hand aus und wollte sie auf die schmale Schulter des Sklaven legen, zuckte aber mit einem Aufschrei zusammen, als plötzlicher ein scharfer Schmerz durch seine Hand zuckte, „Du … Du hast mich gebissen!“ „Und ich werde es wieder tun, wenn Ihr noch einmal versucht mich anzufassen.“, furchtlos begegnete der kleine Blonde dem blauen Blick und schnaubte, „Versucht es ruhig noch einmal!“  
„Für so etwas haben wir keine Zeit.“, der zukünftige Erzengel schüttelte genervt den Kopf, „Lord Forfang wird sicher nicht begeistert sein, wenn ich ein Mitglied seines Haushalts mitnehme ...“ „Ich werde Euch nicht begleiten!“, unterbrach Anders ihn einfach und Clas blinzelte, als hätte der Sklave eine fremde, ihm unbekannte Sprache gesprochen, „Wie bitte? Was möchtest du denn sonst tun, kleiner Sklave?“ „Ich. Werde. Euch. Nicht. Begleiten.“, wiederholte Anders stur und erwiderte ungerührt den finsteren Blick des Engels, „Und, ich bin kein Sklave.“  
Clas' Blick wanderte über Anders' heruntergekommene Gestalt und blieb schließlich mit einem süffisanten Lächeln an der Eisenkette zwischen seinen Handgelenken hängen, woraufhin er auffordernd eine Braue hochzog. „Ich bin bald kein Sklave mehr.“, verbesserte Anders sich und errötete gegen seinen Willen, „Lady Celine hat um mich als Brautgeschenk gebeten … Und wird mir dann auch die Freiheit geben.“ „Und dann?“, der Unglaube in der Stimme des Engels war überdeutlich zu hören, „Willst du ihr den Rest deines Lebens dienen? Ihr die Haare flechten? Ihrem geistlosen Geplapper über ihre Freundinnen, ihren Mann, ihre Kinder und ihre schönen Kleider zuhören? Ihr Schoßhündchen ausführen?“ Anders reckte stolz das Kinn und begegnete ohne Angst dem blauen Blick des Engels, „Sie wird mich bezahlen! Und, ich weiß schon jetzt … Alles wird besser sein, als an Eurer Seite weilen zu müssen!“  
„Du kennst ja nicht einmal die Wichtigkeit deiner neuen Rolle!“, langsam frustrierte Clas nicht nur die Erkenntnis, das sein Gott einen Jungen an seiner Seite wünschte, sondern auch das abweisende Verhalten dieses Jungen, „Du wirst wichtig sein! Nur eine Stufe unter dem Herren selber!“ „Laut Euren Worten wäre ich die EheFRAU des Erzengels?“, erkundigte Anders sich süffisant und Clas spürte, wie er noch wütender wurde, als er nun mit eisiger Stimme zischte und die Hände rechts und links von Anders gegen die Tür drückte und dem aufmüpfigen, furchtlosen Sklaven so jeden Fluchtweg versperrte, „Falls es der Gedanke an eine körperliche Beziehung sein sollte, die dich schreckt, brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich habe an dir ganz sicher keinerlei Interesse. Ich bin weder ein Sodomit, noch pädophil!“ Schwer atmend wich der zukünftige Erzengel nun vor dem Sklaven zurück, „Dein Wille ist egal. Du wirst dich Gottes Willen fügen, ebenso wie ich es getan habe. Du musst begreifen, dein Leben liegt in anderen Händen und dein Wille ist bedeutungslos. Also, wir brechen in einer Stunde auf. Verabschiede dich von wem du willst, es ist mir egal. Lord Forfang werde ich persönlich aufsuchen.“ Mit diesen Worten öffnete er die Tür und trat hocherhobenen Hauptes hinaus und ließ den vor Wut und Hass und auch Angst zitternden Sklaven alleine in dem Gästezimmer zurück.

„Ich habe SIE gefunden.“, ohne anzuklopfen öffnete Clas die Zimmertür hinter der Lars schlief, „Er ist im Haus.“ Ohne sich um das unerwartete und unerwünschte Bild der beiden Zwillinge, die hastig die Bettdecke hochzogen, zu kümmern, schnaubte Clas nur, „Und, er hasst mich.“ „Jetzt schon?“, Anders schlug nun, als sein Bruder ihm mahnend auf den Hinterkopf schlug, doch noch die Decke zurück und schwang, ohne sich um seine Nacktheit zu kümmern, die Beine über die Bettkante, „Gute Menschenkenntnis, die Kleine.“ „Der Kleine.“, verbesserte Clas und verdrehte die Augen, als nun beide Zwillinge das genau gleiche Grinsen zur Schau trugen, „Gott hat wirklich Sinn für Humor ...“ „Vielleicht. Aber nun wäre ich euch dankbar, wenn … Ich habe ihn in meinem Zimmer zurückgelassen … ihr aufpassen würdet, dass er nicht fliehen kann.“ „Woran erkenne ich ihn?“, Anders' Augen funkelten und er stieß schließlich ein bellendes Lachen aus, als Clas mit den Schultern zuckte, „Keine Ahnung? Achtet auf die Person, die aus dem Haus rennt?“

Es war schwer zu beurteilen, was Lord Forfang peinlicher war. Die Tatsache, dass der Partner des zukünftigen Erzengels seit sieben Jahren in seinem Haushalt geschuftet hatte oder dass es sich bei dem Partner ausgerechnet um einen Mann handeln mochte. Trotz seiner nur schlecht verborgenen peinlichen Berührtheit, hatte der Lord sich in der letzten Viertelstunde wohl fast hundert Mal entschuldigt und obwohl er eifrig großzügige Geschenke versprach, klang das alles eher schal in den Ohren des Engels, der einfach nur nickte und schließlich den Monolog kurzerhand unterbrach, „Ich bitte Euch nur ihm so schnell wie möglich die Fesseln abnehmen zu lassen, damit ich mich nicht schämen muss, wenn ich ihn in den Holmenkollen bringe.“ „Selbstverständlich!“, der Lord verbeugte sich, „Und bitte nehmt meine untertänigste Entschuldigung an. Ich versichere Euch, dass er in meinem Haus nichts anderes als Freundlichkeit erlebt hat ...“ „Gewiss.“, mit einer einfachen Geste brachte Clas den Menschen endgültig zum Schweigen, „Wenn Ihr Euch nun bitte beeilen würdet?“

Als Clas doch erst nach etwas mehr als einer Stunde zu seinem Zimmer zurückkehrte, fand er zu seiner Überraschung nur noch einen der Zwillinge bei Anders, der in der Zeit eine erstaunliche Veränderung durchgemacht hatte, vor. Die zerfetzten und geflickten Lumpen waren verschwunden, statt dessen trug der Sklave nun eine einfache Jeans, die mehrfach gekrempelt worden war. Ein T-Shirt über einem langärmeligen Shirt, dessen Ärmel er immer wieder über die, nun von den Schellen befreiten, Handgelenke zog, vervollständigte das neue Outfit. Nur sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich noch immer nicht geändert und er betrachtete den zurückkehrenden Engel mit einer Mischung aus Widerwillen und Trotz.  
„Das Küken ist nicht davongerannt.“, auch wenn es Clas noch immer schwer fiel die Zwillinge auseinander zu halten, so war er sich dieses Mal sicher, dass es sich um Lars handeln musste und er lächelte leicht, „Das freut mich. Vielleicht ist er ja nun auch etwas … mehr geneigt uns zu begleiten.“ „Was für eine Wahl habe ich denn?“, antwortete Anders leise, „Selbst wenn ich hier bleiben wollte … Man würde mich nun nicht mehr haben wollen.“ „Äußerst liebenswürdig.“, murmelte der Engel und ignorierte den tödlichen Blick, den Anders ihm zuwarf und wand sich an den jüngeren Engel, „Lars, unsere Abreise wird sich etwas verzögern. Lord Forfang besteht darauf meine 'Braut' mit einer ausreichenden Mitgift zu versorgen. Kleidung, Schmuck, Gold und ich weiß nicht, was noch alles … Die Höflichkeit gebietet, dass wir es persönlich mitnehmen … Wir müssen also mit all den Sachen durch Oslo reisen.“

Erst am frühen Abend erreichten sie und ihr Tross schließlich den Holmenkollen, der von jedem Punkt der Stadt aus zu sehen war. Oder sie erreichten eher den Fuß des Berges, in dessen Inneren sich die vertrauten Gänge ausbreiteten. Mit einer raschen Geste schickte Clas die Kutsche, nachdem Anders widerwillig und erst nach mehrmaligen Räuspern ausgestiegen war, auf die andere Seite des Berges, wo es eine Hebevorrichtung gab, um schwere Lasten hinauf auf den Berg zu hieven.  
„Wie komme ich hinauf?“, erkundigte sich Anders und sah empor, wo der Gipfel des Berges in dichtem Nebel zu liegen schien. „Ich werde dich tragen.“, aber kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen, hob Anders auch schon abwehrend die Hände, „Nein, ich habe Euch doch gesagt … Ich kann nicht … Es … ist … hoch!“ „Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit hinauf zu gelangen.“, der Engel konnte nicht verhindern, dass er ungehalten klang, „Der Flug dauert höchstens eine Minute und wenn … du keinen Spaß daran hast, dann mach halt die Augen zu!“ „Ich fahre mit dem Wagen hinauf!“, der ehemalige Sklave schüttelte stur den Kopf und Clas lachte, „Auf einer offenen Plattform mit einem Kran? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du daran mehr 'Gefallen' finden würdest ...“ „Dann steige ich hinauf! Es muss doch einen Pfad geben!“, inzwischen waren sie auch am Ende der befestigten Straße angelangt und der ungeduldige Clas zog den erstarrten Anders nun zu sich und erhob sich beinahe in der selben Bewegung noch in die Luft.  
Anders kreischte und zappelte so heftig in den Armen des Engels, dass dieser noch fester zugreifen musste, damit der Kleinere nicht abstürzte. Doch schließlich erlahmte auch sein letzter Widerstand und Clas vermutete nach einem kurzen Blick in das blasse Gesicht mit den fest zusammengepressten, farblosen Lippen, dass Anders nun wohl das Bewusstsein verloren haben müsste. Erst als seine Füße, dieses Mal eher ungelenkt, da er es nicht gewohnt war, jemanden in seinen Armen zu tragen, den Stein des Holmenkollen berührten, fiel ihm auf, dass der Junge in seinen Armen haltlos zitterte. Er kniete nieder und bettete den Jungen auf den kühlen Stein der Landeterrasse und stützte etwas unbeholfen seinen Kopf, „Anders, aufwachen. Sieh mich an ...“  
Der Junge öffnete schließlich wirklich die Augen, rollte sich dann aber mit einem klagenden Laut auf die Seite und würgte wimmernd ein paar Mal trocken. Clas' Mitleid verflog allerdings schnell, wirkte dieses Getue auf den fluggewohnten Engel doch übertrieben, selbst für jemanden mit Höhenangst. Ruppig erhob er sich und strich mit einer forschen Bewegung seine Sachen glatt, „Gib mir Bescheid, wenn du dich wieder gut genug fühlst, um dir dein neues Zuhause anzusehen.“  
Mit einem heiseren Knurren sprang der Blonde plötzlich auf und stürzte sich mit einem Aufschrei auf den vollkommen überraschten und demnach auch vollkommen unvorbereiteten Engel. Der erste Schlag traf Clas' Wange, die sich zusehends rötete, „ICH HASSE EUCH! ICH HASSE EUCH! ICH HASSE EUCH! ICH HASSE EUCH!“ Der Rest seiner Tirade war unverständlich und plötzlich sank Anders, den alle Kraft verlassen zu haben schien, auf die Knie. Die schlanken Finger versuchten vergeblich sich in den Stein zu graben und die schmalen Schultern zuckten, als Tränen über die noch immer totenblassen, nur von hektischen roten Flecken gefärbten Wangen rannten.  
„Clas.“, erleichtert drehte der vollkommen überforderte Engel sich um, als er die bekannte Frauenstimme hinter sich hörte und eine großgewachsene, dunkelhaarige Frau aus dem Schatten zu ihm trat, „Ist das deine … Frau?“ „Yvi.“, begrüßte er sie rau , „Das ist Anders.“ Seufzend konnte er nun nur noch beobachten, wie sie sich neben den weinenden Jungen kniete und durch die blonden Haare strich, „Anders ...“ Ihre Stimmlage war die einer Mutter, die schon viele Kinder beruhigt und getröstet hatte, „Anders, alles ist gut. Komm, mach die Augen auf … Wir wollen reingehen … Willst du nicht lieber ins Bett?“ „Sehr gut. Kümmere du dich um ihn ...“, Clas schüttelte den Kopf und machte frustriert auf den Absatz kehrt, „Ich werde mit ihm nicht fertig.“


	4. Vierter Akt: Vergangenes wiederholt sich

Dass das nun wirklich kein vielversprechender Anfang seines neuen Lebens gewesen sein mochte, musste Anders sich am nächsten Morgen selbst eingestehen. Eigentlich fiel ihm, wenn er ehrlich war, nichts ein, wie es noch schlechter hätte kommen können. Da Clas von Anfang an nicht davon begeistert war, ihn zu seinem Partner machen zu müssen, so verfluchte er Anders nun bestimmt und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als den Kristall an seinem Arm zu zerschmettern, so dass Gott eine neue Wahl würde treffen müssen. Ein entsprechendes Gebet beabsichtigte Anders selbst ebenfalls vorzubringen, sobald er sich wieder kräftig genug fühlen würde.  
Trotz der Geschehnisse des gestrigen Tages, an deren Ende er sich kaum mehr erinnern konnte, war er auch an diesem Morgen früh aufgewacht. Wie jedes Mal hatte er die Augen geschlossen gehalten und versucht an nichts zu denken, um so wenigstens für einige kostbare Augenblicke der ganzen harten Wahrheit entkommen zu können. Aber, es war unmöglich gewesen dem Gesang zu entkommen.  
Schließlich hatte der ehemalige Sklave entnervt aufgegeben und hatte das warme Bett verlassen, um sich seine neue Wohnstatt genauer anzusehen. Der abgeschliffene Steinboden unter seinen Füßen war eiskalt, eigentlich war der ganze Raum eiskalt und Anders schlüpfte eilig in die Schuhe, die er bereits am gestrigen Tag getragen hatte und wickelte sich fest in seine Bettdecke, bevor er seinen Rundgang durch seine neue Wohnung fortsetzte.  
Alles um ihn herum war aus Stein und nicht nur aus Stein, sondern aus dem Stein herausgemeißelt. Der Boden und auch die Decke waren Teil des Berges und ihm erschauderte kurz bei dem Gedanken, bis sein Blick endlich ein großes, verglastes Fenster fand, durch das die Morgensonne hereinschien. Trotz seiner Sehnsucht nach Wärme, fehlte ihm der Mut hinzugehen und die Aussicht zu betrachten, die aufwühlenden, schrecklichen Erinnerungen an den Flug waren noch viel zu präsent. Und einzig Schwindel, Übelkeit und Ohnmacht wären die Folgen. Mit einem Kopfschütteln löste er also seinen Blick von dem hellen Schein und sah sich weiter voller Neugier in dem großen Zimmer um.  
Die Wände waren aus weißem Stein und fast vollkommen kahl. Nur an einer, der längsten Wand, hing ein großer, fein gewebter Wandteppich mit farbenprächtigen Bildern. Als er neugierig näher trat, entdeckte er neben Tieren und wirren, nahezu hypnotischen Mustern auch winzige, eingewobene Gestalten, Sterbliche wie Engel und schloss daraus, dass es sich dabei um Darstellungen aus dem heiligen Buch handeln müsse.  
In einer der abgerundeten Ecken des Raumes entdeckte er schließlich einen kleinen Tisch mit einer leeren Vase darauf. Und um diesen Tisch herum waren einige bunte Sitzpolster auf dem Steinboden angeordnet worden und bildeten auf diese Weise eine kleine, aber durchaus einladend wirkende Sitzecke.  
Das Gepäck, die Schuldgeschenke von Lord Forfang, stand in der Ecke neben der Tür aufgestapelt und wartete darauf in Truhen und Schränken zu verschwinden.  
Als Anders ein verziertes Gitter an der Wand entdeckte und neugierig näher trat, spürte er einen warmen Luftzug an der Wange und schloss genießerisch für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Die Wärme dieser seltsamen Vorrichtung, wahrscheinlich eine Art von Heizung, half immerhin gegen die bitterste Kälte.  
Das ferne Rauschen von Wasser weckte dann aber erneut seine Neugier und das Plätschern lockte Anders schließlich durch einen schmalen, halb versteckten, von einem fein gewebten Seidentuch verhängten Bogengang in das angrenzende Zimmer, wo er einen Schrei der Bewunderung nicht mehr zu unterdrücken vermochte.  
Dampfend heißes Wasser ergoss sich aus einem Loch in der Steindecke als Wasserfall in ein kunstvoll verziertes graues Marmorbecken. Stufen führten in das Becken hinein und Anders entdecke unter der spiegelnden Wasseroberfläche schließlich auch eine marmorne Sitzbank. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes entdeckte er Wasser, das unablässig an der Wand herunterlief und leise und harmlos plätschernd in einem, mit einem Gitter versehenem Abguss verschwand. Dieses Wasser schien aber, anders als das Wasser, das in die Wanne stürzte, kalt zu sein. Heißes Wasser zum Baden und kaltes Wasser zum Trinken, beides endlos fließend. Fassungslos schüttelte Anders den Kopf, selbst im Haus des Lords hatte man das Wasser eimerweise hereintragen und mühsam erhitzen müssen! Dieser Raum hier war mehr als purer Luxus für einen Sklaven, der sich mit kaltem Flusswasser zu waschen gehabt hatte.  
Mit einem fröhlichen Lachen ließ Anders kurzerhand die Bettdecke fallen, zog sich aus und trat in den Strom des heißen Wassers. Auf der Sitzbank sitzend, ging ihm das Wasser fast bis zum Hals und er entdeckte eine ausgeschlagene, mit weichen Stoffen gepolsterte Stelle im Rand des Bassins, wo er sich anlehnen konnte. Tastend fand der Blonde letzten Endes auch ein großes Stück flockiger, nach Honig und Zitrone duftendes Stück Seife in einer kleinen, für das Wasser unerreichbaren Nische, und machte ausgiebig Gebrauch davon, schließlich schien es hier niemandem an etwas zu mangeln und wenn ein Gast …  
Ein Gast?  
Nein, er war kein Gast mehr, er war nun ein Bewohner des Holmenkollen. Er war der Partner des Erzengels und dieser ungewollte Titel band ihn an diesen Ort. Und das bis an sein Lebensende, ein Gedanke, der ihm das schöne Bad und den unerwarteten Luxus reichlich zu verderben wusste.  
Langsam trat Anders vom brodelnden Wasser zurück und kehrte, nachdem er nahe einem weiteren Heizungsgitters, ein bereitliegendes, warmes Badehandtuch entdeckt hatte, darin eingewickelt in das große Hauptzimmer seiner Wohnung zurück. Unter den Geschenken seines ehemaligen Herren befanden sich mehrere Kisten mit Kleidung, bestimmt würde ihm irgendetwas davon zumindest einigermaßen passen.  
Kaum war er mit dem Ankleiden fertig, als eine Klingel nahe der Eingangstür ertönte. Anders erstarrte, die Hände an den Knöpfen der Hose und wartete darauf, was nun geschehen mochte. Nach einigen Augenblicken ertönte die Klingel aber wieder, außerdem klopfte es gegen die hölzerne Tür und eine Frauenstimme rief seinen Namen, „Anders? Ich bin es Yvonne! Bist du schon wach?“  
„Ja, komm herein.“, Anders schlug die Hand vor den Mund, als er die Fremde einfach in sein kleines Refugium bat, aber er änderte seine Meinung, als er das Frühstückstablett in ihren Händen entdeckte.  
Schweigend saß Yvonne auf den bunten Polstern und beobachtete, wie der blonde Junge seinen Hunger stillte. Erst, als Anders auch die letzte Schale von sich geschoben hatte, fing sie ein Gespräch an, „Clas hat mich gebeten mich um die Vorbereitungen für die Hochzeit zu kümmern.“ „Hochzeit?“, Anders runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, schnaubte aber, als ihm es ihm wieder einfiel, „Ach ja, Clas' und meine Hochzeit … Wann soll sie denn stattfinden?“ „Sobald er wieder zurückkehrt.“, die Frau sammelte das Geschirr wieder auf dem Tablett und so entging ihr, wie sich Anders' Miene verfinsterte, „Zurückkehrt?“ „Er ist heute Morgen nach Bergen aufgebrochen. Er wird erst in ein oder zwei Wochen wieder hier sein.“, ruhig stellte sie die Schalen ineinander und ignorierte wie Anders hastig aufsprang und die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich ins Schloss warf, „ICH HASSE IHN!“

Vollkommen unerwartet verliebte Anders sich dann aber doch in den Holmenkollen. Aber andererseits war es ein so herrlicher Ort, an dem ständig Musik erklang, dass man sich nicht verlieben konnte.  
Bei einem seiner zahlreichen Streifzüge mit Yvonne, die ihm jeden Winkel des Engelhortes zeigte, entdeckte Anders schließlich zwanzig vollkommen gleich aussehende Räume tief in den Eingeweiden des Holmenkollen. Als er Yvonne danach fragte, lachte diese nur und schloss die Tür. Jeglicher äußere Laut war nun verklungen und es herrschte eine geradezu unnatürliche, perfekte Stille. „Das sind Schallkammern. Sie sind absolut schalldicht, niemand außerhalb kann dich hören. Hier üben die Engel ihre Gebete und die Sterblichen ihre Lieder. Niemand hört deine Misstöne ...“, Yvonne lächelte und trat an die schwach schimmernde Wand, wo sie eine Glasplatte drückte, „Einige Leute halten aber dies hier für das Beste an den Schallkammern.“ Neugierig spähte Anders an ihr vorbei auf die schwach glühende Armatur und versuchte sich einzuprägen welche der unsichtbaren Knöpfe die Finger seiner Begleiterin berührten, „Was ist das?“ „Musik der Toten.“, als Anders panisch zurückwich, verbesserte Yvonne sich rasch, „Nein … Das war nicht richtig. Das sind Aufzeichnungen. Von früher. Gott hat die Stimmen der Vergangenheit eingefangen und wir können so die alten Lieder lernen … Dies hier ist mein Lieblingsstück, das 'Ave'.“  
Nie gehörte Töne, die Anders wie eine warme Decke einhüllten, erklangen. Die Stimme, ein weicher Sopran, der mühelos die Tonleiter rauf und runter trillerte, ließ Anders die Augen schließen, als ob er ohne diesen Sinn die Musik noch besser verstehen und wahrnehmen könnte. Als das Stück nach einigen Minuten dann aber doch viel zu schnell endete, öffnete er verwirrt die Augen und versuchte die Benommenheit abzuschütteln. Auch Yvonne schien ergriffen zu sein, lächelte sie doch versonnen, „Das war Anette. Sie war die Frau des ersten Erzengels. Und sie hatte eine Stimme … So eine werden wir sicher nie wieder zuhören bekommen.“ „Anette? Gibt es noch mehr Aufnahmen von ihr?“, Anders unterbrach sie unwirsch und Yvonne nickte verwirrt, „Ja, etwa 50 … Oder etwas weniger. Aber, das meiste sind Chorgesänge. Ihre klassischen Aufnahmen hingegen … Damit solltest du dich wohl am ehesten beschäftigen.“ „Wieso?“, erkundigte sich Anders abgelenkt, „Ich möchte sie doch einfach nur anhören?“  
„Kleiner, was weißt du über die Aufgaben einer … Frau eines Erzengels?“ „Ich soll bei der Glorie neben Clas stehen?“, Anders zuckte uninteressiert mit den Schultern, aber Yvonne berichtigte ihn herzlos, „Du sollst bei der Glorie singen. Genauer gesagt, bist du derjenige, der die Glorie anführt. Du gibst vor, was gesungen wird … Kennst du dich denn gar nicht aus?“ Schuldbewusst schüttelte Anders den Kopf und nach einem Seufzen erklärte Yvonne ihm geduldig, „Jede Glorie beginnt mit einem Solo der … Ehefrau. Der Erzengel fällt ein, macht das Stück zu einem Duett. Danach singen die anderen Engel die erwarteten, von der Ehefrau ausgewählten Choräle und danach die Sterblichen … Es gibt einige Hundert Stücke, die Engel kennen sie alle. Die Sterblichen haben da mehr Probleme …“ „Und, wie … entscheide ich, was gesungen wird?“, verängstigt ließ Anders sich auf dem lederbezogenen Hocker, dem einzigen Einrichtungsgegenstand in der Schallkammer nieder und barg den blonden Kopf in den Händen. „Du wirst es wissen.“, Yvonne legte eine Hand auf den Rücken des jungen Mannes und versuchte aufmunternd zu klingen, „Die Partnerin verrät auch dem Erzengel nicht, was sie singt. Er erfährt es auch erst … Das dürfte dir doch gefallen?“ Anders lachte etwas gequält, als er nun zögerlich den Kopf hob, „Vielleicht hat Clas bis dahin schon erfolgreich für eine neue EheFRAU gebetet.“

Clas hatte es zwei Tage lang herausgezögert. Zwei Tage lang war er der Konfrontation mit seinem zukünftigen Partner aus dem Weg gegangen und hatte einen weiten Bogen um das Appartement, das Anders zugeteilt worden war, gemacht. Nun aber, am dritten Tag, gab es keine Ausreden mehr und er stand endlich vor der Tür und betätigte voller Widerwillen die Klingel, das Schlimmste erwartend.  
Es kam 'Herein', als öffnete er die Tür und trat ungeladen in das Gemach des jungen Mannes. Er fand ihn, in einem Buch lesend auf den Polstern sitzend vor und erst als er sich räusperte, drehte Anders sich kurz zu ihm um und musterte ihn ohne wirkliches Interesse, bevor der Blonde sich wieder in das, auf seinem Schoss liegende Buch vertiefte. Clas beschloss einfach es als gutes Zeichen und Einladung zu sehen und begrüßte ihn ruhig, „Anders.“  
„Clas.“, lautete die knappe Erwiderung und der Engel ächzte lautlos. Natürlich würde es nicht einfach werden, mit dem sturen Blonden schien nichts einfach zu werden und man konnte einfach nicht mit ihm reden. „Hat Yvonne sich ausreichend um dich gekümmert?“, flüchtete sich der Engel schließlich, als das Schweigen zu unangenehm wurde, in Höflichkeitsfloskeln.  
„Durchaus.“  
„Hat sie dir alles gezeigt? Den Speisesaal, die Schallkammern?“  
„Ja.“  
„Brauchst du sonst noch irgendetwas?“, fast wäre Clas bei dem Blick, den Anders ihm zuwarf und der so viele Wünsche, die Anders am liebsten herausschreien würde enthielt, zurückgewichen. Aber trotz seiner sichtbaren Wut klang die Stimme des Jüngeren ruhig und gefasst, als er knapp antwortete, „Nein.“  
Clas trat weiter in das Zimmer, blieb aber auch jetzt weiterhin stehen, als Anders ihn nicht einlud sich zu ihm zu setzen, „Du hast doch sicher mitbekommen, dass ich zurück bin? Warum bist du in deinem Zimmer geblieben?“ „Ich dachte nicht, dass Ihr mich sehen wollt.“, der blasse Zeigefinger legte sich zwischen die Seiten, als Anders erneut den Kopf hob, den zukünftigen Erzengel dieses Mal aber zum ersten Mal wirklich wahrzunehmen schien, „Ich muss mich bei euch entschuldigen …“  
„Wofür?“, der Engel war wirklich überrascht und Anders lächelte etwas verkrampft, „Als Ihr mich hoch getragen habt …“ „Da wäre es eher an mir, mich bei dir zu entschuldigen.“, unterbrach er den blonden Menschen, „Ich war sehr … unsensibel.“ „Als ich ein Kind war ...“, Anders' schmale Schultern entkrampften sich, als Clas ihm zuhörte „Sagte meine Mutter mir, dass eine weise Frau ihr geweissagt hätte, dass ihr jüngster Sohn von einer Felsklippe fallen und sterben würde … Seitdem habe ich Angst. Ich weiß, es ist schwer zu verstehen … Und albern … Deshalb möchte ich mich bei Euch entschuldigen ...“  
Clas nickte und lenkte das Gespräch dann auf ein anderes Thema, „Was hast du in den letzten Wochen getan?“ „Mir Musik angehört.“, die grauen Augen des Jungen leuchteten und Clas atmete erleichtert auf, als er hörte, dass Anders sich zumindest für Musik zu interessieren schien. Es galt unter Engeln als nicht schicklich sich nach dem Talent eines Menschen zu erkundigen, da alle Engel mit einem herausragenden Sangestalent gesegnet waren. „Und welche Musik?“, arbeitete er sich weiter vor und war überrascht, als Anders' Gesichtsausdruck viel weicher wurde, „Anette.“ „Ah … Ich verstehe. Ja, sie war eine besondere Frau. Und hatte eine besondere Beziehung zu Gott. Und eine schwierige zu ihrem Mann.“, er nickte und war sich plötzlich bewusst, dass Anders ihn neugierig musterte, „Das klingt nach Tratsch.“ „Ist es auch.“, Clas nahm lächelnd auf einem der Sitzkissen platz, als Anders darauf deutete, und erzählte, nachdem er eine bequeme Position für die Flügel gefunden hatte, weiter, „Sie war die Ehefrau des ersten Erzengels Romoeren. Sie verließ ihn zehn, zwölf… dreizehn Mal während ihrer Ehe … Sie ließ sich sogar ein Haus in den Bergen bauen. Angeblich mit Armdicken hohen Pfählen den ganzen Weg hinauf, damit kein Engel zu ihr fliegen konnte, sondern jeder den beschwerlichen Aufstieg zu Fuß auf sich nehmen musste …“ „Ich glaube, ich hätte Anette gemocht.“, Anders legte den Kopf schief und Clas lachte, „Da bin ich mir sicher. Aber bitte, sei etwas ...gefügiger als sie.“  
Anders' Blick wurde, kaum dass der Engel die Worte gesprochen hatte, dunkler und seine Stimme sehr viel kälter, „Ich tue, was ich für richtig halte und was mir beliebt, Engel.“ „Nun, daran habe ich wenig Zweifel, Sklave.“, Clas erhob sich und verließ, ohne noch einmal zurück zu sehen, die Gemächer seines zukünftigen Partners, „Daran zweifel ich sicher nicht.“


	5. Fünfter Akt: Unwillig gebunden

Fünf Tage später, an seinem, von Clas festgelegten Hochzeitstag erwartete Yvonne Anders in seinem Zimmer. Der ehemalige Sklave wollte zwar immer noch nicht heiraten, aber er wollte bei seiner Hochzeit auch nicht lächerlich wirken, deshalb hatte Anders schließlich am Vorabend seinen Stolz hinuntergeschluckt und hatte die einzige Person, der er im Holmenkollen wenigstens ansatzweise vertraute, um Hilfe gebeten. Die ältere Frau hatte innerhalb eines Tages passende Sachen ausgesucht und sich auch bereiterklärt ihm beim Ankleiden zu helfen und nun kam Anders ausgerechnet an diesem Tag zu spät, „Tut mir leid.“ „Wir haben nicht viel Zeit … Hast du gebadet? Oder wenigstens deine Haare frisch gewaschen?“, Yvonne trieb, als Anders etwas betreten den Kopf schüttelte, den jungen Mann kurzerhand in das Bad, „Beeil dich!“  
Trotz des Ärgers und der Ruppigkeit von Yvonne, war Anders, der während dieser Zeit immer wieder an den Tag denken musste, an dem er Lady Celina angekleidet und über die Geheimnisse des Bettes aufgeklärt hatte, bereits eine Stunde später gebadet und inspizierte Neugierig die Modeauswahl, die Yvonne für ihn getroffen hatte. Er fand ein einfach geschnittenes, goldfarbenes Hemd, wie es bei der reichen Oberschicht gerade Mode war und dessen Manschetten weit über Anders' schmale Handgelenke reichten, auf dem Bett ausgelegt, vor. Darüber sollte Anders eine schwarze, mit goldenen Vögeln bestickte Weste, die mit vier auffälligen, ebenfalls goldenen Knöpfen, die jeweils wie eine Blume geformt waren, geschlossen wurde, anziehen. Dazu hatte Yvonne Anders schließlich noch eine mit aufwändigen Stickereien verzierte, dunkle Hose, deren Beine nach unten hin weiter wurden ausgesucht und scheuchte ihn nun, sich endlich anzuziehen, da ihre Zeit knapp geworden war. Anders war vollkommen egal, was sie ausgesucht haben mochte, aber die Kleidung entsprach, zumindest auf den ersten Blick seinen einzigen Bedürfnissen. Die Stoffe wirkte warm und die langen Manschetten des Hemdes würden über seine Handgelenke reichen.  
Schließlich, gerade als die Türglocke ertönte, trat Yvonne zurück, um ihr Werk zu bewundern und führte dann, zusammen mit Lars, den ehemaligen Sklaven durch die mittlerweile vertrauten Tunnel des Holmenkollen hinab in die unteren Ebenen und schließlich auch hinaus auf das große, offene Plateau, wo sie bereits von fröhlicher Musik begrüßt wurden.  
Anders' goldenes Hemd leuchtete in den schräg einfallenden Strahlen der Sonne und zog so jede Aufmerksamkeit auf den jungen Mann, der zwar unsicher schluckte, aber trotzdem die Anwesenden zumindest kurz störrisch musterte, bevor seine Neugier überhand gewann und er sich umsah. Wie von Yvonne, die sich in einen dünnen Mantel gehüllt hatte, versprochen flackerten große Feuerschalen auf der riesigen Felsplatte, auf der sich scheinbar jeder Bewohner des Holmenkollen zu drängen schien und erwärmte die Luft auf eine beinahe erträgliche Temperatur. Was Anders für Musik gehalten hatte, entpuppte sich nun als das leise, aber dennoch melodische Summen von Engel. Er erkannte die Messe, hatte er doch in den letzten Wochen in jeder freien Minuten der Stimme der Frau des ersten Erzengels gelauscht. Sie war eigens, von Anette selber, für freudige Zeremonien geschrieben worden.  
Erst, als er sich umdrehte und fragen wollte, wohin er nun gehen sollte, bemerkte er, dass Yvonne ihn verlassen hatte. Aber da trat auch schon Clas, ganz in formelles Schwarz gekleidet, an seine Seite. Er ergriff den Arm des jungen Mannes und Anders umklammerte als stumme Bitte um Hilfe, seinen Arm. Clas sah kurz zu ihm hinunter, verschränkte denn ihre Finger miteinander und lächelte. Das tiefe Blau seiner Augen spiegelte das im Vergleich nur triste Blau des Himmels wieder und fast widerwillig bemerkte Anders, dass er nicht nur das Lächeln erwiderte, sondern dass auch die Angst langsam von ihm abfiel.  
Clas führte den Kleineren durch die Menge, deren Reihen sich hinter ihnen schlossen, bis sie alleine im Zentrum des Plateaus standen, inmitten aller Zuschauer und Gäste. Anders bemerkte, dass er die Hand des Engels noch fester umklammerte, aber Clas würdigte den Mann neben sich keines Blickes, sondern neigte grüßend das Haupt, als ein hochgewachsener, rothaariger Mann aus der Menge trat. Der Fremde strahlte eine würdevolle Autorität und eine unbeschreibliche Ruhe aus, seine Miene war liebenswürdig, aber dennoch von einem tiefen Ernst gezeichnet und als er lächelte, funkelten seine Augen. Es schien, selbst für Anders, der es automatisch versuchte, beinahe unmöglich ihn nicht zu mögen, „Mein Name ist Johan. Eines der Orakel Gottes. Es ist sein Wille, dass ich bei eurer Hochzeit die Worte spreche.“

Anders erinnerte sich später an keines der Worte mehr.  
Er erinnerte sich nicht, dass er gefroren hatte.  
Er erinnerte sich, obwohl die Hintergrundmusik niemals aufgehört hatte, an keines der Lieder mehr, die gesungen worden waren.  
Aber, er erinnerte sich an Clas' Gesicht, während er ihm zugewandt dagestanden hatte und sie einander an den Händen gehalten hatten.

Jubelgeschrei weckte ihn aus der seltsamen Trance und Clas ließ seine Hände los, „Amen.“ Anders selber brachte kein Wort hervor und schaffte es kaum das Lächeln des Engels zu erwidern, sondern starrte ihn einfach nur an.  
Dies war der letzte Moment der Stille für viele, viele Stunden. Von allen Seiten drängten sich Gratulanten heran, trennten mit ihrem unnachgiebigen Druck das frischvermählte Paar und spülten Anders mit sich. Beinahe mechanisch ergriff er die dargebotenen Hände, schüttelte sie und murmelte ein Danke, ohne dass dieses Wort ihm etwas bedeutete oder dass er die Kraft gehabt hätte, der Menge die Wahrheit zu sagen:

Ich will nicht mit ihm verheiratet sein!  
Er will nicht mit mir verheiratet sein!

Aber, diese Worte kamen nicht über seine Lippen und Anders bedankte sich artig.  
Nur zwei von all den Gesichtern, in die er an diesem Abend blickte, erkannte er. Das erste tauchte aber trotzdem nur ganz allmählich aus seinem Gedächtnis auf, „Anders! Du siehst reizend aus! Erinnerst du dich an mich? Anders!“ „Lady Celina!“, Anders griff, nur um sich an irgendwas festhalten zu können, als die Menge um sie herum erneut zu wogen begann und drohte sie wieder mit sich zu reißen, nach ihren Händen, „Lady Celina, ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass Ihr hier seid!“ Die Lady lachte kindlich, „Natürlich … Man hat Lord Forfang eingeladen und Johann begleitet ihn … Ich habe gebettelt, bis man mich mitgenommen hat. Ich wollte dich unbedingt sehen!“ Die schmalen Finger der jungen Lady, wieder in zarten Handschuhen, schlossen sich fest um Anders Handgelenke und sie strahlte, „Ist das nicht wundervoll? Nun sind wie beide verheiratet! Ich freue mich so für dich!“  
Anders hätte am liebsten geweint. Lady Celina war wahrscheinlich die einzige Person auf diesem Fest, die sich wirklich für ihn interessierte und der an seinem Wohlergehen gelegen war. Und das, obwohl sie eigentlich eine vollkommen Fremde für den ehemaligen Sklaven war. Der Bräutigam räusperte sich verlegen, „Wie geht es Euch? Wie bekommt Euch die Ehe?“ „Wunderbar!“, die Lady strahlte noch mehr und beugte sich nun verschwörerisch zu Anders, „Ich liebe es verheiratet zu sein! Und ...“ Celina senkte die Stimme noch etwas, „Es ist eigentlich noch ein Geheimnis, aber … Ich muss es jemandem erzählen! Ich bekomme ein Kind! Ist das nicht reizend?!“ „Ganz … reizend.“, brachte Anders hervor, aber fremde Körper schoben sich zwischen Anders und Celina und die Menge schwemmte Anders haltlos mit sich, ließ neuerliche Glückwünsche und fremde Gesichter auf ihn einprasseln.  
Das zweite Gesicht, das er kannte, gehörte dem Engel Sepp, der ihn mit einem arroganten Lächeln begrüßte, „Du bist wahrlich in der Welt aufgestiegen, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben, kleines Täubchen. Clas hingegen … Nun ja, da kann man nur von einem bedauerlichen Abstieg sprechen.“ „Ist es schlimmer einen Sklaven zu heiraten, als ihn lüsternd vergewaltigen zu wollen?“, gab der Kleinere ungerührt und kampfbereit zurück, aber Gratzer lachte nur amüsiert, „Du bist ganz schön arrogant für einen kleinen Sklaven.“ Anders' Lächeln wurde schärfer und seine Stimme merklich kühler, als er den Engel ruhig verbesserte und dabei erstmals seinen neuen Titel aussprach, „Für den Ehepartner des zukünftigen Erzengels.“ Sepps Miene verfinsterte sich und dieses Mal war Anders froh, als die Menge ihn erneut mich sich riss und ihm ein neues Gegenüber, das ihm ebenso enthusiastisch gratulierte, bescherte.

„Komm, die Feierlichkeiten beginnen.“, irgendwann, nachdem Anders schon längst nicht mehr wusste, wie vielen Leuten er schon die Hand geschüttelt hatte, stand Clas wieder neben ihm. Der Engel lächelte, ergriff seine Hand und sorgte dafür, dass das Reißen der Menge abrupt endete, „Komm mit hinein.“  
Das Festmahl erschien Anders schier endlos. Es gab, trotz der Größe des Holmenkollens keinen Saal, der die 120 Bewohner und die zahllosen Gäste gleichzeitig fassen könnte, so dass in Schichten gegessen wurde. Das Brautpaar thronte die ganze Zeit am Kopf des Tisches, nippte an den Getränken, aß winzige Bissen der langsam abkühlenden Speisen und führte belanglose Konversationen mit den jeweiligen Tischnachbarn, die nach einiger Zeit wieder verschwanden und durch neue ersetzt wurden.  
Walter und sein Gefolge – seine kleine, unscheinbare Gemahlin, die scheinbar keinen eigenen Namen hatte und der Engel Sepp.  
Danach fremde Engel, die Anders noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte und dessen Namen er sich auch nicht die Mühe machte zu behalten.  
Als drittes setzten sich die Engel aus Nordland zu ihnen und selbst in seinem seltsam gedämpften Zustand, bemerkte Anders, dass es den Zwillingen auch dieses Mal wieder gelungen war nebeneinander zu sitzen. Ihre Stühle waren so dicht es ging zusammengeschoben und die Flügel verhakten sich zu einer hohen Wand aus weißen Federn, die sie von allen anderen Gästen abgrenzte. Die beiden jungen Männer sprachen angeregt miteinander, leise, die Köpfe nach vorne geneigt und schienen bereits alles um sich herum vollkommen vergessen zu haben.  
Ein Schnauben von Clas ließ Anders das erste Mal einen Blick auf seinen Mann werfen und er war erstaunt, wie finster dieser die Zwillinge musterte, „Was passt dir denn nun schon wieder nicht?“ „Ich erwäge einen Zwillingsmord.“, erwiderte Clas und schwenkte sein Weinglas, „Oder vielleicht bringe ich auch nur einen von beiden um … Oder ich verheirate sie ...“ Sein Blick lag dabei bedeutungsschwer auf Anders, der verwirrt blinzelte, „Was?“ „Es obliegt der Ehefrau des Erzengels Ehen zu stiften.“, merkte Clas etwas pikiert an und Anders lachte rau, „Ich? Ich habe keine Ahnung davon!“ „Nun … nach der Glorie ist noch immer Zeit.“, Clas wand seinen Blick wieder den Zwillingen zu und Anders folgte seinem Beispiel und schwieg einen Moment.  
„Yvonne hat mir erzählt, dass die Liebe zwischen Engeln verboten ist?“, Anders tastete sich behutsam vor und Clas nickte, „Die … Nachkommen sind Ungeheuer. Grässlich anzusehen, leben sie glücklicherweise meistens nur wenige Tage.“ „Eine Schande.“, Anders betrachtete weiterhin das Zwillingspaar und Clas nickte erneut und nippte an seinem Wein, „Ich weiß. Ich habe schon mit ihnen gesprochen … Ihr Vater hat ihnen schon ins Gewissen geredet ...“ „Nein.“, Anders schüttelte den Kopf und spielte selbstvergessen und ohne den Blick von den Zwillingen zu nehmen, mit der Einlage der ausgekühlten Hochzeitssuppe, „Welch eine Schande, dass zwei Leute sich zwangsweise nicht lieben dürfen. Wegen alberner Vorschriften und verstaubter, alter Gesetze! Es gibt Methoden, um keine Kinder zu bekommen … Und wenn ich nicht falsch geguckt habe … Sind diese Zwillinge männlich. Wie sollen sie denn jemals miteinander Nachkommen haben?“ „Darum geht es nicht.“, wischte Clas diesen berechtigten Einwand einfach beiseite, „Und, es ist eine Sünde zu verhüten.“ „Ah, also dient der Akt nur zum Kinderzeugen?“, der Löffel sank in die Suppe und Clas sah sich eilig um, ob jemand ihrem Gespräch zuhörte und erst, als das nicht der Fall war, antwortete er steif, „Es gibt nur wenige Engel. Jede Möglichkeit weitere Engel zu … zeugen … muss genützt werden.“ „Nur, wenn man nicht davon ausgeht, dass es bereits viel zu viele Engel gibt.“, entgegnete Anders trocken und schob seinen Stuhl zurück, „Wenn du mich bitte entschuldigen würdest? Ich möchte mich … frischmachen.“

Anders blieb solange in seinen Zimmern, wie er glaubte, dass es schicklich sei. Er nutzte die Zeit um die auffälligen Hochzeitssachen gegen etwas Einfacheres, noch Wärmeres zu tauschen und kehrte schließlich in einfacher, dunkler Kleidung auf seine Hochzeit zurück. In dieser Kleidung fiel er kaum mehr auf und schob sich wie ein Schatten durch die noch stur ausharrenden Gäste hindurch.  
Was er auf bei seiner Rückkehr auf dem Plateau vorfand, machte auf ihn den Eindruck einer Ausstellung von Engeln. Sieben Engel standen im Kreis, die Gesichter nach außen. Sepp und Walter, Tom, die Zwillinge -dieses Mal aber durch ihren Vater getrennt- und zwei fremde Engelinnen, deren Namen Anders nicht kannte. Einer der Engel improvisierte eine kurze, aber schwierige Melodie, die dann vom nächsten Engel nachgesungen und erweitert wurde. Dieses improvisierte Stück dauerte beinahe zehn Minuten, dann machte einer der Zwillinge einen Fehler und schied lachend aus dem Kreis aus. Der Wettkampf ging ohne ihn weiter und schließlich, nach fast zwei Stunden, stand Walter als Sieger fest und wurde von Menschen und Engeln bejubelt und mit stürmischem Beifall bedacht.

Anders schob sich weiter unerkannt durch die Menge, suchte halbherzig nach bekannten Gesichtern und blieb immer wieder kurz stehen, um irgendeinem improvisierten Konzert von Engeln und auch Menschen zu lauschen. Niemand nahm Notiz von dem Jungen und Anders fühlte sich einmal mehr lediglich wie schmückendes Beiwerk, das je nach Belieben des Gottes -oder auch Clas'- ausgetauscht und ersetzt werden könnte.

„Anders.“, als ihn plötzlich doch jemand ansprach, zuckte der Bräutigam zusammen. Er entspannte sich aber schnell, als er das rothaarige Orakel erkannte, „Johan … Ist das richtig?“ Das Orakel nickte, „Johan Remen Evensen. Ich bin eines der Orakel Gottes.“ „Ein Priester?“, erkundigte sich Anders, dessen Neugier geweckt worden war und ließ sich, neben Evensen auf einem der, an der niedrigen Mauer, die das Plateau einfasste, bereitgelegten weichen Sitzpolster nieder. „Ein Orakel … Es gibt viele Hundert Priester. Aber nur vier Orakel. Vier Orakel für die vier Provinzen … Norden, Süden, Osten und Westen. Ich bin das Orakel des Westens.“ „Verzeiht, ich kenne mich in der Theologie nicht so aus …“, entschuldigte sich der Blonde, aber Johan lächelte nur, „Dabei sind Bergbauern doch sonst so fromm. Ihr … Du und deine Geschwister, ihr müsst gleich nach eurer Geburt geweiht worden sein. Sonst hätte ich dich niemals ausfindig machen können.“ „Ihr?“, der ehemalige Sklave stemmte sich hoch, die grauen Augen umwölkt von Wut, „Ihr seid das gewesen?“ „Nun ja. Gott hat dich erwählt und mir gesagt, wo du zu finden wärst. Ich habe es den Clas gesagt ...“, Anders hörte nur noch mit halbem Ohr zu, hatte doch jetzt ein doppelter Tenor den vorherigen Sänger abgelöst und ein Liebeslied wehte nun durch den Abend, „Dann … habe ich dir das hier also alles zu verdanken?“ „Nur indirekt.“, Evensen lachte, „Ich deute nur den Willen des Gottes. Aber, ich kann wohl davon ausgehen, dass dies nicht das Leben ist, das du gewählt hättest?“ „NEIN!“, Anders ballte die Fäuste, „Ich wollte meine Familie behalten … Meine Mutter, meinen Vater … Eline, Rasmus … und Einar. Aber, stattdessen bin ich die Ehefrau des zukünftigen Erzengels! Ich bin nicht glücklich und Clas ist nicht glücklich! Ich glaube, die göttliche Weisheit hat ihr … versagt.“ „Gott irrt sich nie.“, die Stimme des Orakels war noch immer ruhig, hatte aber einen festeren, unnachgiebigeren Tonfall angenommen, „Nur manchmal legen wir Menschen seinen Willen falsch aus. Clas hat mir berichtet, dass sein Kristall aufflammte, als du das Zimmer betreten hast ...“ „Wie, als wenn man der wahren Liebe begegnet. Ich kann Euch versichern, Liebe war da überhaupt nicht im Spiel.“, unterbrach Anders ihn mit einem rauen Lachen und wechselte das Thema, „Sagt mir, kann Gott jeden aufspüren, der geweiht wurde? Er weiß sicher wo sich derjenige befindet? Ob er lebt oder …ob er tot ist?“  
„Er weiß alles. Über jeden, auch über die, die nicht geweiht sind. Aber, er kann sich mit einem Orakel nur über die Geweihten verständigen ...“, erklärte Evensen ruhig, „Warum fragst du?“ „Meine Geschwister …“, Anders atmete tief durch und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare, „Ich muss wissen, ob sie noch leben ...“ „Und deine Eltern?“, aber Anders schüttelte bei der Frage nur den Kopf, „Sie starben bei dem Überfall.“ „Wie sind die Namen deiner Geschwister und wann wurden sie geboren?“, Johans Hand lag angenehm warm auf dem schmalen Oberschenkel des Jüngeren, der nun die Augen schloss und versuchte sich an die langsam verblassenden Bilder seiner Geschwister zu erinnern, „Eline … Sie ist fünf Jahre älter als ich. Rasmus … ist zwei Jahre älter … Einar ist … Er ist mein Zwillingsbruder.“ „Ich werde Gott nach meiner Rückkehr fragen.“, versprach das Orakel, als sich plötzlich von hinten zwei Arme um seinen Hals schlangen. „Hier bist du!“, ein langhaariger junger Engel erschien plötzlich neben Johan und setzte sich kurzerhand auf dessen Schoss, „Ich hab dich schon vermisst!“ „Tom.“, das Lächeln des Orakels wurde weicher und er legte die Arme um den Engel. Anders erhob sich, unbemerkt von beiden Männern, leise und zog sich, ein weiteres Mal an diesem Abend, in die Schatten zurück.   
Im großen und ganzen war Clas mit seinem Hochzeitstag eigentlich recht zufrieden. Er hatte sich bei derartigen Festen noch nie besonders wohl gefühlt und war so beinahe erleichtert, als Tom ihn nach dem Abendessen und als gerade eine weitere Runde des improvisierten Gesangswettbewerbs ihren Anfang nahm, am Arm ergriff und in eine etwas ruhigere Ecke führte. „ Ich bin immer der Erste, der den Gesang vermurkst.“, bemerkte Tom gutgelaunt, nahm Clas das Weinglas aus der Hand und nahm einen tiefen Schluck, bevor er es dem anderen Engel zurückreichte, „Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich mich immer wieder überreden lassen!“ „Du hast bestimmt hervorragende Qualitäten.“, Clas hob sein Glas und drehte es prüfend im Licht der Flammen und besah sich den roten Wein misstrauisch, „Wenn du hineingespuckt hast ...“ „Sei nicht albern, Clas. Eher hätte ich den Inhalt vergiftet ...“, Tom schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf, „Können wir irgendwo hingehen? Irgendwo, wo wir ungestörter reden können?“  
Bei dieser unvermittelten Frage runzelte Clas die Stirn, nickte aber dennoch und trat zusammen mit dem älteren Engel ins Innere des Holmenkollen, „Ist dir eine der Schallkammern recht?“ „Gerne, dann leg doch bitte auch gleich etwas Musik auf, ja Clas?“, Tom ließ sich auf dem steinernen Boden nieder, „Etwas … dem Anlass Entsprechendes?“ Clas suchte ein fröhliches Stück aus und ließ sich denn neben seinem Freund auf dem Boden nieder, „Also, ich bin verheiratet. Es ist also der falsche Zeitpunkt um mir zu sagen, wie unsterblich verliebt du in mich bist?“ Tom saß mit ausgestreckten Beinen an die Wand gelehnt, die in mit verschiedenen Brauntönen getupften Flügel über die Schultern nach vorne gelegt, „Familie.“ Clas seufzte und zog ein Knie an und umfasste es, „Lars und Anders. Was sollen wir tun?“ „Ich sehe mich nicht in der Lage mich mit dem Langzeitproblem auseinanderzusetzen, das naheliegende Problem ist viel … dringlicher.“, Tom seufzte, „Rune Velta hat Lars gebeten einen Monat bei ihm zu verbringen und seinen Schülern einige der von ihnen komponierten Stücke beizubringen. Lars ist ein begnadeter Komponist und ich freue mich, dass die Sterblichen ihn mögen ...“ „Aber Velta lebt nicht einmal eine Flugstunde von den Lofoten entfernt ...“, fiel Clas ihm ins Wort. „Und natürlich ist auch Anders mit ihm befreundet … Er ist andauernd dort! Und wenn keiner von uns dabei ist ...“, Tom seufzte und strich sich durch die ergrauten Haare, „Du weißt was passieren wird …?“ „Ich werde Lars sagen, dass er nicht reisen darf. Ich kann ihn nicht entbehren, weil ...“, der zukünftige Erzengel legte den Kopf schief und suchte nach einem Grund, aber Tom schüttelte nur den Kopf, „Du kannst dich nicht mit Velta überwerfen, du hast nur wenige … Verbündete bei den Kaufleuten. Du brauchst ihn. Und, er wäre beleidigt. Zurecht.“ „Dann schicken wir Anders für einen Monat woanders hin?“, schlug Clas nach kurzer Überlegung vor und Tom nickte, „Dieser Gedanke ist mir auch schon gekommen, nur … wohin?“ „Wir behalten ihn einfach hier?“, trotz Toms zweifelndem Blick sprach Clas weiter, „Wir sagen, dass Anders weitere Engel kennen lernen will … soll? Muss? Oder dass er gerade eine schwierige Zeit durchmacht … und Anders' Gesellschaft ihm ... helfen würde ...“ „Das könnte funktionieren.“, Tom hatte die Augen halb geschlossen und nickte, „Auch wenn mein Anders es nicht zugibt … Er hat ein weiches Herz.“  
„Das Herz von meinem Anders hingegen ist ziemlich hart. Du solltest Anders warnen, dass seine Aufgabe nicht leicht sein wird.“, Clas grinste humorlos, aber Tom spann den Faden weiter, „Um so besser. Wenn Anders ihm eine Abfuhr erteilt, wird mein Sohn uns glauben. Sonst werden die Zwillinge die Scharade schnell durchschauen und uns auch dieses Mal wieder einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen.“ „Das erfüllt zumindest fürs Erste seinen Zweck.“, Clas lauschte mit geschlossenen Augen der ausklingenden Melodie des gewählten Stückes, „Aber es ist keine Lösung für immer. Wie können wir sie jemals trennen?“ „Wir verheiraten sie mit anderen Partnern?“, kam der humorlose Vorschlag des jüngeren Engels, aber Tom schüttelte nur den Kopf und machte eine ungeduldige, unwirsche Bewegung mit der Hand, „Und? Das wird sie nicht davon abhalten sich weiterhin zu lieben.“ „Wir werden uns nach der Glorie mit diesem Problem befassen.“, beendete Clas de Unterredung und stand geschmeidig auf, „Jetzt muss ich zurück zu meiner eigenen Hochzeit … Bevor mein kleiner Sklave es noch schafft das Fest in ein Desaster zu verwandeln.“

Bis zum nächsten Morgen verlief alles ohne nennenswerte Zwischenfälle, die sich anbahnende Katastrophe hatte niemand kommen sehen. Yvonne hatte Clas eingeredet, dass es ein offizielles Frühstück in kleinem Kreise geben müsste. Ein Frühstück zu Ehren der noch immer ausharrenden Gäste und auch um sie, höflich aber dennoch bestimmt, langsam zum Aufbruch zu drängen.  
Also saßen Clas und Anders am nächsten Morgen mit vielleicht vierzig hochrangigen Gästen in einem der kleineren, intimeren Säle tief im Inneren des Engelhorstes. Seit ihrer kurzen Unterredung am gestrigen Abend, hatte Clas den Blonden nicht mehr gesehen und neigte nun, als er Anders auf einem der hochlehnigen Stühle vorfand, grüßend den Kopf, „Anders.“ „Clas.“, auch der Blonde neigte nur den Kopf und beobachtete wie der Engel seinen Stuhl, mit einer schmalen Lehne, um genug Platz für die Flügel zu lassen, nach hinten zog.  
Mehr sprachen sie nicht, während sich die Schüsseln und Teller leerten und die lebhaften Tischgespräche sich entfalteten. Das Fest näherte sich sichtbar immer mehr seinem Ende und Clas atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er gegen sein Glas schlug, „Meine lieben Freunde ...“ Endlich legte sich Stille über den Saal und Clas räusperte sich noch einmal, „Meine lieben Freunde, ich möchte euch danken, dass ihr an diesem wichtigen Ereignis in meinem Leben teilgenommen habt. Das Fest war für mich von doppelter Bedeutsamkeit, dank eurer Anwesenheit und eurer tiefgehenden Anteilnahme.“ Der Engel warf einen kurzen Blick auf Anders, der auf dem großen Stuhl beinahe wie eine Puppe wirkte, aber dennoch sein Misstrauen nicht ablegen konnte, „Ich möchte auch meinem Partner Tribut zollen. Demjenigen, der die nächsten Jahrzehnte mit mir zusammen die leitende Stimme sein wird.“ Als Clas nach nun unvermittelt nach Anders' Hand griff, spürte er den Widerwillen, aber dennoch setzte er sich, wenn auch etwas ruppig gegen den Jüngeren durch, „Bei freudigen Anlässen ist es Brauch dem Geliebten ein Geschenk zu machen. Außerdem ist es bei den Engeln Sitte und Brauch einen bestimmten Gegenstand zu tragen. Und auch mein Partner sollte ihn tragen. Ich dachte, der Hochzeitsmorgen ist der richtige Zeitpunkt, um dir das zu geben.“  
Clas reichte ihm einen dunkelblauen Samtbeutel, der mit einer Seidenschnur zugezogen worden war. Anders' Hände zitterten leicht, als er den Beutel nach kurzem Zögern doch noch entgegen nahm und auch ins einem Gesicht war der Argwohn und das Misstrauen nun wieder mehr als deutlich zu erkennen. Clas lächelte nur sanft, „Öffne ihn.“ Anders zog an dem Seidenband und schüttelte den klappernden Inhalt des Beutels auf das schneeweiße Damasttischtuch. Ein anerkennendes Murmeln breitete sich um die lange Tafel auf, als das traditionelle Hochzeitsgeschenk ans Licht kam.  
Zwei zierliche Armreifen aus miteinander verflochtenen Goldsträngen, über die sich Einlegarbeiten aus blitzendem blauem Saphir zogen.  
Der Engel griff nach einem der schmalen Reifen und hob ihn ins Licht, „Wenn du diesen Schmuck bei der Glorie trägst, wird Gott wissen wer du bist. Alle Engel des Holmenkollen tragen Armreifen mit Saphiren. Meine Familienangehörigen tragen solche Einlegearbeiten aus Saphir. Wer immer dich mit diesen Reifen sieht, wird wissen wer du bist und zu wem du gehörst.“ Clas zögerte kurz, als Anders noch immer mit gebeugtem Kopf auf die Armreifen starrte, „Anders? Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du sie jetzt anlegen würdest.“  
„Anlegen!“, der Ruf wurde vom ganzen Tisch aufgenommen, aber Anders schien der Aufforderung nicht nachkommen zu wollen. Sämtliche Farbe war aus dem ohnehin schon blassen Gesicht gewichen, aber dennoch zeigte der Gesichtsausdruck noch immer den gleichen Trotz wie zuvor. „Ich danke dir für diese … Ehre.“, brachte Anders schließlich reichlich gepresst hervor, „Aber, ich werde sie nicht anlegen. Heute nicht. Morgen nicht. Niemals.“ Mit diesen Worten erhob der Blonde sich und schritt stolz aus dem Saal, in dem plötzlich eine bedrückte und lastende Stille herrschte.

Erst vier Stunden später gelang es Clas endlich zu Anders zu gehen und eine Erklärung zu verlangen. Diese vier Stunden erschienen ihm als die schlimmsten in seinem Leben. Erst einmal hatte er noch fast dreißig Minuten bei dem entsetzlichen Frühstück bleiben müssen, während Engel und Sterbliche ihn gleichermaßen entsetzt angestarrt hatten. Danach brachen die Gäste dann auch beinahe übereilig auf und Clas bemühte sich, trotz seines Entsetzens für jeden die passenden Abschiedsworte zu finden. „Engel.“, eine kleine Hand legte sich auf seine und Clas brauchte einige Sekunden, bis ihm schließlich der Name der jungen, unscheinbaren Lady einfiel, „Lady Celina.“ „Engel, bitte seid lieb zu ihm.“, bittend sah sie, den Arm ihres Mannes haltend, zu ihm auf, „Bitte.“ Er nickte leicht und sah sich, als der junge Lord seine Frau sanft aber bestimmt weiterzog und bereits das nächste Gesicht vor Clas auftauchte, „Walter.“ „Eine wirklich amüsante Vorstellung, Clas. Du tust mir wirklich leid. Keine Frau, sondern einen kleinen Jungen. Dann auch noch einen ungebildeten Bergbauern aus der tiefsten Provinz. Und scheinbar ist dein Kleiner auch noch nicht bereit für die Öffentlichkeit. Eine wahre Schande. Was wäre, wenn er bei der Glorie nicht singen könnte? Willst du wirklich Schuld daran sein, dass unsere Welt wegen ihm zerstört wird? Nein, natürlich möchtest du das nicht.“, das Lächeln des amtierenden Erzengels wurde gefährlicher, „Weißt du, es gibt noch eine weitere Frau, die Gemahlin eines Erzengels ist. Sie könnte in diesem Jahr singen, uns etwas Zeit erkaufen. Dein Anders könnte etwas besser ausgebildet werden ...“  
„Und, wenn deine Frau singt, müsstest du neben ihr singen, oder?“, unterbrach Clas ihn mit fest zusammengepressten Lippen, aber Walter schmunzelte nur, „Ich würde dieses ungeheure Opfer bringen. Für unser geliebtes Land.“ Plötzlich erkannte Clas mit geradezu erschreckender Klarheit was gespielt wurde und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, „Du möchtest dein Amt nicht abgeben! Du willst die Macht des Erzengels behalten!“ Mit einer einfachen Geste wies Walter die Anschuldigung aber sogleich zurück, „Aber, aber … Clas. Der Sinn meines Daseins besteht darin zu dienen. Was immer du für Vermutungen hast, kann ich dir versichern, dass du dich irrst. Mir liegt einzig unser Reich am Herzen. Das wirst du auch noch verstehen, wenn du Erzengel bist. Falls du jemals Erzengel wirst.“ Clas schnaubte nur und drängte sich, nun endlich zu Anders eilen wollend, an dem momentan amtierenden Erzengel vorbei und lief, kaum dass er zehn Schritte weit gekommen war, auch schon Tom in die Arme, „Clas! Es hätte nicht besser kommen können!“  
„Wie befremdlich, so etwas von dir zu hören, mir kommt es vor, als könnte es momentan nicht schlimmer werden … Können wir später darüber reden? “, antwortete Clas und versuchte sich an Tom vorbei zu drängen, der aber nur Clas' Hand ergriff, „Nun, für dich war es vielleicht peinlich, aber dein Kleiner hat uns die perfekte Eröffnung geliefert. Anders meinte eben, dass der Kleine so einsam und verloren gewirkt hätte … Ich sagte ihm, dass er sicher einen Freund brauchen würde ...“ Clas war einfach weitergegangen und hatte den Älteren mit sich gezogen, „Das klingt, als hättest du ihn fast überzeugt …“ „Das brauche ich nicht, Anders hat sich bereits freiwillig bereiterklärt … Er sagte, der Kleine hätte ihm schon vorher leid getan und er habe auch vorher darüber nachgedacht, wie er sich mit ihm anfreunden könnte. Anders bat mich, dich zu fragen, ob er einige Wochen in Lars' Zimmer wohnen könnte … Clas! Clas, verdammt! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?!?“ Im Laufen drehte der Engel sich kurz um, blieb dann aber hinter der nächsten Biegung stehen, „Richte ihm aus, dass ich erfreut bin. Und so weiter … Oder, ich kann es selbst ausrichten ...“  
Hinter der nächsten Biegung trafen die Beiden auf die Zwillinge. Lars war wütend und hatte die Fäuste geballt, während Anders, der beim Klang der Schritte zusammenzuckte, zu allem entschlossen wirkte. „Clas, Dad meint, es werde dir gefallen ...“, begrüßte Anders die Älteren, „Ich habe angeboten einige Wochen zu bleiben und mich mit deinem Klei … mit Anders anzufreunden.“ „Hervorragend.“, Clas ignorierte den wütenden Blick des anderen Zwillings, „Aber, es kann sein, dass er erst kein Vertrauen zu dir fassen wird.“ „Jeder mag Anders.“, murmelte der Zwilling. Er biss sich auf die Lippe, als sein Vater ihn strafend ansah und drehte sich brüsk um, „Was? Das ist einfach nur ein albernes, abgekartetes Spiel!“ „Lars!“, Anders machte einen Schritt um seinem wütenden Zwilling zu folgen, aber sein Vater legte einen Arm um ihn und führte ihn in die andere Richtung davon, „Komm, wir machen eine Liste der Sachen, die du brauchen wirst und ich werde sie dir aus dem Nordland schicken ...“

Anders stand, als er endlich in seine Zimmer eintrat mit dem Rücken zu ihm am anderen Ende. Trotzig und aufrecht, drehte er sich, beim Klang von Clas' Schritten um und musterte den Engel ungerührt und stumm. „Ich dachte, ich gebe dir Gelegenheit zu erklären, warum du mein Geschenk so energisch zurückgewiesen hast.“, diese vernünftige Eröffnung schien die Streitlust aus dem kleinen Körper zu vertreiben und für einen Moment wirkte Anders beinahe schon verwirrt, „Ich habe damit einfach nicht gerechnet, Clas.“ „Mit einem Geschenk?“, er trat einige Schritte in die Wohnung hinein, „Oder mit dieser Art von Geschenk?“ „Beides … Weder noch ...“, Anders seufzte, „Hättest du mich nicht vorwarnen können? „Wieso vorwarnen?“, wiederholte er leise, „Ich dachte wirklich, dass du dich darüber freuen würdest.“ „Nun, ich habe mich nicht gefreut.“, entgegnete Anders steif und Clas lachte humorlos, „Das war für jeden im Saal unverkennbar. Und ich bin sicher, dass diese Geschichte … sich auch in ganz Norwegen verbreiten wird.“  
Anders schwieg.  
„Was ist an einem einfach Armreif so schlimm?“, mit wenigen Schritten stand Clas neben dem störrischen Menschen und griff nach dem schmalen Handgelenk, „Sag es mir!“ „Ein EINFACHER Armreif!“, gab Anders giftig zurück; entzog Clas die Hand und schob das Hemd eilig bis zum Ellenbogen nach oben, „Nach dem ich fast zehn Jahre lang einfache Armreifen tragen musste!“ Anders versuchte sich ihm zu entziehen, aber Clas verstärkte seinen Griff noch. Ihm war flau im Magen, als er zum ersten Mal das Handgelenk des ehemaligen Sklaven sah. Eine Narbe von mehr als zehn Zentimetern Breite zog sich um das Gelenk. Über den Handballen, fast bis zum Ellenbogen hinauf, war das Narbengewebe teilweise wulstig und zeigte deutlich, wo die schweren Metallschellen gescheuert hatten. Anders' Arm war so dünn, dass der blasse Handrücken ebenfalls vernarbt war, weil die Schelle weit nach vorne über das Gelenk gerutscht war. „Zeig mir deinen anderen Arm.“, forderte Clas nach einigen Minuten gespannter Stille, aber Anders entwand sich nun endgültig seinem Griff und schob den Ärmel wieder darüber, „Wozu? Er sieht genauso aus ...“  
„Anders ...“, es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte, „Ich habe noch zwei Geschenke für dich. Eines wird dich sicherlich gefallen … Das andere wahrscheinlich weniger.“ Er ließ dem Jungen keine Zeit zu protestieren oder zu antworten, sondern sprach rasch weiter, „Lars und Anders … Wir haben Anders überzeugt im Holmenkollen zu bleiben … Damit er nicht mit Lars zusammenkommt ...“ „Und, ich soll darauf achten?“, Anders lachte, „Und was wenn ich ihm bei der ersten Gelegenheit helfe sich heimlich mit Lars zu treffen?“ „Dann werde ich damit leben müssen. Meine … Möglichkeiten sind in diesem Falle begrenzt.“, Clas zuckte mit den Schultern, „Aber, vielleicht lernst du ihn ja wirklich … mögen?“ „Möglich.“, Anders nickte erstaunlich friedfertig, „Was soll ich aber deiner Meinung nach mit ihm anfangen?“ „Einfach nett zu ihm sein. Bring ihm Bauernlieder bei. Oder schmutzige Witze ... Macht einen Ausflug nach Oslo hinunter ...“, er konnte kaum glauben, wie leicht dies zu sein schien, „Und wenn es dir nicht leicht fällt, dann stelle ihn dir als armen, kleinen, getretenen Welpen vor, der Hilfe und Liebe braucht?“ Anders' Lippen verzogen sich für eine Sekunde zu einem Lächeln, bevor er wieder ernst wurde, „Ich kann nicht nach Oslo.“ „Oh doch, du kannst.“, verbesserte er ihn, das ist mein drittes Hochzeitsgeschenk an dich. Ein Weg den Berg hinunter.“   
Das letzte Hochzeitsgeschenk war, auch wenn der als Freund geschenkte Engel eng mit ihm konkurrierte, das Beste gewesen. Clas hatte, obwohl er die Ungeduld in den grauen Augen gesehen hatte, gewartet, bis auch der letzte Hochzeitsgast den Holmenkollen verlassen hatte, bevor er erneut an Anders' Tür geläutet hatte. Wortlos waren Engel und Mensch immer tiefer in die dunklen Eingeweide des Holmenkollens, wo die Gänge immer enger und dunkler wurden und wo anscheinend doch niemals jemand hinzukommen pflegte, hinuntergestiegen.  
„Kurz nach deiner … turbulenten Ankunft, habe ich mich an dies hier erinnert.“, der Gang war so schmal, dass sie nicht nur hinter einander gehen mussten, sondern dass auch Clas' große Flügel über den Stein schabten und der der große Engel sich bücken musste, „Oder vielmehr habe ich mich erinnert davon gehört zu haben. Seit fast Hundert Jahren hat es keiner mehr benutzt. Seit die Tochter des Erzengels Ingebrigtsen ähnliche … Probleme hatte, wie du.“ „Höhenangst.“, Anders' Stimme klang klein und gepresst, aber Clas nickte und gab, als sie nun in eine kleine Kammer traten, den Blick auf das dritte Geschenk frei, „Er ließ dies hier bauen. Es ist ein … Aufzug.“ Der Engel betrachtete die Konstruktion etwas skeptisch und schauderte, „Ich persönlich finde es ein wenig … gruselig. Ich ertrage solche … Enge nicht.“  
Was der längst verstorbene Erzengel für seine Tochter hatte bauen lassen, entpuppte sich als kleiner Eisenkäfig, der mit einem kompliziert wirkendem System von Flaschenzügen und Gewichten versehen war, um in einem schmalen, von Lampen erleuchteten Schacht, tief im Berg auf und ab zu fahren. „Man sagte mir, dass es eine Belüftung im Schacht geben würde.“, Clas öffnete die reichverzierte Gittertür und machte eine einladende Verbeugung, „Möchtest du es nicht ausprobieren?“ Anders musterte ihn misstrauisch, aber der Wunsch den Berg verlassen zu können, überwog schließlich und er trat in den leicht schwankenden Eisenkäfig, „Wo endet der Schacht?“ „Unten am Fuß des Berges gibt es eine Tür ...“, Clas schloss die Käfigtür leicht und Anders biss sich, als das Gefühl der Gefangenschaft zurückkehrte, auf die Lippe, „Anders. Es gibt aber auch Regeln. 1. Du wirst immer jemanden benachrichtigen, wenn du die … Vorrichtung benutzt. 2. Du wirst jedes Mal die Glocke läuten, damit jemand weiß, dass du unterwegs bist.“ Trotzig schob Anders die Unterlippe nach vorne und hätte am liebsten sofort gegen sämtliche Regeln verstoßen, aber Clas' Lächeln wurde eine Spur zynischer, „Solltest du diese zwei Regeln nicht befolgen, dann werde ich höchstpersönlich die Seile kappen. Das schwöre ich dir.“ Kurz musterte Anders den Engel und als er in dessen ernsten Zügen zu lesen meinte, dass er diese Drohung nur zu gerne wahr machen würde, nickte er schließlich, „Jawohl.“ „Dann … probiere es.“, das Lächeln des Engels wurde nun freundlicher und Anders besah sich die fremdartige, aber dennoch leicht zu begreifende Steuerung des Aufzugs. Die Hebel ließen sich leicht von ihm bedienen, aber trotzdem holte Anders erschrocken Luft, als der kleine Käfig unerwartet schnell durch die aus dem Stein geschlagene und von Gaslichtern erhellte Röhre hinabsank.  
Aber, dann öffnete sich die verborgene Tür am Fuße des Berges und Anders stand auf flachen, festen Grund. Und, er war frei. Der einzige Grund, warum er dann doch seine Freiheit nur kurz auskostete und schnell wieder nach oben fuhr, war dass er fürchtete Clas zu verärgern, so dass der Engel ihm dieses kostbare Geschenk gleich wieder wegnehmen würde. Außerdem wollte er sich bei Clas bedanken, beinahe war er so weit ihn zu umarmen.  
Beinahe.  
Darauf verzichtete er dann aber doch.  
Aber, er wusste trotzdem, dass er glühte und das hektische rote Flecken über seine Wangen tanzten, ebenso wie seine Füße nun nicht mehr stillstehen konnten und ihn voller Ungeduld zappeln ließen, „DANKE! DANKE! DANKE! DAS GESCHENK IST … IST EINFACH WUNDERVOLL!“

Anders, das zweite Hochzeitsgeschenk hatte sich, trotz gewisser Startschwierigkeiten, am Ende doch als ebenso wundervoll erwiesen. Der Engel war spät am Tag des entsetzlichen Frühstücks zu ihm gekommen und bereits sein Klingeln schien von seiner Ungeduld und Störrigkeit zu künden. Anders hatte den Engel zwar hineingebeten, aber ihm aber dennoch keinen Platz angeboten und war selber auch stur sitzen geblieben. „Du wirst hier unter Vorspiegelung falscher Tatsachen festgehalten.“, kam Anders dann auch ohne Umschweife zur Sache und schloss das Buch, in dem er bisher gelesen hatte, „Man hat dir gesagt, dass ich einen … Freund brauchen würde. In Wahrheit möchte man dich nur von Lars fern halten.“ „Ich weiß.“, der Engelszwilling zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm unaufgefordert Platz und stahl dem Menschen das Buch vom Schoss, nur um es denn mit einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck achtlos auf den Boden zu werfen, „Eine Abhandlung über die Geschichte des Holmenkollen? Lass mich raten, die hat Clas dir gegeben?“ Der Engel beugte sich verschwörerisch vor, „Fragt er dich denn abends ab und du bekommst den Popo voll, wenn du falsche Antworten gibst?“ „Was?“, vollkommen erstaunt starrte Anders den unerwartet frechen Engel, der nun wieder aufgestanden war und sich wenig begeistert wirkend das schlicht ausgestattete Zimmer ansah, an. „Erstaunlich, du hast was mit Lars gemeinsam. Ihr beide habt absolut keine Ahnung von Dekoration. Die gleichen Tapeten wie in meinem Gästeraum … Hier ist ja nichts … persönliches … Oder hast du keine Persönlichkeit?“ „Oh Entschuldigung.“, der blonde Mensch flüchtete sich in bissigem Sarkasmus, „Ich hatte nichts, als ich hier ankam!“ „Macht nichts ...“, der Engel schien ihm nicht einmal zugehört zu haben, „Es kann ja nicht jeder so viel Persönlichkeit haben, wie ich … Aber, wir werden wohl einkaufen gehen müssen. Ich kann nicht mit einer so farblosen Person befreundet sein ...“ Der Engel schritt weiter durch die noch kahlen, unpersönlichen Räume, „Was gefällt dir denn? Welche Farben?“  
Verstört dachte Anders über diese eigentlich leichte Frage nach, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern, „Ich weiß nicht … Wir hatten nie viel Schmuck … Alles musste … nützlich sein?“ „Ach ja, Bauernkind.“, der Engel zuckte anmutig mit den Schultern und betrachtete nun leidlich interessiert den großen Wandläufer, „Ah, König Salomon … Ein schönes Motiv … In meinem Zimmer hängt der Turmbau … Grässliches Motiv … Ich glaube Clas wollte uns was damit sagen ...“ „Anders ...“, der Blonde versuchte zu Wort zu kommen, aber Anders ließ ihn nicht, „Die Menschen machen den Engeln dauern Geschenke. Lars liebt es. Je feiner und graziler etwas ist, desto mehr gefällt es ihm … Kaum zu glauben, sonst ist er eine überaus praktische Person … Und kann auch ziemlich fest zupacken.“  
„Ich mag Farben.“, entschied der Mensch plötzlich und unterbrach den Engel kurzerhand, aber der Engel Anders grinste unheilig und griff nach der Hand seines Namensvetters, „Wir werden in Oslo eine wunderbare Zeit haben.“ „Aber womit soll ich einkaufen? Ich habe keine Tauschmittel!“, die Freude verschwand aus den grauen Augen des Menschen, aber Anders klimperte nur mit seinen Armreifen, „Die Engelshorste haben mit den Städten eine Vereinbarung. Du brauchst nur die Armreifen … Oh.“ „Ja… die Armreifen.“, erwiderte Anders trocken und sah kurz auf den Tisch, wo der geschlossene Samtbeutel mit dem wertvollen Inhalt lag, aber der Engel schüttelte einfach den Kopf, „Dann steck sie doch einfach in die Tasche? Du weißt doch, was eine Tasche ist oder? Oder haben Bauern keine Taschen? Warum seid ihr Sterblichen eigentlich immer so schrecklich kompliziert?“

Die nächsten zwei Tage verbrachten die Beiden zum größten Teil in der großen, lebhaften Stadt am Fuße des Holmenkollen. „Du weißt doch gar nicht, was du willst!“, wieder und wieder verhinderte der Engel am ersten Tag, dass Anders etwas kaufte, „Du musst dir erst alles ansehen und dann zu den Dingen zurückgehen, die dir vermeintlich sehr gefielen … Da vergewisserst du dich dann, dass sie dir wirklich gefallen haben ...“ Anders' Kopf schwirrte, so schwierig hatte er sich Einkaufen nicht vorgestellt, aber dennoch entpuppte sich das Ritual am Ende doch als äußerst vergnüglich. Die Stände an den Straßenrändern waren vollgepackt mit exotischen Gegenständen, von denen einige Anders vollkommen fremd waren. Töpferware, Schmuck, Instrumente, Bücher, Stoffe, Kleidung und der Junge ertappte sich schnell dabei, wie er mit dem Engel zusammen alles begutachtete, anprobierte und es genoss.  
Am zweiten Tag fuhren sie wieder hinunter, dieses Mal aber um einzukaufen. Anders hatte den Menschen darin unterwiesen mit den Händlern, die besonders geizig wurden, sobald sie bemerkten, dass ihre Kundschaft zum Holmenkollen gehörte, um die Preise zu feilschen und der Blonde versuchte sich in diesem neuen Spiel voller Begeisterung. Er kaufte Kleidung, Schmuck und auch Teppiche, Wandbehänge, Kissen und einige kleinere Möbelstücke, die endlich sein Zimmer in eine behagliche Wohnung verwandeln sollte. Der Engel krauste bei dieser Auswahl zwar die Nase, aber der Blonde hatte bereits nach wenigen Stunden auf dem Basar festgestellt, dass Anders keinen Geschmack besaß und außerdem auch farbenblind zu sein schien und zuckte so nur mit den Schultern, während er die Armreifen als Bezahlung vorzeigte.  
In den stillen Abendstunden, wenn selbst der ausdauernde Engel sich müde auf den neu gekauften Polstern streckte, fragte sich Anders immer mal wieder, was Clas wohl davon halten würde. Aber, er konnte ihn ja nicht fragen, denn der zukünftige Erzengel war mal wieder unterwegs. Er war immer unterwegs und wie immer hatte Clas es außerdem nicht für nötig befunden es seinem Partner mitzuteilen, so dass er es irgendwann in einem Nebensatz schließlich von Yvonne erfuhr.  
Am Ende schränkte gleichbleibend schlechtes Wetter die fröhlichen Einkaufsbummel ein, da sich herausstellte, dass der Engel ebenso wie der Mensch Regen hasste. Aber auch diese Stunden im Holmenkollen vergingen wie im Fluge, Anders brachte dem Menschen einige der kniffligen Brettspiele bei, die er die Reichen so oft hatte spielen und dabei hohe Geldsummen verlieren sehen. Die Beiden spielten natürlich nicht um Geld, sondern einzig um Streichhölzer, die sie regelmäßig aus der Küche stahlen.  
„Fannemel ...“, der Engel lag auf dem Rücken und starrte an die Decke, während Anders im Schneidersitz auf einem der Kissen saß und versuchte das verunglimpfte Geschichtsbuch zu lesen, „Fan … ne … mel ...“ „Anders.“, nach einigen Minuten, in denen Anders den Nachnamen in den verschiedensten Tonlagen gesungen hatte, ließ der blonde Junge schließlich das Buch sinken, „Was ist?“ „Mmmmh?“, faul drehte der Engel nur den Kopf, „Oh … ich habe nur nachgedacht … Es ist etwas schwierig.“ „Mein Nachname ist nicht schwierig!“, trotzig schob Anders die Lippen nach vorne, aber der Engel schnaubte nur, „Ich meine den Vornamen.“ „Du hast den gleichen!“, schnappte der Mensch und sah irritiert zu, wie der Engel daraufhin selbstzufrieden lächelte, „Und zu mir passt er auch … Zu dir passt … Fanni ...“ „Ich heiße nicht Fanni!“, brauste der Kleinere auf, aber Anders drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken und schloss grinsend die Augen, „Wie du meinst … Fanni.“  
Beide verbrachten auch viel Zeit in den Schallkammern. Anders höchstwahrscheinlich um zu üben und Fanni, der nach drei Tagen wirklich auf diesen Spitznamen, der sich im ganzen Holmenkollen wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet hatte, zu hören begonnen hatte, genoss weiterhin die Aufnahmen der großen Anette und wich Fragen, welche Stücke er am liebsten sang, routiniert aus. Allerdings lauschte er auch gerne Anders, der wann immer es ging zu singen schien. Er hatte eine volle und schöne Stimme, aber ohne Lars an seiner Seite schien dennoch etwas zu fehlen.  
Trotz allem war der junge Engel recht bald der Liebling des Holmenkollen. Und wenn Fanni sich in seiner Gesellschaft befand, dann konnte er früher oder später immer mit unangekündigten Besuchen von Engeln oder Menschen rechnen. Nach genau zwei Tagen, sieben Stunden und dreizehn Minuten hörte Fanni auf die ungebetenen Besucher finster anzustarren, sondern beschloss sie einfach solange zu ignorieren, bis sie irgendwann wieder gingen. Die meisten der Besucher taten das schließlich auch mit dem blonden Jungen.

Die einzige Person, die Anders augenscheinlich nicht mochte war Yvonne. Dies war gleich in der ersten Woche seines Aufenthalts im Holmenkollen deutlich geworden, als die Frau sich für ein verspätetes Frühstück zu ihnen gesellt hatte. „Ich habe gehört, du bleibst für ein paar Wochen?“, hatte sie sich, ihre Tasse an die Lippen führend, geäußert und Anders hatte, den Mund voll mit einem großen Bissen Brötchen, nur genickt, „Feinen Fonaf ...“ „Anders.“, ihre Stimme war tadelnd gewesen und zu Fannis Überraschung hatte der Engel rasch hinuntergeschluckt und seine Aussage wiederholt, „Etwa einen Monat.“ „Es wird von dir erwartet, dass du in dieser Zeit weiter fleißig übst.“, ihre Miene blieb, obwohl Anders lächelte, auch weiterhin angespannt, „Natürlich.“ Danach hatte Yvonne kein weiteres Wort mehr mit dem jungen Engel gewechselt, außer ihn scharf zu rügen, er solle seine Ärmel nicht immer in die Milch eintauchen und er solle grade sitzen.

Erst gegen Ende der zweiten Woche, als aus dem Regen ein ungemütlicher Schneesturm geworden war, wagte Fanni es seinen Freund auf dieses Erlebnis anzusprechen, „Mag sie dich nicht?“ „Seit der Sache mit Lars ...“, seufzend rieb Anders sich das blonde Haar, das noch feucht von ihrem kurzen Ausflug auf das Plateau war und schüttelte sich denn wie ein Hund, „Sie glaubt wohl, dass das ganze meine Schuld sei.“ „Aber wieso? Wieso interessiert sie das eigentlich?“, Fanni schlang sich eine Decke Um die Schultern und zog, wieder auf einem der Polster sitzend, die Beine an die Brust, „Es kann ihr doch egal sein, was im Nordland passiert.“ „Sie ist unsere Mutter.“, achtlos ließ Anders das Handtuch fallen, „Kennst du die Geschichte etwa noch nicht?“ „Mit mir spricht doch niemand!“, beschwerte sich Fanni, aber Anders lachte nur, „Mit dir spricht niemand, weil du verdammt unfreundlich bist.“ „Ich halte in der Regel auch nicht sonderlich viel von Engeln.“, schnappte Fanni zurück, aber Anders ließ sich einfach neben ihm nieder und zuckte mit den Schultern, „Du solltest das vielleicht noch einmal überdenken, bist du jedenfalls mit einem verheiratet.“ „Gezwungenermaßen.“, wollte Fanni das letzte Wort haben, aber Anders hörte ihm schon nicht mehr zu, „Nun, unser Vater ist, wie du weißt ein Engel und er war mit Yvonne verheiratet ...“ „War?“, unterbrach Fanni ihn schon im ersten Satz, aber Anders ging nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern erzählte weiter, „Unser Bruder Even wurde geboren und ein Jahr später Lars und ich. Drei Kinder und alles Engel. Kurz nach unserer Geburt kam eine Engelssucherin auf die Lofoten ...“ „Augenblick!“, dieses Mal ließ die Stimme des Menschen Anders keine Wahl, er hörte auf zu erzählen, „Was ist eine Engelssucherin?“ „Eine Frau, die Engel verführt und hofft einen Engel zu auszutragen.“, erklärte Anders ruhig, aber Fanni schüttelte nur den Kopf, „Ihr Ziel ist es einen Engel zu bekommen? Aber warum? Gibt es viele solche … Frauen?“ „Sind sie dir in Oslo nicht aufgefallen? Ich zeige sie dir das nächste Mal, wenn wir dort sind.“, versprach der Engel, aber Fanni wollte noch immer nicht Ruhe geben, „Sie verführen also Engel? Schlafen mit ihnen? Und dann? Wenn das Kind ein Engel ist?“ „Dann dürfen sie das Kind in der Festung großziehen und solange dort leben, wie sie es wünschen. Engelkinder sind kostbar und selten. Es ist ein Glücksspiel, aber der Preis scheint verlockend genug zu sein ...“ „Hast du …?“, Fannis Augen wurden groß, aber Anders lächelte nur, „Ich habe Lars.“ „Und wenn … das Kind kein … Engel ist?“, kehrte Fanni rasch wieder zu ihrem eigentlichen Thema zurück, „Was passiert denn?“ „Das hängt von der Frau ab.“, der Engel zuckte grazil mit den Schultern, „Manchmal zieht sie das Kind dennoch groß. Manchmal verstößt sie es. Und manchmal … manchmal tötet sie es.“ „Wie kann eine Mutter so etwas tun?!?“, Fanni war vollkommen entsetzt und schüttelte verstört den Kopf, um die Bilder zu vertreiben, „Dann … kam also eine Engelssucherin zu deinem Vater?“ „Unser Vater war stolz auf die drei Engel … Und nur zu willig mit ihr zu schlafen. Nach ein paar Wochen war klar, dass sie schwanger war und Vater verstieß Yvonne.“ „Das ist ...“, Fanni suchte nach Worten, aber Anders grinste nur, „Julie war kein Engel. Und Sara auch nicht. Die Frau hat sich davongemacht. Vielleicht versucht sie es bei einem anderen Engel … Die Kinder ließ sie bei uns.“ „Und eure Mutter?“, unterbrach Fanni ihn erneut, „Kehrte sie zurück?“ „Nein.“, Anders schüttelte den Kopf, „Erst als wie erwachsen waren, erfuhren Lars und ich die ganze Geschichte, aber Yvonne war uns, als wir sie fanden … zu fremd. Und seit … Lars mich … wir uns geküsst haben und dieser verdammte Kristall aufgeflackert ist ...“ Der Engel verstummte und barg das Gesicht in den Händen, „Sie ist dagegen. Wie auch alle anderen.“  
„Weil Ungeheuer aus dieser Verbindung entstehen.“, Fanni rückte näher an den Engel, „Yvonne nannte sie Luzifer?“ „Das ist die Bezeichnung für alles Böse, Abscheuliche und Abartige.“, Anders lächelte etwas verkrampft, „Eigentlich ist das Wort uralt. Es stammt noch aus der Zeit der Gründung, kurz nachdem Gott sich in den Himmel zurückgezogen hat, um von dort über uns zu wachen. Unter Romoeren herrschte Friede, aber die Kinder der ersten Gläubigen wurden wütend, da sich ihnen der Gott nicht zeigte, wie er es bei ihren Eltern getan hatte. Der Erzengel, dessen Name Luzifer war, versprach zum Himmel zu fliegen und Gott zu bitten, dass er sich zeigen möge. Drei Tage lang war er danach verschwunden und niemand sah seine Rückkehr. Aber am dritten Tag rief seine Stimme die Kinder herbei und er präsentierte ihnen eine von Kopf bis Fuß in goldene Tücher gekleidete, riesige Gestalt. Die Menschen jubelten, priesen Gott und drängten sich zu ihm, um Segen und Heilung zu erfahren. Menschen aus dem ganzen Reich pilgerten nach Bergen und allmählich wurde der Erzengel eifersüchtig. Er riss voller Wut die goldenen Tücher herunter und enthüllte … einen alten, schwachsinnigen Riesen, den er selber als Gott verkleidet hatte ...“ „Was passierte mit dem Erzengel?“, erkundigte Fanni sich interessiert, aber der Engel zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Ein Blitz tötete ihn.“ „Und der Riese?“, gab der Mensch nicht nach, „Was passierte mit ihm?“ „Die Menge fiel über ihn her und zerriss ihn. Das Fleisch wurde den Tieren zum Fraß vorgeworfen.“, berichtete Anders und sah amüsiert auf, als Fanni das Gesicht verzog, „Was? Du hast doch gefragt!“ „Ich denke, ich werde dich nicht nach weiteren Geschichten fragen … Irgendwie stirbt am Ende immer jemand ...“, lachend schüttelte Fanni den blonden Schopf. Auch Anders fiel in das Lachen ein, „Verzeihung, Herr Empfindlichkeit. Was kann ich tun, damit ich in Euren Augen Vergebung erlangen kann?“ „Bring den Sonnenschein zurück.“, Fanni sah seufzend aus dem Fenster, gegen das dicke Schneeflocken sanken. „Also gut.“, der Engel erhob sich, „Bis Mitternacht wird es aufgehört haben zu schneien. Morgen früh können wir wieder raus.“ „Was tust du?“, Fanni musterte den Engel irritiert, aber Anders verdrehte nur die Augen, „Was wohl? Ich schreibe eine Petition und lege sie Clas unter das Kopfkissen … Ich erhebe mich in die Lüfte und bitte Gott um schönes Wetter. Was hast du denn erwartet?“ „Kannst du das wirklich?“, der Mensch schien noch immer nicht wirklich überzeugt zu sein, aber Anders lächelte nur süffisant und machte eine einladende Handbewegung, „Möchtest du mich vielleicht begleiten und dich persönlich von meinen Fähigkeiten überzeugen, Ehefrau des Erzengels?“ „Arschloch.“, Anders wich dem Kissen aus und verschwand kichernd aus der Wohnung.


	6. Sechster Akt: unheilige Dreifaltigkeit

Und tatsächlich, am späten Abend hörte der Schneefall langsam auf, die tiefhängende Wolkendecke riss auf und schließlich, als endlich der volle Mond und die Sterne am Nachthimmel zu leuchten begannen, öffnete sich die Tür zu Fannis Wohnung und ein dunkler Schatten huschte beinahe lautlos hinein. Fanni hob halbherzig winkend, wohl wissend dass es sich nur um seinen Engelfreund handeln konnte, den Arm und drehte sich dann, sich mit einem Seufzen fester in die warme Daunendecke einwickelnd um, „Danke … Anders. Aber … hätte das Bedanken nicht bis morgen warten können? Ich bin müde.“ „Rück rüber.“, der Engel stand nun, eine dunkle Silhouette vor dem Bett, die Flügel waren schwer von Regen, die langen Haare klebten am Kopf und Anders zitterte so sehr, dass er die Arme um sich geschlungen zu haben schien, „Mir ist saukalt.“ „Anders … du kannst nicht … Das ist mein Bett … Wenn Clas …? Oder wenn Lars?“, Fanni stemmte sich hoch, hielt dabei aber weiterhin die Decke umklammert und sah zu dem dunklen Schatten, der aber nur den Kopf schüttelte, auf, „Fanni, mal ehrlich … Clas wäre wahrscheinlich sogar froh darüber, dass du mein … Wie nennt unser Vater es? Ach ja, 'ungesundes Interesse' an Lars gebrochen hast.“ Fanni wollte protestieren, aber der Engel ignorierte ihn augenscheinlich und hatte bereits begonnen das vom Schnee durchweichte Oberteil und die ebenfalls nasse Hose abzustreifen und zog nun stur an der Bettdecke, die Fanni ebenso störrisch weiterhin festhielt, „Sei nicht so fies, Kleiner … Mir ist kalt und du bist Schuld daran … Du warst schließlich derjenige, der besseres Wetter wollte!“ „Du wolltest es wieder gut machen!“,als Fanni nur schnaubte, zuckte Anders mit den Schultern, „Schlechte Ausrede, Kleiner. Und nun rück endlich rüber. Ich habe keine Lust die ganze Nacht hier zu stehen! Und auch wenn du nun wahnsinnig enttäuscht sein magst … Du bist nun wirklich nicht mein Typ … Viel zu klein … Und zu blond.“ „Anders!“, aber dem Engel war es nun doch noch gelungen die Bettdecke aus den Fingern des Menschen zu lösen und nass wie er war neben Fanni in das Bett zu kriechen, „Ich bin müde … Und genervt. Und nun rutsch endlich rüber.“ „Anders ...“, aber trotzdem rutschte Fanni gehorsam auf die andere Seite und schmunzelte, als der Engel sich dort wie ein Hund zufrieden auf der warmen Bettseite zusammenrollte und zufrieden brummend die Augen schloss, „Behalt deine Finger bei dir, Fanni. Auch, wenn die Versuchung riesig sein mag ...“

Trotz der fühlbaren Wetterbesserung, über deren Ursache sowohl Anders, als auch Fanni beim gemeinsamen, recht unterkühlten Frühstück mit Yvonne Stillschweigen bewahrt hatten, war es am nächsten Morgen noch immer zu kalt, um sich lange im Freien aufzuhalten. Aus diesem Grund hatte Anders den frierenden, blonden Jungen kurzerhand in eine heimelige Konditorei gezerrt, wo er heißen Glühwein orderte und dann hungrig an dem frischen Käsegebäck knabberte. „Sonne … Sonne ...“, Fanni hingegen lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und drehte träge das Gesicht in Richtung Scheibe, durch die ungehindert das Sonnenlicht strömte und streckte sich behaglich in den warmen Strahlen, „Ich könnte den ganzen Tag hier sitzen!“ „Kuchen essen und fett und faul werden ...“, Anders schob den Rest des Gebäcks in seinen Mund, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und nickte, während er sich genüsslich über die Lippen leckte, „Das klingt wirklich nicht schlecht. Ein guter Plan.“ „Klingt auch für mich nicht schlecht.“, stimmte plötzlich eine fremde Stimme hinter den Freunden zu und ein fremder, langhaariger Engel trat zu ihnen an den Tisch, „Darf ich mich vielleicht zu euch setzen und ein paar Pfund zunehmen?“  
„Hilde.“, Anders lächelte gefährlich und die blauen Augen blitzten, „Schon genug orakelt? Oder hat Evensen dich etwa rausgeworfen?“ „Falls du es genau wissen möchtest, Anders.“, der fremde Engel zog, während Fannis Miene sich zusehends verdüsterte, einen der Metallstühle, deren Rückenlehnen extra schmal gehalten waren, damit die großen Flügel platz hatten, heran und lächelte genüsslich, „Ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt.“ „Schweigen?“, Anders lachte rau, legte die Hände zusammen und betrachtete den anderen Engel über die Fingerspitzen hinweg, „Darf ich dich erinnern, dass mein Zimmer genau neben dem Gästequartier von Evensen lag? Mit Schweigen war da sicher nichts. Du klingst eher wie ein rolliger Kater ...“ „Gut, dann genießt ein Gentleman eben nur.“, Tom zuckte mit den Schultern und Fanni konnte sich das Lächeln nun mehr nur noch schwerlich verbeißen, als der Langhaarige nun kurz aus dem Fenster sah und dann das Thema wechselte, „Endlich einmal wieder schönes Wetter … Meine Anerkennung für die Wirkung deiner Gebete, Anders.“  
„Wie kommst du auf den Gedanken …?“, Anders unterdrückte ein Lächeln, aber Tom tippte wissend mit einen Finger an seine Nase, „Ich habe einen unfehlbaren Riecher dafür, wenn sich jemand mit einem Gebet an Gott wendet … Und wenn das die Idee von Fanni war ...“ Er neigte leicht den Kopf in Richtung des blonden Menschen, der aber gleich abwehrend die Hände hob, „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass das machbar wäre!“ „Nun, eigentlich darf das auch nicht sein.“, erklärte Anders und Tom nickte zustimmend, „Clas wird ungemütlich, wenn irgendein Engel seine Macht für seine persönlichen Belange missbrauchen.“ „Aber andererseits ...“, ergänzte Anders grinsend, „ … wird Clas bei so ziemlich allem ungemütlich. Wenn wir uns nach seinen Maßstäben richten müssten, würden wir alle stumm und reglos im Holmenkollen sitzen und uns reinen, keuschen und sittsamen Gedanken hingeben.“ „Nun, an rein, keusch und sittsam dürftest du auf jeden Fall scheitern ...“, Tom verstummte, als der blonde Mensch plötzlich das Kichern nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte und nickte anerkennend, „Er kann also doch lachen? Ich muss gestehen, dass ich mich in den letzten Wochen schon langsam gefragt habe, ob der Kleine uns alle hasst ...“ „Mich mag er.“, wand Anders ernst ein, aber Tom wischte den Einwand beiseite, „Jeder mag dich.“ „Jeder, der noch keine Nacht mit ihm im einem Bett geschlafen hat.“, setzte Fanni dazu und brachte damit Tom zum lachen und Anders zum Schmollen, „Wenn du mir keinen Platz lässt!“ „Wie funktioniert das eigentlich, wenn du mit Lars in einem Bett schläfst?“, erkundigte sich Tom interessiert, „Hast du denn auch dauernd Federn im Mund? Darüber beschwert sich Johan immer...“  
Der Ladeninhaber brachte der lachenden Gesellschaft Wein und weiteres Gebäck, woraufhin Tom seine Armreifen, dieses Mal mit roten Steinen verziert, aufblitzen ließ. „Du darfst dich nicht von unserer abschreckenden Erscheinung oder von Anders' furchtbarer Persönlichkeit täuschen lassen.“, fuhr Tom, dieses Mal an Fanni gewandt, fort, „Man denkt immer, dass Engel ein vorbildliches Leben führen. Sie vollbringen gute Taten, sind perfekt, unterhalten sich mit Gott, vollbringen Wunder und sind ja auch so viel ansehnlicher, schöner und fehlerfreier, als jeder Sterbliche … Aber, ich versichere dir, das ist alles nur schöne Fassade.“ Als Tom sich nun sicher war, dass sowohl Tom, als auch Anders ihm zuhörte, fuhr er mit belehrender Stimme, die einem leicht ironischen Ton nicht entbehren konnte, fort, „Ich zum Beispiel musste Johans wunderbare warme Arme und sein noch viel schöneres und wärmeres Bett verlassen, als vor drei Tagen ein Reisender durch Oslo kam und um Hilfe bat. Er berichtete von einer Pestflagge, die er gesehen hätte. In etwa zwei Tagesreisen Entfernung … Ich flitzte also durch den Schneesturm, die Anders' krächzender Tenor noch nicht weg gesungen hatte ...“ Tom verstummte für einen Moment, als Anders ihm kindisch die Zunge ausstreckte und schüttelte dann tadelnd den Kopf, „Soll ich aufhören zu erzählen? Also, ich entdeckte schließlich nach drei Stunden Flug durch den Schnee die Fahne, fand dann bald darauf dass Anwesen und betrat das Haus. Dort fand ich eine dicke, rotbackige Bäuerin, einen gesunden, rotbackigen Mann und ungefähr zwei Dutzend gesunder, dicker, rotbackiger Kinder vor … Kein Husten, keine Wunde, kein Geschwür! Ich stellte mich also höflich vor, erkundigte mich nach dem Sinn der Flagge und erntete nur verständnislose Blicke. Und dann kam der kleine Alexander, vielleicht zehn Jahre alt … aber rotbackig und gesund, wie seine Geschwister aus der Scheune gelaufen… 'Ist er da? Ist der Engel da?'“ Tom ahmte gekonnt die Stimme eines Kindes nach und Fanni kicherte, während Tom ungerührt und noch immer in dem gleichen, leichten Plauderton seinen Bericht fortsetzte, „Ich hatte schon eine … Nennen wir es ungute Vorahnung … Aber, die Dame des Hauses hob den Kochlöffel und drehte sich zu dem kleinen Alex um. 'Was hast du getan? Du hast doch wohl nicht einen Engel herbeigerufen, damit er dieses blöde Tier such!?!'“ Toms Stimme verwandelte sich in die der wütenden Mutter und Fanni lachte kurz, „Aber auch der Vater, rotbackig, gesund und scheinbar wütend, fühlte sich nun befließen sich einzumischen und versprach dem kleinen Alex eine Tracht Prügel. Alex riss sich also, als Papa versprach die Gerte zu holen, von seiner Mutter los, schlang seine Arme um meine Taille und heulte und schniefte in mein Hemd. 'Sie ist seit vier Tagen verschwunden! Ich weiß, dass sie bei diesem Schnee frieren wird … Ich habe doch schon üüüüüberall gesucht!'“  
„Lass mich raten.“, Anders unterbrach den anderen Engel trocken und stahl ihm das letzte Gebäckteilchen, „Die Rede ist von einem Hund?“  
„Leider nein.“, Tom breitete grinsend die Hände in einer segnenden Geste aus, „Von einem Schaf. Einem gehörnten Schaf. Einen gewöhnlichen, grauen, gehörnten Schaf. Einem gewöhnlichen, grauen, gehörnten Schaf, das sicherlich in ein paar Wochen eh geschlachtet werden sollte … Ich habe mich also auf die Suche nach diesem gewöhnlichen, grauen, gehörnten Schaf, das sicherlich in ein paar Wochen eh geschlachtet werden sollte, gemacht und nahm … Da vier Augen ja mehr als zwei sehen und ich dem armen Junge den Ärger wenigstens noch etwas ersparen wollte, den kleinen Alex mit. Wir haben sieben Stunden lang gesucht ...“  
„Habt ihr das Schaf gefunden?“, erkundigte Fanni sich zwischen zwei Schlucken Glühwein und Tom grinste, „Oh ja, unter einem umgestürzten Baum keine Hundert Meter vom nächsten Haus entfernt, ganz kuschelig und wollig … und tief und fest schlafend. Oh, und wenn ihr meint, das sei schon ein unaussprechliches Vergnügen gewesen … Dann seid ihr noch nie mit Alex, einem zehnjährigen, zappelndem Jungen unter dem einen und Ina, einem blökenden, zappelndem, wolligen und gehörnten Schaf unter dem anderen Arm halbblind durch einen Schneesturm geflogen.“ Seine beiden Zuhörer lachten nun haltlos und Tom betrachtete sie voller Wohlwollen, wand sich dann aber an Fanni, „Also, wenn du das nächste Mal voller Ehrfurcht vor einem Engel stehst, dann denk an mich und Ina, das Schaf und alles wird wieder in die richtige Perspektive gerückt … Oder du erinnerst dich an deine Nacht mit Anders.“  
„Danke, das werde ich mir merken … Aber, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ...“, Fanni biss hastig auf seine Lippe, aber Anders hatte weniger Hemmungen und führte den Gedanken ungerührt zu ende, „ … Clas oder mein Vater sich auf die Suche nach einem Tier gemacht hätten … Oder gar Walter … Lars hätte sicherlich ...“ „Nun ja, irgendwie bleiben solche bizarren oder demütigen Aufträge immer an mir hängen.“, pflichtete Tom bei und winkte den Wirt für einen weiteren Becher Glühwein zu sich, „Ich erinnere mich da auch an die Sache mit dem miauenden Kater, der sich dann als Paar beim Liebesspiel herausgestellt hat ...“ „Das waren du und Evensen.“, merkte Anders an und in der nächsten Stunde berichteten die beiden Engel von misslungen Abenteuern und Missionen und auch Fanni, der sich nicht erinnern konnte, wann er jemals so herzhaft gelacht hatte, berichtete von den Streichen seiner Geschwister und auch von einigen Missgeschicken in Lord Forfangs Haus, die damals allerdings weitaus weniger amüsant, sondern durch die Stockschläge eher schmerzhaft erschienen waren.

„Wir sollten aufbrechen.“, es war Anders, der schließlich nach einem Blick auf die Uhr den Stuhl zurückschob, „Und ich denke auch das Orakel hat nach dem harten Arbeitstag wieder genug … Weisheit angehäuft ...“ „Um mich zu vögeln?“, der langhaarige Engel grinste fröhlich, „Na, das hoffe ich doch … Und was habt ihr noch vor?“ „Fanni wollte noch einen Bettvorleger kaufen.“, Anders verdrehte die Augen, „Du glaubst gar nicht, was für einen schrecklichen Geschmack er hat … Das könnte die Heirat mit Clas erklären ...“ Nun war es an Fanni, der schmollte, aber dennoch folge er den beiden Engel hinaus, „Nur, weil du Farbenblind bist!“  
„Lord!“, ein verhungert wirkendes Mädchen zupfte an Fannis Ärmel, „Mein Bruder ist krank … Und, er hat Hunger … Bitte, Lord ...“ Der Inhaber des Standes, ein feister, älterer Herr, hob drohend die Hand, aber Anders legte eine blasse Hand auf den verfilzten Haarschopf , „Ich habe kein Geld bei mir … Aber … Wo ist denn dein Bruder?“ Das Mädchen streckte den Arm aus und wirklich entdeckte Fanni in einer Seitengasse ein zusammengesunkenes Bündel, „Er ist seit zwei Tagen krank … Und ich habe nichts … Ich brauche nur etwas Brot … Bitte, Lord!“ „Ich sehe ihn mir an.“, Fanni kniete sich zu dem Bündel, das leise aufstöhnte, „Hat er Fieber?“  
Das Hinknien war ein taktischer Fehler. Das Mädchen stieß ihn kraftvoll von hinten und als der Blonde nach vorne kippte, war der Junge auf wundersame Weise genesen und Hände griffen nach dem Schal, dem Gürtel, den Stiefel und zerrten auch an dem teuren Tuch des Mantels. Als Fanni endlich wieder das Gleichgewicht wiedererlangt hatte, war der teure Mantel zerrissen und der wenige Schmuck, wie die verzierten Knöpfe und die Tücher, waren ebenso wie die beiden Kinder verschwunden. „Fanni! Alles in Ordnung mit dir!“, als der Mensch etwas benommen und verwirrt wieder auf die Hauptstraße wankte, kamen Tom und Anders ihm entgegen, „Was ist geschehen?“ „Mir geht es gut, macht euch keine Gedanken ...“, Fanni schüttelte den Kopf und zog die Reste des zerfetzten Mantels enger um sich, um den Diebstahl zu verbergen. Aber Anders hatte den Diebstahl schon bemerkt und der verwöhnte Engel keuchte auf, „Dein Mantel … Und der Gürtel! Oh, Fanni! Wir haben Tage gebraucht, um den Gürtel zu kaufen!“ Fanni brachte ein etwas wackeliges Lächeln zustande und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare, „Es ist nicht schlimm … Ich hoffe, die beiden finden einen kleinen Laden, in dem sie die Dinge eintauschen können ...“ „Das ist wirklich empörend.“, die Flügel des verwöhntes Anders bebten vor unterdrückter Wut und Fanni nickte, „Oh ja … Empörend! Das in der Stadt des Holmenkollens Kinder hungern und zum Überleben stehen müssen!“ „Ich glaube ...“, Tom hakte sich bei ihm unter und bedeutete dem noch immer leicht verwirrten Anders ihnen durch die Menge zu folgen, „ … es gibt da jemanden, den du unbedingt kennen lernen solltest.“   
Der Name des Mannes, zu dem Tom ihn führte, war Bardal und er war, so berichtete er dem jungen Blonden und dem verwirrten Engel, fast 30 Jahre Priester gewesen. Wie bei anderen Priestern hatte seine Aufgabe darin bestanden, von einer Siedlung zu anderen zu reisen und Neugeborene dem Gott zu weihen und jedem kleinen Ärmchen einen Kristall einzupflanzen. Vor drei Winter, so berichtete er außerdem, habe sich sein Leben verändert. „Mir waren die Straßenbälger auch noch nie wirklich aufgefallen … Ich hatte es immer mit Säuglingen zu tun, nicht mit Kindern.“, als Fanni zustimmend nickte, fuhr der große, hagere Mann mit dem freundlichen, fast väterlichen Lächeln, der irgendwie nicht in die Umgebung, eine alte, nur halbwegs möblierte, verfallene Lagerhalle am Hafen zu passen schien. Bardal und Fanni saßen auf den einzigen beiden Stühlen, deren hohe Lehnen für die Engel ungeeignet waren. Tom und Anders saßen auf einigen schmutzigen und zerrissenen Polstern und lauschten der Geschichte interessiert, „Während eines Wintersturms klopfte es, als ich mich gerade für ein Abendessen niedersetzen wollte. Ich war ärgerlich, aber als Gottesdiener durfte ich dieses Klopfen nicht unbeantwortet lassen. Ich öffnete also die Tür und entdeckte zu meiner Überraschung ein vielleicht neunjähriges Mädchen, das mir etwas entgegenhielt, das wie ein Laib Brot aussah. Ich war vollkommen überrascht ein Kind vorzufinden … Nachts … mitten in einem Schneesturm … Und dann die Einzelheiten … Dürr, zerlumpt und sie stank, als hätte sie noch nie gebadet … Aber, ich brachte es fertig, sie nach ihrem Anliegen zu fragen ...“ Der ehemalige Priester schwieg kurz und schien sich zu sammeln, „'Ich habe dieses Kind gefunden.', sagte sie, 'Ich kümmere mich schon seit vier Tagen um den Kleinen, aber er will kein Brot essen und ich habe kein Bier' Ich war so vollkommen erstaunt, mir fehlten die Worte, aber irgendwie schaffte ich es sie hineinzubitten … Sie setzte sich ans Feuer und im Verlauf der … nächsten Stunden bekam ich heraus, wieso sie mitten im Winter mit einem Baby herumlief … Sie habe das Baby in einer Gasse gefunden und es mit in das Abflussrohr, in dem sie lebte genommen … Sie habe versucht das Baby wieder aufzupäppeln … Aber es würde nichts tun als Schlafen und Weinen … Und, es wolle nicht essen, kein Brot. Und sie habe kein Bier. 'Ich glaube, es stirbt.', sagte sie, 'Ich habe gehört, dass Priester Kinder zu Gott zurückschicken können …' Ich war entsetzt … Nicht nur, dass diese Theologie vollkommen falsch war, sondern auch dass … dieses wilde Kind … mit einem Baby herumlief … Für ein Kind zu sorgen versuchte … Wo waren ihre eigenen Eltern? Wer kümmerte sich um sie? Wer beschützte sie? Wer erzog sie? Wer gab ihr zu essen? Und dann dieses Baby … Vielleicht eine Woche alt, winzig, zerbrechlich und … Gott wusste nicht einmal, dass er existierte!“ Bardal schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte traurig, „Während mein Essen auf dem Tisch kalt wurde und während mich das zerlumpte Gör beobachtete, segnete ich das Baby, gab ihm einen Namen und sah zu, wie es in meinen Armen starb.“ Anders tat einen mitfühlenden Atemzug und Bardal warf dem Engel einen kurzen Blick zu, „Du empfindest Mitleid mit dem Baby, oder? Aber, was ist mit dem Mädchen? Als ich den Körper des Babys in ein sauberes Tuch wickelte, fragte ich mich, ob es noch andere Kinder geben könnte? Kinder, wie dieses Mädchen … abgelegt, vergessen und ungewollt. Ich brauchte geraume Zeit, aber schließlich gelang es mir … die Kleine zu überzeugen, sich weihen zu lassen … Das war nicht einfach, denn sie war der festen Überzeugung, dass … der Kristall bedeuten würde, dass man dann sterben müsste … Ich erläuterte es ihr, immer und immer wieder … Ich musste einwilligen, dass sie die Nacht in meinem Zimmer, am Feuer verbringen dürfe. Und, ihr versprechen, dass … sie trotz des Kristalls am nächsten Morgen aufwachen würde.“ Bardal lächelte bei der Erinnerung, „Ich nannte Gott ihren Namen … Mette …. und als am Morgen die Sonne aufging, war sie ganz begeistert davon, wie sich das Sonnenlicht im Kristall brach. Sie ging fröhlich in die Kälte hinaus ...“  
„Wie ist es ihr ergangen?“, Anders hatte sich vorgebeugt und die Ellenbogen auf seine Oberschenkel aufgestützt, „Hast du sie wiedergesehen?“ „Ich habe keine Ahnung.“, der ehemalige Priester klang etwas wehmütig, „Ich sah sie, die mein Leben so vollkommen verändert hat, nie wieder. Aber, ihr Name ist Gott bekannt … Und, ich weiß, dass sie noch lebt, ihr Name steht noch immer in den Listen … Aber, ich frage mich oft, wie es ihr wohl gehen mag.“ Dein Leben verändert?“, wiederholte Anders neugierig und Bardal erzählte ruhig weiter, „Ich verzichtete auf mein Priesteramt und machte mich auf die Suche. Nach den vergessenen und ungewollten Kindern, die irgendwo in den Gassen ihr Dasein fristeten … Ich reiste durch die Städte, blieb solange man mich duldete ...“ Wieder unterbrach Anders ihn, „ … man dich duldete?“ „Weil es schwieriger ist, ein geweihtes Kind in die Sklaverei zu verkaufen.“, dieses Mal kannte der ehemalige Sklave Fanni die Antwort und Bardal nickte zustimmend, „Ich reiste weiter, suchte nach Verbündeten … Aber, niemand wollte etwas von den Straßenkindern hören. Nun bin ich einige … Monate schon in Oslo. Geduldet … oder eher ertragen.“  
„Und was ist das hier? Ein … Heim für die Kinder?“, Fanni sah sich in der halbleeren, kalten Halle um und erschauderte, aber Bardal machte eine kurze Handbewegung, „Ich verbrachte beinahe ein Jahr damit jene Kinder zu weihen … Bis mir klar wurde, dass … alleine die Nennung eines Namens ihnen in ihrem harten Leben nicht helfen würde. Sie brauchen Essen … ein Dach über dem Kopf, einen sicheren Ort. Also bat ich bei den Geschäftsleuten um Hilfe und bekam … dieses Gebäude. Ich versuchte Nahrung und andere Sachen zu bekommen und die Kinder zu … informieren, dass es diesen Ort geben würde … Kaum ein Kind vertraut sofort. Sie haben schon so viel erlebt. Aber, ein paar trauten sich her. Viel zu wenige, aber, ich wüsste gar nicht, wie ich alle erreichen könnte … Wie ich ihnen die Angst nehmen könnte ...“ „Es müsste mehr sein.“, Fanni nagte nachdenklich an seinem Finger und schloss die Augen, „Mehr, als ein Ort für den Winter … Eher eine … Schule? Ein Ort, wo sie lernen … Wo sie Fähigkeiten erwerben, die ihnen später helfen ...“ „Nur wenige erreichen das Erwachsenenalter.“, warf Bardal mit rauer Stimme ein, „Sie erfrieren im Winter, werden von Kutschen und Wagen überfahren, bekommen Krankheiten … und sterben an unbehandelten Wunden. Viele werden aber auch in die Sklaverei verschleppt, ein Kind bringt manchmal mehr, als ein Erwachsener, es gibt viele Reiche mit … absonderlichen Vorlieben.“  
„Das dürfen wir nicht zulassen!“, Fanni sprang vom Stuhl, der scheppernd auf den Steinboden fiel, woraufhin die beiden Engel erschrocken zusammenzuckten, „Wir müssen sie retten! Alle!“ „Ich würde sie liebend gerne alle retten. Alle beschützen. Allen eine Chance gewähren ...“, stimmte Bardal ruhig zu, „Aber, ich tue nun jetzt schon, was ich kann … Alles, was Ihr dazu beitragen könnte … Das will ich gerne annehmen … Für die Kinder.“

In der dritten Woche seiner Reise, nachdem er die großen Städte besucht und mit den dortigen Herrschenden gesprochen hatte, flog der zutiefst verstörte und ärgerliche Clas wieder über das, nun unter ihm langsam grün werdende Tal zwischen den Bergen. Wie versprochen, wollte er, auf dem Rückweg zum Holmenkollen, das Orakel Evensen besuchen. Kaum, dass der Fuß des Engels dieses Mal den grauen Stein berührt hatte, trat auch schon einer der stillen Akolythen aus dem Schatten des Eingangs und bedeutete dem Engel ihm zu folgen. Johan war, wie immer, erfreut, den Engel zu sehen und führte ihn nach einer freundschaftlichen Begrüßung in eine, als Empfangssalon hergerichtete Höhle, in deren Kamin ein Feuer brannte, „Clas, was führt dich zu mir?“  
Der Engel berichtete in knappen Worten von seiner Reise in die großen Städte, dem Unglauben an Gott, der sich überall wie ein Geschwür ausgebreitet hatte und der sogar vor einen Engel offen zur Schau getragen worden war. Aber, zu seiner Überraschung nickte Evensen nur und nippte ruhig an seinem Tee, „Ist das so?“ „Warum bist du denn kein bisschen empört? Sie verlieren den Glauben! Sie zweifeln an Gottes Macht! An der Macht der Engel! An der Macht des Erzengels! Sie sagen, Gott würde Walters Stimme schon lange nicht mehr erhören! Das Walter nicht mehr erhört werden will! Sie behaupten WALTER NICHT MEHR GLAUBT! Dass er Erzengel nicht mehr an Gott glauben würde. Dass es keinen Gott geben würde ...Sie zweifeln damit an der Macht der Orakel, an der Macht der Engel und an Gott selber! Das ist einfach eine katastrophale Nachricht!“  
„Katastrophal?“, Johan lächelte versonnen und stellte die Tasse zurück auf die Steinplatte des Tisches, „Vielleicht. Aber nicht unbedingt eine Neuigkeit … Ich zweifel schon seit … geraumer Zeit an Walters Fähigkeiten … und auch seinem Glauben.“ „Was?!?“, unterbrach Clas ihn und lehnte sich dem Orakel entgegen, „Du hast nie irgendwas …? Warum?“ „Was hätte ich denn sagen sollen?“, Johan lächelte trocken, „Dass du Walter nicht … sonderlich magst, ist nun wirklich kein Geheimnis. Und auch, dass er nicht der geistige Anführer, den das Land brauchte … sein konnte. Er war eine schlechte Wahl und Gott muss es von Anfang an gewusst haben, deshalb wurdest du bereits so jung ausgewählt ihm nachzufolgen. So hattest du mehr Zeit, um in dein Amt zu wachsen … Und Walter wusste, dass seine … Zeit im höchsten Amt nur … befristet gewesen war.“  
„Aber ...“, der Engel breitete die Arme aus und versuchte das Gesagte zu begreifen, „ … wenn Walter nicht an Gott glaubt … Und andere von diesem Glaube überzeugt hat … Und das all die Jahre geschah … Stellt sich dann da nicht … die eine Frage …?“ „Nicht die Frage, die du fürchtest.“, fiel Johan ihn mit unerschütterlichem Glaube in der Stimme ins Wort, „Nicht, ob es einen Gott gibt … Sondern nur warum Gott so gehandelt hat.“ „Ich meine, man muss beide Fragen stellen.“, warf Clas ruhig ein und Evensen betrachtete ihn voller Mitgefühl und nicht mit der erwarteten, gewallten Wut, die der Engel befürchtet hatte, „Die großen Gelehrten vertraten die Ansicht, dass Götter nur durch unseren Glauben entstehen. Ein Mensch, ein Orakel oder ein Engel, der an einen Gott glaubt, der schafft einen Gott. Eine Kultur, die zu einem Gott betet, wird hauptsächlich immer zu diesem Gott beten. Vielen Leuten gefällt diese … Philosophie nicht, da die Allmacht Gottes der größte Anreiz. Sein Schicksal jemandem anzuvertrauen, der größer und perfekter ist, als man selbst … Denn, wenn man sich selbst einen Gott geschaffen hat, kann der nicht größer sein, als man selbst … Verstehst du? Ohne Glaube kann es keinen Gott geben.“ „Johan!“, schnappte der entsetzte Engel, aber das Orakel lächelte nur wiederum milde, „Ich weiß, verzeih mir. Ich habe nur selten Gelegenheit über theologische Prinzipien zu reden. Wenn der Glaube fehlt, muss man sich auf Wunder verlassen, um zu beweisen, dass unser Gott existiert. Und wenn die Wunder ausbleiben, so gibt es noch immer die … täglichen Ermahnungen, die uns an seine Existenz erinnern … Der Wechsel von Tag und Nacht. Die Jahreszeiten. Regen. Die Geburt und der Tod … Diese Dinge müssen das Werk von Gott sein. Und du? Du warst wiederholt Zeuge von göttlichen Wundern, du rufst Regen vom Himmel, heilst Kranke. Wenn du zu Gott singst, was empfindest du? Erhabenheit? Verzückung? Oder gar Gleichgültigkeit? Unsicherheit? Angst? Zweifel? Nein, ich kenne die Antwort … Und, ich frage dich, wenn es nicht Gott ist, wer erweckt denn diese Gefühle in dir?“ Der Mensch nahm lächelnd einen tiefen Schluck aus dem Becher und lehnte sich denn in die weichen Polster zurück, „Ich selber fühle Gott jeden Tag. Ich stelle ihm eine direkte Frage und erhalte eine Antwort. 'Bist du da?' Und er antwortet … Jedes Mal … Ich kann nicht zweifeln. Nicht an ihm. Er ist immer da.“  
Die sanften, aber dennoch eindringlichen Worte des Orakels wirkten beruhigend auf den Engel und linderten seine Zweifeln und seine Zerrissenheit, „Warum lässt er denn aber zu, dass Walter ihn leugnet? Warum lässt er zu, dass Walter sein Stellvertreter auf Erden ist? Dreißig Jahre lang?“ „Im Dasein von Gott sind dreißig Jahre eine Wimpernschlag, eine kurze Zeitspanne. Ich stelle es mir so vor ...“, erklärte Johan ruhig, „Gott blickte hinab, auf uns … auf Walter … Und sah die Wahrheit … einen unwürdigen Erzengel. Und er hat abgewägt. Nimmt sein Reich Schaden? Eigentlich nicht … Wird an den Messen festgehalten? Findet die Glorie statt? Ja, in jedem Jahr findet eine statt … Befinden sich die Menschen in Harmonie …?“ „NEIN!“, unterbrach Clas ihn nun scharf und Johan nickte wissend, „Nein. Aber, Harmonie lässt sich leicht wieder herstellen. Gott kennt dich, Clas. Er kennt dein Herz und weiß, was er dir aufbürden kann. Und, er lässt Walters Zeit verstreichen, bis jetzt, wo sie beinahe vorüber ist. In drei Monaten bist du der Erzengel.“ „Vielleicht.“, der Engel wirkte noch immer nicht überzeugt, aber dennoch wirkte er erleichtert, „Und, wenn … der falsche Glaube bestehen bleibt? Wenn sie auch an mir zweifeln? An meinen … Fähigkeiten? Ich bin nicht der Mann, der ganze Städte zerstört, nur damit … meine Macht bewiesen werden kann.“  
„Es müssen ja nicht gleich tödliche Blitze sein, Clas.“, lächelte Evensen und musterte den Engel amüsiert, „Es gibt andere Mittel, die dir sicher besser liegen, als Blitz und Donner. Ich sah dich immer als Engel für den Winter und den Schnee ...“ Nun lächelte auch Clas und nahm die unaufdringliche Einladung die Nacht im Höhlenlabyrinth des Orakels zu verbringen, mit einem müden Nicken an, „Ich wollte eigentlich zurück in den Holmenkollen … Ich war seit Wochen nicht mehr da.“ „Wie geht es Anders?“, erkundigte sich das Orakel auf dem Weg und Clas schnaubte, „Welchen meinst du? Den ehemaligen Sklaven, der mich hasst oder den Engel, der seinen Bruder liebt?“ „Dieses Mal meinte ich deinen Gemahl.“, Johan vermied das Wort 'Sklave' und Clas seufzte, „Ich weiß es nicht und das ist einer der Gründe, warum ich schnell zurückkehren sollte.“  
„Ich mag ihn.“, warf Johan plötzlich ein und Clas stutzte, „Dann bist du einer von wenigen. Wann hattest du Gelegenheit ihn kennen zu lernen?“ „Nach den Feierlichkeiten eurer Hochzeit. Er stellte mir eine Frage, auf die ich damals noch keine Antwort hatte. Aber, ich versprach ihm, nach einer Antwort zu suchen.“, Johan reichte dem Engel einen versiegelten Umschlag, „Bitte nimm diesen Brief für ihn mit.“  
„Er hat dich schnell um den Finger gewickelt.“ stellte Clas fest, „Fast ebenso schnell wie Tom.“ „Beide haben einen wachen Geist.“, das Orakel lächelte sanft, „Aber, keine Angst. Der Kleine gehört ganz dir. Tom ist schon … fordernd genug.“ „Sehr gnädig.“, Clas lehnte sich erneut zurück, „Ich habe darüber nachgedacht. Darüber, was du gesagt hast, dass mein Partner mich … ergänzen sollte. Und, ich fürchte, du hattest recht. All die Frauen … und Männer, die ich kenne … Alle könnte ich von meinem Standpunkt überzeugen. Alle würden mir zumindest zuhören. Aber nicht Anders. Ich kann mit seiner Mitarbeit rechnen, wenn er dazu bereit ist. Ich habe keinerlei Einfluss auf ihn oder seine Entscheidungen. Ich bin ihm egal. Mit ihm zu leben ist … als würde man Feuer in sein Haus tragen und ihm verbieten zu brennen ...“ „Nun, Gott hat ihn mit Bedacht ausgewählt … Extra für dich. Vielleicht wollte er deine Selbstsicherheit erschüttern ...“ „Es ist eine ziemliche … Masse von Prüfungen, die er mir auferlegt hat.“, Clas lächelte grimmig, „ Zwischen Anders, Tom und seinen Zwillingen und auch noch Walter bleibt kein Stück Frieden.“ „Nun, die Stärksten werden durchs Feuer gezogen.“, Johan hob prostend das Weinglas, „Und in einer Schmiede entstehen Dinge voll unglaublicher Schönheit.“ „Dann werde ich eine Pracht sein, wenn meine Amtszeit in dreißig Jahren beendet ist.“, die Weinkelche schlugen mit einem melodischen Klingen zusammen und Johan lachte.


	7. Siebter Akt: Wechsel der Perspektive

Es war am späten Nachmittag des nächsten Tages, als Clas endlich wieder im Holmenkollen eintraf. Ganz seiner Gewohnheit gemäß, versuchte er sofort die Chorstimmen zu unterscheiden, die das harmonische Evangelium sangen. Für einige Minuten lauschte er mit angelegten Flügeln und die perfekten Harmonien bescherten seinem aufgewühlten Geist endlich die herbeigesehnte Ruhe und den verloren geglaubten inneren Frieden. Aber, dann riss er sich auch schon wieder aus seiner geistigen Abwesenheit heraus und machte sich an den Abstieg in die tieferen Wohnbereiche des Holmenkollen.

Lars, in dem er, trotz dessen Jugend in den letzten Monaten immer jemanden gefunden gehabt hatte, der ihm zuhörte und ihm, gerade wegen seiner Jugend, oftmals einen anderen Blickwinkel ermöglichte, weilte noch immer bei Lord Velta. Clas wusste nicht, ob er darüber froh oder enttäuscht sein sollte, aber wenigstens war Anders, dessen Stimme er im Chor des Evangeliums herausgehört hatte, nach wie vor im Holmenkollen und somit weit entfernt von seinem Zwilling. „Wahrlich, das Schmiedefeuer wurde für mich besonders heftig geschürt.“, Clas murmelte es abwesend und suchte sogleich sein Gemach auf, um sich den Reisestaub aus Flügeln und Haaren zu waschen.

Das nagende Gefühl, dass er nun sofort seinen Gemahl oder zumindest Yvonne aufsuchen müsste und sich alles berichten lassen sollte, was in seiner Abwesenheit zugetragen hatte, ließ ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen, so dass er beinahe erleichtert aufatmete, als schließlich eine sanfte Melodie, die seiner Türglocke, durch seine Wohnung wehte. Trotzdem war er nicht sonderlich begeistert, als er die Tür öffnete und sich ausgerechnet Gregor, einem menschlichen Freund seit seiner Kindheit, gegenübersah, „Oh Clas! Du bist wieder da! Ich dachte mir, ich hätte dich gesehen … Aber, ich war mir nicht sicher … Oh, du warst so lange weg … Du hast mir gefehlt!“ Ohne eine Aufforderung drückte der junge Mann sich, durch jahrelange Erfahrung geschult, ohne die empfindlichen Flügel zu streifen, an dem Engel vorbei durch die Tür und ließ sich auf dem dunkelblauen Plüschteppich, der vor Clas' bequemen Lieblingssessel lag, nieder. Clas brachte es nicht übers Herz grausam oder gemein zu dem jungen Mann zu sein, also zwang er sich zu einem Lächeln und erlaubte seinem Freund nah seiner Hand zu greifen, kaum dass er sich auf den Sessel gesetzt hatte. „Erzähl mir alles!“, bat Gregor mit großen Augen und ohne den Engel auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen, „Wen hast du alles getroffen? Du musst durch ganz Norwegen geflogen sein … Du warst so lange weg … Und warum?“ „Das stimmt so ungefähr.“, Clas nickte leicht, „Ich soll in ein paar Wochen Erzengel werden … Also hielt ich es für eine gute Idee, mich mit einigen der führenden Leute zu unterhalten ...“ „War es angenehm?“, Gregor lächelte süßlich und Clas konnte sich das Schnauben nur schwerlich verkneifen, „Wir haben geschäftliche Gespräche geführt. Das war niemals als eine … Vergnügungsreise geplant. Und … danach wollte ich einfach nur noch nach Hause zurück ...“  
„Du hast dich nach uns gesehnt!“, Gregor strahlte glücklich und Clas schüttelte leicht den Kopf, „Es ist aber auch einfach ermüdend sich jeden Tag mit fremden Menschen zu beschäftigten … Und in ihren ungemütlichen Betten zu schlafen.“ „Warst du auch bei Walter?“, nahm Gregor das Gespräch wieder auf und Clas presste die Lippen zusammen, „Nein. Warum sollte ich?“ „Nun … Du warst doch sicher auch in Sogn og Fjordane.“, der Mensch schmollte, aber Clas antwortete nur mit einem Kopfschütteln, „Ich habe in den letzten paar Monaten bereits mehr als genug mit Walter zu tun gehabt, Danke.“ „Ich verstehe nicht, warum du ihn nicht leiden kannst.“, Gregor wich etwas zurück, aber das Lächeln verschwand nicht, „Er ist doch ein sehr gutaussehender Mann.“ „Das Aussehen ist für das Amt des Erzengels nicht ausschlaggebend.“, Gregor seufzte bei dieser Antwort, „Ich wünschte fast, er bliebe auf ewig im Amt ...“  
Clas' Stimme nahm unwillkürlich einen schärferen Ton an, klang strenger und ernster, „Warum sagst du so etwas?“ In Gregors großen Augen stand überdeutlich die Überraschung, aber als er blinzelte, verschwand sie sofort, „Weil du denn nie mehr hier sein wirst. Dann sehe ich dich gar nicht mehr … Und, ich vermisse dich doch jetzt schon … Und, wenn du einfach Clas bleiben würdest ...“ „Ich werde einfach Clas bleiben.“, stieß Clas gepresst hervor, „Ich werde einfach nur ein sehr beschäftigter Clas sein.“  
Langsam wünschte der Engel sich, dass Gregor seine Hand loslassen würde, aber entziehen wollte er sie seinem Freund aber auch nicht. Er war sich des schmalen Grates bewusst, auf dem er sich momentan bewegte und er war sich, wie er sich selbst eingestehen musste, schon lange nicht mehr sicher, ob er nicht schon lange irgendwann ohne es zu merken die Balance verloren hatte. Gregor war keinesfalls mehr der kleine Junge, mit dem er als Kind gespielt hatte, aber seine Ergebenheit dem Engel gegenüber war noch immer ebenso tief, schien aber jegliche Kindlichkeit verloren zu haben. Oftmals hatte er ihn schon fragen wollen, was er eigentlich wollte, aber die Antwort lag doch eigentlich schon auf der Hand. Gregor wollte ihn. Oder vielleicht auch nur die Macht, die der Engel und sein Amt versprach? Sicher sagen konnte er das schon lange nicht mehr.  
„Und, was ist während meiner Abwesenheit geschehen?“, Clas wechselte das Thema, um weiteren Fragen über seine Reise zuvor zu kommen und nur zu gerne kam Gregor der Aufforderung nach, „Ingrid hat ihr Kind bekommen … Ein sterbliches Mädchen. Leider. Sie ist auch sehr enttäuscht. Oh und Tom hatte ein Abenteuer im Schnee, irgendwas mit einem Schaf … oder einer Ziege. Eine köstliche Geschichte … Du solltest sie dir bei Gelegenheit von ihm erzählen lassen. Bevor er wieder zu seinem Orakel fliegt. Anders und Fanni … Oh, dein Gemahl hat einen Spitznamen bekommen … Anders fand, dass sein Vorname nicht passend wäre … Also, die beiden waren fast jeden Tag in Oslo. Sie haben niemandem zum Mitkommen aufgefordert! Außer Tom Hilde natürlich … Sie … Tom und Fanni, gingen sogar alleine hinunter, als Lars hier war … Oh...“ „Lars war hier?“, Clas bemühte sich seine Stimme ruhig zu halten, aber Gregor schlug die Hand vor den Mund, „Oh, das sollte ich doch nicht verraten. Sei ihnen nicht böse. Sie haben sich einfach vermisst … Es war auch nur ein kurzer Besuch. Eine Nacht … Und Yvonne hat Anders auch bereits ermahnt. Und bestraft.“  
Es war vollkommen klar, dass diese Ermahnung Anders nicht wirklich interessiert hatte, der Engel hatte sicherlich den Kopf gesenkt gehalten und so getan, als würde er zu jedem der rationalen Argumente, die seine Mutter ihm vorzutragen hatte, nicken. Und auch die Strafe hatte sicher nicht ihren Zweck erfüllt. In Wahrheit waren seine Gedanken sicher bei seinem Zwilling oder gar der zusammen verbrachten Nacht gewesen. Und vielleicht waren sie da auch noch immer.  
„Was hast du in den Wochen getan?“, Gregors Augen fingen bei dieser Frage an zu leuchten, aber während er nun eine genaue Rekapitulation der letzten Wochen hervorsprudelte, lauschte Clas nur halbherzig und überlegte, mit welchen Worten er den Zwillingen … dem einen Zwilling gegenüber treten sollte. Der Mensch beschrieb noch immer irgendein Schmuckstück, das er gesehen hatte, als Clas' Türglocke erneut erklang und sich gleich darauf ungestüm die Wohnungstür öffnete, woraufhin Gregor seinen Redefluss kurz unterbrach und dem eintretenden Anders entgegen lächelte, „Fanni.“  
„Clas, wie kann ich an Geld kommen, wenn ich es brauche?“, Fanni ignorierte die Begrüßung, blieb auf der Schwelle stehen und starrte mit hochgezogener Braue auf das sich ihm darbietende Bild des stolzen Engels und dem demütigen Anbeters, der noch immer die Hand des Engels hielt, „Wie ich sehe, bist du beschäftigt.“  
„Keineswegs.“, der Engel befreite sich betont langsam, nur um nicht den Eindruck zu erwecken, dass er seine Hand aus dem Griff des Menschen reißen wollte, aus Gregors Griff und stand auf. Gregor stieß ein peinlich berührtes Lächeln aus und errötete prompt, „Oh, ich werde ganz rot, Fanni! Ehrlich, was du hier siehst, sind nur zwei gute Freunde, die sich nach einer langen Trennung ...“ „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern dir erlaubt zu haben, meinen Spitznamen zu benutzen.“, Fannis Stimme war so kalt, dass selbst der Engel zusammenzuckte, „Vier Wochen. Das ist doch keine lange Zeit. Ich habe Clas nicht im geringsten vermisst ...“  
„Ich war eigentlich auf dem Weg zu dir.“, versuchte Clas sich, trotz der deutlichen Worte irgendwie zu rechtfertigen, aber der blonde Junge schnaubte nur, „Ganz offensichtlich.“ „Anders ...“, Gregor erhob sich, musste sich aber, als der das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren drohte, kurz an Clas festhalten, „Anders, bitte sei nicht erzürnt. Ich habe Clas aufgehalten und … ihm keine Gelegenheit gegeben den Raum zu verlassen.“ „Es ist mir einerlei, der bei meinem Mann sitzt.“, der ehemalige Sklave nickte Clas kurz zu, bevor er in eisiger Wut die Wohnung verließ, „Vielleicht könntest du, wenn du dein privates … Stelldichein mit Gregor beendet hast, meinem Anliegen ein paar Minuten schenken?“  
„Oh weh.“, mit einem süßlichen Lächeln wand sich Gregor nun wieder Clas zu und wirkte äußerst schuldbewusst, „Jetzt habe ich dich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht … Aber, er ist auch so kompliziert, dein Fanni.“ Mit einem Seufzen drängte der Engel Gregor sanft, aber bestimmt in Richtung der Tür, „Ich gehe nun am besten und finde heraus, was Anders wollte ...“ Gregor ließ sich willig führen, seufzte aber erneut, als er auf der Schwelle noch einmal stehen blieb, „Willst du mir nicht sagen, dass ich nicht mehr mit dir sprechen soll, damit dein Anders zufrieden ist? Dass ich mich dir nicht mehr näheren soll? Nicht mehr mit dir essen darf? Und auch nicht mehr mit dir reden?“ „Sei nicht albern.“, mit einem kurzen Schlagen der Flügel drängte Clas den Menschen endgültig aus seiner Wohnung, „Zwischen uns gab es nie etwas. Und daran hat sich auch jetzt nichts geändert. Aber, ich muss nun zu Anders gehen und ihn fragen, was er wollte.“

Anders' Tür stand, zu seiner großen Überraschung, halb offen und es wirkte beinahe wie eine Einladung an den Engel. Jedoch fand er den ehemaligen Sklaven mit dem Rücken zu ihm sitzend vor, „Anders, das ist doch albern … und kindisch. Du kannst doch nicht wütend sein, nur weil ich mit Gregor gesprochen habe!“ „Ich bin stets bemüht, den Raum zu verlassen, in dem er sich aufhält.“, Anders klang weiterhin ruhig und erstaunlich beherrscht, „Mein … Hinausgehen hatte nur wenig mit der Tatsache zu tun, dass du anwesend warst. Zumal ich eher deine Abwesenheit gewöhnt bin. Und sie durchaus zu schätzen weiß.“  
„Wieso sollte ich schneller zurückkehren wollen, wenn dich meine Abwesenheit nicht stört?“, gab der Engel kalt zurück, „Du sie ja sogar zu genießen scheinst …“ „Worauf spielst du an?“, endlich drehte auch Anders sich um, die grauen Augen waren wütend verengt und die Fäuste geballt. „Mir wurde zugetragen, dass du dich mit Anders und Tom angefreundet hast.“, eine steile Falte stand auf Clas' Stirn, aber der blonde Junge lächelte nur, „Aber, aber … Es war doch dein Wille, dass ich mich mit Engeln anfreunden soll.“ „Das stimmt.“, räumte er ein, schüttelte aber gleichzeitig den Kopf, „Aber trotzdem ...“ „Vielleicht ist es ja mein Fehler? Ich habe es von Anfang an so aufgefasst, dass … Engeln das Wort 'Treue' nichts bedeuten würde. Das das Lebensziel von jedem Engel darin besteht sich mit so vielen Sterblichen wie möglich zu paaren, um ein paar weitere Engel in die Welt zu setzen ...“  
Die, schon lange schwelende Wut flammte auf und Clas konnte nur mühsam dem Drang widerstehen, den ehemaligen Sklaven zu schlagen. Er starrte auf einen der gewebten Wandteppiche, bis seine Gedanken sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatten, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme einen noch eisigeren Klang angenommen hatte, „Du hast nichts falsch aufgefasst. Im Allgemeinen haben Engel tatsächlich eine … recht lasche Auffassung von Moral. Und, du kennst den Grund dafür. Vermehrung, selbst wenn du dafür nur Verachtung aufzubringen vermagst. Aber, falls du dich an … Tom oder Anders … heranmachen solltest, nur weil du meine … Beziehung zu Gregor falsch deutest, dann nimm bitte zur Kenntnis, dass … er nie mein Geliebter war oder sein wird. Trotz der Hoffnungen, die er wahrscheinlich hegen mag.“  
„Er genießt trotzdem deine Gunst.“, beharrte Anders störrisch und Clas breitete in einer hilflosen Geste die Arme aus, „Möchtest du, dass ich grausam zu ihm bin?“ „Es entspricht nicht gerade deiner Art, nicht zu wissen, wie du dir jemanden vom Hals hältst.“, die erstaunlich ruhige Erwiderung ließ auch den letzten Rest seiner Wut verpuffen und der Engel ertappte sich bei einem Lächeln, „Darin bist du aber auch nicht schlecht.“ „Etwas an dir ...“, Anders zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern, „ … erweckt in mir den Wunsch mich möglichst garstig zu benehmen.“  
„Gott hat uns beiden wohl einen Streich gespielt.“, der Engel lächelte und kam denn auf das eigentliche Thema seines Besuchs zu sprechen, „Erzähl, wie hast du diese vier Wochen verbracht?“ „Ich hatte genug zu tun, dabei verging die Zeit schnell ...“, Anders' Lächeln war liebenswürdig und seine knappe Geste schien das ganze Zimmer zu umfassen, „Ich war meistens in Oslo. Einkaufen.“ Der Mensch schwieg kurz und schien nach den passenden Worten zu suchen, „Aber … ich fand auch noch etwas anderes … Hast du schon einmal etwas über ein Kinderheim gehört? Dass von einem ehemaligen Priester namens Bardal gegründet wurde?“

Im Rückblick überlegte er sich, dass er Anders gleich zu Bardal hätte schicken sollen. Alles, was er bisher über seinen Gemahl gelernt hatte und alles was er über den ehemaligen Priester wusste, ließ nur den Schluss zu, dass Anders genau die Hilfe sein müsste, die Bardal und seine Kinder so dringend benötigten. Clas hörte ihm aufmerksam zu und ließ sich erklären, was Bardal und sie planten und wofür sie das Geld bräuchten, „Wir brauchen mehr Platz. Betten. Und trotzdem noch genügend Reserven für Kleidung und Nahrung … Das Gebäude muss auch mehr werden, als eine Unterkunft. Eine Schule … Es müssen Lehrer angestellt werden. Musiker, Köche, Schreiber, Weber, Schneider … Einfach alle Berufe, auch Handwerker ...“ „Ich sehe das Problem.“, Clas nickte, „Was noch?“ „Die Kinder sind ein Problem. Es sind Straßenkinder, sie sind verlassen worden. Wurden geschlagen, getreten … Sie vertrauen niemanden. Vor allem keinen Erwachsenen. Man muss auch sie bezahlen. Für jede Nacht, die sie in der Schule verbringen? Für jeden Kurs? Für jeden Erfolg. Damit sie bleiben und uns vertrauen lernen.“, Anders seufzte und strich sich durch die Haare, „Wahrscheinlich hältst du mich für verrückt, oder? Anders ist auch noch nicht ganz überzeugt … Er meinte, ich sei von allen guten Geistern verlassen … Er hat Armut noch nicht begriffen, obwohl er sich Mühe gibt … Außerhalb der … Festungen fühlt er sich … unwohl … Und ohne Lars ...“ Bei der Erwähnung des Zwillings konnte Clas sich ein leises Knurren nicht verkneifen und Anders erzählte rasch weiter, bevor Clas sich auf dieses Thema versteifen konnte, „Aber, du bist derjenige, der begreifen muss … Du bist es, der das Ganze unterstützen muss. Nicht nur bald als Erzengel, sondern auch … auch als Führer dieser Engelsschar. Wenn Oslo merkt, dass du hinter diesem Projekt stehst ...“ „Ich halte viel davon.“, unterbrach Clas den Menschen schließlich, „Ich finde es sogar großartig. Der Holmenkollen ist reich … Du kannst so viel haben, wie du möchtest.“ Clas sagte es, ohne großartig darüber nachzudenken, aber die Belohnung, die er erhielt, übertraf seine Erwartungen bei weitem. Das strahlende Lächeln, dass er erhielt, wusch alle Sorgen von ihm und ließ ihn sogar Walter vergessen.  
Und auch den Brief.   
Es verging beinahe eine Woche, bis der Engel sich an den Brief erinnerte. In diesen sechs Tagen verbrachten Clas und Anders mehr Zeit miteinander, als in den letzten beiden Monaten ihrer Ehe. Es war zweifellos auch die liebevollste Zeit, die sie jemals miteinander verbracht hatten und Clas hatte den Eindruck, dass Anders durch diesen Umstand ebenso ermutigt schien, wie er selbst. Die meisten dieser gemeinsamen Stunden verbrachten sie in Oslo, aber dennoch nicht alle in der neugeschaffenen Schule für die Waisenkinder. Der ehemalige Priester hatte das neuerwachte Interesse des Engels für sein Projekt dankbar angenommen und enthielt sich -zumindest in der Gegenwart des Engels- jedweder Bemerkung, dass der Engel ihm schon Monate zuvor hätte helfen können. Gemeinsam mit Bardal schritt das ungleiche Ehepaar durch das zukünftige Schulgebäude, besprachen und verwarfen Änderungen und Verbesserung. Und langsam wurde auch Clas deutlich, dass die Unterstützung der Bevölkerung noch wichtiger als die finanziellen Mittel zu sein schienen.  
Also legten Clas und Anders den Kaufleuten, den Händlern und all den unterschiedlichen Gilden den Grundgedanken der Schule dar und sie profitierten dabei schamlos von dem guten Verhältnis der Osloer Oberschicht mit dem Holmenkollen, das die Geschäftsleute auch in Zukunft nicht gefährdet wissen wollten. Und so war beinahe jeder mit dem das Paar sprach bereit zu spenden oder einen Lehrling aus der Schule bei sich aufzunehmen und auszubilden.  
Zu Clas' großer Überraschung, verhielt sich Anders, den er bisher nur von seiner schlimmsten Seite kennen gelernt zu haben schien, tadellos. Auch Tom, der das Paar ab und an begleitete, zeigte sich von seiner besten Seite und brach mit seiner lockeren Art und Weise oftmals das Eis zwischen den Parteien. Allerdings hinterließ sein achtloser Umgang mit Anders, der sich in kurzen, beiläufigen Berührungen und kurzen, aber tiefsinnigen Blickwechseln, die meist mit verhaltenem Kichern endete, einen schalen Beigeschmack bei Clas und der Engel ertappte sich immer wieder dabei, wie er zwischen die Freunde trat. Anders, der sie ebenfalls gelegentlich begleitete, wirkte hingegen eher abgespannt, gestresst und teilweise auch genervt. Der, in letzter Zeit eher blasse Engel schien oftmals mit seinen Emotionen kämpfen zu müssen, wenn Anders ihr Anliegen bei den Geschäftsleuten und den Gilden vorbrachte und wirkte auch sonst eher zerstreut. Clas betrachtete das mit einem Stirnrunzeln, schob es aber schließlich einerseits auf die Armut, mit welcher der sonst so verwöhnte und behütete Engel erstmals direkt konfrontiert war und andererseits darauf, dass er seinen Zwilling nun beinahe zwei Monate nicht mehr gesehen hatte.  
Am sechsten Abend, nachdem sie den ganzen Tag mit den verschiedensten Leuten verhandelt hatten, belohnten sich die drei Engel und der blonde Mensch mit einem gemütlichen Abend in einem der kleinen Musiktheater, die es in Oslo zuhauf gab. Der Inhaber verneigte sich tief und führte seine Gäste zu einem der besten Tisch in dem dunklen Raum, der einen hervorragenden Blick auf die vertiefte Bühne bot. Da Engel dieses Theater häufig besuchten, war die Hälfte aller Stühle so geformt, dass auch die großen Engelsflügel ausreichend Platz hätten, für Anders hingegen waren die schmalen Rückenlehnen unbequem und er rutschte unruhig hin und her, „Das sticht im Rücken. Wie könnt ihr bitte auf so was sitzen?“ „Ach ja ...“, Tom erhob sich geschmeidig und beugte sich grinsend über die Schulter des Menschen, „Wenn Ihr nun die Güte hättet und Euren Hintern erheben wollt ...“ „Nur zu gerne.“, der Blonde erhob sich und Tom zog vom benachbarten Tisch den Stuhl heran und half dem Menschen mit einer leichten Verbeugung sich auf den neuen Stuhl zu setzen, den er ihm dann auch noch zurechtrückte, „Ist das besser, Fanni?“ „Viel besser.“, Fanni grinste den langhaarigen Engel verschwörerisch an und deutete auf Anders, der sich gedankenverloren eine Käsestange nach der anderen in den Mund steckte und seine Umgebung scheinbar ignorierte. „Anders, hast du das Ziel fett und faul zu werden noch nicht erreicht?“, Tom griff an dem anderen Engel vorbei nach der letzten Käsestange und biss herzhaft zu, „Lass mich dir helfen.“ Anders schnaubte und einzig Clas' Rückkehr an den Tisch schien zu verhindern, dass der einsame Zwillingsengel schnappte.  
„Hat jemand besondere Wünsche, was das Essen angeht?“, Clas setzte sich an seinen Platz und Tom kicherte, „Nun, Anders ist sicher alles recht ...“ „Hatten wir hier nicht das wunderbare Käsegebäck?“, fiel Fanni ein und versuchte das Grinsen zu unterdrücken, als Anders die Lippen zusammenpresste, „Ich würde es ja zu gerne probieren.“ „Wer tritt heute auf?“, versuchte Anders das Thema zu wechseln und Clas, der von der ganzen Sache nichts mitbekommen hatte, antwortete ihm, „Verschiedene Interpreten. Wandermusiker. Ich glaube, jeder der will darf auf die Bühne.“ „Nun, das wird sicher unterhaltsam.“, Tom grinste und winkte den Kellner heran, „Gibt es noch etwas Gebäck?“  
Das Programm an diesem Abend war tatsächlich sehr unterhaltsam. Varietéunterhaltung bunt durchsetzt mit Magie, mit Orchestern, Sängern und Sängerinnen und den unterschiedlichsten Instrumenten. Clas hatte sich noch nie besonders viel aus Rhythmusorchestern gemacht, obwohl an diesem Abend eine hervorragende Gruppe aus Lillehammer ihr Können zeigte. Sowohl Fanni, als auch Anders schienen sehr angetan von einer Gruppe junger Mädchen, die ein Wiegenlied in solcher Harmonie sagen, dass es unglaublich schien, dass es sich nicht um eine einzelne Stimme handeln mochte. Fanni applaudierte lange und Anders wischte sich, so erschien es zumindest Clas, verstohlen die Augen. Tom hingegen war völlig fasziniert von den lauten Schlaginstrumenten, die auch perfekt zu seiner offenen und vorlauten Persönlichkeit zu passen schienen. Clas selber lauschte fasziniert den Rohr- und Holzbläsern und beugte sich weit vor, nur um keinen der Töne zu verpassen. Er war überrascht, als er sich am Ende der Darbietung zurücklehnte und dem Blick seines Gemahls begegnete. Scheinbar hatte Fanni, wie er ihn nun auch beinahe selbstverständlich nannte, ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet, „Dir gefallen solche Instrumente?“ „Diese Musik hat so etwas herrlich Reines. Bei allen anderen Instrumenten und auch bei Stimmen ...“, er machte eine kurze, erklärende Geste mit den Händen, „ … bin ich mir immer bewusst, wie der Ton entsteht. Aber bei den Bläsern … Da kommt es mir immer so vor, als würde die Musik von jemand anderem gemacht und irgendwo anders … Und würde dann wie durch einen Trichter her geweht … Wie ...“ Clas schwieg in Ermangelung der passenden Worte, aber Anders murmelte leise, „Wie ein Engel der die Macht Gottes bündelt.“ „Genau.“, der zukünftige Erzengel lächelte, was etwas wehmütig geriet, als Tom vorlaut einwarf, „Du könntest lernen ein solches Instrument zu lernen. So alt bist du ja auch noch nicht … Allerdings, ich glaube du wirst langsam grau.“ „Danke.“, murmelte der Engel etwas trocken und schnaubte, „Obwohl ich wahrscheinlich zu alt sein werde, bis ich endlich die Zeit dazu finde mir ein Hobby zuzulegen...“  
„Hört doch.“, unterbrach Anders und deutete, wieder an einer Käsestange knabbernd, auf die hellerleuchtete Bühne, „Sie rufen nach Freiwilligen. Sing doch etwas, Clas.“ „Ich möchte nicht die gesamte Unterhaltung bestreiten.“, wehrte der Engel sofort ab, „Wer wäre schon mutig genug mir zu sagen, dass er den Klang meiner Stimme oder meine Darbietung nicht mag?“ „Nun ja, du hast deine Fehler.“, Tom verdrehte die Augen und bemühte sich an Clas vorbei die letzte Käsestange, nach der auch Anders gerade griff, zu ergreifen, „Aber ich habe noch nie gehört, dass jemand sagte, dass du nicht singen kannst … Man, Anders! Andere wollen auch was!“  
Fanni lachte, als Anders demonstrativ die gesamte Stange in den Mund schob, aber Tom richtete sofort seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den einzigen Menschen in ihrer Runde, „Und was ist mit dir, Fanni? Dich habe ich noch nie singen hören. Warum gehst du nicht auf die Bühne und erfreust uns mit deinem Debüt?“ Clas hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an und wartete auf eine Reaktion seines Gemahls, aber Fanni lächelte nur milde, „Ich möchte nicht singen.“ „Du möchtest nie singen.“, Tom klang beinahe enttäuscht, „Bekommen wir jemals die Gelegenheit dich zu hören?“ „Nun … ich hatte vor bei der Glorie zu singen. Ich nehme an, ihr werdet alle dabei sein?“, mit einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln lehnte der Blonde sich zurück, nahm aber dennoch nicht den Blick von Clas. Der zukünftige Erzengel schmunzelte, aber es war Anders, der eine spitzfindige Antwort gab, „Ich glaube nicht, dass es mir erlaubt ist, an der Glorie teilzunehmen. Ich könnte dort auf Lars treffen und meinen Bruder vor aller Augen vögeln?“ „ANDERS!“, Clas zischte es, aber der Engel hatte schon den Stuhl zurückgeschoben und war, die Hand vor den Mund haltend, aufgesprungen, „Ich fühle mich unwohl ...“  
Einige Minuten verharrte die übriggebliebene, kleine Gesellschaft am Tisch sprach- und regungslos und erst als der Wirt an den Tisch trat, fand Clas seine Sprache wieder und räusperte sich. „Lord Engel.“, der Wirt verneigte sich respektvoll, „Ich möchte Euch nicht stören, aber einige Gäste haben Euch erkannt und baten mich, Euch um eine Darbietung zu bitten … Es ist viel zu lange her, dass wir die Chance hatten Eure Stimme zu hören ...“ „Ich singe gerne etwas für euch.“, der Engel hatte in das blasse Gesicht seines Gemahls, das auch deutlich Sorge um Anders zeigte, geblickt und erhob sich nun, während der Wirt lächelte, „Ich bin entzückt, Lord. Wünscht Ihr Begleitung? Soll ich einen ...“ „Nein.“, Clas schüttelte bestimmend den Kopf, „Ich brauche nichts, Danke.“  
Der Wirt führte den Engel in den hinteren Teil des dunklen Raumes und dort dann durch einen langen Tunnel, der so niedrig war, dass Clas die großen Flügel eng anlegen musste, zur Bühne. Es war eine große Erleichterung, als er endlich aus dem Tunnel heraus auf die Bühne treten konnte.  
Der Engel blickte sich kurz um. Sein Blick lag einige Sekunden auf dem Tisch, an dem Fanni sich angeregt mit Tom zu unterhalten schien und obwohl ihm bisher noch nicht klar gewesen war, was er singen wollte, so wusste er es in diesem Moment. Clas verneigte sich vor dem Publikum und verschränkte die Hände miteinander, bevor er schließlich leise zu singen begann. Auch wenn dieses Stück nicht seinem sonstigen Geschmack entsprach, hatte er es in den letzten Tagen doch eingeübt und wurde nun mit einem dumpfen Brennen im Arm, dort wo der Kristall tief im Knochen verankert lag, belohnt. Es war ein Lied aus Sogn og Fjordane, der Heimat seines Gemahls. Eine schlichte Ballade, die kaum mehr Fähigkeiten erforderte, als eine gute Aussprache und die Fähigkeit einen Ton zu halten, aber trotzdem war es, in all seiner Einfachheit ein wunderschönes Stück. Clas schloss voller Genuss die Augen und arbeitete sich mit einem fast körperlich spürbaren Vergnügen die Tonleiter des Refrains hinauf. Der Engel war so sehr daran gewöhnt mit seiner Stimme Gott zu preisen, dass es beinahe frivol erschien, dass er nun für jemand anderen, insbesondere für seinen Gemahl zu singen. Als er den Refrain wiederholte, wechselte er in den Dialekt der Heimat seines Gemahls und er fühlte, wie sein Kristall als Spiegelbild von Fannis Überraschung und Freude aufflammte und er hielt die letzten Töne einige Sekunden länger als nötig und verneigte sich dann, als begeisterter Applaus aufbrandete. Wieder lächelte Clas sanft und verneigte sich, trotz der aufkommenden Bitten um eine Zugabe zum Abschied.  
„Das war wundervoll.“, Fanni empfing ihn mit einem wohlwollenden Lächeln, „Danke.“ „Ich habe mir gedacht, dass es dir gefallen könnte.“, Clas zog seinen Stuhl wieder an den Tisch und neigte leicht den Kopf, „Leider spreche ich den Dialekt nicht. Ich habe den Text phonetisch gelernt.“ Fannis Lächeln wurde breiter, „Du weißt, dass der Text bei der Übersetzung verändert wurde?“ „Ach ja?“, ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich den Engel, „Was habe ich denn gesungen?“ „Es ist besser, wenn du das nicht weißt.“, der Mensch schüttelte, deutlich amüsiert den Kopf und legte dann, als Clas erneut nachfragen wollte, einen Finger an die Lippen, „Pssst … Hör nur … Tom singt.“

„Ich habe noch einen Brief für dich.“, während Tom bereits nach oben geflogen war, standen Clas und Fanni gemeinsam am Fuß des Berges. Fanni, der gerade in den Gitterkäfig des Fahrstuhls getreten war, stockte kurz, nickte dann aber, „Von Evensen?“ Als Clas nickte, wand Fanni beschämt den Blick ab und tastete nach dem Band der kleinen Glocke, die seine Reise ankündigen sollte, „Ich komme zu dir.“

„Ein Brief vom Orakel? Was steht darin?“, noch in der Tür fragte Fanni, hektisch von einem Fuß auf den anderen tretend nach und riss Clas den Brief förmlich aus der Hand. „Er hat mir nichts gesagt.“, der Engel schloss die Tür hinter seinem Gemahl und deutete auf die kleine, dunkelblaue Couch, „Und, es ist dein Brief. Ich habe ihn nicht geöffnet.“ Anders schien ihm gar nicht zuzuhören, als er den Umschlag förmlich aufriss und ein beinahe leeres Blatt herauszog.  
Es standen nur wenige Worte auf dem weißen Blatt, aber dennoch veränderte sich seine gesamte Haltung, als er sie wieder und wieder zu lesen schien. Aus dem stolzen, sturen und unnachgiebigen jungen Mann wurde binnen Sekunden ein schluchzendes, zusammengerolltes Bündel, das sich in dem weichen Teppichen auf seinem Boden verkrallte. „Fanni!“, eilig trat er an seine Seite und kniete sich neben den Blonden, „Anders, was ist los? Was hat er geschrieben? ANDERS!“ Die grauen Augen sahen ihn seltsam ausdruckslos an und in einer hilflosen Geste umfasste Clas die schmalen Schultern und schob Anders auf die Couch, „Setz dich … Anders, was hat Evensen dir geschrieben?!?“ „Rasmus … Und Eline ...“, Anders wisperte es nur leise, aber zumindest der Frauenname war Clas bekannt und ließ ihn die Verbindung ziehen, „Deine Geschwister?“ Fanni nickte atemlos, „Sie starben vor sechs Jahren ...“ „Es tut mir leid.“, der Engel ließ sich neben Fanni auf der Couch nieder und legte vorsichtig einen Arm um ihn. „In Oslo ...“, stieß Fanni hasserfüllt hervor, „Sie starben hier!“ Fannis Stimme wurde zu einem Flüstern und Clas, der erst glaubte, es handle sich um einen privaten Abschied der Geschwister, strich sanft über den verspannten Rücken des Jungen. Als aber Wortfetzen an sein Ohr drangen, verharrte die Hand erschrocken, „ Gott, verfluche diese Stadt. Schicke Blitze und Donner auf sie herab. Bedecke sie mit Unwettern … überschwemme sie … lasse jeden innerha ...“ Mit einem schwachen, beinahe sterbenden Flüstern rief Anders den Zorn Gottes herbei und Clas sah beinahe ängstlich hinaus aus dem großen Fenster, unter dem sich das Lichtermeer von Oslo tief unter dem Holmenkollen ausbreitete. Aber, obwohl Anders einer der wenigen Sterblichen sein mochte, deren Stimme direkt an das Ohr Gottes zu dringen vermochte, blieb der Himmel wolkenlos und sternenbehangen und es zeigte sich keine Sturmwolke und kein Blitz. Und es rollte auch kein Donner, der den Untergang der Stadt verkünden sollte, über den ruhigen Fjord hinweg.  
Mit einem letzten wütenden Aufbäumen riss Anders sich los, blieb -als eine einzige, stumme Anklage- einige Sekunden in der Tür stehen und starrte Clas blass und blicklos an, bevor er schließlich aufgelöst aus dem Zimmer stürzte.


	8. Achter Akt: Schwindende Harmonie

Obwohl Fanni sich anfangs wirklich darüber gefreut hatte, dass Clas schließlich doch noch zurückgekehrt war, wünschte er sich jetzt beinahe, dass der Engel so schnell wie möglich wieder verschwinden würde. Es gab verschiedene Gründe für diesen Wunsch, nicht zuletzt dass er sich eben gerade über dieses Wiedersehen mit Clas gefreut hatte. Auch Clas war scheinbar mit ihm zufrieden gewesen, sie hatten sich nicht gestritten, sondern waren beinahe freundschaftlich mit einander umgegangen. Die ganze Zeit war Fanni alles so harmonisch vorgekommen, fast zu harmonisch um dauerhaft zu sein.  
Aber, mit solch einer schrecklichen Nachricht, die ihr Verhältnis wiederum zurückwerfen würde, hatte niemand gerechnet. Eline und Rasmus, der Tod seiner älteren Geschwister hatte ihn tief getroffen und er war vollkommen außer sich geraten, hatte sich vergessen. Den letzten Teil des Briefes, der aussagte, dass sein Zwillingsbruder noch lebte, hatte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt gar nicht wahrgenommen. Die Erkenntnis war erst in der Nacht, als er sich weinend an einen Engel, den er -nicht sehr überraschend- nach seiner überstürzten Flucht aus Clas' Zimmer in seinem Bett vorgefunden hatte, geklammert hatte, gekommen. Immer und immer wieder hatte er den Satz 'Einar lebt.' vor sich hingemurmelt, hatte sich förmlich daran geklammert und war schließlich vollkommen übermüdet und ausgelaugt neben Anders eingeschlafen.  
Aber dennoch hasste Clas ihn nun wieder.  
Zwar hatte der Engel es nicht mit Worten ausgesprochen, aber der Gesichtsausdruck, als der Mensch den Zorn Gottes auf Oslo und die Einwohner herunter gefleht hatte und an den Anders sich nun mit Schrecken erinnerte, der hatte doch bereits Bände gesprochen. Clas hasste ihn.

„Man, das war wohl eine stürmische Nacht.“, Tom trat, wie sonst nur Anders, am nächsten Morgen unangemeldet in Fannis Wohnung und ließ sich elegant auf einem der bunten Bodenkissen nieder. „Mmmmh?“, Fanni blinzelte verwirrt, als er -so plötzlich angesprochen aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde und von den wenigen Worten des gestern erhaltenen Briefes auf, direkt in das grinsende Gesicht seines Engelsfreundes sah. Tom beugte sich nur vor und zupfte eine kleine, weiche Daune aus dem, verstrubbelten blonden Haar, die er dem Menschen schließlich grinsend entgegenhielt, „Clas und du solltet es für den Anfang etwas … langsamer angehen lassen. Sex mit Flügeln und Federn ist nicht immer einfach … Johan beschwert sich schon seit Jahren darüber, dass er dabei immer wieder Federn im Mund hätte … Oder eine gewischt kriegt, wenn er die Flügel anfassen wollte. Was kann ich dafür, dass ich da kitzlig bin?“  
Tom stutzte und betrachtete die Daune nun aber doch noch etwas genauer. Er drehte und wendete sie prüfend zwischen seinen Fingern und pfiff schließlich anerkennend und mit einem dreckigen Grinsen, „Fanni … Fanni … Fanni, also wirklich. Ich kenne nur zwei Engel mit solchen weißen Flügeln ...“ Als Fanni nun aber lediglich verwirrt die Stirn runzelte, wurde das Grinsen des Engels noch breiter und er legte das verräterische Federchen auf seine Handfläche, „Sag mir bitte nicht, dass ihr drei gemeinsam ...“ „Tom.“, Fanni schüttelte langsam den Kopf und faltete den Brief, fast dankbar über den Themenwechsel erscheinend, wieder zusammen, bevor er den Engel seufzend ansah, „Sei leise. Anders schläft im Schlafzimmer ...“ Der Mensch betrachtete die winzige Feder und seufzte, „Mein ganzes Bett ist voll von den Dingern. Anders ist anscheinend in der Mauser. Wie haltet ihr das aus?“ „Mauser.“, Tom schnaubte amüsiert und pustete sacht gegen die Daune, die daraufhin zu Fanni segelte und lautlos auf dem Umschlag landete, „Fanni … Anders benimmt sich zwar wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn … oder in letzter Zeit eher ein kopfloses Huhn, aber Engel haben keine Mauser.“  
„Nicht?“, Fanni blinzelte überrascht und der Brief schien endgültig vergessen zu sein und in seiner Stimme schwang deutlich Sorge um den Freund mit, als er kurz zu seinem Schlafzimmer sah, „Wir sollten ihn im Auge behalten.“ „Ach?“, der Engel zog fragend eine Braue hoch, aber Fanni nickte nur, „Kannst du zu Evensen reisten? Wenn Anders wirklich krank ist …?“ „Fannihasi, in nicht einmal vier Wochen … Genauer gesagt, in 25 Tagen findet die Glorie statt … Falls du dich nicht erinnerst, das ist die große Veranstaltung, bei der du ein Solo singst und zu der Anders nicht eingeladen wird, damit die Zwillinge nicht in der Öffentlichkeit übereinander herfallen … Und, wenn du nicht singst, wird die Welt zerstört … Und ich muss eine Gruppe der Schulkinder für diese … Veranstaltung unterrichten.“, Tom lehnte sich vor, aber Fanni schüttelte nur noch einmal den Kopf und unterbrach ihn ernst, „Du brauchst doch nur wenige Stunden zu Johan, Tom! Und … du wolltest ihn an diesem Wochenende doch eh besuchen! Der ganze Holmenkollen redet schon davon!“ „Hast du denn wenigstens schon mit Anders darüber gesprochen?“, erkundigte Tom sich trocken und lachte sarkastisch auf, als Fanni schließlich, nach einem kurzen Zögern doch nur den Kopf schüttelte, „Oh, wie wunderbar … Schlecht gelauntes, verfressenes Geflügel.“

„Anders?“, die Türglocke erklang und wie zur Bestätigung nannte gleich danach die wieder ungewohnt kühl und distanziert klingende Stimme des zukünftigen Erzengels seinen Namen und forderte gleichzeitig Einlass. Anders sah sich hektisch um, beinahe als würde er verzweifelt nach einem Fluchtweg suchen, aber bevor Anders auch nur einen einzigen, klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und die hochgewachsene, kräftige Gestalt des großen Engels trat in das gemütliche, von der Sonne erhellte Wohnzimmer. Unabsichtlich und sich der Wirkung wahrscheinlich nicht bewusst seiend, blieb der Engel inmitten des hellen Rechtecks, welches das einfallende Sonnenlicht bildete, stehen und wurde zu einer großen, dunklen Statue mit streng dreinblickenden, leuchtenden Saphiraugen, die Anders kühl musterten. „Wie geht es dir heute Morgen?“, seine Stimme hatte wieder den früheren, schrecklich formellen Tonfall angenommen, der in Fanni doch wieder nur das Bedürfnis sich möglichst garstig zu benehmen weckte. Die Finger des Menschen umklammerten den Brief, zerknitterten den weißen Umschlag und die grauen Augen blitzten eisig auf, nachdem Fanni eilig die Tränen, die hatten aufsteigen wollen, vehement weg geblinzelt hatte, „Was meinst du denn, wie es mir gehen sollte, Clas? Nachdem ich gestern erfahren habe, dass meine Geschwister tot sind! Eline und Rasmus sind tot.“  
„Das tut mir wirklich leid, Anders.“, Clas neigte leicht den Kopf, aber der blonde Mensch lachte nur humorlos und erhob sich, auf die Tür deutend, „Gib dir keine Mühe, Clas. Ich habe noch einen Bruder … Aber, das ändert nichts an meinen … Gebeten oder meiner Meinung.“ Clas' blaue Augen blitzten gefährlich auf, aber Anders erwiderte seinen Blick ungerührt und schließlich war es dieses Mal wirklich der Engel, der nachgab und ohne ein weiteres Wort die Wohnung verließ.

„Anders, aufstehen. Es ist schon nachmittags ...“, Fanni seufzte, zupfte eine weitere, helle Daune aus den Laken und hielt sie dem Engel vor die Nase, „Ich kann damit bald ein Kissen stopfen ...“ „Hmpf.“, Anders schnaubte und schlug, auf dem Bauch liegend, träge mit den Flügeln, woraufhin wieder einige Federchen, die sich gelöst hatten, langsam auf die Bettdecke hinunter trudelten. Als Fanni nun aber eine Hand nach der Schwinge ausstreckte und durch die nach dem Verlust der Federn bereits zerzaust wirkenden Flügel fahren wollte, knurrte der Engel nur warnend und entzog Fanni den Flügel mit einer hastigen Bewegung. „Anders, warum mögen es Engel nicht, wenn man ihre Flügel berührt?“, der Mensch ließ sich nun auf die Bettkante nieder und faltete, um nicht bedrohlich zu erscheinen, die Hände in seinem Schoss. Anders stemmte sich etwas hoch und hüllte sich, erneut Daunen aufwirbelnd, schutzsuchend in die weißen, zerrupften Flügel, „Mein Kompliment. Du bist der Erste, der es … nicht durch Erfahrung gelernt hat … Weißt du, die meisten Sterblichen näheren sich einem Engel und fahren ihm gedankenlos durch die Federn … Fast, als würden sie eine Katze oder ein anderes Haustier streicheln.“ Die Flügel zuckten hastig und voller Widerwillen bei der Vorstellung. Anders wischte sich nun aber nur hektisch über die feucht schimmernden Augen und seine Stimme klang leicht wackelig und recht unsicher, „Sie müssen dann damit rechnen, dass ihnen förmlich die Fingern gebrochen werden.“  
„Tut es denn weh?“, Fanni inspizierte interessiert einen der Flügel, dessen helle Federn im Licht der Mittagssonne perlmuttfarbend schimmerten, „Oder fühlt es sich unangenehm an?“ „Ist es denn unangenehm geküsst zu werden?“, Anders' Gefühle schienen erneut zu wechseln, die Augen leuchteten und die eben noch fahlen Wangen schimmerten nun in zartem Rot, „Aber, es ist fast noch … intimer … Wenn Lars durch meine Flügel fährt …“ Anders seufzte tief, der Engel schloss die Augen, bevor er, mit ungewohnt rauer Stimme aufgewühlt weiter sprach, „Es ist sehr … erregend. Etwas, was man von Fremden nicht … spüren möchte.“ „Und wenn Lars dich berührt, dann …?“, Fannis Neugier war nun beinahe auf dem Höhepunkt und Anders lachte etwas gequält und suchte nach den passenden Worten, um die Gefühle zu beschreiben, „Es ist wie ein Schauer, der durch meinen Körper jagt … Mir wird heiß und kalt … Eine Gänsehaut … Ein eisiger Klumpen in meinem Magen … Mein Herz rast ...“ „Aber, sie sehen trotzdem wie normale Federn aus ...“, Fanni hatte den Kopf schief gelegt und betrachtete das weiße Gespinst des Flügels genauer, „Fühlen sich die verschiedenen Federfarben denn anders an?“ „Nein, oder fühlen sich blonde Haare anders an als … schwarze? Es sind schließlich Federn.“, Anders presste die Lippen zusammen und ballte die Fäuste, während er einen der Flügel ausbreitete und die Schwinge dem Menschen vorsichtig präsentierte, „Die äußeren Federn sind härter und stärker … Die Inneren … weicher und flaumiger.“  
Neugierig einen Finger ausstreckend, aber dennoch den Flügel nicht wirklich berührend, erforschte Fanni nun das dichte, komplizierte Gespinst der Federkiele und der Verästlungen, das in seiner Gesamtheit noch viel weicher als Seide zu sein wirkte. Wortlos und bittend, sah er zu Anders, dessen Atem nun zwar mehr und mehr hektisch zu gehen schien, der aber trotzdem erst nach einem kurzen, kaum wahrnehmbaren Zögern nickte, „Aber sehr sehr … behutsam, bitte.“  
Also strich der Finger nun vorsichtig über die weichen Federn, zog eine Linie von der Armbeuge bis zur äußersten Flügelspitze des Engels und fühlte wie das weiße Gewebe kräftiger und dicker wurde, während er von den kleinen, weichen Daunenfedern bis hin zu den großen, kräftigen Schwungfedern fuhr. Anders hatte, seit dem Moment als Fanni ihn erstmals berührt hatte, die Luft angehalten und der Engel holte erst wieder qualvoll Luft, als der Mensch seinen Finger erschrocken wieder zurückzog und sackte schwer in die weichen Kissen zurück. „Habe ich dir weh getan, Anders?“, Fanni kniete nun über dem erschöpft wirkenden Engel, über dessen Wangen ungehindert Tränen strömten und ballte die Hand um die vielen Daunenfedern, die er eben mit seinen sachten Berührungen aus den Flügeln gestrichen hatte.  
„Nein.“, stieß Anders hervor und wischte sich hastig über die feuchten Wangen, „Ich weiß auch nicht, was im Moment mit mir los ist ...“ „Vielleicht … solltest du einen Heiler oder Arzt aufsuchen?“, einige Minuten lang hatte Fanni den größeren Engel, der sein Gesicht nun in seinen Händen verbarg, gemustert, „Vielleicht kann der dir helfen?“ „NEIN!“, Anders knurrte und stieß den Menschen von sich, bevor er sich, in einem Wirbel von aufstiebenden Federn erhob und an das Fenster trat, um über Oslo hinweg, in Richtung des Nordlandes zu sehen, wo Lars so fern war, „Ich bin selber Heiler, falls du das schon vergessen hast. Und. Es. Geht. Mir. Gut!“ Fanni biss sich auf die Unterlippe und seufzte, „Ach, Anders …“ „Ich will zu Lars.“, plötzlich schluchzte der Engel haltlos und seine Wut schien ebenso plötzlich wieder verschwunden zu sein, wie sie gekommen war, „Fanni … Ich will zu … ihm.“ Anders klammerte sich an das Shirt des Menschen und wiederholte die Worte wie eine Litanei, während weiterhin die Tränen über die Wangen strömten „Ich will doch einfach nur zu Lars ...“

„Typisch.“, da Tom auch eine Woche später noch beim Orakel weilte, stützte Fanni den Engel alleine und half Anders, der seine rechte Hand gegen seine Brust presste, auf einen Stuhl. „Was ist passiert?“, Bardal, der ihre Ankunft gehört zu haben schien, kam dicht gefolgt von einigen Kindern, die begriffen hatten, welchen Vorteil ihnen die neugegründete Schule brachte, in das Zimmer, „Alles in Ordnung?“ „Alles in Ordnung. Anders hat nur eine Katze retten wollen.“, Fannis Lippen zuckten vor unterdrücktem Lächeln, während die Wangen des Engels brannten und er mahnend den Namen seines sterblichen Freundes zischte. Aber der Blonde ließ sich dennoch nicht beirren und erzählte breit grinsend den Rest der Geschichte, „Er flatterte auf die Mauer und versuchte sie vom Ast hinunter zu bekommen. Aber, sie schlug nur ihre Zähne in seine Hand und sprang denn äußerst elegant vom Baum, während Anders gerade noch das Gleichgewicht wahren konnte.“ „Zeig einmal her.“, der alte Priester kniete sich neben den sichtlich aufgewühlten Engel und löste vorsichtig das Taschentuch, das Fanni um die Blutung zu stillen, um die Hand gebunden hatte, „Eine Fleischwunde.“ Anders zischte nur, der Engel wand, blass werdend, den Blick ab und drückte schmerzhaft Fannis Hand, „Mir wird schlecht ...“

„Was ist das?“, neugierig spähte Fanni in einen Tiegel, aus dem Bardal eben mit einem Spatel eine weiße, durchdringend riechende Paste gestrichen hatte. „Eine Salbe aus Mannawurzeln.“, der ehemalige Priester arbeitete routiniert und seine sicheren Bewegungen zeigten deutlich, dass er so etwas nicht zum ersten Mal zu tun schien, „Die Wunde wird bald verheilt sein.“ Während Bardal die Bisswunde an der Hand des Engels verband, tauchte Fanni einen Finger in den kleinen Tiegel und schnupperte mit geschlossenen Augen, „Es kommt mir bekannt vor … Meine Mutter hat es benutzt, als mein Vater sich verletzt hatte … Kann das sein?“ „Es ist heutzutage rar.“, der Priester nickte, „Es gibt schon lange keine Wurzeln mehr ...“ „Warum?“, voller Neugier unterbrach Fanni den Älteren, aber Bardal lächelte nur leicht, „Die Pflanze gibt es nicht mehr. Ihre Samen sind schon lange verschwunden, zermahlen von dummen Mädchen. Und, ohne Samen gibt es auch keine Pflanzen mehr.“ „Warum zermahlen Mädchen sie?“, ungeduldig biss Fanni sich auf die Lippe und sah kurz zu Anders, der auf dem kleinen Sofa lag. „Es ist ein Aphrodisiakum.“, Bardal schmunzelte, als Fannis Wangen sich rötlich färbten, „Der Überlieferung nach war es Anette, welche die Wirkung entdeckte. Angeblich hatten ihr Ehemann und sie wieder einmal gestritten … Wie eigentlich immer und über alles. Romoeren war der Meinung, dass der Gebrauch eines Aphrodisiakums unangebracht und unfair wäre, da sich die Männer nicht dagegen wehren könnten. Anette behauptete hingegen, dass es die Pflicht einer Frau sei einen Mann zu finden und ihn dazu zu bringen, sie zu lieben … Sie stritten tagelang … wochenlang … Und, am Ende gewann, wie so oft Anette. Romoeren hatte eine Entschuldigung gefordert, vorher würde er nicht mehr mit ihr reden … Das Abendessen, mit dem sie sich entschuldigte, war mit Mannasamen versetzt. Er verliebte sich erneut in sie und angeblich war dies der letzte Streit zwischen ihnen … Daran glaube ich aber nicht, sie haben weiter gestritten, sich aber dennoch geliebt.“ „Und seit Anettes Zeiten gibt es keine Samen mehr?“, Fanni runzelte die Stirn, „Dann müssen diese Wurzeln hier ja uralt gewesen sein?“ „Es gab Hunderte von Jahren danach noch immer Manna. Aber, es wurde von Jahr zu Jahr weniger … Als ich ein Junge war … lang ist es her … blühten die Mannapflanzen noch, ein rotes Meer, direkt hinter unserem Haus. Aber nun habe ich seit Jahren keine einzige Blüte mehr gesehen.“ „Warum bitten die Engel denn nicht darum?“, Fanni verschloss den Tiegel und gab ihn an Bardal zurück, der ihn in ein kleines Schränkchen stellte, „Sie werden doch von Gott erhört.“ „Einige haben es sicherlich versucht … Aber scheinbar wurde niemand erhört.“, erklärte Bardal und deutete auf den blassen Engel, „Lass Anders am besten noch etwas ausruhen, bevor ihr wieder aufbrecht.“

Der Holmenkollen war groß genug, als dass sich ein Sterblicher und ein Engel, die sich beide nicht begegnen wollten, auf unbestimmte Zeit aus dem Weg gehen konnten. Aber schließlich stand Clas vor der Tür seines Gemahls, der gerade einige bunten Decken zu einem Bündel schnürte, „Anders.“  
„Clas.“, der sterbliche Blonde nickte knapp und wand seine Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder seinem Gepäck zu, „Was führt dich zu mir? Sind dir die Möglichkeiten ausgegangen, um mir aus dem Weg zu gehen?“ „Wovor hat Lord Forfang hat?“, Clas ging nicht auf die Aussage seines Gemahls ein und Anders' Finger erlahmten, „Wie … Wieso?“ „Wovor hat er Angst? Wovor fürchtet er sich?“, wiederholte Clas ungeduldig, aber Fanni zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Meinst du Spinnen? Ratten?“ „Nein, etwas … Schrecklicheres. Hat er Angst, dass sein Sohn stirbt? Dass er sein Vermögen verliert? Dass seine Frau ihn verlässt?“ „Warum willst du das wissen?“, der Blonde wirkte nun nachdenklich und strich über die zusammengerollte Decke, „Er hat Angst sein Geld zu verlieren. Aber, das haben alle Kaufleute … Er fürchtet sich vor Wasser.“ „Wasser?“, der Engel klang ungläubig und Fanni lachte, „Er hat Angst zu ertrinken. Deswegen handelt er nur mit dem Innenland ...“ „Den Fluss über die Ufer treten zu lassen ...“, der Engel neigte leicht den Kopf, „Auf dem Weg hierher? Oder vielleicht doch eher auf dem Rückweg? Um meine Worte zu … unterstreichen?“ „Er kommt hierher?!?“, Fanni klang erschrocken, „Wann? Warum?“ „In drei Tagen. Alle kommen … Vielleicht könntest du etwas Zeit opfern und dich mit ihnen unterhalten. Überzeuge sie, dass ich meine Drohungen wahr machen kann und werde.“, Clas stockte, als Anders den Kopf schüttelte, „Das würde ich gerne. Wirklich, aber ich werde nicht anwesend sein. Ich werde meinen Bruder besuchen. Mit Anders.“   
„Aber, das kannst du nicht tun.“, Clas schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich habe dir doch gerade erklärt, dass alle meine Feinde werden zur gleichen Zeit hier eintreffen ...“ „Es tut mir leid, Clas … Aber, wir werden eine Woche oder länger für die Reise brauchen … Wahrscheinlich sogar länger, weil wir ein paar Tage am Galdhøpiggen verbringen werden … Anders und ich werden also lange abgereist sein, wenn deine … Gäste ankommen.“ Allmählich wurde der Engel ernstlich wütend, „Du kannst nicht verreisen! Ich brauche dich an meiner Seite …“ „Es tut mir leid.“, der Blonde rollte die Decke wieder zusammen und legte sie zu einer prallgefüllten Satteltasche, die Clas nun neben der Couch entdeckte, „Aber, du hattest mich nicht in deine Pläne eingeweiht. Schon wieder nicht.“ „Du hattest nichts davon erwähnt, dass du deinen Bruder besuchen wolltest … Und das so knapp vor der Glorie! Du kannst nicht verreisen!“ „Du hast gesagt, ich brauche deine Genehmigung nicht … Dass ich meine Entscheidungen selbst treffen kann … Dass ich eine eigenen Rechte habe.“, Anders drehte sich langsam zu Clas um und musterte den Engel herausfordernd, „War das etwa alles gelogen? Nur schöne Worte aus dem Mund eines lügenden Engels?“ „Es war die Wahrheit, Anders.“, Clas streckte eine Hand nach seinem Gemahl aus, ließ sie aber sinken, als der Mensch hastig einen Schritt zurück und somit aus seiner Reichweite trat, „Ich kann verstehen, dass du deinen Bruder sehen willst ...“ „Ich werde ihn sehen.“, Anders presste die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen, „Er ist meine Familie! Ich habe niemanden außer ihm!“ „Du hast die Engel.“, konterte Clas steif, „Du hast mich.“ „Und du verstehst nicht einmal, warum es so wichtig für mich ist, meinen Zwilling nach mehr als 12 Jahren wiederzusehen!“, Anders sah ihn trotzig an, aber Clas schüttelte nur den Kopf, „Und du unternimmst nicht den geringsten Versuch zu verstehen, was für mich wichtig ist! Fanni, begreifst du denn nicht, was auf dem Spiel steht?“ „Leg es auf einen anderen Tag? Nach der Glorie? Dann werde ich da sein.“, das halbherzige Friedensangebot wurde von Clas mit einer einfachen Handbewegung davon gewischt, „Das wird nicht gehen, Anders. Es sind zu viele Personen involviert … Wenn du doch nur endlich die Tragweite begreifen und Vernunft annehmen würdest!“  
„Vernunft annehmen?!?“, der Mensch schnappte nur, aber Clas schien das, wie zuvor auch zu ignorieren, „Wie willst du dich auf die Glorie vorbereiten, wenn du davor verreist?!? Wann gedenkst du zu üben? Was wirst du singen? Du hast doch überhaupt keine Ahnung ...“ „Wovor fürchtest du dich wirklich, Clas?“, er unterbrach den Engel unwirsch, „Hast du Angst, dass ich … dass ich nicht zurückkehren werde?“ „Nun ...“, aufgebracht zitterten die Flügel des Engels, als Clas begann im Raum auf und ab zu laufen, „… das würde mich nicht all zu sehr überraschen. Immerhin hast du mir mehrfach klar gemacht, dass … du dem Leben unter Engeln mehr als nur etwas abgeneigt bist.“ „Wenn die Engel netter wären, würde ich vielleicht lernen sie … sie zu lieben!“, fauchte Anders und ließ sich, ohne Clas aus den Augen zu lassen, auf die mit bunten Kissen und Decken verzierte Couch fallen, „Aber, ich halte es für unwahrscheinlich, dass das jemals passieren wird!“ „Natürlich, die Engel sind ja auch so … Sie haben sich niemals um dich gekümmert. Es waren ja auch nicht die Engel, die dich … aus der Sklaverei gerettet haben … Es waren nicht die Engel, die dich in eine überaus ehren- und auch machtvolle Position gebracht haben … Kein Engel hat jemals versucht Freundschaft mit dir zu schließen ...“, Clas zählte an den Fingern ab und lachte rau, „Anders, Tom … und auch ich selber. Aber, du … du denkst nur an dich und alle anderen sind dir vollkommen egal!“  
„Von Anfang an hast du etwas von mir erwartet … Du hast erwartet, dass ich eine Frau wäre! Du hast mich in eine Rolle gedrängt, die ich niemals ausfüllen wollte! Ich habe niemals darum gebeten hergebracht zu werden. Ich habe nicht darum gebeten deine Frau zu werden. Aber, ich habe trotzdem versucht unter Fremden meine Sache so gut wie möglich zu machen … Umgeben von Leuten, die ich nicht mag und die mich nicht mögen. Die mir egal sind … Denen ich gleichgültig bin! Weißt du, am liebsten würde ich von hier verschwinden und … und niemals mehr zurückkehren!“ „Das kannst du nicht.“, Clas' Griff schloss sich unbarmherzig um das von den abgelegten Ketten vernarbte Handgelenk des ehemaligen Sklaven und seine blauen Augen funkelten voller Wut, „Ich werde das nicht zulassen!“ „Du wirst es nicht zulassen?!?“, Anders zerrte an seinem Arm, konnte den Griff aber nicht brechen, so dass er den Engel schließlich nur noch störrisch ansah, „Wie willst du mich denn daran hindern?“ „Ich gab dir, als du dich gefürchtet hast, von einem Engel getragen zu werden, eine Möglichkeit den Holmenkollen zu verlassen. Und, ich kann dir diese Möglichkeit auch wieder nehmen.“, Clas löste den Griff und sah den Blonden kühl an, „Ich werde dir diese Möglichkeit nehmen.“ „Du kannst mir jedes Recht nehmen.“, Anders hatte kurz gezögert und den Blickkontakt nur kurz gelöst, um ihn dann nur mit noch größerer Intensität wieder herzustellen, „Und dann verlierst du jeden Einfluss, den du jemals auf mich gehabt hast.“ „Was soll das heißen?“, Clas blinzelte irritiert, aber Anders lächelte nur kühl, „Meinst du wirklich, du kannst mich zum Singen bei eurer kostbaren Glorie zwingen? Kannst du mich verprügeln? In Ketten legen lassen? Mich dorthin schleifen? Ja, das kannst du und ich kann es nicht verhindern. Aber ...“ Der Blonde machte eine kurze Pause und fuhr noch eisiger klingend fort, „Aber, wenn ich meinen Mund nicht öffnen will, kann keine Macht der Welt mich dazu zwingen. Nimm mir, was immer du willst. Ich kann dir mehr nehmen, Clas. Denk darüber nach.“  
Einige lange Minuten starrten sie sich nur schweigend an. Zu wütend, um zu sprechen und zu stolz nachzugeben. Anders hatte die geballten Fäuste so fest in seine Seite gestemmt, dass sich der ganze schmale Körper versteifte, um dem Druck irgendwie stand halten zu können. Clas, der nur einen Schritt von ihm entfernt stand, wirkte wie eine Personifikation des göttlichen Zorns. Sein blasses Gesicht war ganz eckige, zornige Knochen, die riesigen, grauen Flügel bebten unter seiner Spannung und die Augen des Engels wirkten wie saphirblaues Feuer, das die Luft förmlich blau zu färben schien. „Ich kann nicht glaube, dass du das ernst gemeint hast.“, die Stimme des Engels zitterte nur leicht, aber Fanni nickte nur mit einem grimmigen Lächeln, „Oh doch.“ „Was hat Gott sich nur dabei gedacht?“, der Engel schüttelte voller Schock den Kopf und schloss müde die Augen, „Du wirst mich zerstören? Du weihst uns alle dem Untergang.“ Ohne Anders die Gelegenheit einer Antwort zu geben, drehte der Engel sich um und verließ den Raum. Eine fedrige, graue Spitze eines Flügels streifte Anders im Vorübergehen, aber der Mensch blieb reglos, die Fäuste noch immer geballt, stehen. Er wartete ab, bis die Tür hinter dem Engel ins Schloss gefallen war, dann warf Anders sich auf den weichen Teppich und weinte und hasste Clas von ganzem Herzen.

„Pferde?!“, Anders betrachtete am nächsten Morgen die beiden Reittiere, einen kleinen, gedrungenen Schimmelwallach und eine hochbeinige Stute mit honiggelbem Fell und weißer Mähne und schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf, „Ist das dein Ernst?“ „Ja.“, Fanni überprüfte noch einmal die Satteltaschen und rückte auch die hinter dem Sattel befestigte Schlafrolle noch einmal zurecht, bevor er sich zu dem Engel umdrehte, „Wie sonst sollten wir reisen?“ „Fliegen?“, es rauschte leise, als Anders um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, leicht mit den Flügeln schlug, „Das ist schneller.“ Der Mensch schnaubte nur zur Antwort, hatte er doch langsam eine Hand ausgestreckt und eine der sich lösenden Federn aufgefangen, die er nun Anders entgegenhielt, „Wenn es so weitergeht, hast du bald eine Federn mehr ...“ Der Gesichtsausdruck des blassen Engels wurde noch verschlossener, als Fanni die Feder in die Mähne seines Wallachs steckte und sich behände auf den Rücken des kleinen Tieres schwang, „Komm schon … Du kannst doch reiten?“ „Ich ...“, der Engel sah zu Boden, nickte aber, „Vater wollte, dass wir es lernen … Aber, ich habe nur ein einziges Mal auf einem Pferd gesessen ...“ Anders erschauderte bei der Erinnerung und zuckte zusammen, als die Stute behutsam ihren Kopf gegen ihn rieb, „Ich war sieben … Und … das Pferd fürchtete sich vor meinen Federn. Es machte jedes Mal einen Satz, wenn … als eine Feder es streifte. Ich stürzte ...“ „Nun, dass eine Feder es streift ...“, Fanni grinste fröhlich und klopfte dem Wallach auf den Hals, „ … das ist bei deiner Mauser wohl unwahrscheinlich … Und nun komm, der Weg ist noch weit. Einfach hoch stemmen und … Soll ich schieben?“  
Schweigend ritten Mensch und Engel nebeneinander her. Fanni warf, während Anders noch immer vollkommen verspannt die Zügel umklammert hielt und versuchte die Flügel so zu halten, dass auch wirklich keine der Federn das Pferd streifen konnte, immer wieder Blicke zurück auf den, in der Ferne langsam kleiner werdenden Holmenkollen. Aber, keine weißen Flügel rauschten in der klaren Luft und kein Clas erschien, um sich, wenn auch eisig oder kühl, von ihm zu verabschieden. Mit einem letzten Seufzen trieb er den Wallach an, holte zu Anders auf und griff nach den Zügeln der Stute, um das Pferd des Engels zu führen.

Ein stummer, einem Schweigegelübde unterliegender Akolyth hatte die Reisenden zwei Tage später nach dem steilen Aufstieg auf den hohen, in den Wolken liegenden Berg, am Ende des gewundenen Pfades begrüßen wollen. Aber noch bevor er ihnen bedeuten konnte, einzutreten, erschien Tom im hallenartigen Eingang zu den Kavernen, breitete grinsend die Arme aus und zog den Menschen in seine Arme, um ihm durch die blonden Haare zu wuscheln, „Fanni, schön dich zu sehen … Ich hatte die Hoffnung fast aufgegeben und schon befürchtet, dass das große, schlecht gelaunte Geflügel dich in den Wahnsinn getrieben hätte.“ „Tom ...“, Fanni erwiderte die Umarmung kurz, aber Tom löste sich schon und betrachtete grinsend seinen derangiert wirkenden Artgenossen, der gerade vom Pferd gestiegen war, von Kopf bis Fuß, „Man, du siehst ja echt furchtbar aus. Kein Wunder das Engelskinder so selten sind …“ „Tom.“, Evensen, der nun aus der Dunkelheit auf das windige Plateau trat, breitete grüßend die Arme aus und sah tadelnd zu seinem Engel, der aber trotz der deutlichen Schärfe in der Stimme des Orakels nur verstimmt schnaubte und die Augen verdrehte, „Ja, ja, ich weiß … Du willst selber mit ihm sprechen … Damit er dir glaubt. Als Botschafter von Gott … Bla Bla Bla! Und, ich darf nicht dabei sein, sondern soll Fanni unterhalten. Das ist so was von unfair! Wie oft bekommt man die Chance so was zu hören?!? Und, ich will unbedingt Anders' Gesicht sehen, wenn du ihm sagst, dass er schwanger ist!“  
„Was?“, nach Toms unbedachter Aussage hatten sich alle Augen auf Anders gerichtet, aber der Engel blinzelte nur knapp und lachte kratzig, während er etwas hilflos die zerfledderten Flügel um sich legte, „Wieso starrt ihr mich an?“ „Nun ...“, Evensen lächelte, wenn auch etwas angespannt und näherte sich dem sichtlich nervös werdenden Engel, dessen Flügel nun unkontrolliert zuckten, „Fanni machte sich Sorgen … Und Tom auch … Dir geht es nicht gut ...“ Behutsam dirigierte das Orakel den Engel, der scheinbar noch immer nicht begriffen hatte, was Toms ungewollte Aussage zu bedeuten hatte, in das Innere des Berges und sah noch einmal auffordernd über seine Schulter hinweg zum Gemahl des Erzengels und Tom, der sich nun bei Fanni einhakte.

„Ich habe Gott gefragt.“, Evensen hielt die zitternde Hand des nun totenblassen Engels, der ihn mit großen Augen angstvoll ansah und doch immer wieder, ohne ein Wort zu sagen oder das Orakel zu unterbrechen, den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich habe ihn sogar mehrfach gefragt … Es überprüft … Immer wieder ...“, die schlanken Finger des Orakels strichen über den kühlen Handrücken und Johan seufzte schließlich leise, „Du hast um eine 'Lösung' gebetet … Eine Lösung für eure Liebe.“ „Ja.“, Anders' Stimme war fast tonlos und er nickte, blicklos und gedanklich einige Monate in der Vergangenheit weilend, „Ich war … einsam … So schrecklich einsam … Ich wollte ein Ende … Drei Tage später kam Lars heimlich zu mir … Mitten in der Nacht … Das war das letzte Mal, dass ...“ „Es ist ein Wunder.“, das Orakel umfasste die zitternden Finger fester und in seiner Stimme klang die vollkommene Überzeugung und sein eigener, tiefer Glaube an Gott und seine Taten und Wirken mit, „Ein Wunder Gottes ...“ „Aber ...“, Anders schluckte, suchte nach Worten, „Und, wenn es doch … doch ein Monster wird …?“ „Anders … Sieh mich an. Wie sollte etwas, was Gott euch schenkt, wie sollte ein wahres Wunder, ein Monster werden?“, Johan zog den plötzlich zitternden Engel in seine Arme und hielt ihn stumm fest, während nun endlich die Tränen über die blassen Wangen strömten.

„Ist es wirklich wahr?“, später am Abend saßen Fanni und das Orakel alleine in einer kleinen Kaverne bei einem reichhaltigen Abendessen. Tom hatte sich breit grinsend mit der fadenscheinige Ausrede 'Kopfschmerzen' entschuldigen lassen und der emotional mitgenommene Anders schlief bereits in einem der eilig hergerichteten Gästezimmer, so dass die beiden Menschen ungestört miteinander sprechen konnte. „Das Gott ein Wunder gewirkt hat?“, Johan nippte an seinem Wein und lächelte, „Ja, er hat Anders erhört … Obgleich Anders sich wohl eher … eine andere Lösung vorgestellt hatte … Gottes Wege sind aber manchmal unergründlich.“  
„Auch für dich?“, Fanni schnitt ein Stück Käse ab und knabberte daran, während Johan seine Antwort abzuwägen schien, „Dieser Gott macht es einem nicht gerade leicht ihn zu verstehen … oder gar zu lieben. Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob ich ihn lieben kann.“ „Aber … ausgerechnet du?!?“, verblüfft ließ Fanni den Käse sinken und starrte das Orakel an. „Er mag ein gerechter Gott sein, aber … ihm ist auch ein heftiges Temperament zu eigen.“, fuhr Evensen ungerührt fort, „Liebt er uns? Dessen war ich mir noch nie sicher. Er behütet und beschützt uns. Er leitet und führt uns. Und er lässt uns unsere eigenen Entscheidungen treffen solange wir keinen Fehler begehen. Vielleicht ist das eine Form von Liebe, aber wenn … dann fehlt ihr die Leidenschaft.“ „Und ich dachte, ich wäre der Gotteslästerer.“, Fanni schüttelte den Kopf, aber Johan hob die Hand, „Ein gelehrter oder neugieriger Geist kann nicht anders, als über die Grenzen seiner Welt nachzudenken. Wir Orakel glauben voller Inbrunst und Hingabe, denn wir wissen sicher, dass es ihn gibt. Wir zweifeln nicht, da wir ihn hören können. Aber … welche Gestalt er hat oder ob er jemals unter uns gewandelt ist, das wissen wir nicht. Oder ob er uns überhaupt Aufmerksamkeit schenkt … Manchmal denke ich, dass wir für ihn einfach nur ein Experiment sind. Er will wissen wozu wir uns entwickeln und beobachtet uns … Vielleicht bin ich nicht der größte Zweifler … Vor Hunderten von Jahren lebte das Orakel Kojonkoski. Er war besessen davon mit Gott zu kommunizieren und behauptete, dass es möglich sei zu Gott zu … gelangen. Zu ihm zu reisen.“ Das Orakel zögerte kurz, bevor es weitersprach, „Er nahm sich drei Akolythen, stellte sich an einen bestimmten Platz und wies seine Akolythen an, bestimmte Knöpfe zu berühren. Ein goldener Dunst soll ihn eingehüllt haben, so heißt es und als man wieder etwas sehen konnte, war Kojonkoski verschwunden. Er schrieb in seinen Erinnerungen, dass er bei Gott gewesen sei … Nein, an dem Ort, an dem Gott lebte. Er sah ihn nicht, aber er berichtete von Gottes Stimme. Sie sei leidenschaftslos gewesen, monoton und kalt. Als er wieder zurückkehrte, schluchzte er hysterisch und stürzte zu Boden. Fast fünf Jahre vermochte er keinen Satz hervorzubringen und als er endlich wieder verständlich sprach, waren seine Ausführungen so … bizarr, dass ihm niemand glauben wollte. Er schrieb seine Geschichte auf, aber nachdem die anderen Orakel den Text gelesen hatten, verbrannten sie die Schriften und sperrten Kojonkoski bis an sein Lebensende in eine Zelle tief im Berg. Und egal wie sehr er tobte, flehte oder bettelte, sie erlaubten ihm nie wieder mit Gott zu sprechen.“ „Was stand in den Schriften?“, Fanni hatte sich neugierig vorgebeugt und hing förmlich an den Lippen des Älteren, der aber nur sanft lächelte, „Darüber sprechen wir nur mit Orakeln. Aber … sagen wir es einmal so … Er zweifelte an der Allmacht Gottes. Und auch, wenn ich wie ein Ketzer klingen mag, so zweifle ich niemals an der Macht, die Gott zu eigen ist. Er kann uns erlösen oder uns zerstören. Und, er ist unfehlbar und allwissend.“  
„Und wir sind fehlbar ...“, plötzlich seufzte Fanni und strich sich nervös durch die blonden Haare, „Und ich gehöre zu den fehlbarsten Geschöpfen. Ich habe mich mit meinem Gemahl gestritten … schon wieder. Ich habe ihn ohne Abschied verlassen, um meinen Stolz zu wahren und ich habe ihm die Hilfe verweigert, um die er mich gebeten hat … Ich habe wirklich alles getan, um ihm das Leben schwer zu machen.“ „Natürlich hast du das.“, Johan nickte mit einem weisen Lächeln, „Denn du liebst Clas.“ „Was?!“, Fanni stemmte sich aus dem Sessel hoch, verharrte aber, als Johan die Hand hob, „Du liebst ihn und du versuchst seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen. Und … es ist nicht leicht Clas' Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, ich spreche aus eigener Erfahrung.“ „Ich liebe ihn sicher nicht!“, widersprach Fanni sofort vehement, aber das Orakel lächelte wiederum nur milde und nippte an seinem Wein, „Außerdem möchtest du verhindern, dass er dich vereinnahmt. Ein kluger Zug, übrigens. Clas verfügt über einen starken Willen, es ist sehr schwer sich gegen ihn zu behaupten. Eine unterwürfige Frau würde von seiner Persönlichkeit überstrahlt werden. Deshalb hat Gott dich für ihn ausgesucht.“ „Weil ich keine Frau bin?“, erkundigte Fanni sich sarkastisch, „Oder weil er mich nicht lieben kann?“ „Er ist ohne dich kein Ganzes. Es wird euch beiden gut tun getrennt zu sein und euch dann wiederzusehen.“, Johan sah sein Gegenüber eindringlich an, aber Fanni schüttelte nur überzeugt den Kopf, „Es geht mir hervorragend. Auch ohne ihn.“


	9. Achter Akt: Von gewollten und ungewollten Geschenken

Achter Akt: Von gewollten und ungewollten Geschenken  
„Anders...“, Tom, der gerade gefolgt vom Orakel die als Speisesaal dienende Kaverne trat, streckte sich erst genüsslich und beugte sich dann über die Schulter des anderen Engels, um den leeren Teller zu inspizieren, „Es heißt doch für zwei essen, oder? Anders?“ „Tom.“, Evensens Hand legte sich schwer auf die Schulter des Engels und das Orakel schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ach man … Heißt das ich darf ihn nun die ganzen nächsten Monate nicht mehr ärgern?“, Tom schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor, aber Johan lächelte nur und näherte sich den erwartungsvoll gespitzten Lippen des langhaarigen Engels, nur um kurz davor zu verharren, „Genau das heißt es.“ „Ich werde nach dem Frühstück abreisen.“, Fanni unterbrach die Kabbelei des Paares und warf dann einen kurzen, besorgten Seitenblick auf Anders, der noch immer vor dem leeren Teller saß und in seinen Tee starrte, „Ich denke du willst zu Lars fliegen?“ „Nein.“, es war das erste Mal seit der Offenbarung am gestrigen Tag, dass der Engel sprach und scheinbar von sich selbst erschrocken, umfasste er die Teetasse fester und schüttelte zur Bekräftigung seiner Worte noch einmal den Kopf, „Was soll ich ihm denn sagen?“ „Mmmmh … Vielleicht, dass du tragend bist?“, Tom legte fragend den Kopf schief und schnaubte verstimmt, als Evensen ihm einen leichten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf versetzte, „Was denn? Tragend ist unpassend? Gut, dann bist du halt in anderen Umständen? Oder lieber 'guter Hoffnung'? Auch nicht? Gefällt dir 'gesegneten Leibes' besser? Wenn dir das nicht gefällt, wie wäre es damit? Du kannst ihm auch einfach sagen, dass du 'einen Braten in der Röhre' hast …?“ Mit fest zusammengepressten Lippen erhob Anders sich und verließ stumm den Raum. 

Während der nächsten drei Tage, welche sie auf dem Pferderücken verbrachten, hingen sowohl Engel, als auch Mensch stumm ihren Gedanken nach. Fanni grübelte über seine Gefühle und der Engel saß angespannt und mit eingefrorener Miene auf dem Pferd, ab und an strich er beinahe zögerlich und ängstlich über seinen Bauch, bevor wieder nur den Kopf schüttelte und wieder in seine eigenen Gedanken versank. Es gab keine Gasthäuser oder Herbergen auf ihrem Weg durch das unwegsame, karge und scheinbar menschenleere Jotunheimen, so dass sie abends an einem Feuer lagerten und Fanni zitternd eine Decke um sich zu schlingen pflegte, während der Engel sich, trotz seiner erhöhten Körpertemperatur, am Feuer wärmte und ins Feuer starrte.   
Die Pferde waren aber eine gute Wahl gewesen, sie erwiesen sich als ausdauernd, ruhig und leichtgängig, so dass die Beiden gut vorwärts kamen und Trondheim schließlich beim Anbruch einer warmen Sommernacht erreichten.  
Es gab, so sagte man, auf der ganzen Welt keine Stadt, die so schön war wie Trondheim, eine Stadt der Handwerker, der Künstler und auch der Intellektuellen. Und auch ihr Aussehen machte sie zu etwas Besonderem. Alles in ihr war rot. Die Hauptgebäude waren allesamt aus lang poliertem, rotem Stein, der reichlich mit bunten Quarzadern durchsetzt war, errichtet worden. Die Pflastersteine, rund, spitz oder auch in verschlungenen Mosaiken verlegt, waren aus groben, rötlichem Granit gehauen worden und verschiedene Obelisken, Statuen oder Kunstwerke standen in unregelmäßigen Abständen an den Straßen oder versteckt in den kleinen Parkanlagen, die sich durch die Stadt zogen. Alle Kunstwerken waren aus Granat, Bernstein oder auch Rubinen gefertigt worden und strahlten mit dem Rot der untergehenden Sonne förmlich um die Wette, als der Mensch und der Engel durch das Stadttor ritten.  
Der Pferdeknecht, der ihnen Stute und Wallach abnahm, wies ihnen auch den Weg zu einer komfortablen Herberge, das sie nach einem entspannten Spaziergang durch die Stadt auch recht schnell fanden. Es handelte sich dabei um ein trutziges, vierstöckiges Gebäude, nicht weit vom belebtem, lauten Hauptmarkt entfernt. Das Haus war zwar aus billigem weißem Stein gebaut, aber jedes seiner großen Fenster war mit bunten Bleiglasscheiben versehen, die in den herrlichsten Rottönen leuchteten und ein Spalier roter Rosen schienen das Haus förmlich zu überwuchern und ihre großen, roten Blüten dufteten herrlich in den Abend.  
In einer stummen Übereinkunft und nachdem Fanni dem seit Tagen schweigenden Engel einen knappen Blick zugeworfen hatte, nahmen sie schließlich ein gemeinsames Zimmer. Durch die Nächte im Holmenkollen waren sie an die nächtliche Gegenwart des Anderen nur zu gut gewöhnt und hatten sich miteinander arrangiert. Wie so oft, saßen sie bis weit nach Mitternacht zusammen am Kamin und Fanni, wohl wissend, dass er seinen Zwilling bald wiedersehen würde, erzählte von Einar. Erst schien es, als würde der Engel gar nicht zuhören, aber schließlich zeigten die angespannten Züge endlich eine Regung. Irgendwann lächelte Anders und am Ende gab auch er einige Geschichten aus der Jugend mit seinem Zwilling und auch den anderen Geschwistern zum Besten.  
„Er ist also ein Bauer? Wie du?, Anders saß angespannt vor dem Kamin und sah über die Schulter hinweg zu Fanni, der lang ausgestreckt auf einem roten Webteppich vor dem Kamin lag, „Könnt ihr denn überhaupt singen?“ „Ich pflegte in Lord Forfangs Weinkeller hinunterzugehen ...“, in Gedanken versunken starrte der Mensch ins Feuer, über dessen Prasseln und Knacken seine Stimme kaum mehr zu hören war, „Das waren riesige Höhlen unter dem Haus … und auch unter dem Fluss. Klamm, feucht und hallend. Ich blieb über Stunden dort unten, solange ich es wagte … Aber, ich nahm auch die Schläge in Kauf … Ich sang. Sang und sang … Alle Lieder, die unsere Mutter uns in der Kindheit beigebracht hatte … Und Lieder, die ich gehört hatte, wenn ich Besorgungen machen musste und … Straßenmusikanten spielten … oder wenn ein Sänger zu Lord Forfang kam … Ich lauschte bei Banketten und Empfängen … Ich wurde oft bestraft, weil ich verschwunden war … Manchmal nahm ich meine Ketten ...“ Fanni rollte sich auf den Rücken und hob die Hände, um seine Worte zu unterstreichen„ … und schüttelte sie wie ein Tamburin. Um einen fröhlichen Rhythmus zu erzeugen … Als Teil der Musik waren sie fast … erträglich … Ohne diese … Flucht? Ich wäre bereits im ersten Jahr dort gestorben ...“

Sie gingen spät zu Bett und Fanni war nicht wirklich verwundert, als ihn mitten in der Nacht weiche Federn streiften und sich neben ihm ein Engel zusammenrollte. Ohne wirklich ganz wach zu werden, legte er einfach nur einen Arm um den einsamen Engel, der sich beinahe dankbar an ihn zu kuscheln schien. Verschlafen murmelte der Mensch ein leises ein 'Gute Nacht', bevor er, den Engel sicher festhaltend, auch schon wieder einschlief und wieder einmal von Clas träumte.  
Am nächsten Morgen trennten sich ihre Wege.   
Und auch wenn Fanni ein ungutes Gefühl hatte, als er den Engel alleine in dem unübersichtlichen Gewirr der Gassen verschwinden sah, so hatte er kein Argument finden können, warum Anders ihn bei seinen eigenen Besorgungen unterstützen müsste. „Sei vorsichtig, in Ordnung?“, Fanni hielt den Engel noch kurz fest, aber Anders grinste, auch wenn es nur halbherzig erschienen, „Ich bin schon selber groß, Fanni. Im Gegensatz zu dir, komme ich die Bürgersteigkanten schon ganz alleine hoch!“ „Noch!“, Fannis Hand tätschelte kurz den Bauch und der Mensch grinste kurz, während sich Anders' Miene nur wieder verdunkelte. Fanni seufzte lautlos.  
Er selber brauchte beinahe zwei Stunden, bis er sein Ziel in der roten Stadt erreicht hatte. Das lag einerseits daran, dass Fanni keine Ahnung hatte, wo sich sein Ziel überhaupt befand und außerdem war es ein so herrlicher Sommertag, dass es ein Sakrileg gewesen wäre, irgendwo hinzueilen. Also fragte er Fremde nach dem Weg und blieb auch immer wieder stehen, um den Ausblick zu genießen, um durch einen der zahlreichen öffentlichen Park zu flanieren oder um einem freundlichen Straßenhändler Obst oder Saft abzukaufen und es gleich auf der Stelle hungrig zu verzehren. Als die Sonne am höchsten stand, läuteten die berühmten rot goldenen Glocken und natürlich musste Fanni vollkommen still zuhören, bis auch die letzte Note und der letzte Nachhall verklungen waren.  
Aber, irgendwann gelangte Fanni dann trotzdem zu dem Ort, den er suchte. Ein niedriges, altes Gebäude, dessen rote Dachziegel von Grünspan überzogen waren und zu dessen Tür ein gewundener, rot gekachelter Weg führte. Die Luft um das Gebäude schien mit jedem vorbeiziehenden Windhauch zu summen und Fanni ließ voller Neugier den Blick schweifen, um den Ursprung dieser urtümlichen, fremdartigen Melodie zu finden. Hohe, in den Boden gesteckten Wetterfahnen und mehrschichtige, rote Mobiles, die an den hohen, blühenden Bäumen hingen, waren mit winzigen Pfeifen und Flöten, die jeden Windhauch in Musik verwandelten, versehen worden. Fanni lächelte versonnen und klopfte kräftig an die rot gestrichene Haustür.  
Bereits nach wenigen Sekunden öffnete ihm ein junges Mädchen in den einfachen, weißen Gewändern eines Lehrlings und verneigte sich vor dem Besuch, „Ja, mein Herr?“ „Ich möchte eine Flöte kaufen. Für meinen … Gemahl.“, Fanni neigte zur Begrüßung leicht den Kopf, während seine Zunge noch immer über die ungewohnte Anrede für Clas stolperte, „Wer kann mir dabei helfen?“ Der junge Mann wurde in ein gut ausgestattetes, kleines Zimmer, dessen geneigte Paneele bist zur Decke reichten und das Fanni voller Verwunderung als einen Schallraum erkannte, geführt. Das Lehrlingsmädchen neigte respektvoll den Kopf, bot ihm etwas zu Trinken an und bat ihn schließlich kurz zu warten, bis die Meisterin käme.   
Kurz darauf öffnete sich wirklich eine kleine, versteckte Tür und eine ältere Frau, gekleidet in das dunkle Orange einer Meisterin trat, dicht gefolgt von vier Lehrlingen, die verzierte Schatullen trugen, in das Zimmer, „Mein Name ist Bente. Mein Lehrling sagte mir, du wolltest etwas kaufen?“ „Anders.“, der junge Mann erwiderte die Verbeugung und nickte dann sicherer, „Ja, für meinen Gemahl.“ Bente nickte einem Lehrling zu, der daraufhin ein goldenes Drahttischchen aufklappte und darauf die Schatullen zu öffnen begann, „Möchte er darauf spielen? Sammelt er Instrumente der Schönheit wegen? Und falls er es zu spielen wünscht, ist er ein Anfänger? Oder ein Laie? Oder vielleicht ein Fortgeschrittener? Wie sind allgemein seine musikalischen Fähigkeiten?“ Anders trat an das Tischchen und betrachtete voller Neugier die präsentierte Ware. Er war etwas überwältigt, hatte er doch nicht einmal geahnt, dass es solche eine große Vielfalt gab. Es gab einfache Holzrohre und sauber polierte Kupferpfeifen, silberne Flöten, Blockflöten und golden schimmernde, verzierte Piccoloflöten. Einige Instrumente wirkten einfach, hatten dann aber besonders verzierte Grifflöcher, bei anderen zogen sich Schnitzereien oder Edelsteinintarsien über den Flötenkörper. „Er ist Sänger ...“, nachdenklich betrachtete Anders die Flöten und Pfeifen, „Er hat eine … hinreißende Stimme. Aber, er hat noch nie ein Instrument gespielt, kennt sich aber in musikalischen Dingen aus. Ich dachte an etwas ...“ Der Blonde nagte an seiner Unterlippe und versuchte seinen Wunsch in genaue Worte zu fassen, „ … das leicht zu spielen ist und vollkommen rein im Ton. Mir geht es vor allem um die Klangqualität.“  
„Nun ...“, Bente trat neben den jungen Mann, „ … Für Anfänger empfehle ich meist die einfachen Holzflöten ...“ „Nein!“, widersprach Anders sofort, „Es muss das beste Material sein!“ „Aber, wie ich hinzufügen möchte ...“, die Meisterin lächelte leicht und deutlich amüsiert, „Die Silberpfeifen bringen die süßesten Töne hervor.“ Die Finger der Meisterin strichen sanft über die Instrumente, die in ihren mit rotem Samt ausgeschlagenen Kästen lagen, „Die Blockflöte ist am leichtesten zu spielen und wird dennoch der Fähigkeit des Spielers gerecht. Man könnte den Klang als etwas unirdisch beschreiben ...“ „Lass mich hören.“, bat Fanni leise und sah neugierig zu, wie Bentes Finger suchend über die angebotene Auswahl wanderten und sich die Meisterin schließlich für ein einfaches, schmuckloses Instrument mit zehn Löchern entschied und das Rohr an die gespitzten Lippen setzte. Die Melodie, die Bente der Flöte entlockte, war eine einfache, ländliche Weise und Anders schloss genießend die Augen, aber dennoch schien ihm bei diesem Klang etwas zu fehlen, „Gibt es noch etwas Schöneres? Der Klang gefiel mir sehr gut … Aber, die Flöte an sich ist so … schmucklos.“ „Nur wenige Handwerker verwenden Zeit darauf aus solchen Flöten Kunstwerke zu machen. Sie werden meist nur von Anfängern gespielt und schnell durch kompliziertere Instrumente ersetzt.“, Bente lächelte wiederum, als sie die Enttäuschung des jungen Mannes sah, „Aber, einer unserer Meister hatte schon immer eine Vorliebe für solche Blockflöten und er hat immer schon wahre Kunstwerke erschaffen. Natürlich sind es dann aber auch sehr teure Stücke ...“   
„Der Preis spielt keine Rolle.“, Bente musterte den Blonden noch einmal prüfend, aber schließlich verschwand, nach einem knappen Nicken, einer der Lehrlinge. Während sie warteten, führte die Meisterin Anders eine weitere Lernflöte vor. Diese Flöte, aus mehreren einfach zusammengebundenen Holzröhren bestehend, von denen die kleinste gerade einmal so breit wie Anders' kleiner Finger war, gab eine fröhlich blecherne Melodie von sich. Dieser Klang erinnerte Anders nicht im Geringsten an Clas, aber dennoch lauschte er den Ausführungen Bentes, „Diese verkaufen wir oft an Kinder, die das Flötenspiel erlernen wollen. Sie benötigen kein großes Lungenvolumen, gewöhnen aber dennoch Mund und Kehle an die Übung einer echten Flöte. Möchtest du deinem Gemahl vielleicht auch eine solche mitbringen?“  
Die Logik der Meisterin war so treffend, dass Anders einwilligte auch eine der schmucklosen Übungsflöte zu kaufen und gerade händigte Bente ihm das Instrument aus, als der zuvor ausgeschickte Lehrling mit einem goldenen Flötenkasten unter dem Arm zurückkam, „Verzeiht, aber der Meiste hat nur eine einzige Blockflöte, die er verkaufen möchte. Die Anderen möchte er selbst behalten, aber er meint, dass der Lord von der Qualität dieser einen überzeugt sein wird. „Ach ...“, Bente nahm den goldenen Kasten an sich und hob das Instrument vorsichtig aus seinem Samtbett.  
Das Instrument war von der Form her genau wie das andere, auf dem Bente gespielt hatte. Aber, diese Flöte war von beinahe himmlischer Schönheit. Das Mundstück war mit schillerndem Perlmutt verziert, das polierte Rotgold des Rohrs war mit Mustern von rankenden Rosen und winzigen, geschliffenen Diamanten geschmückt. Ein goldener Ring war auf halber Länge angelötet worden und dadurch war eine filigrane Goldkette geführt worden. „Damit man die Flöte um den Hals tragen kann.“, Bente war Anders' Blick gefolgt und streifte sich die Kette nun über den Kopf, „Hör zu.“ Wieder spielte sie die einfache Melodie von vorhin, aber dieses Mal wirbelte die Musik durch Fannis Kopf und machte ihn leicht schwindelig. Dies war Musik, die Clas erfreuen würde. „Genau das suche ich.“, er nickte und öffnete beinahe widerwillig die Augen, „Ich nehme die Flöte mit.“


	10. Zehnter Akt: Vereinig und Trennung

Zehnter Akt: Vereinig und Trennung

Nun ist der Umzug perfekt. Die Geschichte hat (dank der Thematik) nun hier ein neues Zuhause gefunden.  
In den nächsten Tagen könnten Updates seltener werden, endlich einmal Urlaub!

Zehnter Akt: Vereinig und Trennung  
„Tom ...“, der blasse und sichtlich derangierte Evensen sah nach der Landung auf der Plattform des Holmenkollen reichlich missgestimmt zu dem Engel, der ihm im Arm hielt auf, „Das hast du extra gemacht ...“ Tom hingegen grinste auf das Orakel, das bei der etwas holprigen Landung das Gleichgewicht verloren hatte und nun hilflos in den Armen des Engels hing, hinunter, „Was kann ich dafür? Da war eine Windböe!“ „Es ist windstill!“, Evensen befreite sich und fuhr sich durch die kurzen, roten Haare, bevor er den dünnen Mantel, der ihn während des längeren Fluges gewärmt hatte, enger um sich zog, „Tom ...“ „Was?“, der Engel grinste fröhlich, legte sanft die Flügel um das sterbliche Orakel und zog Johan so näher zu sich, „Weißt du … ich habe nachgedacht ...“ Tom griff nach Johans Hand und legte sie auf seinen Bauch, „Willst du mir nicht auch ein Bäuchlein machen? So wie Lars Anders?“ „Tom ...“, Johan klang etwas erstickt, als Tom sich, verborgen hinter der Wand aus leicht golden getönten Federn, näher an ihn drängte und ihn kurz küsste, bevor er kichernd weitersprach, „Soll ich deutlicher werden? Willst du mir nicht einen Braten in die Röhre stecken?“ „Ähem.“, erst nach einem weiteren Kuss gelang es Johan doch noch sich aus den Armen und den Flügeln zu befreien und richtete, während Tom Gregor nur knapp als Gruß zunickte, seine Robe, bevor er dem Engel ins Innere des Holmenkollen folgte, „Gregor.“

Fanni und Anders verbrachten noch zwei weitere Tage in Trondheim und frönten ihrer touristischen Neugier. Sie kauften auf den Basaren schöne, aber vollkommen nutzlose Dinge, die weder in die Satteltaschen passten, noch anderweitig ohne größere Schwierigkeiten zurück in den Holmenkollen transportiert werden könnten. Sie nahmen, nun wo Anders' Appetit wieder erwacht zu sein schien, jede Mahlzeit in einem anderen der zahlreichen Lokale ein und saßen danach noch, die milden Nächte ausnutzend, in den Parks. Außerdem besuchten sie verschiedene Konzerte von ansässigen oder auch durchreisenden Künstlern.  
Alles wurde von ihnen in bar bezahlt, da Fanni es noch im Holmenkollen vehement abgelehnt hatte, die Armbänder mitzunehmen. Auch Anders trug die Armreifen nicht, die selbst fern vom Holmenkollen oder der Heimat des Engels durchaus als Zahlungsmittel anerkannt worden wären. Das Leben in Trondheim war sehr teuer, aber alles schien Fanni durchaus seinen Preis wert zu sein.

Am Morgen des dritten Tages verabschiedeten sie sich von ihrem freundlichen Wirt, packten mühsam ihre Sachen und ritten dann gegen Mittag gemächlich erst in östlicher Richtung, immer an der Küste entlang, bevor sie sich, dem Verlauf der Küste folgend, weiter nach Norden wandten. Es war etwas weniger ein Tagesritt bis Steinkjer, wo laut den göttlichen Informationen, die Fanni bei ihrem Besuch des Orakels bekommen hatte, Einar leben sollte, aber mit jeder Meile, die sie zurücklegten, wuchs in Fanni die Anspannung. Würde sein Bruder wirklich dort leben? Würde er ihn überhaupt wiedererkennen? Wollte Einar ihn eigentlich wiedersehen? Oder würde Fanni letzten Endes vor verschlossenen Türen stehen?  
Bereits aus einigen Meilen Entfernung, von einer niedrigen Anhöhe aus, konnten die beiden Reisenden den alten, unter ihnen im Tal liegenden Hof erkennen. Die roten Dachschindeln leuchteten fröhlich in der langsam hinter den Bergen versinkenden Abendsonne, aus dem leicht schiefen, aus derben Felssteinen gemauerten Schornstein quoll Rauch und in den, von mit Schnitzereien verzierten Fensterläden geschützten Fenstern schimmerte erstes Licht gegen die einsetzende Dunkelheit. „Wenn wir uns beeilen, schaffen wir es noch vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit.“, Anders' Stimme brach den Zauber, der auf dem Menschen gelegen hatte und Fanni nickte, wenn auch zögerlich, „Lass … Lass uns reiten.“

„Ich kann … das nicht.“, der Blonde zügelte den weißen Wallach kurz vor dem Hoftor und betrachtete das kleine Anwesen, „Was ...“ Weiter kam Fanni nicht mehr, die Haustür flog auf und ein blonder Mann trat hinaus aus dem Lichtschein in die langsam hereinbrechende Sommernacht. Eine fröhliche Melodie, die Fanni tief ins Herz schnitt, hatten sie dieses Lied doch als Kinder von ihrer Mutter gelernt, pfeifend, trat der Blonde langsam zum Brunnen. Er ließ den Eimer, ohne die Melodie zu unterbrechen, in die Tiefe hinab, zögerte aber plötzlich und sah sich suchend, als hätte er etwas Ungewöhnliches gespürt, um. Der Mann sah sich um, blickte erst in Richtung der offenstehenden Tür, dann über die Felder, auf denen die Ernte schon hoch stand. Aber letztendlich blickte er doch in Richtung des Tores.  
Fannis Lippen formten lautlos den Namen seines Zwillings, aber aus seiner Kehle kam dennoch kein Wort heraus. Einar hingegen ließ die Kurbel los und den Eimer wieder in die Tiefen des Brunnens hinabsausen und breitete die Arme weit aus. Ein herzliches Lächeln verwandelte sein zuvor zu ernstes Gesicht in ein Bild des Entzückens. „ **Anders**!“, rief er und seine Stimme trug mühelos über die Meter, die sie noch trennten, „Das wird ja auch Zeit, dass du kommst! Ich habe gestern noch mit Ingrid über dich gesprochen! 12 Jahre! Warum hast du dir bitte so schrecklich viel Zeit gelassen?!? Du warst noch nie pünktlich!“ Bei diesen brüderlich, herzlichen Worten musste Fanni lachen und die lähmende Angst fiel plötzlich von ihm ab und wurde von unbändiger Freude ersetzt. Er rutschte eilig vom Rücken des kleinen Wallachs, breitete rennend die Arme aus und umarmte seinen Zwillingsbruder stürmisch, „Oh Einar ...“ „Ich habe immer gewusst, dass du nicht tot sein kannst.“, murmelte Einar und drückte seinen lang vermissten Zwilling erneut an sich, „Ingrid sagte immer … ich würde mir umsonst Hoffnungen machen ...“ „Ingrid?“, Fanni vergrub seine Nase am Hals seines Bruders und seufzte zufrieden, über diese lang vermisste Vertrautheit. „Meine Frau.“, antwortete Einar leise, „Wir haben auch zwei Kinder...“ „Rasmus und Eline sind tot.“, Fanni unterbrach ihn unvermittelt und schniefte leise, aber auch froh die schreckliche Nachricht endlich mit einem Familienmitglied teilen zu dürfen, „Sie starben in Oslo … Vor Jahren bereits...“ „Woher weißt du ...?“, Einar löste sich, hielt seinen Bruder aber auf Armlänge von sich, „Hast du sie gesehen? Warst du dabei?“ „Nein.“, Fanni schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich … habe eines der Orakel gefragt …“  
„Du … bist weit herumgekommen.“, Neugier schimmerte in den blaugrauen Augen, die Fannis so sehr ähnelten und Fanni lächelte, als Einar fragend in Richtung des noch immer am Hoftor wartenden Engels nickte, „Das ist Anders. Mein … bester Freund.“

Im Inneren des Hauses sah eine dunkelhaarige Frau von ihrer Webarbeit auf und zwei kleine Jungen starrten den unerwarteten Besuch mit großen Augen an. Die dunkelhaarige Ingrid steckte das Webschiffchen fest, erhob sich geschmeidig von ihrem Stuhl und trat mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf die beiden unerwarteten Gäste zu, „Anders?“ Sie schien nicht wirklich verwundert zu sein, sondern umarmte das unbekannte Familienmitglied, das leicht als der verloren geglaubte Zwilling zu identifizieren gewesen war äußerst herzlich, bevor sie den Engel, der im engen Hauptraum des Bauernhauses die Flügel eng an den Körper angelegt hatte, etwas respektvoller begrüßte, „Engel. Ihr seid sicher hungrig und durstig … Die Kinder können sich um eure Pferde kümmern … Los … versorgt die Pferde unserer Gäste … Wollt ihr euch etwas frisch machen? Macht es euch etwas aus, auf dem Boden zu schlafen? Wir haben nicht so viel Platz … Aber, ich kann euch noch ein paar Decken holen… Wir haben auch noch etwas Eintopf ...“ Sie sah etwas zweifelnd auf den Engel, der wahrscheinlich etwas Besseres gewöhnt war, aber dennoch, sich kurz über den Bauch streichelnd, schließlich ebenso wie Fanni nickte, „Danke.“

„Und, bist du nun glücklich? Bei den Engeln?“, spät in der milden Sommernacht saßen die beiden Brüder, während die Familie in ihren Betten und Anders auf einer Decke vor dem Kamin schliefen, noch immer vor der Haustür und starrten in den Sternenhimmel, „Als wir gehört haben, dass du …“ „Dass ich die Ehefrau des Erzengels geworden bin?“, Anders schnaubte, „In Engelkreisen war man sicher ebenso … verwundert. Wahrscheinlich sogar … entsetzt? Ja, entsetzt. Clas hat die Demütigung wahrscheinlich auch noch immer nicht überwunden … Einen Bergbauern vom Ende der Welt … ohne Manieren … ohne Erziehung … Und dann auch noch ein Sklave!“ Einar musterte seinen Bruder nun unauffällig von der Seite und runzelte die Stirn. Es war in dieser Unterhaltung längst nicht das erste Mal, dass sein Zwilling seinen Ehemann mit einem sarkastischen Unterton in der Stimme erwähnt hatte oder von ihm sprach, „Erzähl mir etwas mehr über Clas.“ „Er wird in vierzehn Tagen Erzengel.“, Fanni zuckte mit den Schultern, als Einar ihm verspielt gegen den Arm schlug, „Gibt es sonst noch etwas? Also gut … Was möchtest du denn wissen?“ „Sieht er gut aus?“, Einar lehnte sich verschwörerisch zu seinem Bruder, der die Augen geschlossen hatte und nachzudenken schien, „Er hat dunkles Haar … mit einigen grauen Strähnen … Und einen kratzigen Bart … Salz- und Pfefferbart … Und seine Augen … Gott behüte mich vor solchen Augen ...“ „Farbe?“, Einar grinste breit, als sein Zwilling nach einem weiteren kurzen Zögern schließlich antwortete, „Blau … Blauer als … das Meer … oder der Himmel … Ich kann dir die Farbe nicht beschreiben … Wie der Moment, wenn … die Sonne morgens erstmals auf das Wasser fällt … Intensiver, als der … Winterhimmel ...“ Einars Miene blieb weiterhin ernst, aber in seiner Stimme klang eindeutig ein Lachen mit, „Und sein Körper? Ich habe noch nicht viele Engel kennen gelernt … Aber sie tragen ja meistens auch nicht viel Kleidung … Ihr Arme sind ja schon sehr … eindrucksvoll … Wie ist der Rest?“ „Sein Körper ist … so wie der Körper jedes Engels ...“, Anders versuchte der Fragestellung auszuweichen, aber Einar gab nicht so leicht nach, „Lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen! Wie sind seine Küsse? Seine Talente als Liebhaber? Das sind alles wichtige Eigenschaften bei einem Ehemann … Oder einen Ehefrau … Ingrid ist sehr ...“ „Ich habe sie noch nicht ausprobiert.“, Anders presste die Lippen zusammen und sein Bruder lachte, „Du hast sie noch nicht ausprobiert? Seine Küsse?“ „Die nicht … Und auch keinen seiner … körperlichen Vorzüge.“, Anders klang ungewohnt steif und errötete, als sein Bruder lachte, „Das ist ein Witz, oder?“ „Nein.“, er ballte die Fäuste und schüttelte den Kopf, „Es ist lediglich eine Vernunftehe. Nichts weiter!“ „Wie lange seit ihr nun verheiratet?“, Einar stieß dem kleineren Zwilling in die Seite, „Also, wenn ich seit Monaten mit einem solch attraktiven Partner verheiratet wäre, wie du deinen gerade beschrieben hast …“ „Du bist aber nicht mit ihm verheiratet.“, entgegnete Anders spitz und abweisend, „Wir haben keine Berührungspunkte. Weder in dieser Hinsicht … noch in irgendeiner anderen Hinsicht.“ „Und in welcher Hinsicht ...“, erkundigte sich Einar neugierig, „ … interagiert ihr überhaupt miteinander?“ „Nun ...“, Fanni dachte nur kurz nach, „Wir streiten. Eigentlich streiten wir ständig ...“ „Worüber?“, wollte der Zwilling nun wissen und sein Bruder zuckte mit den Schultern, „Über alles eigentlich … Über dich … Über Engel … Über Anders und Lars … Mein Verhalten … Sein Verhalten … Tom … Yvonne … Lord Forfang … Oslo… Soll ich weitermachen? Dann sitzen wir bei Sonnenaufgang noch hier ...“ „Besser nicht.“, Einar legte einen Arm um den Kleineren, „Und, was fühlt er für dich?“ „Er hasst mich.“, Anders seufzte und lehnte sich vertrauensvoll gegen seinen Bruder, „Er hasst mich. Und, ich kann es ihm nicht mal übel nehmen … Das Ganze ist einfach schrecklich.“

Als Fanni am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, drückte er die Augen fest zu und versuchte, in seinem allmorgendlichen Ritual an nichts zu denken. „Anders! Du verwöhnter Faulpelz!“, erklang die fröhliche Stimme seines Zwillings aus nächster Nähe in seine gedankliche Stille, „Ich schwöre, ich schütte dir den Eimer Wasser über den Kopf , wenn du nicht endlich aufstehst! Selbst dein Engel ist schon wach und wickelt meine Frau um den Finger! Mittag ist schon vorbei!“ Träge und verwirrt öffnete Fanni erst ein und dann das andere Auge und sah direkt in Einars lachendes Gesicht dicht über seinem. Tatsächlich hielt er Fanni einen Eimer über den Kopf und machte auch durchaus den Eindruck, dass er den Inhalt tatsächlich über den faulen Gast schütten würde.  
„Der Boden ist hart wie Eisen.“, Anders streckte sich, um seinen Bruder seine ungemütliche Lage deutlich zu machen, „Und da waren Steine unter meinem Rücken … Felssteine!“ „Meine Güte ...“, Einar schüttelte den Kopf und grinste breit, „Der Holmenkollen hat dich echt verweichlicht! Du weißt nicht einmal mehr das einfache Leben bei gewöhnlichen Leuten zu würdigen … Alleine dafür sollte ich dich in eiskaltem Wasser baden!“ Anders lächelte zu ihm hinauf, „Tu es und ich schreie die ganze Umgebung zusammen!“ „Nun, die Stimme dafür hast du ja.“, Einar stellte den Eimer nun endlich ab und setzte sich neben seinem Zwilling auf die dünne Decke, „Singst du mit mir? So wie früher?“

„Bist du wirklich sicher?“, schon als der Engel ihm vor einigen Stunden seinen Entschluss mitgeteilt hatte, war Fanni nicht wirklich begeistert gewesen und hatte versucht Anders zum Bleiben zu überreden. Anders hatte sich aber nicht überzeugen lassen wollen und am frühen Abend trat er vor das Bauernhaus, „Ich **muss** zu Lars.“ Sanft strich der Engel über seinen Bauch, „Ich muss es ihm einfach sagen ...“ „Warte!“, Ingrid trat aus dem Haus, „Du kannst die Reise nicht ohne Proviant überstehen ...“ „Ich ...“, wollte Anders abwehren, aber die Sterbliche lächelte nur und mit wenigen Handgriffen hatte sie ihm, immer darauf achtend, dass sie seine empfindlichen Flügel nicht berührte, einen leichten Lederbeutel um die Schultern geschlungen, „Etwas Trockenfleisch und Wasser … Auch für Tee … Und ich habe dir einige Kräuter eingepackt … für … dein Unwohlsein.“ Der Engel errötete, „Woher …?“ „Ich habe zwei Kinder zur Welt gebracht ...“, Ingrid lächelte und legte ihm eine farbenfrohe, gewebte Decke, die sie um seine Taille festband, über die andere Schulter, „Hier, damit ihr nicht friert ...“ Die Decke war so leicht, dass der Engel sie, als er prüfend mit den Flügeln schlug, kaum spürte, „Danke, Ingrid … Auch danke für deine Gastfreundschaft.“ Dieses Mal war ihr Lächeln ehrlich, als sie leicht den Kopf neigte und Fanni boxte seinem Bruder in die Seite, „Mach dir nichts draus, jeder liebt Anders ...“

„ **Lars**.“, noch mit vom langen Flug zerzausten Haaren, öffnete Anders die Tür zum Zimmer seines Zwillings, „Ich muss mit dir reden ...“ „Anders!“, Lars, der komponierend am Schreibtisch gesessen hatte, erhob sich, „Anders ...“ Mit wenigen Schritten hatte er die Entfernung zwischen ihnen überbrückt und zog seinen Zwilling in seine Arme. Für einen Moment hielt er ihn einfach nur fest, dann schlang er die Arme um ihn und küsste ihn verlangend, „Ich habe dich vermisst ...“ „Lars ...“, Anders befreite sich, wenn auch mit sichtlichem Widerwillen, aus den Armen seines Bruders und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, „Wir … müssen reden … Ich bin schwanger.“ „Was? Weiß Vater das schon? Der wird sich freuen ...“, Lars trat lachend einen Schritt zurück, „Du hast also mit einen Menschen …?“ „Nein.“, Anders kaute auf seiner Lippe herum und stieß schließlich, eine Hand auf seinen Bauch gelegt habend und unwillkürlich sanft lächelnd, hervor, „ **Ich** bin schwanger. **Ich**. Ich bekomme ein Kind. **Dein** Kind.“ Lars holte tief Luft und lachte denn, seinem Bruder auf den Rücken schlagend, „Der war gut! Fast hättest du mich reingelegt ...“ „Lars ...“, Anders versuchte es erneut, „Ich … wollte eine Lösung … Und habe gebetet. Drei Tage danach kamst du zu mir … Erinnerst du dich nicht an diese Nacht? Als das Wunder geschah?“ Lars musterte seinen blassen Bruder, der schützend die Hände vor seine Körpermitte hielt und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf, „Anders … Es gab keine Nacht … Vater und Clas haben uns voneinander ferngehalten … Du wolltest im Holmenkollen bleiben...“ „Was redest du? Du warst da! Wir haben … Du … Du willst es nicht? Du willst unser … Wunder nicht?“, Lars öffnete den Mund und wollte Antworten, aber Anders hielt sich, als seine Knie plötzlich weich wurden, krampfhaft am Sessel fest und schüttelte schließlich schwach den Kopf, „Nein … Sag es nicht … Bitte … Das ertrage ich nicht … Lars, bitte … Sag mir, dass du es willst?!?“ Als sein Zwilling wortlos einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zumachte, wich Anders synchron dazu weiter zurück, bis er schließlich gegen die Tür stieß und tränen blind nach dem Türgriff tastete, „Du willst es also wirklich nicht …“ Anders atmete noch einmal tief durch und sah seinen Bruder dann störrisch an, „Ich liebe dich, Lars. Aber, ich werde … auch ohne dich. Leb wohl.“

 _Flügel_.  
Der aufgewühlte Anders hatte kaum Zeit hinaufzublicken, bevor sie auch schon über ihm waren, große fliegende Körper, die als furchterregende Masse aus Armen und Federn, durch das Gleißen der Sonne nicht erkennbar, herabstießen. Hände griffen nach ihm und der Engel schrie auf und versuchte gleichzeitig zu landen, aber die Hände umfassten die empfindlichen Flügel zerrten daran und rissen die lockeren Federn aus. Scharfe Nägel kratzten über seine Wangen, eine Hand legte sich um seinen Nacken und eine andere Hand verfing sich in seinen Haaren. Die Luft schien förmlich aufgewirbelt von den kräftigen Schlägen der Flügeln, welche die Sonne verdeckten und schließlich gelang es einem der fremden Engel seine Handgelenke zu packen. Arme umfassten seine Taille und ein kühler, stinkender Lappen wurde ihm auf Mund und Nase gepresst, woraufhin Anders' Gegenwehr endlich doch erlahmte und er schließlich auch das Bewusstsein verlor, bevor die fremden Engel ihn davontrugen.


	11. Elfter Akt: Aufkommender Sturm

Elfter Akt: Aufkommender Sturm  
Nachdem der Engel abgeflogen und am Horizont verschwunden war, nachdem Ingrid, die bislang auf dem Hof gesessen und gewebt hatte, für die Zubereitung des Abendessens ins Haus verschwunden war und nachdem die beiden Jungen mit dem alten Hofhund in der Scheune spielten, saßen die Zwillinge im Obstgarten des Hofes unter einem blühenden Baum, um gemeinsam zu singen. Zuerst lernte Anders den Text, der nicht sonderlich schwierig erschien, auswendig, dann hörte er dreimal zu, wie sein Zwilling den Part sang und beim vierten Mal summte Anders mit geschlossenen Augen bereits mit. „Jetzt lass mich hören, wie du den Part singst.“, Einar hatte gerade geendet und stieß seinem Bruder nun in die Seite, „Komm ...“ „Nein … Wir singen gemeinsam. Jeder singt seinen Part.“, aber Einar schüttelte zu dem Vorschlag nur die blonden Locken und hob abwehrend die Hände, „Nein, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du schon soweit bist.“ „Das werden wir denn ja feststellen, oder?“, Anders lächelte und schließlich gab der Ältere mit einem Seufzen nach, „In Ordnung. Du bist immer noch so stur wie früher … Ich singe erst einmal einen Durchgang alleine und du setzt denn beim zweiten Mal mit der ersten Note ein. Einverstanden?“  
Also begann Einar nun mit seinem Teil der Ballade und Anders lauschte wartend mit geschlossenen Augen, bis der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, um mit der Gegenstimme einzusetzen. Er leckte sich atemlos über die Lippen und begann schließlich zu singen. Erst war seine Stimme nur sehr leise und schien fast hinter der kräftigen Stimme seines Zwillings zu verschwinden. Aber dann erinnerte er sich, wie es war in einer Harmonie mit einer anderen Person, mit seinem Zwilling, seinem zweiten Ich zu singen. Einer und er, sie waren wie zwei Hände, flach gegeneinander gedrückt, mit aller Kraft Stimme gegen Stimme drückend, die Töne die Tonleiter rauf und runter treibend. Langsam wurde aus der Harmonie nun ein immer festeres Gewebe, ein farbenfrohes, lebhaftes Kunstwerk, beinahe wie auf Ingrids Webrahmen. Einars dunklere Stimme war ein bronzener Faden, während Anders' Stimme ein goldener Faden war und beide woben komplexe Muster in den bunten Stoff der Harmonie. Dann wurde das Tempo schneller und es wurde ein Rennen daraus, in denen Einars Töne davon stürmten und die von Anders ihnen behände zu folgen schienen. Und trotz der wilden Jagd kamen letztendlich beide Stimmen gleichzeitig an der selben Stelle an, Anders zwei Tonhöhen über der seines Bruders und dennoch war die Harmonie der Zwillinge, die sich in diesem Lied ausdrückte, vollkommen …  
Als der letzte Ton verklungen war, öffnete Anders die Augen und lächelte etwas verkrampft. Einar starrte ihn aber einfach nur an. „Das hat Spaß gemacht.“, bemerkte Anders und legte seine Hand auf Einars Unterarm, „Was ist? Habe ich alles richtig gemacht?“ „Ja.“, die Antwort war nur einsilbig und Anders runzelte verwirrt und voller Sorge die Stirn, „Was ist denn los? Hat sich meine Stimme so verändert? Bin ich so schlecht?“ „Wo … Wo hast du gelernt so zu singen?“, Einar schüttelte benommen den Kopf und lachte rau, als Anders nur mit den Schultern zuckte, „Ich habe in den letzten Monaten etwas geübt.“ „Du hattest schon immer eine schöne Stimme ...“, der Zwilling seufzte und schüttelte dann voller Bewunderung den Kopf, „Wirst du heute Abend das Gebet für uns singen?“ Anders wand den Kopf ab, „Ich muss in wenigen Tagen ein Solo für ganz Norwegen singen … Sing du lieber für deine Familie ...“ „Anscheinend hat Gott dich tatsächlich wegen deiner Stimme erwählt.“, Einar biss nachdenklich in eine Frucht und Anders konnte nicht anders, als seinem Bruder beizupflichten, „Bestimmt nicht, da ich zum Erzengel passe ...“ „Man sagt, er sei weise.“, murmelte Einar, aber Anders schnaubte nur, „Wer? Clas?“ „Unsinn!“, Einar lachte und schüttelte wiederum den Kopf, „Gott. Vielleicht hat er dich auch für Clas ausgesucht ...“

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben empfand Clas Reue und dieses Gefühl war nicht gerade angenehm für den Engel. Es geschah nicht oft, dass er sich im Unrecht fühlte – und eigentlich fühlte er sich auch jetzt nicht wirklich im Unrecht – aber vielleicht wäre es ihm, indem er andere Worte gewählt hätte, gelungen den Dingen einen anderen Lauf zu geben. Anders hatte sich -mal wieder- unmöglich verhalten, das war nicht zu leugnen, aber es war nicht passend gewesen ihn für Wochen alleine verreisen zu lassen, ohne sich wenigstens zu verabschieden. Obwohl Anders sicher froh war vom Holmenkollen und all den Engeln fort zu sein. Und trotzdem hätte er am Tag seiner Abreise zu Clas' Tür kommen können, denn er war ja nicht der einzige, der voreilig gesprochen hatte! Er hätte sich als erstes entschuldigen … Nein, er hätte als erstes einlenken können! Aber stattdessen hatte Anders es vorgezogen ohne ein Wort abzureisen. Und eben sowenig hatte er sich herabgelassen Anders aufzusuchen.  
Das Orakel Evensen hatte ihm zwar prophezeit, dass seine Frau ihn demütigen werde, aber bislang war dies nicht geschehen. Und darin lag zumindest etwas Genugtuung. Aber, er hätte trotzdem etwas sagen sollen …  
Zwischen Bedauern, Stolz und Unsicherheit war da nur noch eine nagende Angst, dass Anders vielleicht wirklich nicht zurückkommen würde und -nun konnte er es ruhig zugeben- dass vollkommen unerwartete Gefühl, dass ihm sein störrischer Ehemann fehlte. Clas durchlebte also während der Abwesenheit seines trotzigen Gemahls keine besonders gute und angenehme Zeit.  
Allerdings war der Engel auch reichlich beschäftigt mit den Vorbereitungen für das Treffen der Kaufleute und Mächtigen. Außerdem raubten ihm die Unterweisungen für die Engel des Holmenkollens, die den Mächtigen von Norwegen klar machen sollten, dass der zukünftige Erzengel seine ausgesprochenen Drohungen wahr machen würde. Er sandte die Engel in alle Teile Norwegens, damit sie drei Tage vor dem geplanten Treffen überzeugende Schäden in dem lokalen Klima anrichten könnten. Er hatte Lars, der plötzlich recht aufgewühlt und Anders suchend, im Holmenkollen nach Jotunheimen und Tom nach Sogn og Fjordane geschickt. Jedenfalls hatte er angenommen, dass die beiden Engel dorthin geflogen wären, aber schließlich war Gregor lieblich lächelnd zu ihm gekommen und hatte berichtet, dass er Tom auf seiner kurzen Reise getroffen und der Engel ihm gesagt hätte, dass er, zusammen mit dem Orakel Evensen nach Jotunheimen fliege würde.  
Auch Gregor war ein Problem. Kurz nach der offensichtlichen Abreise von Anders, hatte er schon keine Zeit verschwendet, um sich in den Tagesablauf des Engels einzubinden. Er legte seine Mahlzeiten so, dass sie gemeinsam zu Tisch gingen, er unterbreitete ihm neue Musikstücke, neue Nachrichten und neuen Klatsch, der ihn seiner Meinung nach interessieren sollte … Er äußerte sich über das müde Aussehen des Engels und bot im gleichen Atemzug an ihm den Nacken zu massieren oder lindernde Essenzen zum Inhalieren zu holen. Wie stets war er hin und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, dass Gregor verschwinden sollte und dem eigenen Wunsch, ihm nicht weh zu tun. Und außerdem spendete ihm seine sanfte, aber dennoch beharrliche Fürsorge tatsächlich etwas Trost.  
An diesem Abend hatte er ihm ein Glas Wein und einen Teller mit kaltem Braten gebracht, nachdem er wieder einmal das Essen hatte ausfallen lassen. Er war in Oslo gewesen, um Transportpläne mit den ansässigen Kaufleuten zu besprechen, die sich bereiterklärt hatten, eine Transportroute zwischen den großen Städten einzurichten, damit jeder an der Glorie teilnehmen könnte. Nicht jeder Sterbliche konnte von einem Engel getragen werden, so dass Kutschen, Karren und auch Pferde, Esel und Maultiere in ausreichender Zahl zur Verfügung stehen mussten. Dieses Mal, so schätzte Clas zumindest, wäre der Andrang besonders groß und der zukünftige Erzengel wollte jedem Reisenden gerecht werden. Anders müsste auch mit einer Kutsche oder einen Reittier reisen und auch Bardal hatte sich vor einigen Tagen an ihn gewandt und ihm mitgeteilt, dass alle Schüler an der Glorie teilnehmen wollten. Und, es gab noch eine Menge anderer Personen, denen sich der Engel verpflichtet fühlte.  
Die Gespräche hatten sich in die Länge gezogen und er hatte dadurch das Abendessen verpasst und lächelte Gregor nun erfreut entgegen, „Danke. Du weißt immer was mir gut tut.“ „Nun ja, ich bemühe mich.“, sie lächelte und schenkte ihm einen tiefen Blick, „Der Braten ist nun kalt, aber es schmeckt köstlich … Die Sahnesoße war besonders lecker.“ „Danke.“, Clas setzte sich auf einen niedrigen Schemel und balancierte den Teller auf seinen Knien, „Hast du dir selber nichts mitgebracht?“ „Ach ...“, Gregor winkte, mit einem tiefen, sinnlichen Lächeln ab, „Ich habe schon vor Stunden gegessen. Ich war ja nicht in Oslos und habe schwer gearbeitet.“ „Ach, das war keine schwere Arbeit. Nur sehr zeitaufwendig. Ich bin so sehr daran gewöhnt fliegen zu können … Ich habe mich noch nie mit Logistik beschäftigt. Die Straßenverhältnisse? Die Reisedauer? Damit Anders und die anderen Menschen rechtzeitig da sind … Sie brauchen Vorsprung … Reichen zwei Tage? Oder doch drei? Drei Tage! Ich lege diese Strecke in nicht einmal sechs Stunden zurück!“, während Clas sprach, hatte sich Gregor wie ein kleines Haustierchen neben ihm auf dem Boden niedergelassen, „Clas? Was würde passieren, wenn er zu spät käme? Also, wenn Anders nicht pünktlich wäre?“ „Wenn Anders zu spät zur Glorie käme?“, seine Stimme klang scharf und Gregor vollführte mit seinen Händen eine umfassende Geste, „Es kann so viel passieren! Ein Rad bricht an der Kutsche, sein Pferd lahmt oder er fällt vom Pferd?“ „Nun ...“, Clas betrachtete den aufgespießten Bissen und seufzte, „Im großen Buch steht, dass Gott sein Missfallen zeigen würde.“ Gregors unschuldige Augen wurden noch größer, „Er würde wirklich Blitz und Donner über uns schicken? Nur weil Fanni einen Tag zu spät wäre?“ „Es gibt eine Frist von etwas mehr als einem Tag.“, der Engel ließ die Gabel sinken und stellte den Teller auf den Boden, „Wenn die Glorie nicht am vorgegebenen Morgen gesungen wird, wird Gott den Berg zerschlagen. Der Storsteinen wird auf die Stadt stürzen, das … Wasser wird aus dem Hafen verschwinden und in einer alles vernichtenden Welle die Stadt überschwemmen … Und drei Tage später wird er die Welt zerstören.“ „Aber ...“, Gregor rückte näher an ihn heran, die großen, blauen Augen fest auf das Gesicht des Engels geheftet haltend. Sein Parfüm war aufdringlich und erregend und Clas konnte nicht anders, als die Vollkommenheit von Gregors Gesicht zu bewundern, „Aber würde er wirklich die Welt zerstören? Die Engel? Die Sterblichen? Uns alle? Würde er das wirklich tun?“ Der Engel verschränkte die Arme um sein Knie. „Nun, bisher hat er es noch nicht getan.“, räumte er ein, „Und der einzige Weg diese … Theorie zu bestätigen besteht darin, die Glorie nicht zu singen. Sie ausfallen zu lassen. Und doch ist die Angst vor Gottes Zorn das einzige, das unsere anfällige Harmonie wieder kräftigen könnte.“ „Manchmal glaube ich, dass es mit der Harmonie nicht mehr weit her ist.“, Gregor lachte jungenhaft und Clas nickte müde, „Wir scheinen uns jeden Tag weiter von den Idealen der Brüderlichkeit, die Gott von uns erwartet, zu entfernen …“ „Du könntest niemals etwas schlechtes tun!“, unterbrach Gregor ihn im Brustton der Überzeugung und Clas senkte kurz den Kopf, als er an die ausgeschickten Engel dachte, die in ganz Norwegen für Kapriolen im Wetter sorgen sollten, „Könnte ich nicht? Vielleicht bin ich ja in bereits in fragwürdige Machenschaften verstrickt, während wir hier reden?“  
„Wirklich? Hat es etwas damit zu tun, dass du Lars nach Sogn og Fjordane geschickt hast?“, Gregor legte fragend den Kopf schief und schüttelte den Kopf, als Clas ihn verbessern wollte, „Lars ist nach Sogn og Fjordane geflogen und Tom nach Jotunheimen. Ich weiß es, weil Evensen sich beschwert hatte, dass Tom immer absichtlich holprig landen würde … Und dass er nie wieder mit ihm fliegen würde, wenn ...“ Frustriert runzelte Clas die Stirn und ballte die Fäuste, „Das hätte verhindert werden müssen ...“ „Warum hätte das verhindert werden müssen? Lars war gerade monatelang da … Und, es hat niemanden gestört ...“, Gregor musterte den Engel verwirrt und Clas lächelte leicht, über seine Unwissenheit über das Zwillingsproblem mit den Zwillingen aus dem Nordland und schüttelte entspannt den Kopf, „Einerlei, ich werde mich später mit Lars und Anders befassen. Wenn sie wieder hier sind … oder nach der Glorie ...“  
Gregor ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und schob sich näher an den Schemel des Engels heran. Eine schmale Hand strich federleicht über das Knie des Engels, die andere Hand fuhr durch seine Haare, strich sie sanft aus Clas' angespannten Gesicht, „Es betrübt mich wahrlich dich so traurig zu sehen, Clas ...“ Seine Stimme hatte einen säuselnden, hingebungsvollen Klang angenommen und in den großen, blauen Augen schimmerten Tränen, „Wissen die Anderen eigentlich, was sie dir alles aufbürden? Was alles auf deiner Seele lastet? Dein Fanni, der Bergbauer … Keine Manieren und er macht dir nur Sorgen … Tom … Lars und Anders … Und all die anderen? Und das, wo du doch schon genügend Sorgen hast … Mein armer Clas ...“ „Gregor.“, vorsichtig hob Clas die Hand und versuchte ihn wegzuschieben, aber die Finger des Menschen lagen nun an seinen leicht ergrauten Schläfen und massierten Stirn und Wangenknochen. Und Clas war zu müde, um ihn abzuwehren und eigentlich tat die Massage ihm mehr als gut, wenn er ehrlich mit sich selber war. Wie von selbst schloss Clas die Augen und ließ zu, dass Gregor seine Verspannungen löste und genoss dass sich seine Finger irgendwann behutsam über die Rundung des Schädels nach hinten arbeiteten. Der Duft des Parfüms schien nun, wo er den schmalen Körper des Menschen förmlich zu spüren meinte, viel erregender und als Gregor ihn küsste, war er nicht gänzlich überrascht. Er schloss die Augen noch fester, wohl wissend, dass er den Menschen wegschieben würde, sobald er sie öffnen würde. Er müsste es beenden, das war ihm klar, aber dennoch konnte er es nicht, als der unglaublich weiche Mund den seinen berührte. Gregors Hände lagen wieder auf den kratzigen Wangen des Engels und strichen sanft über die Wangenknochen. Er spürte, wie sich seine angespannten Kiefermuskeln lösten und wie sich sein Mund dem des Menschen willig öffnete.


	12. 12. Akt: Aussprache

12\. Akt: Aussprache

Da ich über Pfingsten im Urlaub bin, wird das bis Montag das letzte Update werden.

Und dann wich er zurück, jäh und entschieden, wobei er seine Hände ergriff, bevor Gregor stürzen oder nach dem Gesicht oder den Schultern des Engels hätte greifen können. Gregors Augen waren weit aufgerissen und es schimmerte unverhohlen Begierde darin. „Clas ...“, hauchte er und versuchte seine Hände zu befreien, aber schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein.“ Er versuchte seiner Stimme einen möglichst entschlossenen Klang zu verleihen, obwohl er das nagende Gefühl hatte, dass Gregor ihm überhaupt nicht zuhören würde, „Gregor, weiter darf das nicht gehen ...“ „Ich liebe dich!“, sagte er, immer noch flüsternd, „Ich habe dich schon immer geliebt.“ „Ich empfinde große Zuneigung für doch, Gregor.“, dieses Mal klang Clas' Stimme unnachgiebig und fest, „Aber, mehr darf zwischen uns nicht sein … Nichts … Nicht jetzt. Und auch niemals. Nichts, von dieser Art.“ „Aber du liebst ihn nicht!“, Gregor fragte nicht nach dem Warum, er wusste es, „Und, er liebt dich nicht! Du würdest kein Unrecht begehen, wenn du mich lieben würdest!“ „Doch.“, Clas lächelte sanft, „Und wir beide würden es immer wissen … Und Gott.“ Unerwartet entwand Gregor ihm seine Hände und der junge Mann setzte sich auf die Fersen zurück und rief leidenschaftlich, „Aber, ich liebe dich! Ich würde alles für dich tun! Ich würde dich nicht im Stich lassen, wenn du mich brauchst! Ich würde bleiben, wenn du mich darum bitten würdest! Ich würde mich um dich sorgen, wenn es dir schlecht ginge! Ich würde dich trösten, wenn du Kummer hättest … Dich nähren, wenn du hungerst … Und dich jeden Tag, bis ans Ende der Welt, lieben. Und, was tut er? Er verhöhnt dich! Er lacht dich aus! Und schert sich nicht darum, was dir wichtig ist … Sie uns an, Clas!“ Gregor breitete die Arme aus und hob das Kinn, damit seine perfekten, ebenmäßigen Züge besser im Abendlicht zur Geltung kamen, „Mein Vater war ein Engel! Ich bin mit dir aufgewachsen! Ich begreife die Denkart der Engel! Und, ich liebe dich! Denk an ihn! Ein Trampel aus den Bergen! Ungebildet! Ein ehemaliger Sklave! Ein Mann! Und voller Hass gegen uns … gegen die ganze Welt! Sei ehrlich, zu wem von uns möchtest du lieber nach Hause kommen? Wer von uns beiden könnte … wird dich wahrhaftig lieben?!“  
Alles was Gregor sagte, entsprach der Wahrheit und doch, er folgte der Anweisung des Menschen und rief sich das Bild von seinem sturen, unnachgiebigen, störrischen und unberechenbaren Anders, den er auf Befehl des Gottes geheiratet hatte. Gregor wäre bereit ihm alles zu geben, während Anders nicht einmal angedeutet hatte, dass er bereit wäre Clas irgendetwas zu geben. Und doch, war Anders ihm, seit dem Tag an dem er ihn zerlumpt, in Ketten und voller Trotz kennen gelernt hatte, nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen. „Es geht hier nicht um Liebe, Gregor.“, Clas klang matt und nüchtern, „Es geht um das Gesetz Gottes … seinen Willen. Anders … Fanni gehört zu mir. Ob er sich mit mir abfindet oder nicht … Er wird nichts daran ändern können … Er gehört zu mir und ich gehöre Zeit meines Lebens zu ihm. Daran ist nichts zu rütteln.“ Gregor sah ihn noch eine Weile an, das schöne Gesicht voller Schmerz und seine ganze Haltung war ein einziges Flehen, aber plötzlich sprang er auf und rannte aus dem Raum hinaus. Clas blieb lange auf dem Schemel sitzen und betrachtete finster die Tür, die in ihren Angeln noch immer leicht nachschwang. Eigentlich, so dachte der Engel, müsste er sich nun erheben und die Tür schließen, bevor noch jemand anderes seine Wohnung betrat, aber er war plötzlich so schrecklich müde, dass es fast eine Stunde dauerte, bis er sich dazu in der Lage sah. Und selbst nachdem er den Riegel vorgelegt hatte, lehnte er noch einige Zeit am Türrahmen, bis er endlich glaubte genug Kraft gesammelt zu haben, um durch den Raum zurückzugehen und sich auf den Sessel zu setzen.

Diese Begebenheit war schon schlimm gewesen, aber wenige Stunden bevor die mächtigen Kaufleute im Holmenkollen eintreffen sollte, statte Walter ihm einen unangemeldeten Besuch ab. Die beiden Engel hatten sich seit ihrem letzten, unerfreulichen Gespräch nicht mehr gesehen, aber diese Unterhaltung war in Clas' Erinnerung noch immer frisch, so dass er Walter zurückhaltend begrüßte, als er ihn in einem der öffentlichen Empfangsräume des Holmenkollen begrüßte, „Erzengel.“ Clas neigte leicht den Kopf und der große, silbergraue Engel wand sich zu ihm um und lächelte warmherzig. Die Wirkung war die von plötzlichem Sonnenschein nach tagelangem Regen, aber -so rief Clas sich in Erinnerung- Charme und gewinnendes Benehmen schon immer Walters größte Vorzüge gewesen. „Clas.“, sagte Walter, der den Raum durchquerte, um die Hand des zukünftigen Erzengels zu ergreife, „Ich freue mich, dich nach so vielen Wochen endlich wiederzusehen. Aber, wie geht es dir denn? Du siehst wahrlich erschöpft aus.“ „Du triffst mich zu einer ungünstigen Zeit an.“, antwortete Clas knapp, „Du siehst natürlich wieder einmal blendend aus.“ Walter lachte und tatsächlich sah er, wie stets, hervorragend aus. Die tief goldene, gebräunte Hautfarbe, die grauen Locken, die blaugrünen Augen und die riesigen, grau goldenen gesprenkelten Flügel, alles an Walter strahlte in der üblichen Pracht.  
Und dennoch …  
„Ich bereite mich auf ein Leben in Müßiggang vor.“, der Erzengel lächelte leichthin, „Wenn du meine Pflichten übernehmen wirst … Oslo verändert sich ja schon. Man hört viele Geschichten darüber, was sich in deiner kleinen Stadt so alles tut ...“ „Ach ja ...“, Clas legte die langen Finger zusammen, „Ich kann mir gar nicht denken, was das sein sollte ...“ „Deine Ehefrau ...“, Walter lächelte gewinnend, „Anscheinend drückt er der Stadt seinen Stempel auf … Oder sollte ich eher sagen, dem Abschaum der Stadt?“ Clas' Lächeln verzerrte sich. Der Engel hatte von vorneherein kein großes Interesse an einem Gespräch mit dem Erzengel gehabt und, er hatte noch viel weniger Interesse mit Walter ausgerechnet über Anders zu sprechen. „Ach, das meinst du?“, Clas zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, „Seine Schule. Bis jetzt hat er erst einen kleinen Anfang gemacht, aber ich glaube er hat noch viel vor. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich es auch für eine gute Sache halte ...“ „Und wie!“, Walter breitete die Arme aus, „Jede Stadt spendet ihm den größten Beifall. Beabsichtigt er durch das Land zu reisen und an anderen … entfernteren Orten … ähnliche Einrichtungen zu eröffnen?“ „Wenn die hiesige erst einmal etabliert ist, wird Anders das vielleicht tun.“, antwortete Clas ziemlich steif und reckte störrisch das Kinn, „Ich bin nicht in all seine Pläne eingeweiht.“   
„Ach, wie schade, Clas. Könnte ich denn wohl mit ihm über das Projekt reden? Das ist einer der Gründe für mein heutiges Kommen. Ich würde mich so gerne mit ihm unterhalten und alles erfahren, was er mir vermitteln kann ...“, der Erzengel seufzte geziert. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sich das heute einrichten lässt.“, es wurde immer schlimmer und Clas musste sich bemühen, damit man seinen Ärger nicht in seiner Stimme mitschwingen hören konnte, „Es tut mir leid.“ „Nein? Ist er in Oslo?“, Walter trat an eines der Fenster, von denen man über die Stadt sehen konnte, „Ist er vielleicht in der Schule? Ich könnte hinunterfliegen und mich mit ihm unterhalten.“ „Nein. Anders ist nicht in Oslo.“, mittlerweile klang Clas reichlich gepresst, aber Walter lächelte weiterhin voller Unschuld und klang nun wahrlich etwas besorgt „Dein Kleiner ist doch nicht etwa krank? Leidet er wohl möglich an einem Fieber? Viele Sterbliche sollen ja erkrankt sein ...“ „Nein, es ist kein Fieber. Anders ist überhaupt nicht krank.“, Clas ballte die Fäuste, „Er steht einfach nicht zur Verfügung.“ „Du hast ihn doch nicht etwa in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt? Auch wenn die Ehe schwierig ist, Clas … Das ist keine Lösung!“, Walter sah ihn tadelnd an, aber Clas schnaubte nur, „Wohl kaum. Er ist einfach nicht hier.“ „Nicht hier?“, Walter rechnete an den Fingern, „So wenige Tage vor der Glorie?“ „Er ist verreist.“, presste Clas hervor, aber Walter lächelte gleich wieder und der Sonnenschein kehrte in den Empfangsraum zurück, „Und wohin?“ „An Orte, die er zu besuchen wünscht.“, der jüngere Engel flüchtete sich in die ausweichenden Antworten und Walter schmunzelte, „Also Clas … Ich frage doch nicht aus Bosheit. Es ist nur reine Neugier. Und Sorge um seine Sicherheit ...“   
„Du wirst Anders auf der Glorie sehen. Allerdings kann ich mir dann vorstellen, dass wir … sehr beschäftigt sein werden.“, noch immer verweigerte Clas ihm die Antwort und Walter ließ sich geziert auf einem der Sessel nieder, „Ohne Zweifel. Zumindest dein Fanni und du, ihr beide werdet sehr in Anspruch genommen werden … Ich hingegen werde plötzlich viel Zeit zu haben.“ „Ich bin sicher, du findest ein nützliches … Hobby.“, antwortete Clas, wobei ihm bewusst war, dass diese Worte wenig feinfühlig klangen. „Oh ja, davon bin ich überzeugt. Ich habe vor kurzem ein streunendes Schäfchen aufgenommen und erwarte bald Nachwuchs. Außerdem habe ich mich mit alten Überlieferungen beschäftigt. Schlimm, was geschieht, wenn zwei Engel der Liebe frönen … Dieser Schrecken hat mich zutiefst entsetzt … Ich freue mich wahrlich schon auf den Tag, wenn du den Posten des Erzengels übernimmst.“ „Dann hat sich dein Sinn doch gewandelt.“, stellte Clas unverblümt fest, „Aber, als Schafzüchter habe ich dich nie gesehen.“ Walter gab ein beflissenes Murmeln von sich, das als Entschuldigung hätte gedeutet werden können, „Wir beide haben uns hitzig, voreilig und töricht geäußert. Aber, ich bin sicher, dass jeder von uns nur das Wohlergehen unserer Welt im Herzen trägt … Lass uns Freunde bleiben und das Ganze vergessen.“   
Kurz spielte der jüngere Engel mit dem Gedanken zu sagen, dass er dieses Gespräch und auch die Aussagen des Erzengels niemals würde vergessen können, aber er entschied sich für eine diplomatischere Antwort, „Nun gut, ich möchte nicht mit dir Krieg führen, Walter.“ „Mit mir Krieg führen!“, brummte der Erzengel, „Clas ...“ „Und, ich möchte dass … die Amtsübergabe so glatt wie möglich vonstatten geht. Dabei wäre ich für deine Unterstützung sehr dankbar.“ „Aber natürlich, Clas.“, der Engel legte eine warme Hand auf den Arm des jüngeren Engels, „Natürlich kannst du darauf zählen. Und wenn dir an meinem Rat gelegen sein sollte, so würde ich dir gewiss auch gerne damit dienen.“ Walter beugte sich vor, als wolle er dem anderen ein wichtiges Geheimnis anvertrauen, „Den ersten Rat gebe ich dir gleich. Mach dir die Mächtigen der Menschen nicht zum Feind. Kann sein, dass du ihnen keine Achtung zollst, aber wenn sie sich querstellen … Es würde dein Leben nur unnötig verkomplizieren.“   
Clas wich leicht zurück und runzelte die Stirn, „Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht mir irgendjemanden zum Feind zu machen, Walter. Wenn überhaupt, dass sind es diese Menschen, die sich unwillig zeigen mit mir zusammenzuarbeiten.“ „Ach Clas … Du bist noch so jung … Du hast mit Unmut und Wutausbrüchen reagiert. Siehst du das als Weg für eine … unkomplizierte Übergabe?“   
Für einen Moment war Clas verwirrt, aber plötzlich begriff er und lächelte kühl, „Du bist sicher gekommen, da dich in den letzten Tagen Berichte von Unwettern im ganzen Land erreicht haben?“ Noch immer mit dem selben, kühlen Lächeln fuchtelte Clas mit den Armen in der Luft herum, „Und lass mich eine unfeine Vermutung aussprechen … Als du dich in die Luft erhoben und dort oben zu Gott gebetet hast … Als du versucht hast den Regen zu vertreiben und die Elemente umzukehren? Du hattest kein Glück, oder? Es ist schon lange her, dass du in der Lage warst die Elemente zu beeinflussen. Gott hört dir nicht mehr zu, nicht wahr? Wie lange schon nicht mehr?“  
Etwas abscheuliches huschte kurz über das Gesicht des Engels, aber es war so flüchtig, dass Clas ihn nicht deuten konnte. Wut? Hass? Oder auch Angst? Vielleicht waren es auch gleich alle Emotionen. Walter lachte schließlich rau und wenig engelhaft, „Wenigstens verschwende ich meine Zeit und meine Macht nicht, um mit Regentropfen zu spielen.“ „Womit hast du denn in letzter Zeit deine Zeit verschwendet?“, erkundigte der Jüngere sich süffisant und wich auch nicht zurück, als das Gesicht des Erzengels plötzlich schäumende Wut zeigte, „Clas ...“ Walter atmete einmal tief durch und lächelte denn, auch wenn es dieses Mal weniger golden, sondern ehrlich angespannt wirkte, „Ich habe viele Interesse … Seit gestern interessiert mich besonders die Zucht...“  
Vielleicht war es Zufall oder aber eine göttliche Fügung, dass sich in diesem Moment die Tür des Empfangsraumes öffnete und Gregor eintrat. Clas hatte ihn seit ihrem letzten Aufeinandertreffen nicht mehr gesehen und er war überrascht, dass ausgerechnet Gregor nun kam. Doch das kleine Tablett in seinen Händen klärte diese nicht gestellte Frage, ebenso wie sein Blick, der fest auf den Boden gerichtet war, „Yvonne ließ mich wissen, dass der Erzengel anwesend sei und nach dem langen Flug eine Erfrischung vertragen könnte. Sie hat mich angewiesen euch dies zu bringen.“  
Von den beiden wütenden Engeln hatte sich Walter am schnellsten wieder in der Gewalt und plötzlich schien das Zimmer wieder in goldenes Licht getaucht zu sein, als der Erzengel lächelte, „Danke, mein Lieber. Ich bin in der Tat sehr durstig … Ah, Gregor. Es ist immer wieder wohltuend dein schönes Gesicht sehen zu dürfen ...“ Gregors Gesicht war zu seinem erhoben und hellte sich flüchtig zu einem Lächeln auf und plötzlich erinnerte sich Clas an etwas, was Tom ihm vor Jahren gesagt hatte. Damals hatte der andere Engel Gregor als Engelssucher bezeichnet … Und Gregor hatte den Erzengel schon immer angehimmelt. „Nimm dir Zeit dich zu erfrischen, bevor du aufbrechen musst.“, sagte Clas mit sanfter, aber deutlicher Betonung auf den letzten Worten, während er zur Tür ging, „Wenn du noch etwas brauchen solltest … Gregor wird es dir sicher gerne besorgen … Doch nun entschuldigt mich bitte, ich habe noch zu tun.“ „Selbstverständlich, ich habe auch nicht den Wunsch dich aufzuhalten.“, Walter lächelte Gregor, der bei Clas' Worten nicht einmal den Kopf gehoben hatte, an, „Ich habe ja wunderbare Unterhaltung ...“  
Clas schritt so schnell aus, wie er konnte und erst viel später fiel ihm auf, dass es sicherlich kein besonders geschickter Schachzug gewesen sein mochte, die beiden Personen, die keinen Anlass hatten ihm irgendwie gutgesinnt zu sein, alleine in einem Raum zu lassen.


	13. 13. Akt: Trostlosigkeit

Trostlosigkeit  
Windjammer.  
Der Ort hatte seinen Namen erhalten, weil das Raunen, Jaulen, Klage und Flüstern des Windes niemals aufhörte. Tag und Nacht, in jedem Raum der jahrhundertealten Festung, deren Türme schon vor Jahren eingestürzt waren und deren Steine ob der Höhe bar von jedem Leben waren, flüsterte der Wind, seufzte leise, stöhnte qualvoll und schluchzte geheimnisvoll in den verfallenen Gängen. Der Wind wedelte hinter den menschlichen Dienern her, wenn sie durch die Gänge eilten. Er spielte mit den mürben Vorhängen und Wandbehängen, die vor langer Zeit schon ihre Farben eingebüßt hatten und auch mit den Säumen der Damenröcken. Er brachte die Kerzen zum Flackern, das Feuer zum Auflodern und die Glaskugeln der goldenen Kandelaber, auf denen eine dicke Staubschicht lag, zum Klirren. Im Winter waren seine Küsse eisig und ließen Menschen und Engel erschaudern und selbst im Hochsommer verteilte er verschwenderisch seine eiskalten Küsse. 

Das erste, was der Engel wahrnahm, war das herrische Jaulen des Windes, ein beinahe spottendes Geräusch, das ihn zu verhöhnen schien. Mühsam setzte Anders sich, kämpfte sich aus den klammen, kalten Bettlaken, das ihn zu umschlingen schien und setzte sich benommen auf. Blinzelnd musste er kurz gegen den Schwindel ankämpfen, bevor seine Hand erschrocken zu seinem Bauch wanderte und er, als würde er in sich hineinhören und das Kind spüren wollen, die Augen schloss.  
Es war nur ein Gefühl, eine Art Sinn, der ihm sagte, dass das Kind noch immer lebte und trotz der nagenden Angst sowohl vor der momentanen Situation, als auch allgemein vor der Schwangerschaft, und seiner Unsicherheit, da er sich noch nie so alleine gefühlt hatte, war er dennoch auch erleichtert und hob, mit wiedererwachter Neugier erstmals den Kopf und sah sich um.  
Der Raum mutete wie eine Mansarde an, aber der poröse, graue und vollkommen schmucklose Stein, der verriet, dass die riesige, verfallene Burg nicht aus dem Stein geschlagen, sondern die einzelnen Blöcke zu diesem Punkt hoch über den Wolken gebracht worden sein mussten, zeigte Spuren seines Alters. Der Mörtel zwischen den mannshohen Blöcken war gesprungen und geschwärzt, die trübe Glasscheibe des einzigen Fensters passte nicht in den gesplitterten und verkohlten Rahmen und überall wo sich die Mauern berührten, boten bröckelnde Löcher dem klagenden Wind einen Durchlass in das Innere.  
Es war ein Ort fern von Gott.  
Eine Windböe zerrte an den uralten Vorhängen, bauschten sie auf und Anders zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als der Wind ihn wie eine eiskalte Hand streifte. Widerwillig hob er seinen Blick erneut und betrachtete dieses Mal die klägliche Einrichtung des Zimmers. Das Bett, in dem er aufgewacht war und noch immer lag, war ziemlich breit, aber Laken und Betttücher rochen muffig und fühlten sich unter seinen tastenden Fingern feucht und klamm an. Nur die Steppdecke, deren Federn im Laufe der Jahre verklumpt waren, versprach etwas Wärme. Die Wände waren vollkommen kahl, der einzige Schmuck bestand aus geborstenem Mörtel, Wasserflecken, grauem Stein und einer einfachen, in die Wand eingelassenen Feuerstelle. Außerdem gab es scheinbar kein separates Badezimmer wie im Holmenkollen, entdeckte Anders doch nur eine einzige Tür, die auf seiner Seite keinen Griff hatte. Erst, als der Engel sich etwas vorbeugte, um den Fußboden, der wie zu erwarten auch aus demselben grauen Stein bestand und bar jedes Teppichs war, zu sehen, entdeckte er eine Reihe von Wassereimern, die an einer Wand aufgereiht worden waren. Daneben stand, augenscheinlich als einzige Sitzgelegenheit im Raum, ein kleiner, dreibeiniger Schemel, auf dem nun ein weiterer, allerdings kleinerer Eimer stand.  
Hauptsächlich um herauszufinden, ob er dazu noch in der Lage war, erhob er sich probeweise und stand, sich eine Weile schwankend am morschen Bettpfosten festhaltend, auf dem eiskalten Steinboden. Aus der erhöhten, stehenden Perspektive setzte er seine Erkundung des Raumes weiter fort. Es gab tatsächlich keine weiteren Möbel außer dem schweren Bett, aber in dem kleineren Eimer entdeckte der Engel, als er müde dahin geschlurft war, einen grauen, harten Schwamm und ein Stück Seife, die wohl seiner Körperhygiene dienen sollte. Angewidert schnupperte er an der Kernseife, bevor er das gelbe Seifenstück achtlos wieder in den Eimer warf und sich schwerfällig an der Wand abstützte, als ihm plötzlich wieder schwindlig wurde.  
Die Tür war natürlich verschlossen und besaß, wie Anders schon aus der Entfernung vermutet hatte, auf seiner Seite keinen Griff. Der Engel versuchte seine Finger zwischen die Rillen des dicken Holzes zu bringen, aber egal wie er auch kämpfte, die dicken, verrosteten Angeln bewegten sich keinen Zentimeter. Staub und Mörtel rieselte auf ihn hinunter, als er nun mit den Fäusten gegen das unnachgiebige Holz schlug und seine Stimme klang reichlich erstickt, als er rief, „HALLO? IST DA JEMAND?!?“ Minutenlang lauschte er, aber wann immer er dachte Schritte oder Stimmen gehört zu haben, entpuppte sich das Geräusch als der ihn narrende Wind und schließlich ließ Anders frustriert die Hände sinken und trat einen Schritt von der Tür zurück.  
Es gab nur einen weiteren Ausweg, ein schmales Fenster. Zu schmal, als das sich ein Engel oder ein Mensch hindurch quetschen könnten, wie Anders schnell feststellen musste, als er versuchte das Glas irgendwie aus der Fassung zu lösen. Eilig lief er zum Bett und riss ein Stück aus dem morschen Stoff des Bettlakens und versuchte den Dreck von der angelaufenen, bereits vor Jahren gesprungenen Scheibe zu wischen. Seine Bemühungen wurden immer hektischer und der Lappen immer dreckiger, aber der alte Staub verschmierte nur weiter und bildete einen dicken Film, der nun auch noch das letzte Licht aus dem dunklen Zimmer auszuschließen schien. Anders' Bemühungen wurden nun beinahe panisch und sein Atem immer hektischer, aber als schließlich ein dünner Lichtstrahl, wie der Zeigefinger Gottes sich in das Zimmer verirrte, atmete er erleichtert auf.  
Große Steine, grau und von hellen Adern durchzogen, stiegen steil auf und verloren sich weit außerhalb seines Blickfeldes. Eine zerklüftete Gebirgswand, die sich zu einem unregelmäßigem Scheitel aufstufte, bot sich seinem Blick da und als Anders sich gegen die Scheibe presste, entdeckte er hoch über sich einen zähnefletschenden Berggipfel, der vier gebogene Finger in den Himmel zu stechen schien. Es war nackter Stein, nirgends zeigte sich auch nur etwas Grün, keine Spur von Pflanzenbewuchs, weder harte Gebirgssträucher, noch Efeu und auch kein Unkraut, nur die skelettierten Felsfinger, die Gott provozierend in die grauen Wolken stießen.  
Er war auf dem Gipfel der Welt gefangen.

Nach einer Zeit, die ihm wie Stunden vorkam, brachte ihm jemand etwas zu essen. Es war ihm gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er überhaupt Hunger hatte, bis der Geruch plötzlich vom Wind getragen, zu ihm geweht worden war. Die Schritte waren vom Wind übertönt worden und so zuckte Anders überrascht zusammen, als sich plötzlich ein Schlüssel im Türschloss drehte. Hastig sah der Engel sich nach einer Waffe um, aber noch bevor er nach irgendetwas hätte greifen können, schwang die Tür laut knarrend in ihren rostigen Angeln auf und zwei bullige Männer, die eine verschüchtert wirkende Dienstmagd zwischen sich führten, traten in das Zimmer. Der erste Mann ließ den Engel, der unwillkürlich zum Bett zurückgewichen war, nicht aus den Augen, als der der Dienerin bedeutete, das Tablett einfach in die Mitte des Zimmers auf den Boden zu stellen. Der zweite Mann blieb, falls der Engel einen Ausbruch versuchen sollte, in der Tür stehen und versperrte sie mit seinem Körper. Aber weder die Männer, noch das ängstliche Mädchen, sahen sie ihn an.  
„Wer seid ihr? Warum bin ich hier?“, verlangte Anders in scharfem Ton zu wissen, war jedoch nicht wirklich überrascht, als weder das Mädchen, noch einer der Männer antworteten. Einer der Männer umfasste den dünnen Oberarm der Magd und stieß sie unsanft in Richtung Tür, bevor er sich spöttisch vor dem Engel verneigte und an dem anderen Mann vorbei aus dem Zimmer trat. Der Andere grinste nur, bevor er die Tür schloss und das Umdrehen des Schlüssel verriet, dass Anders nun wieder eingesperrt worden war.  
Einen Augenblick lang starrte er voller Wut auf die Tür und lauschte dem Wind oder auch den, sich entfernenden Schritten, aber schließlich überwog der Hunger. Er durchquerte das Zimmer, ließ sich auf dem nackten Boden nieder und verschlang, als er feststellte, dass man ihm kein Besteck gegeben hatte, den farblosen, körnigen Brei, mit den Fingern. Erst als er den letzten Bissen hinuntergewürgt hatte, kam ihm der erschreckende Gedanke, dass der Brei vergiftet gewesen sein könnte.  
Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte er unruhig auf dem Bett sitzend. Voller Angst hatte er sich in die Steppdecke eingehüllt und lehnte erschöpft gegen die eisige Wand. Der jaulende Wind, dessen Artikulation immer wieder zwischen Klagen, Säuseln und Schreien wechselte, zwang Anders irgendwann dazu die Hände auf die Ohren zu pressen und die Augen so fest es ging zu schließen. Aber auch wenn sein Bauch durch das schnelle Essen schmerzte, so zeigten sich auch in den folgenden Stunden, die sich ewig hinzuziehen schienen, keine Symptome einer Vergiftung.  
Während des restlichen Tages kam niemand mehr an die Tür. Die Nacht trat schnell ein, zumindest dem grauen Licht nach zu urteilen, das durch das verschmierte Fensterglas hereinfiel oder vielleicht brachte der steile, graue Berg und sein großer, dunkler Schatten die Nacht schneller an diesen Ort. Keineswegs schien es so, als könnte die Sonne erfolgreich an den stummen Wächtern aus schwarzem Stein vorbeikommen und Licht oder Wärme in die Nähe dieser windigen Festung bringen. Es wurde in der kargen Kammer dunkel und plötzlich fühlte Anders sich nicht nur von allen verlassen, sondern er war auch unglaublich müde. Der Engel wickelte sich, so gut es ging, in die verklumpte Steppdecke und schlief, umgeben von dem klammen und feuchten Geruch der Kissen, schließlich doch noch ein, während der Wind ein klagendes, unmelodisches Schlaflied sang.

Kalt, das kam ihm als erstes ins Bewusstsein. Obwohl Engel nicht froren, war Anders unglaublich kalt und sein, zu einem Knäuel, das den Bauch und das dort heranwachsende Leben schützen sollte, verknoteter Körper schien vollkommen steif zu sein. Als nächstes drang unheimliche, gespenstische Musik in sein Verstand, woraufhin er einen leidenden Laut von sich gab. Er zitterte unter der Decke und rückte so weit es ging in eine der Ecke, als ob ihn die Musik der Festung dort nicht erreichen könnte.  
Gegen Mittag, als der Sonnenfinger, der durch das sauber gewischte Loch in der Scheibe ins Zimmer fiel, beinahe bis zur Tür reichte, öffnete sich die schwere Holztür. Wieder begleiteten zwei bullige Wachen eine verängstigte Magd und auch das Muster vom gestrigen Tag wiederholte sich. Ein Mann trat mit dem Mädchen in das Zimmer und der andere versperrte dem Engel den einzigen Ausgang. Dieses Mal brachte die junge Magd aber kein Frühstück, sondern sie schleppte Holz, das sie geschickt im Kamin schichtete, so dass dort bald ein Feuer flackerte.  
Niemand sprach mit ihm, der Tag verfloss in einem trägen Strom von Langeweile und nur das herrische Jaulen des Windes, der immer wieder verspielt um die Ecken jagte, durch das Zimmer blies und das Feuer zu löschen drohte, ließ Anders, der noch immer in der Decke eingehüllt auf dem Bett saß, wiederholt zusammenzucken. Um das Grübeln zu verhindern, vertrieb der Engel sich irgendwann die Zeit damit seine Stimme zu trainieren. Er sang die Tonleitern erst in halben und später in Viertelnoten, bevor er dann begann die Intervalle zu üben. Als der Tag aber auch dann noch nicht enden zu wollen schien, wand Anders sich letztendlich noch Moll, Dur, Dissonanzen und zu guter Letzt auch noch den eigentlich verhassten Atemübungen zu. Es widerstrebte dem Engel sich an diesem Ort an einem Lied zu versuchen. Es fühlte sich so an, als ob Gott ihn hier, an diesem Ort nicht hören würde, selbst wenn er ihm seine Lieblingsstücke vortragen würde. Es schien Anders, als ob seine Stimme in einem luftleeren Raum, einem Raum ohne Hall, in dem es klang, als ob er überhaupt keinen Ton vorgebracht hätte.  
Nur der Wind schien in diesem Vakuum musizieren zu können. Er bot eine ständige, düstere und gespenstische Begleitung zu Anders, auch immer finsterer werdenden Gedanken, die sich um seine Zukunft und vor allem die Zukunft des Kindes drehten. Die bedrohliche, sich ständig verändernde Melodie hing schwer in dem grauen, dunklen Zimmer, wann immer Anders in seinen kläglichen Versuchen seine Stimme zu trainieren, schließlich doch mutlos verstummte.  
Gegen Abend wurde, nach dem selbem Muster wie auch am Tag vorher, endlich eine Mahlzeit gebracht, aber wieder reagierten weder die Männer, noch die Magd auf seine Ansprache oder sahen den Engel überhaupt an.  
Eigentlich hatte er das Essen unbeachtet stehen lassen wollen, aber alleine der Gedanke an das ungeborene Leben, für das er, auch wenn Lars es nicht wahrhaben wollte, verantwortlich war, zwang ihn dazu den faden Brei hinunterzuwürgen. Dieses Mal war er, auch als die Schatten schließlich länger wurden und die Nacht hereinbrach, nicht müde. Eng in die zerfledderten Flügel gehüllt, saß er auf dem bloßen Stein vor dem flackernden Kamin. Er starrte in trübe Gedanken versunken in die Flammen, die immer wieder den Kampf gegen die Windböen zu verlieren drohten.  
Ein leises Klacken in der Dunkelheit ließ Anders herumfahren und er starrte angestrengt auf das dunkle Rechteck der Tür, wo das Licht des Feuers nicht mehr hinreichte. Dennoch war deutlich zu hören, wie Hände sich an dem Riegel zu schaffen machten und über das Holz tasteten. Schließlich klapperte ein Schlüsselbund und der Engel wich unwillkürlich weiter in die Dunkelheit zurück. Atemlos lauschend starrte er zu der Tür und zuckte bei jedem neuen Klappern, wenn sein mitternächtlicher Besucher einen neuen Schlüssel auszuprobieren schien, zusammen. Das raue Kratzen von Metall auf Metall verstummte plötzlich, aber dennoch wusste Anders, das sein Besucher noch immer auf der anderen Seite der Tür stand. Geisterhaft, voller Wut und Enttäuschung betrachtete er das unüberwindbare Holz und wand sich schließlich, mit dem unverkennbaren Geräusch von Federn, die über den Stein schabten, ab.

Fanni trat die Heimreise äußerst widerwillig an. Und das auch nur, weil sein Zwilling ihm versprochen hatte, ebenfalls zur Glorie zu reisen. „Weißt du, wo die Glorie stattfindet? Und, wie man dahin findet?“, besorgt hielt Fanni beim Packen seiner Sachen inne, aber Einar lachte nur, „Natürlich. Wir waren jedes Jahr dort … Und haben immer gehofft einen von euch zu finden ...“  
„Ich will aber nicht weg von dir ...“, Fanni hielt sein Pferd an und sah zurück zu der Familie seines Bruders, „Was, wenn wir uns bei der Glorie verpassen? Oder ich keine Zeit für dich habe? Wenn ihr zu spät kommt?“ „Schon gut.“, Einar trat zu seinem Bruder und griff nach den Zügeln des erwartungsvoll tänzelnden Tieres, „Wir kommen nach Oslo und reisen von dort aus gemeinsam? Du kannst denn bei uns schlafen, falls du nicht bei Clas ...“ Fanni beugte sich aus dem Sattel zu seinem Bruder hinunter und strahlte, „Das wäre perfekt … Aber, komm bald! Ich fühle mich doch jetzt schon alleine ...“


	14. 14. Akt: Offenbarungen

Ein weiterer Tag verging auf diese Weise und auch die Nacht lief ebenso ab, bis hin zu dem mitternächtlichen Besucher. Anders wartete atemlos an der Tür, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und mit rasendem Herzen. Er lauschte auf das Kratzen und Scharren an der Tür und wagte es nicht ein Wort zu sagen. Auch der Engel auf der anderen Seite der dicken Holzbohlen, sagte kein Wort. Aber Anders war sich sicher, dass er dem anderen Engel bewusst war, dass er ihn hören konnte und in diesen dunklen Stunden, wenn der Engel versuchte zu ihm zu gelangen, stellte Anders sich vor, wie der Engel schmunzelte und sich erwartungsvoll über die Lippen leckte.  
Schließlich entdeckte Anders, nachdem sich die schlurfenden Schritte und das Klappern der Schlüssel sich endlich entfernt hatten, neben der Tür einen steifen, vollkommen verrosteten Riegel. Stundenlang und immer auf Geräusche, die der ewig jaulende Wind zu übertönen und zu verschleiern versuchte, lauschend, bot er seine ganze Kraft auf, um den störrischen Riegel zu bewegen. Aber, er war verbogen oder gar angelötet worden und es gelang ihm nicht das Eisenstück auch nur einen Zentimeter vom Fleck zu bewegen. Er hatte keine Möglichkeit seine düstere und klamme Zelle von innen zu sichern und er wusste, dass sein mitternächtlicher Besuch irgendwann den richtigen Schlüssel finden würde.  
Als ihm die Diener am nächsten Morgen das Frühstück brachten, war er auf sie vorbereitet. Der Engel hockte zusammengekauert neben der Tür und wartete, bis die Dienerin, beladen mit dem Frühstückstablett und einem Bündel Brennholz, den ersten Schritt in den Raum getan hatte. Dann rannte Anders heraus in den dunklen Flur und bog schlitternd in den ersten abzweigenden Gang ein.  
Sofort ertönten hinter ihm Schrei, Schritte wurden laut und Anders hetzte weiter wie besessen durch die unvertrauten, labyrinthartigen Gänge. Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatte der Engel sich vollkommen in den grauen Gängen, den steilen, bröckelnden Treppen und den verfaulendem Holz von versperrten Türen verlaufen. Das Licht in diesem Labyrinth, das durch wenige, in unregelmäßige Fensteröffnungen einfiel, war düster und unheimlich. Anders stolperte immer wieder über den uneben gepflasterten Boden, einmal fiel er auch auf die Knie und schürfte sich sich die Hände an dem kalten Stein auf, als er versuchte sich abzufangen. Aber, er war auch sofort, eine Hand auf seinen Bauch pressend, wieder auf den Beinen und rannte weiter. Auch, wenn er nicht wusste, wohin er eigentlich rannte und genau wusste, dass er eigentlich gar keine Chance auf ein Entkommen hatte, so konnte er einfach nicht stehen bleiben und kampflos untergehen.  
Der Geruch von Gekochtem, köstlicher duftend, als der fade Brei, den Anders bekommen hatte, lockte und führte ihn schließlich in einen riesigen Raum mit einer hohen Decke, die im Dunkeln verschwand. Sechs große Türen führten in verschiedene Richtungen aus dem Saal, aber es gab keine Fenster, die Licht oder Luft hineinließen. Der ganze Saal war mit Bündeln von stark duftenden Kerzen, deren Geruch bei Anders Übelkeit hervorrief, erhellt und dennoch wirkte er dämmrig und düster. Windböen zerrten an den schwachen Flämmchen und löschten mit eisig kalter Hand ganze Kandelaber auf einmal aus. Die übrig gebliebenen, stetig flackernden Flammen zeigten nächst schattenhaft die stattfindenden Aktivitäten, nur um sie dann gnädig wieder in der Dunkelheit versinken zu lassen.  
Überall waren große Engelsflügel über Stühle, Tische, Sessel und Diwane drapiert. Es schien etwas Träges, beinahe Elegisches in den gefiederten Flügeln zu liegen. Gedämpfte Stimmen führten leise Gespräche, die durch plötzliche Ausbrüche von Gelächter unterbrochen wurden. Und dann und wann hallte ein Ruf durch die Halle, Gläser klirrten gegen Silber und Porzellan stieß gegen Zinn, als die Diener Wein eingossen, Fleisch schnitten und Teller herumreichten. Aber alles wirkte langsam, zäh und gedämpft.  
Anders war an der Tür erstarrt, wohin er auch blickte, überall mischten sich Sterbliche und Engel. Die großen vielfarbigen Flügel überlappten zarte, menschliche Schultern und umfingen sie in unbrechbaren Umarmungen. Alle Engel in dem Saal waren männlich und jeder der Menschen weiblich. Die fast nackten Frauen saßen vorgebeugt auf den Schössen der Engel, hatten die Arme um die Hälse geschlungen oder fuhren kichernd mit den Fingern durch das dichte Gefieder. In einer entfernten Ecke des Saals drängten sich vier geflügelte Gestalten um eine kleine, flügellose Form. Worte der Verführung und des Flehens wurden von den Windböen zu Anders geweht, wobei die Stimme des Mädchens mit einem Klang nur schlecht unterdrückter Angst immer höher zu werden schien, als die Engel sie nun packten und ihre schmale Gestalt unter den Federn verschwand.  
Die schweigenden Diener, die sich durch den Saal schlängelten, brachten Krüge mit frischem Wein und Bier an die Tische und jene die nicht an eine Schulter oder nach hinten gegen die Stuhllehne gesunken waren, hoben schwankend und unsicher ihre Gläser um nachfüllen zu lassen.  
Alle Engel waren betrunken und berauscht.  
Erst als er auf einer Treppe hinter sich weitere Schritte hörte und der Weg durch die sich vor seinen Augen immer weiter entfaltende Orgie sich als nicht praktikabel herausgestellt hatte, blieb der Engel atemlos stehen. Er hob, als sich die Diener näherten, die Hände, wehrte sich aber, als ihn einer anfassen wollte, „Lasst mich … Ich will mit Walter sprechen!“ Anders leistete störrisch Gegenwehr, als die Diener dem Engel die Arme auf den Rücken drehte und ein Seil um seine Handgelenke geschlungen wurde, „Ich will sofort mit Walter sprechen! Bringt mich zum Erzengel!“ Aber scheinbar durften auch diese Diener nicht mit ihm sprechen und so stemmte Anders, als die Diener ihn zurück in seine karge Zelle bringen wollten, die Füße in den Boden und knurrte, „So lasse ich mich nicht behandeln! ICH WILL SOFORT ZUM ERZENGEL GEBRACHT WERDEN!“ Endlich, auf diesen wütenden Ausbruch, erhielt Anders eine Antwort, „Er ist nicht hier.“ Der Sprecher hatte den gedehnten Akzent der Bergbauern, etwas das er noch von seinen Besuchen in Walters Reich erinnerte, „Morgen ist er wieder da. Wenn er dich zu sehen wünscht, kannst du mit ihm sprechen.“ Anders musterte den Diener, einen grauen Mann, der ebenso alt und zerfurcht wie der Berg selber wirkte und nickte, als er begriff, dass er keine andere Antwort mehr erhalten würde, dann ergeben. Widerstandslos und ohne einen Blick zurück auf die, immer weiter in den Ausschweifungen versinkende Halle, deren Feiernde seine Anwesenheit noch nicht einmal bemerkt zu haben schien, zu wenden, ließ er sich in seine Zelle zurückführen. De Engel zuckte auch nicht zusammen, als die Tür wieder mit dem entsetzlich endgültig klingenden Geräusch ins Schloss fiel und der Schlüssel klirrte.  
Fast hatte er erwartet, dass man ihm als Bestrafung das Essen oder das Feuerholz wegnehmen würde, aber es gab keine Vergeltungsmaßnahmen. Und so verlief der Tag beinahe wie der vorherige. Beinahe, denn in den langen Nachmittagsstunden machte er sich lange Zeit an dem Riegel zu schaffen. Unter Verwendung der Butter, die vom unangetasteten Frühstück stammte, versuchte er ihn zu schmieren und damit beweglich zu machen. Aber, er widersetzte sich auch weiterhin allen Versuchen und schließlich musste Anders sich geschlagen geben. Müde ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen und dachte über andere Möglichkeiten nach, das Zimmer zu sichern.  
Unwillkürlich fiel sein Blick auf das halbblinde Fenster auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. Anders hatte nicht die Absicht über den Berghang zu fliehen und sicherlich hatte man auch Vorkehrungen getroffen. Außerdem war das Fenster sehr eng und Anders zweifelte, als seine Flügel verspannt zuckten, dass ein Engel sich durch den engen Rahmen würde zwängen können. Egal ob schwanger oder nicht. Langsam trat er zu dem Fenster und legte eine Hand auf die eiskalten Scheibe, die leicht erzitterte, wenn der Wind darüber strich. Immer und immer wieder mit einem unausweichlichen, klagenden Ruf, halb Schrei und halb Flüstern …  
Das Gefühl der Einsamkeit wuchs, als Anders plötzlich klar wurde, warum Windjammer ein solch düsterer, gespenstischer und böser Ort zu sein schien. Es gab keine Harmonien. Es sangen keine Engel, wie im Holmenkollen oder in seiner Heimat im Nordland und Anders musste sich eingestehen, was er schon seit Anfang seiner Gefangenschaft hier gefühlt hatte: Gott würde ihn hier nicht hören können, der jaulende, kreischende und zeternde Wind würde jedes seiner Gebete in ihren wilden Böen verwehen.

„Lars.“, das Orakel löste sich mit einem knappen Kopfnicken aus dem Gespräch mit einigen Sterblichen und trat zu dem gerade landenden Engel, „Es freut mich dich zu sehen. Es sind wohl Glückwünsche angebracht. Tom ist schon ganz neidisch.“ „Orakel.“, Lars neigte respektvoll den Kopf vor dem Älteren und ließ zu, dass Johan sanft seinen Arm ergriff. Immer einen halben Schritt vor ihm gehend, damit er nicht Lars‘ empfindliche Flügel streifte, hakte Johan sich nun bei dem Engel unter und führte ihn durch die warm leuchtenden Gänge des Holmenkollen, „Wie geht es dir denn?“ „Es ist alles etwas stressig. So kurz vor der Glorie.“, Lars‘ Erwiderung kam nur zögerlich, aber Johan lächelte weise, „Das kann ich verstehen. Es war sicher nicht der beste Zeitpunkt, aber Gottes Wege sind eben unergründlich.“ „Eher Clas‘ Wege. Er hat mich doch schließlich zu Rune geschickt.“, der Engelszwilling schnaubte und blieb dann irritiert stehen, als er beinahe in Johan, der abrupt gestoppt hatte, gelaufen wäre, „Was? Ich habe schon genug zu tun … Clas will, dass ich Fanni begleite … Mein Vater möchte, dass Anders und ich dieses Jahr das Nordland repräsentieren … Wir sollen singen, dürfen aber nicht zusammen sein … Und Anders unterstützt mich nicht … sondern benimmt sich wie … wie … ein Kindskopf!“ „Du solltest jetzt für ihn da sein.“, das Orakel musterte den Engel, der nun vor der Tür seines Gästezimmers stehen geblieben war und bereits eine Hand am Türknauf hatte, ernst und schüttelte leicht tadelnd den Kopf, „Gerade jetzt kann er nun wirklich alle Hilfe brauchen.“  
„Hilfe? Was hat er jetzt schon wieder angestellt?“, Lars fuhr sich mit der Bewegung, die beiden Zwillingen zu eigen war, durch die Haare und drehte seufzend den Knauf, so dass die Tür aufschwang, „Ich habe ihm schon immer gesagt, dass sein Sinn für Humor ihn mal in Schwierigkeiten bringen wird … Weißt du, er war vor drei Tagen bei mir und behauptete, dass er schwanger wäre ...“  
„LARS!“, die etwas atemlose Stimme Fannis hallte, bevor das Orakel etwas sagen konnte, zusammen mit dem schnellen Geräusch seiner Schritte, von den Gängen wider und schließlich bog die kleine Gestalt des blonden Ehemannes des zukünftigen Erzengels um die Ecke, „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr herkommen würdet! Wo ist denn Anders? Ach ja, er ist bestimmt erschöpft, oder? Die Müdigkeit … Du glaubst gar nicht, wie oft er beim Reiten eingeschlafen und fast vom Pferd gefallen ist … Aber, das scheint wohl in seinem Zustand normal zu sein … Hat er sich hingelegt? Die Reise war für ihn bestimmt anstrengend … Ist er in deinem Zimmer? Oder hatte er Hunger? Ingrid meinte, dass ihm jetzt vielleicht morgens übel sei … Bisher war das nicht so … Hat sich da was geändert?“ Lars blinzelte bei dem Redeschwall etwas verwirrt und trat irritiert einen Schritt zur Seite, als der resolute Blonde sich an ihm vorbei in das Gästezimmer schob.  
„An ...“, Fannis Stimme erstarb und der Blonde stürmte wieder aus dem leer und dunkel daliegenden Zimmer, „Lars, wo ist Anders?“ „Keine Ahnung?“, der Engel zuckte anmutig mit den breiten Schultern, so dass die weißen Federn leise raschelten, „Ich habe ihn vor drei Tagen das letzte Mal gesehen.“ Die beiden Menschen wechselten einen langen, besorgt erscheinenden Blick, aber Lars erzählte weiter, ohne ihr Unbehagen wirklich wahrzunehmen, „Er stand plötzlich in meinem Zimmer, erzählte er sei schwanger und dann … verschwand er wieder. Seitdem habe ich ihn nicht gesehen.“  
„Wir müssen ihn finden … Vielleicht kann Clas …?“, Fanni machte sich sichtlich Sorgen, aber Lars schnaubte nur, „Anders ist ein großer Junge, der kommt alleine klar.“ „Lars.“, der ernste Klang der Stimme des Orakels ließ Lars zusammenzucken, aber Johan sprach ungerührt weiter, während er Lars an den Schultern festhielt, „Er ist schwanger.“ „Er … ist ...“, Lars wirkte noch nicht überzeugt und lachte, aber der kühle Blick des Orakels ließ das Lachen schließlich doch verstummen und Lars wurde blass, „Er ist …?“ „Er ist schwanger.“, Fanni wirkte wütend und stieß bei jedem Wort gegen Lars‘ breite Brust, „Er. Ist. Schwanger. Er bekommt ein Kind! Von. Dir! DEIN KIND!“ 

Bedrückt durch den unheimlich jaulenden Wind und seine trostlosen Gedanken, die sich nur um Lars, den er wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen und das Kind, das so wie es im Moment aussah, in diesem kargen Zimmer geboren werden würde, hatte Anders eine schwere Nacht hinter sich. Er war erst spät eingeschlafen und schlief auch noch immer, als Walters Diener ihm das Frühstück servierten. Dieses Mal waren es drei Männer, die das ängstliche Mädchen, auf dessen Wange ein deutlicher Handabdruck sichtbar war, begleiteten und jeden Fluchtweg mit ihren massigen Körpern verdeckten. „Heute Abend.“, wieder sprach der graue Mann mit dem zerklüfteten Gesicht und blieb, nachdem die anderen Menschen bereits das Zimmer verlassen hatten, noch kurz in der Tür stehen, „Heute Abend, wirst du mit dem Engel speisen.“ „Walter ist zurück?“, Anders klang beinahe hoffnungsvoll, aber er Mensch spukte nur auf den Boden, „Sei bereit.“ Und wieder fiel die schwere Holztür ins Schloss und der Schlüssel klirrte leise, als Anders erneut eingeschlossen wurde.

Dieses Mal war die Halle beinahe leer und es gab keine Spur der Ausschweifungen mehr. Stattdessen saß der Erzengel golden und strahlend an einem der Tische und erhob sich sanft lächelnd, als die Diener Anders schließlich in den Saal führten, „Anders? Oder bist du Lars? Ich muss zugeben, ich konnte euch noch nie unterscheiden.“ „Anders ...“, brachte der überraschte Engel hervor und verspannte sich kurz, als Walter fast schon väterlich einen Arm um ihn legte und ihn zum Tisch zurückführte, „Anders … Ich war schockiert, als ich erfuhr, was passiert ist … Ich habe die betreffenden Engel bereits bestraft … Aber setz dich doch, du musst doch Hunger haben.“ Anders etwas überwältigt von der plötzlichen und unerwarteten Liebenswürdigkeit, setzte sich und Walter schob ihm, ohne seinen Redefluss zu unterbrechen, den Korb mit dem frischen, wohlriechendem Brot zu, „Greif nur zu, der Brei war nicht besonders lecker, fürchte ich … Ich weiß auch nicht, was sich meine Engel dabei gedacht haben mögen … Ich kann mich nur entschuldigen. Aber, nun nimm doch, du musst ja schließlich nun für Zwei essen.“ Anders‘ Kopf ruckte bei diesen Worten erschrocken hoch, aber Walter lächelte nur beruhigend und griff über den Tisch nach Anders‘ leicht zitternder Hand und tätschelte sie, „Es ist ein Wunder. Bist du denn gar nicht glücklich?“ „Ich ...“, Anders sah verlegen auf seine Hand, die Walter noch immer festhielt und schüttelte denn den Kopf, „Ich … weiß nicht …“ Anders suchte nach den Worten, aber schließlich sprudelte es aus ihm hervor, „Ich … freue mich … Anfangs war es … seltsam … Aber jetzt … Sie ist da … Ich habe es Lars gesagt … Aber, er glaubt mir nicht … Wahrscheinlich würde er das Kind eh nicht wollen … Und selbst wenn … Was, wenn es doch ein Monster wird? Wir haben … gegen Gottes Gesetze verstoßen … Vielleicht ist es eine Strafe? Für mich? Für ihn? Engel dürfen doch nicht … Ich…“ Anders sackte zusammen und klang mutlos, „Es ist alles meine Schuld ...“ „Kleiner.“, als Anders aufsah, saß der andere Engel neben ihm, hatte ihn in seine Arme gezogen und strich sanft über den angespannten Rücken, „Mein armer, kleiner Engel … Hast du wenigstens einen Ort, wo du hin kannst?“ Stumm schüttelte Anders den Kopf.


	15. 15. Akt: Enthüllungen

15\. Akt: Enthüllungen  
Anders‘ Situation hatte sich verändert. Nach dem Gespräch mit Walter hatte der Erzengel selbst ihn in ein neues Zimmer geführt. Auch hier war der Stein nackt, aber der Wind, dessen unregelmäßiges Jaulen Anders so sehr beunruhigt hatte, fuhr nicht durch Löcher und Ritzen, sondern wurde von den dicken Mauern gedämpft. Die Einrichtung, bestehend aus einem Bett, einem Tisch mit zwei Stühlen, einem Schrank und einer Kommode, war einfach und wirkte schon alt. Aber dennoch wirkte das Bett, als Anders sich vorsichtig daraufsetzte gemütlich. „Dort, ist das Bad.“, Walter, der in der Tür stehen geblieben und Anders beobachtet hatte, deutete auf einen ausgebleichten, einstmals wohl goldenen Vorhang, „Kannst du dich hier heimisch fühlen, kleiner Engel?“ „Ja ...“, Anders erhob sich und senkte respektvoll den Kopf vor dem älteren Engel, „Danke, Erzengel.“ „Anders ...“, Walter legte vorsichtig einen Finger unter das Kinn des Engels und hob seinen Kopf sanft an, so dass die unsicheren, blauen Augen den goldenen Engel ansehen mussten, „Du bist hier in Sicherheit … Wir werden uns alle um dich und um das kleine Wunder kümmern.“ Hoffnung glomm in Anders‘ Augen auf und Walter strich sanft über die Wange, „Du machst dir viel zu viel Gedanken und Sorgen, kleiner Engel. Das tut euch zwei nicht gut. Ich lasse dir heißes Wasser schicken und dann entspannst du dich in einem heißen Bad.“

Die Drei hatten Clas nichts gesagt und das Geheimnis um die Schwangerschaft des Zwillingsengels weiterhin bewahrt. Dennoch machten sie sich große Sorgen und bereits wenige Minuten nachdem die Worte bei Lars eingesunken waren, hatte der Engel sich hastig verabschiedet und sich auf die Suche nach seinem Zwilling gemacht. Das Orakel hatte auch Tom schnell davon überzeugen können, Lars auf seiner Suche zu unterstützen und so saß Johan schließlich in den Gemächern des Gemahls des zukünftigen Erzengels und sah Fanni dabei zu, wie er unruhig auf und ablief, „Wo kann er nur sein ...“ „Sie werden ihn finden, ein Engel wie Anders kann nicht einfach verschwinden ...“, versuchte Johan ihn zu beruhigen, aber der blonde Mensch blieb schnaubend stehen, „Und, wenn er sich etwas antut? Johan … Ich kann nicht untätig herumsitzen ...“ „Die Glorie ist in drei Tagen, Übermorgen reist du ab ...“, wand das Orakel ein, erhob sich aber gleichzeitig mit einem Vorschlag, „Wir könnten in Oslo herumfragen. Vielleicht hat einer der reisenden Händler oder ein Besucher ihn gesehen?“

Fanni wusste, dass er sich von den Sklavenhändlern, die auf Clas‘ Geheiß nur vor den Toren der Stadt lagern durften, fern halten sollte. Sein gesunder Menschenverstand sagte es ihm und nun, als der Gemahl des zukünftigen Erzengels nach stundenlanger, vergeblicher Befragung der Durchreisenden, seine Schritte in Richtung des Sklavenhändlerlagers lenkte, versuchte auch das Orakel ihm ins Gewissen zu reden, „Fanni, das gibt nur Ärger … Sie sind Gefolgsleute von Walter ...“ „Und sie reisen durch ganz Norwegen. Niemand weiß mehr, als sie.“, Anders ließ sich nicht beirren, sondern schüttelte die Hand von seiner Schulter, „Du kannst gerne hier auf mich warten ...“ „Anders, das ist Wahnsinn!“, aber dennoch folgte das Orakel dem Blonden schließlich durch die provisorische Umzäunung in das Lager.  
In dem Lager herrschte großes Durcheinander und es wimmelte von den unterschiedlichsten Leuten. Es war früher Mittag und die meisten der Männer des Lagers waren in Oslo und tätigten ihre schmutzigen Geschäfte, während ihre komplett verschleierten Frauen vor den Feuern saßen, kochten, nähten oder andere Handarbeiten verrichteten. Um einige der Feuer saßen allerdings auch die auffällig gekleideten Sklavenhändler und elegant gekleidete Osloer und auch in einigen Eingängen der niedrigen Zelte, schien man sich handelseinig zu werden. Die warme Frühlingssonne schien spiegelhell auf den teuren Goldschmuck beider Parteien und ließ die bunten, mit bunten Pailletten bestickten Schleier der Frauen, die sich in Anwesenheit von Fremden sofort vor das Gesicht zogen, leuchten.   
Drei unglaublich zerlumpte, dreckige Jungen kauerten unweit eines notdürftig zusammengezimmerten Unterstandes, in dem sich, auch wenn die Tür geschlossen war und so der Einblick verwehrt wurde, sicher einige angekettete Sklaven befinden mochten. Die drei Kinder starrten gebannt auf den Boden vor sich und stießen in unregelmäßigen Abständen triumphierende Schreie und schadenfrohes Gelächter aus, als würde sich dort ein spannendes Schauspiel vor ihren Augen entwickeln. „Die führen nichts Gutes im Schilde.“, merkte Johan an, als er bemerkte, dass Fanni gerade auf die drei Jungen zusteuerte, „Wahrscheinlich quälen sie ein Tier.“  
Und tatsächlich, als Fanni ihnen einen Gruß zugerufen hatte, zuckten die drei zerlumpten Gestalten schuldbewusst zusammen und ein kleiner Hund stob beinahe im selben Augenblick davon. „Wie ich sehe, gönnt ihr euch einen schönen Nachmittag.“, begann der blonde Mensch das Gespräch, während die Jungen langsam ihre Fassung zurückgewannen, „Was geht es dich an, Zwerg?“ „Wir suchen einen Engel. Groß, dunkelblond … mit weißen, etwas zerfledderten Flügeln. Habt ihr ihn gesehen?“, Fanni ignorierte die Beleidigung des Jungen und konnte sich das Zusammenzucken nicht verkneifen, als plötzlich eine dunkle, befehlsgewohnte Stimme durch das stille Lager hallte, „Was sucht ihr hier?“  
Langsam drehten sich Anders und das Orakel um, um zu sehen, wer da gesprochen hatte. Vier kräftig gebaute Männer näherten sich ihnen im Laufschnitt. Mit zornigen Mienen und scharfkantigen Waffen in den Händen, die zum Kampf gezückt waren, blieben sie einige Schritte vor den unerwünschten Besuchern stehen und Fanni schluckte schwer. Der ehemalige Sklave erinnerte sich noch zu gut an die mit Leder umwickelten Klingen, aber er wollte seine Angst nicht zeigen. Stattdessen trat der kleine Blonde einen Schritt nach vorne und musterte den reichgeschmückten Sklavenhändler, „Wir kommen vom Holmenkollen, um die Bedingungen in eurem Lager zu überprüfen. Der Engel Clas schickt uns. Wir wüssten also ein angemessenes Benehmen sehr zu schätzen.“ Fannis Stimme war eiskalt und er musterte den Sklavenhändler hochmütig, „Ihr seid hier schließlich lediglich geduldet.“ Der gestrenge Tonfall, der eisige Gesichtsausdruck und die Kleidung des Blonden schien den Mann zu überraschen und er begriff, dass dies nicht der eingebildete Kaufmannsohn, der seinen ersten Sklaven aussuchen sollte war. „Verzeiht, werter Herr.“, plötzlich fiel etwas der Bedrohlichkeit von den Sklavenhändlern ab, aber dennoch hielt Fanni weiterhin Abstand zu den plötzlich lächelnden Männern, die sich gleich entschuldigten, „Wir mögen es nicht, wenn man in unseren Lagern herumschnüffelt.“ „Wir haben nicht geschnüffelt.“, setzte Fanni eiskalt dagegen und straffte seine kleine Gestalt, als er sich nun vorstellte, „Ich bin Anders. Der Gemahl des Engels Clas.“ Die Sklavenhändler nahmen die Betonung auf dem Namen des zukünftigen Erzengels wahr, aber Fanni ließ sie gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen, „Ich nehme an, ihr habt nichts dagegen einzuwenden, dass ich mich überall in Norwegen aufhalte, wo es mir beliebt?“  
Der blonde Mensch hatte damit gerechnet, dass die Namen ihnen etwas sagen würden. Hatte er doch in den Wochen seiner Ehe die Erfahrung gemacht, dass der Name des zukünftigen Erzengels ihm jede verschlossene Tür öffnete. Aber, er hatte nicht mit dem unguten Glänzen in den Augen und dem plötzlichen Interesse der fremden Männer gerechnet. Ohne es sich wirklich erklären zu können, hatte Fanni plötzlich das ungute Gefühl einen schwerwiegenden Fehler gemacht zu haben. Die vier Sklavenhändler legte eine Hand grüßend auf die Brust, wie es bei ihnen Sitte war, aber ihre Mienen zeigten gleichzeitig nur Hohn. „Der ehemalige Sklave ...“, einer der fremden verneigte sich knapp vor dem Blonden, „Dann dürften Euch ja unsere Lager in bester Erinnerung sein. Seid Ihr hier, um diese Erfahrung zu wiederholen?“ „Wir suchen ...“, mischte sich nun auch das Orakel ein, aber Fanni, den ein Instinkt warnte, den eigentlichen Grund ihres Besuches nicht preiszugeben, unterbrach Johan rasch, „Reine Neugier. Und, wie ich sehe, hat sich nichts gebessert.“ „Bist du da so sicher, kleiner Sklave?“, fragte ein weiterer der Sklavenhändler, „Du bist herzlich eingeladen dich umzusehen. Ich zeige dir mit Vergnügen, wo mein Zelt steht.“ „Danke nein.“, winkte Fanni, sich bereits umdrehend ab, „Ich halte mich ungern mit Kleinigkeiten auf.“ Mit einem majestätischen Lächeln und einem weiteren, knappen Nicken rauschte Anders, nachdem er sich wieder bei Johan eingehakt hatte, an den vier Sklavenhändlern vorbei und verließ angespannt und ständig befürchtend, dass man sie aufhalten würde, das Lager. Doch alle Bewohner und Einkäufer, die wohl dem Wortwechsel gelauscht hatten, traten ihnen aus den Weg. Dennoch kostete dem Blonden seine gesamte Willenskraft, um nicht loszurennen, nachdem sie das Lager verlassen hatten. Erst in der Sicherheit der Stadt, als die hohen Häuser ihn umgaben, die fliegenden Händler die Straßen säumten und man die beiden Männer respektvoll grüßte, entspannte er sich wieder.

„Das war wohl nichts.“, eine Stunde später saßen Fanni und das Orakel auf der Terrasse eines kleines Cafés und diese banale Aussage von Johan entlockte Fanni, der bislang nachdenklich vor sich hingestarrt und in seiner heißen Schokolade gerührt hatte, überraschenderweise ein Lachen. Er umklammerte den Löffel und hörte, obwohl ihm bewusst war, wie hysterisch er klingen mochte und dass ihn wahrscheinlich jeder andere Gast anstarren würde, nicht auf zu lachen. Johan nahm ihm vorsichtig den Löffel aus der Hand und hielt die zitternde Hand des Blonden sanft fest. Mehr Worte verloren sie über den misslungen Versuch den verschwundenen Engel zu finden nicht.

Erst am nächsten Tag kam Fanni zu Bewusstsein, wie gefährlich der gestrige Ausflug war und dass er eventuell ein Nachspiel haben könnte. Während Clas irgendwelche Kaufleute empfing, war sein Gemahl mit dem Fahrstuhl hinunter nach Oslo gefahren und spazierte nun, dieses Mal ohne jegliche Begleitung durch eine der sonnenlosen Gassen, die den Basar mit dem Geschäftsviertel verbanden. Beladen mit zahlreichen Einkäufen, teilweise für Bardals Schule, teilweise für sich selber, schenkte er den Geräuschen um sich herum wenig Aufmerksamkeit.  
Die schweren Schritte entgingen ihm, ebenso wie das leise Klirren eines Messers, das gegen eine Messerscheide rieb, aber plötzlich war Fanni von Dunkelheit umgeben. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war er zu überrascht, um Angst zu haben oder überhaupt nur zu begreifen, was tatsächlich geschehen war. Doch, als seine Arme mit einem kräftigen Ruck auf den Rücken gebogen wurden und er fühlte, wie ein raues Seil um seine empfindlichen Handgelenke geschlungen und festgebunden wurde, begann er zu schreien und sich zu wehren. Blindlings trat er um sich, bis es seinen Gegnern gelang auch diese Gliedmaßen zu fesseln und schließlich wurde Fanni achtlos in einen großen Sack, wie die Händler ihn zuhauf benutzten, gesteckt und der Sack geschultert. Seine Schreie verhallten ungehört.

„Anders, ich habe ein Geschenk für dich.“, als Anders, noch mit feuchten Haaren und Federn aus dem kleinen Badezimmer, dessen angelaufene Zinkwanne nichts mit dem luxuriösen Wasserbecken im Holmenkollen gemein hatte, empfing ihn Walter auf dem Stuhl sitzend, „Nur eine kleine Geste.“ Der jüngere Engel entdeckte erst, als Walter darauf deutete, die alte Wiege, die jemand während seines Bades neben das Bett gestellt hatte und trat, nach einem fragenden Blick auf den Erzengel, ehrfürchtig näher. Vorsichtig strich Anders über das alte Holz und die Schnitzereien, die angegriffen von dem feuchtkalten Klima in Windjammer, kaum mehr zu erkennen waren und betrachtete die frischen, weißen Bettsachen. Die Tränen, die ihm wie von selbst in die Augen zu steigen schienen, versuchte er wegzublinzeln, aber trotzdem musste er sich verstohlen über die Augen wischen, bevor er sich zum wartenden Erzengel umdrehte, „Dan … Danke.“ Seine Stimme bebte und brach beinahe, aber Walter lächelte nur sein goldenes Lächeln und deutete dann auf das Bett, „Ich habe dir auch neue Sachen bringen lassen. Sie stammen von den anderen Engeln. Ich denke, du freust dich über saubere Sachen.“ Anders nickte sofort und trat zum Bett, wo auf der dicken, gesteppten Überdecke, wirklich einige Hosen und Hemden lagen. Gerührt über so viel Freundlichkeit, umarmte er Walter stürmisch und der ältere Engel lachte, „Nicht so hastig, Anders. Das tut euch beiden bestimmt nicht gut … Du musst doch auch an dein kleines Wunder denken.“ Anders errötete und legte, während er betreten den Kopf senkte, vorsichtig eine Hand auf seinen, nach wie vor flachen Bauch, der noch nicht verriet, was für ein Wunder Lars und ihm geschehen war, „Es ist alles noch so … ungewohnt. Und, man sieht ja auch noch nichts.“ „Die meisten Leute werden dir eh nicht glauben, daran wirst du dich leider gewöhnen müssen, kleiner Engel.“, wieder strich Walter sanft über die Wange des traurigen Engels, „Nun zieh dich aber erst mal an, bevor du dich noch erkältest. Danach können wir reden.“  
„Es ist wahrlich ein Wunder.“, beide Engel saßen an dem groben Tisch und Anders spielte unruhig mit dem Saum seines Hemdes und mied den Blick des älteren Engels, als er leise antwortete, „Ein Wunder, an das niemand glauben will ...“ „Ich glaube daran.“, erwiderte Walter fest und Anders sah verwundert auf und begegnete dem Blick des Erzengels, „Wirklich?“ „Natürlich. Ich bin Gottes Sprachrohr auf Erden. Wer, wenn nicht ich, sollte wissen, zu was Gott fähig ist?“, Walter griff über den Tisch hinweg nach den kalten Fingern des Jüngeren, „Und auch meine Engel wollen glauben … Aber, solange das Wunder noch so … so winzig ist, wird es ihnen schwer fallen. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie dich vor den Kopf stoßen oder unabsichtlich verletzen.“ Walters Griff um die schmalen Finger des Jüngeren wurde fester und er lächelte, „Nun, wenn das Wunder deutlicher wäre ...“

Fanni spürte den kalten Wind selbst durch das Material des Sackes auf seiner ungeschützten Haut und hörte ihn, als schrilles, pfeifendes Rauschen, als er, getragen von Engeln durch die Luft flog. Schwindel und Übelkeit übermannte ihn bei dieser Erkenntnis und trotz des Sacks, der ihm wenigstens das reale Bild der Landschaft, die wie ein Flickenteppich unter ihm vorbeiziehen würde, traute er sich nicht die Augen zu öffnen und gab ein ersticktes Seufzen von sich. Der Engel, der ihn trug lachte rau, aber trotz des beinahe ohrenbetäubend lauten Rauschen des Windes, konnte der Blonde ihn verstehen, „Unser Passagier ist aufgewacht, das wird Walter freuen.“  
Der Flug hatte sicherlich Stunden gedauert, obwohl Fanni nur einen unbestimmten, verschwommenen Eindruck von Zeit, Raum und fremden, lachenden Stimmen hatte, kroch er eilig von den Engeln weg, kaum dass diese den Sack abgelegt hatten. Mit einem heftigen Ruck wurde das Seil, das den Sack zuband, gelöst und benommen richtete sich der Mensch auf und übergab sich auf den nackten Stein der alten Burg, um die der Wind jaulend fegte. „Aber, aber … begrüßt man so seinen Gastgeber?“, als Fanni diese honigsüße Stimme vernahm, hob er hastig den Kopf und wischte sich über den Mund. Selbst in der nur spärlichen Beleuchtung war Walter sofort zu erkennen, das goldene Licht, der im Wind flackernden Laternen, schimmerte auf den goldgrauen Flügeln und tauchte den Erzengel in majestätisches goldenes Glühen, „Ich hoffe, die Reise war nicht zu unangenehm? Aber, du wolltest meiner Einladung ja nicht von alleine folgen. Da musste ich zu solchen Maßnahmen greifen. Sonst empfange ich meine Gäste anders.“ „Warum bezweifle ich das nur ...“, schnappte Anders und Walter lachte, „Ganz einfach, da du von Natur aus ein misstrauischer und grämlicher Bengel ohne Manieren ist. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was Clas an dir findet … Andererseits … Es ist Clas, den versteht ja eh keiner … Genug von Clas … Komm, geh ein Stück mit mir.“ „Nicht einmal, wenn ich könnte!“, gab Fanni zurück und drückte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, als einer der Engel ein Messer zückte. Aber, der Engel grinste nur und schnitt mit einer raschen Bewegung seine Fußfesseln durch, bevor er das Messer wieder in seine Scheide gleiten ließ, „Angst?“ „Nun komm.“, Walter winkte ungnädig und von den anderen Engeln getrieben, folgte der blonde Mensch dem Erzengel, „Weißt du, ich glaube, dass wir verwandt sein müssen, Anders. Du kannst nicht mein Sohn sein, obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass meine Nachkommen wohl in ganz Norwegen verteilt sind. Oder sollte ich mich täuschen? Trachtete deine Mutter vielleicht auch danach einen Engel als Liebhaber zu haben und schließlich ein Engelskind auf die Welt zu bringen?“ „Meine Mutter war eine ehrbare Frau.“, Fanni beherrschte sich mühsam, aber Walter zuckte nur mit den Schultern, so dass die großen Flügel raschelten, „Nun, dann vielleicht deine Großmutter. Vielleicht hatte sie etwas mit meinem Vater oder einem meiner Onkel. Weißt du, es ist keine Schande, wirklich nicht, der Spross einer Engelsucherin zu sein. Zweifellos ist das der Grund, warum Gott dich während deiner erstaunlichen Schicksalswirrungen ständig im Auge behalten hat.“ „Gott ist wohl nicht der Einzige, der mich im Auge behalten hatte.“, Anders folgte dem Engel nur ungern in das dunklere Arbeitszimmer und zuckte zusammen, als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel. Als er sich umdrehte, hatte der Engel bereits hinter dem Schreibtisch Platz genommen und musterte den blonden Menschen eindringlich über seine zusammengelegten Fingerspitzen hinweg, „Ich widme dir schon lange meine Aufmerksamkeit und es hat mir wirklich Spaß gemacht, deine Missgeschicke … Mmmmh, zu fördern. Aber, mein Kompliment, Anders. Du bist wirklich unverwüstlich.“ „Und warum bin ich hier?!“, der Mensch trat näher an den Schreibtisch, aber Walter lachte nur, „Keine Angst, ich werde dich nicht töten. Dieses Mal ist s nicht mein Ziel, auch wenn du ein Stolperstein für meine Pläne bist. Denn ich kenne Clas. Wenn ihm gesagt wird, er soll das Kind von Ola Rasmus und Ellen heiraten, dann wird er niemand anders erwählen … Und ich dachte mir, wenn ich verhindern will, dass dieser Mann Erzengel wird, was wäre leichter, als seinen erwählten Partner aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Aber, das war nicht so leicht, wie ich dachte. Meine Hochachtung, dass du alles überstanden hast.“ „Und, warum lebe ich immer noch? Dieses Mal? Du hast mich in deiner Hand, in deiner Festung ...“, Walter lehnte sich vor und sein schönes Gesicht strahlte siegesgewiss, „In zwei Tagen findet die Glorie statt. Und Clas wird ohne dich nicht singen. Und, es gibt keinen Gott, wie wir beide wissen … Ich habe rumgehurt, mit der falschen Frau an meiner Seite gesungen … Ich habe gelogen, betrogen und Gott geleugnet … Es wird kein Blitz niederfahren und werde Erzengel bleiben und … ich habe noch einen Trumpf im Ärmel. Ihr vermisst nicht zufällig ein kleines Lämmchen? Obwohl, Lämmchen kann man nun ja nicht mehr sagen … Das kleine, schwarze Wunderschäfchen, das bald werfen wird. Ein Monster, gezeugt von zwei Engeln …“ „Aber, die Glorie muss gesungen werden!“, Fanni sah ihn panisch an, aber Walter lachte nur, „Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört? Seit zwanzig Jahren bin ich das Oberhaupt der Welt. Ich habe eine falsche Frau an meiner Seite … Ich muss dir bei Gelegenheit die Geschichte erzählen, sie ist wirklich amüsant … Und, ich habe keine Liebe für Gott in meinem Herzen. Seit zwanzig Jahren ist kein Blitz hernieder gefahren, keine Stadt wurde zerstört und kein göttlicher Zorn ergoss sich über uns. Die Erde dreht sich wie eh und je und so wird es immer sein. Es ist ein herrlich befreiender Gedanke, oder? Es gibt keinen Gott, wir sind frei. Wir haben keine Strafen zu fürchten, denn es gibt keinen Gott … Es gab nie einen und es wird auch niemals einen Gott geben … Nichts wird passieren, wenn die Glorie nicht gesunken wird … Ich werde das Oberhaupt, unterstützt von den Monstern, die das kleine, dumme Schäfchen mir gebären wird.“  
Fanni starrte ihn einfach nur an und plötzlich wurde ihm klar, dass der Engel vollkommen verrückt war, verrückt nach Macht. Und nicht nur nach Macht, er war auch wahnsinnig. Hätte der Engel die Existenz von Sonne oder Mond in Frage gestellt, wäre Anders weniger entsetzt gewesen, aber das jemand die Existenz von Gott anzweifelte, war absolut unglaublich, „Du warst vielleicht nicht gläubig, aber die anderen … die Glorie wurde abgehalten.“ „Das mag sein. Aber, und das ist der Grund, warum du hier bist, dieses Mal wird die Glorie nicht gesungen, und dann werden wir ja sehen, was passiert.“


	16. 16. Akt: Gottes Gnade

„Du bist wahnsinnig.“, flüsterte Fanni atemlos, aber der Erzengel schüttelte lachend den Kopf, „Oh nein, du siehst das vollkommen falsch, kleiner Fanni. Ich bin Luzifer, ich bin derjenige, der Gott die Maske vom Gesicht reißen wird!“ Anders stützte sich schwer auf die Schreibtischplatte. Zwar hatte er weder etwas zu essen, noch Wein angerührt, aber er fühlte sich dennoch so benommen, als ob er Drogen oder Gift eingenommen hätte. Ihm war schwindelig und seine Finger tasteten nach der Tischkante, als ob ihm das einen Halt bieten könnte.  
„Du erinnerst mich an meine Frau ...“, Walter lächelte honigsüß und Anders presste wich würgend in das weiche Polster des harten Stuhls, mit der viel zu schmalen Rückenlehne, die nur Engel Bequemlichkeit zu bieten vermochte, zurück, „Natürlich nicht an meine richtige Frau … Die, die Gott für mich erwählt hat ...“ „Gott erwählt jede Ehefrau des Erzengels!“, brauste Fanni plötzlich auf, aber Walter lachte nur, „Natürlich, sie war ein stolzes Mädchen. Die Tochter eines mächtigen Sklavenhändlers. Sie hatte eine innere Flamme, die nicht einfach auszulöschen war. Zum Glück haben meine Engel darin eine Meisterschaft entwickelt.“ Der blonde Mensch fühlte Ekel in sich aufsteigen, aber dennoch zwang er sich zu fragen: „Wie war ihr Name?“ „Ihr Name war ...“, wieder umspielte das goldene Lächeln Walters Züge, „ … Tja, ich habe ihn schon lange vergessen.“ „Dann...“, entgegnete Anders etwas steif, „ … haben deine Engel und du hervorragende Arbeit beim Löschen geleistet, denn die Frau, die deine ...“ „Oh, du hast mich falsch verstanden, Fanni.“, sagte Walter beinahe fröhlich, „Die Frau, die ich heiraten sollte, ist schon lange tot. Sie starb … leider … ein paar Tage vor unserer Hochzeit. Diese Frau … Ich habe mir nie die Mühe gemacht, nach ihrem Namen zu fragen … war eine Engelssucherin, die ziemlich viel Zeit damit verbracht hatte, mich von ihren Vorteilen zu überzeugen. Sie würde, so versprach sie, alles tun, um mich zufrieden zu stellen und mich zu erfreuen. Du weißt ja, wie das mit den Engelssucherinnen ist … Sie sind die schlimmste Sorte von Huren. Und, das macht sie zu den Besten. Also, lange Rede … Ich habe sie einfach ausgetauscht ...“  
„Du ...“, aber der Blonde bekam keine Luft mehr und er war überzeugt, dass er sich verhört haben musste, „Was … soll das heißen?“ „Ich habe sie ausgetauscht. Die Sklavenhändler brachten ihr Mädchen nach Windjammer, peinlich berührt und sich ständig entschuldigend, dass weil se ein so widerspenstiges Luder war. Ich sagte ...“, der Erzengel machte eine rasche Handbewegung, „Gott und ich werden sie mit unserer Liebe zähmen. Wortwörtlich … Und weiter? Sie solle bei mir einen vorehelichen Besuch machen, für einen Monat … Und dann werden wir heiraten. Bis dahin wird sie fügsam sein. Sie waren froh, das Mädchen bei mir lassen zu können ...“ Walter breitete die Hände in einer eleganten Geste aus und lächelte, „Und als wir vier Wochen später heirateten, brachte ich die Engelssucherin mit und heiratete sie im Angesicht der Welt und sogar mit Gottes Segen.“ „Aber … konnten sie nicht? Wie konntest du sie täuschen? Ihre Familie?“, schnappte Fanni nach Luft, aber Walter winkte lachend ab, „Du weißt doch, wie die Sklavenhändler ihre Frauen halten? Von Kopf bis Fuß verhüllt, in Tücher, in Schleier und in kostbare Kleidung. Wir hatten meine Frau von Kopf bis Fuß verhüllt und ließen sie keine Minute mit ihren liebenden Verwandten alleine. Alle waren sehr entzückt über ihre Wandlung und niemand stellte irgendwelche Fragen. Oh, vielleicht hegten sie einen Verdacht, aber sie hatten keine Lust ihn ihn zu verbalisieren. Welchen Schaden hatte ich ihnen auch zugefügt? Ich hatte sie von einem Problem befreit und ich war Erzengel und Gott hörte jedes meiner Worte. Sie lächelten und sagten, dass sie schon immer gewusst hätten, dass die Ehe sie zur Vernunft bringen würde.“   
Anders kam taumelt auf die Beine und wich rückwärts vor dem lächelnden Erzengel zurück, als ihm plötzlich die Knie weich wurden. Als ihn plötzlich eine Hand von hinten festhielt, war er beinahe dankbar.  
„Ach Sepp ...“, lächelte Walter und sofort trat der Mensch erschrocken einen Schritt zurück und drehte sich hastig zu dem Engel um, der wohl hinter ihm stehen musste. Sepp zog eine Braue hoch und grinste ihn lüstern an. Die flackernden Flammen des Kamins schienen seinen Kopf zu umlodern und seine Augen schienen noch schwärzer und tiefer zu sein, als die bodenlosen Schluchten unterhalb des Berggipfels. „Sepp, begleite unseren lieben, kleinen Gast doch bitte in sein Zimmer und sorge dafür, dass er es für die nächste Zeit behaglich hat.“, fuhr Walter ungerührt fort, woraufhin der andere Engel nickte und erneut nach der Schulter des Menschen griff. Fanni stieß ihn aber vor die Brust und wich gleichzeitig auch wieder zurück, wobei er beinahe über seinen Stuhl gestolpert wäre.   
Beide Engel lachten amüsiert, als Anders taumelte, aber der Mensch wich noch weiter zurück und hob abwehrend die Hände, „Nein! Ich will den Kerl nicht in meiner Nähe haben!“ „Ich habe außerdem keinen Schlüssel zu dem Zimmer.“, mischte sich Sepp ein, „Ich kann ihn gar nicht einschließen.“ „Sjoen soll euch begleiten. Er hat einen Schlüssel.“, der Erzengel spielte mit der Schreibfeder und winkte abwesend. „Er könnte mir den Schlüssel doch auch einfach geben?“, schlug Sepp mit einem dreckigen Grinsen vor, woraufhin Walter den Kopf hob und belustigt lächelnd, dieses Mal aber mit deutlicher Betonung auf dem Namen, wiederholte, „Sjoen hat den Schlüssel. Wenn du ihn demnächst brauchen solltest, weißt du nun, wo du ihn finden kannst.“ Sepp lachte und Walter erhob sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch und vollführte eine elegante Verbeugung, „Leider rufen nun die Geschäfte. Oder eher, das kleine schwarze Schaf. Aber, wie immer habe ich mich in deiner Gegenwart bestens unterhalten, Fanni. Ich bin sicher, dass du deinen restlichen Aufenthalt in meinem gastlichen Haus durchaus genießen wirst.“ Und damit überließ Walter seinen Gast Sepp und einem unbekannten Engel, die Anders durch die engen, verwinkelten Gänge von Windjammer führten.

Lange Zeit stand Anders mitten in seinem neuen Zimmer, durch das der Wind pfeifend jagte und dessen altes Bett, mit der verwaschenen und verstaubten Überdecke, der einzig warme Ort zu sein schien. Der Blonde versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, aber Walters so beiläufig abgegebenen Geständnisse seiner zahlreichen Verbrechen waren so schrecklich, dass eines davon schon ausgereicht hätte, um ihm die Sprache zu verschlagen. Dass er alles so kurz hintereinander hatte anhören müssen, überforderte ihn beinahe und das Wissen, dass auch Anders hier in Windjammer war und Walter das unschuldige Kind, das Wunder, das der Engel in sich trug, so schändlich nutzen wollte, war wirklich zu viel für den Menschen.   
Aber, immerhin wusste er nun, dass Walter also schon seit Jahren der Quell all seiner Missgeschicke gewesen war, das hatte der Erzengel ja wortreich genug zugegeben. Und, wenn man es nun im Zusammenhang mit dem Wahnsinn, dem der Erzengel verfallen war, seinen wahnwitzigen Plänen und auch dem krankhaften Egoismus sah, dann machte das Ganze sogar auf eine geradezu verstörende Art und Weise Sinn.   
Es war Walter gewesen, der das Dorf seiner Eltern zerstört hatte, Walter, der ihn in die Sklaverei geschickt hatte und zweifelsohne hatte der Erzengel zuletzt auch die Sklavenhändler in den Straßen von Oslo angewiesen ihn zu verschleppen.   
Wie erstaunt hatte Walter gewesen sein müssen, als Clas ausgerechnet unter den Sklaven seiner eigenen Stadt seine Braut hatte finden müssen. Wie sehr er danach getrachtet haben mochte, ihn selbst in diesem späten Stadium des Spieles noch in seine Gewalt zu bringen, verärgert darüber, dass sich erst zwei Tage vor der Glorie die passende Gelegenheit dazu gegeben hatte.   
Und jetzt, nach so vielen Versuchen, hatte er ihn doch wieder in der Hand. Walter würde ihn, wenn überhaupt, erst nach der Glorie wieder freilassen. Und falls der Erzengel sein Wort nicht halten würde oder die Welt zerstört werden würde, so mochte nur Gott wissen, was aus ihm werden würde.

Es herrschte zwar niemals Stille in Windjammer, aber so etwas wie in seiner ersten Nacht in der Gipfelfestung hatte der junge Mann noch nie gehört. Anscheinend war ein Sturm aufgezogen und peitschte den hohen Berg mit Wind, Hagel, Schnee und Regen. Jeder Riss und jede Ritze in dem Zimmer ächzten und schluchzten in den Böen, erst zu einem hohen Kreischen anschwellend und sich dann zu einem tiefen, verzweifelten Stöhnen absenkend. Das kleine Fenster klapperte in seinem Rahmen, doch dieser rastlose Laut verlor sich in den den beinahe menschlichen Stimmen, die durch den Raum flüsterten, durchdringend klagend, flehend oder auch brüllend, je nach Stimmlage. Der Mensch presste die Hände auf die Ohren und widerstand nur schwerlich der Versuchung zu dieser unmenschlichen Musik ohne Takt und ohne Motive zu wimmern.

Fanni hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er eingeschlafen war. Wirre und beängstigende Träume hatten ihn immer wieder hochschrecken lassen, bevor er dann ohne Erinnerung daran wieder zurück in die dunkle Traumwelt gesunken war. Aber, es war trotzdem heller Nachmittag, als er plötzlich aus dem Dämmerzustand aufschreckte. Das Feuer war erloschen und es war eiskalt im Raum. Der Blonde hatte ohne die muffige, alte Decke geschlafen und zitterte nun vor innerer und äußerer Kälte, aber trotzdem wusste er nun, was er zu tun hatte.

Walter würde ihn sicher nicht gehen lassen und irgendwann, wahrscheinlich nicht einmal in weiter Zukunft, würde Sjoen Sepp den Schlüssel geben … Es gab, egal wie Fanni es auch drehte, keinen anderen Ausweg für Walter, als den Tod seines Gefangenen. Aber, wenn er schon sterben müsste, dann wollte Fanni seinem Tod wenigstens eine Bedeutung geben. Und dafür sorgen, dass sein Tod wenigstens keine Verschwendung gewesen wäre. Die einzige Möglichkeit wie er das schaffen könnte, wäre Clas noch vor der Glorie aus der Bindung zu ihm zu entlassen. Und das bedeutete, dass er sich selbst umbringen müsste und dafür gab es nur eine einzige, sichere Möglichkeit.  
Fanni fror so sehr, dass sein Körper gefühllos war, aber das war auch gut so, befand er Blonde. Er stand, zittern vor Kälte auf und trat an das dreckige Fenster heran. Der Riegel war rostig, bewegte sich aber dennoch mit einem leisen Knarren, als Anders auf Zehenspitzen stehend, daran rüttelte. Gepackt von einer Windböe schwang das Fenster auf und ein Schwall eiskalter und feuchter Bergluft drang herein, wirbelte um ihn herum und bedeckte ihn mit eisigen Küssen. Zum Herausklettern musste Anders dann aber einen Stuhl heranziehen, um genug Höhe zu bekommen und es kostete ihn auch einige Mühe seine schmalen Schultern durch den Rahmen zu zwängen, aber trotzdem erschien Fanni die Flucht dann doch verhältnismäßig einfach zu sein.  
Die riesige Festung war in den Jahrhunderten immer weiter in das steile Gelände des Berges gebaut worden, so dass der abfallende Fels nicht einmal einen Meter unter ihm lag. Anders rutschte schließlich durch das enge Fenster, stürzte haltlos dem Boden entgegen, kam aber ungeschickt auf und fiel schmerzhaft auf die Schulter. Außerdem zog er sich wahrscheinlich auch Prellungen an Hüfte, Schenkel und Ellenbogen zu, die ihn aber bei seinem weiteren Aufstieg nicht behinderten. Viel mehr behinderte ihn die eisige Kälte und die kalten Finger des Windes, die an ihm zerrten, als könnten sie es nicht abwarten ihn zu bekommen. Mit gesenktem Kopf gegen den Wind ankämpfend, schleppte Fanni sich aufwärts, bis zum höchsten Punkt des Berges. Zwei mal fiel er noch hin, einmal von einer Böe so umgeworfen, dass er auf die Knie gezwungen wurde und einmal weil er auf einem sich lösenden Stein, der polternd ins Tal stürzte, ausrutschte. Inzwischen waren seine Zehen, Finger und auch die Wangen vollkommen taub geworden und auch sein Verstand schien eingefroren zu sein, zumindest waren die nagenden Zweifel, die er trotz der Richtigkeit seiner Entscheidung noch immer gehabt hatte, endlich verstummt.   
Schließlich gelangte er zum Berggipfel und weigerte sich seinen Blick von dem scharf gezackten, wie eine Kralle gebogenen Berggipfel zu nehmen und nach links oder rechts zu sehen, wo sich ein schauerliches Panorama entfaltet hätte. Er hatte den Blick fest auf seine Schuhe und somit auch gegen den Boden gerichtet, der seinen Füßen einen unsicheren Halt bot. Jetzt, so hoch auf dem Gipfel, war es noch wichtiger, dass er nicht hinunterblickte, noch lange nicht, bis es zu spät wäre, bis er so schwindelig wäre, dass er abstürzte.  
Hier oben auf dem höchsten Blick ragte ein unregelmäßiger Vorsprung über die tiefe Schlucht zwischen den beiden Gipfel hinaus. Langsam, mit unendlicher Vorsicht trat Anders Schritt für Schritt über den Rand des hinausragenden Simses. Der Wind umpeitschte ihn, zog an ihm, zerrte an ihm und nur durch ein Wunder schaffte er es, das Gleichgewicht zu wahren. Seine Haare flatterten wild in sein Gesicht und er fror nun so sehr, dass er sich nicht kalt, sondern eher wie im Fieber fühlte, als er nun zaghaft an den Rand trat. Lockere Steine lösten sich unter seinen Füßen und polterten in die dunkle Tiefe hinab. Anders versuchte den Aufschlag zu hören, aber die brüllenden Winde dröhnten in seinen Ohren.   
Hilflos sah Fanni schließlich hinunter und versuchte das schreckliche Bild unter ihm zu begreifen. Schwarze Leere am Fuße eines dunklen Schachtes, der noch nie Tageslicht gesehen hatte. Der Berg unter dem er stand, bog sich zu beiden Seiten nach vorne und bildete eine große, steile Schicht, deren zerklüftete Hänge beinahe senkrecht hinabzustürzen schienen. Schroffe Felsen und scharfe Zacken von verwitterten, schwarzen Gesteinen boten ihre brüchigen Spitzen seinem Blick da. Die Schlucht war so tief, dass die Sonnenstrahlen sie nie fanden und man hätte annehmen können, dass der Riss bis zum Mittelpunkt der Erde reichen könnte.  
Fanni atmete noch einmal tief durch und wand voller Trotz den Blick nicht ab. Vor genau so etwas hatte Anders sich sein ganzes Leben lang gefürchtet, doch jetzt, in diesem Augenblick, der sein Letzter sein sollte, sog er den Anblick, die steilen Hängen, die schroffen Steine und den peitschenden Wind in sich ein. Von oben hörte er plötzlich einen durchdringenden Schrei, den eines Raubvogels, vielleicht eines Geiers, der den nahenden Tod spürte. Oder ein Adler, der sich über sein Eindringen in sein eisiges Reich beschweren wollte. All dies war so grauenvoll und doch so wunderschön. Es würde ihm die Erleichterung bringen, die er brauchte, es würde ihn frei machen. Dieses ganze Szenario, all das war wie für ihn geschaffen.  
Er warf einen letzten, müßigen Blick um sich, auf das graue, windgekrönte Antlitz des nackten Berges, auf den fernen Horizont, wo die Sonne in einem feurigen Ball versank, auf die Silhouette eines riesigen Raubvogels, der sich über ihn in die Höhe schraubte, dann schloss Anders die Augen. „In deine gütigen Hände begebe ich mich ...“, murmelte er, aber selbst diese letzten Worte, riss ihm der Wind noch von den Lippen, bevor er den letzten Schritt in die Leere trat.


	17. 17. Akt: Überzeugungen (17a)

Bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt war Clas‘ Besprechung mit den reichen Kaufleuten und Händlern ein Erfolg gewesen. Alle waren gekommen und alle waren mehr als wütend darüber gewesen so kurz vor der Glorie wie die Kinder herbeizitiert worden zu sein. Doch hinter ihrer offen zur Schau getragenen Wut, hatte der zukünftige Erzengel auch einen Hauch Angst gespürt und das hatte genau seiner Absicht entsprochen.  
Er hatte es abgelehnt, irgendjemanden zu empfangen, bevor alle vollzählig versammelt gewesen waren, ein weiterer Schachzug die Furcht zu schüren. Yvonne hatte die Besucher, nachdem sie ihm die Nachricht gebracht hatte, dass Fanni bereits vor Stunden nach Oslo aufgebrochen sei, in eines der kleinen Konferenzzimmer geführt und ihnen zu essen und zu trinken angeboten. Danach hatte die Frau Clas, der gerade über Fannis in den letzten Tagen, genauer gesagt seit dem kurzen Besuch von Lars, sehr seltsames Verhalten nachgegrübelt hatte, wahrheitsgemäß ihre unterschiedlichen Bemerkungen über seinen fragwürdigen Charakter, seine geringe Intelligenz, seine unlauteren Methoden und auch über den angenommenen Krümmungsradius gewisser Organe berichtet. Aber, sie alle waren gekommen und keiner war während der vier Stunden, in denen er sie in dem warmen, fensterlosen Raum warten ließ, wieder gegangen.  
„Meine Herren.“, begrüßte er sie alle miteinander, als er schließlich den Raum betrat. Auch dahinter steckte wieder ein psychologischer Trick, es zeigte dass er keine Unterschiede machte, sondern sie als eine Gruppe sah. Es waren zwölf Männer im Raum, aus allen größeren Städten, Gemeinden und Kommunen des ganzen Landes, und keiner dieser Zwölf machte den Eindruck, als ob er erfreut wäre, den Engel zu sehen. Als erster ergriff erwartungsgemäß der Händler Forfang, der trotz seiner kurzen Anreise, stammte er doch aus Oslo, besonders aufgebracht zu sein schien, das Wort, „Wie kannst du deine Handlungsweise rechtfertigen, Clas? Du predigst Eintracht und säst doch den Samen der Zwietracht. Das ist kein guter Anfang für unsere Beziehungen, Engel.“  
Der Engel nickte zustimmend. Keiner der anderen Anwesenden war klug genug, den ersten Angriff zu führen, stattdessen murmelten die elf Anderen nur immer noch die bekannten Schlagwörter wie ‚unfair‘, ‚ungerecht‘. Forfang hingegen war ohne Umschweife zur Sache gekommen und schlug nun, als Clas ihm zu lange schwieg, mit der Hand auf das blankpolierte, weiße Holz des Konferenztisches, „Ich habe alles getan, um dich zufrieden zu stellen Ich habe dich bewirtet, dir Unterhaltung angeboten und deinen Vorträgen gelauscht. Und was tust du zum Ausgleich? Du hast den Fluss ansteigen lassen! Über die Ufer und bis in die Brackwasserbecken! Leugne nicht, dass du daran schuld bist, Clas! Es regnet seit Wochen und ich kenne deine Engeltricks! Regen über den Flüssen, Dürren in den Bergen, Wind auf den Ebenen und in den Wäldern … Worum geht es dir, Clas? Wo liegt dein verdammtes Problem? Haben wir uns nicht tief genug vor dir verneigt?“ „Du hast nicht zugehört.“, sagte Clas so leise, dass das Gemurmel endlich erstarb, damit man ihn verstehen konnte, „Ihr habt mir gesagt … Jeder von euch, dass ihr nicht die Absicht habt, eure Methoden zu ändern, um den Lehren Gottes gerecht zu werden. Man sagte mir sogar, dass es gar keinen Gott geben würde.“ Es gab ein paar unterdrückte Schnaufer und einige Seitenblicke wurden rasch gewechselt, aber Clas fuhr einfach, ohne sie zu beachten, fort, „Ihr alle habt mir geschworen, dass ihr nicht einen einzigen Punkt in euren Handelsabkommen ändern könntet. Dass ihr auf keines eurer Privilegien verzichten könntet. Ihr könntet weder die Sklaven freilassen, noch euren Arbeitern einfache Rechte gewähren, so sagtet ihr? Wisst ihr noch, was ich euch antwortete? Ich sagte, dass diese Schritte wichtig wären, um die Harmonie zu gewährleisten. Eure Antwort lautete, dass euch die Harmonie egal und sie Sache der Engel sei. Erinnert ihr euch?“  
„Aber, das ist absurd, Clas! Ich … Wir haben zwanzig Jahre gebraucht...“, aber Lord Forfangs Stimme übertönte die Proteste, „Diese Dinge haben seit 20 Jahren Gültigkeit, Clas. Du behauptest, wir hätten nicht in Harmonie mit Gott und seinen Lehren gelebt? Aber, wenn das der Fall ist, warum hat er sein Missfallen denn nicht kundgetan? Warum hat er keinen Kaufmann oder Sklavenhändler bestraft? Warum ließ er uns unser Leben im Wohlstand führen? Soll ich es dir sagen, Engel? Weil wir sein Wohlwollen genießen!“ Zufriedene Stimmen gaben dem Kaufmann recht, aber Clas führte seine Ausführungen ebenso ruhig wie zuvor fort, „Und vielleicht hat Gott einen Schlag gegen euch vor, vielleicht hat er Walters Missherrschaft nur geduldet, da all diese Jahre im Augen Gottes nur ein Wimpernschlag waren. Vielleicht wusste er, dass der nächste Erzengel es besser machen würde, dass dieser Engel alles wieder in Harmonie bringen würde ...“ „Das dreht sich doch alles wieder um die gottverdammten Sklaven, oder? Alles nur, weil dein Mann ein Sklave ist?“ Aber auch gegen diesen Einwand hatte der Engel sich gewappnet, war es doch klar gewesen, dass sie ihn wegen Anders verhöhnen würden, aber er blieb weiterhin gelassen, „Es geht hier nicht um meinen Mann. Aber natürlich geht es auch um die Sklaven.“ „Du bist verrückt!“, fiel ihm ein weiterer Händler wütend ins Wort, „Du willst die ganze Welt umkrempeln, nur damit ein paar armselige Sklaven glücklich sind?“ „Er ist nicht verrückt ...“, widersprach Forfang gereizt, „Er ist ein Fanatiker. Er glaubt, wie alle Fanatiker, dass seine Vision vor der Realität zu rangieren habe!“  
„Ihr könnt es nennen, wie ihr wollt.“, sagte Clas eisig, „Ich ziehe vor, es als Gerechtigkeit zu bezeichnen.“ „Clas, begreife doch, Sklaven sind keine richtigen Menschen.“, versuchte Forfang es erneut, „Selbst mein Schäferhund ist leichter zu erziehen. Nach der ersten Tracht Prügel hat er es verstanden … Sklaven haben … keine Seele! Sie sind nicht wie wir ...“ „Es sind sehr wohl Menschen wie ihr.“, widersprach der Engel, „Und für Gott ist ihr Wohlergehen ebenso wichtig, wie eures.“ „Ah, darum geht es? Was Gott tun könnte, wenn du ihm berichtest, wie schlecht wir uns benommen haben?“, spottete ein Händler, aber Clas nickte nur, „Das ist der Grund für den Regen, die Dürre und den Wind. Es sollte euch daran erinnern, dass Gott Macht besitzt und dass ich sie beschwören kann ...“ „Dann muss ich dir aber sagen, dass ich von ein paar Regentropfen nicht sehr … beeindruckt bin, Clas.“, die Händler nickten zustimmend zu Forfangs Worten, „Da gab es schon Schlimmeres und wir haben es überlebt. Wir werden uns damit abfinden … Aber, ich frage mich dennoch, wie viel Glauben wir seinen Worten schenken dürfen.“  
„Was soll das heißen?“, Clas musterte den Händler, der eine knappe Geste vollführte, „Ach, wir kennen doch alle die Tricks mit denen die Engel das Wetter beeinflussen … Oder doch nur Tricks, die sie angeblich beherrschen? Ich war Zeuge, wie Unwetter auf Befehl niedergingen. Ich habe gesehen, wie Flüsse unter dem Kommando der Engel anschwollen, wie Schneestürme vergingen, Wolken sich lichteten und all das war sehr eindrucksvoll. Aber, wie viel davon bewirken die Engel wirklich? Es regnet immer mal. Es schneit im Winter, mal mehr, mal weniger. Die Wolken ziehen über das Land. Das geschieht tagtäglich, egal ob ein Engel darüber wacht oder nicht. Und, wenn man darüber nachdenkt, ist es wirklich so furchtbar beachtlich? Es regnen lassen zu können? Wenn das alles ist, was sie bewirken, brauchen wir denn noch Engel? Brauchen wir einen Erzengel, vor dessen absurden Launen wir wie die ungezogenen Kinder kuschen müssen? Seit der Wiege lernen wir die Geschichten von den Engeln, die Blitze herabrufen und ihre Feinde und die Gottes zerschmettern … Aber, hat einer von euch jemals gesehen, wie so etwas geschah? Ich nicht. Glaubt ihr denn, dass die Engel dazu in der Lage sind? Ich nicht. Ich meine, die Zeit, um auf die Engel zu verzichten ist nun gekommen. Wir sind erwachsen genug, um Gott auf unsere eigene Weise zu huldigen. Ohne euch Engel, Clas.“  
Es entstand eine betroffene Stille in dem winzigen Raum und jeder schien über die leidenschaftliche, ketzerische Rede des Händlers nachzudenken. Aber Clas, der nie mit einer anderen Reaktion gerechnet hatte, lächelte unbeirrt und wartete still ab.  
Wieder war es der aufgebrachte Händler, der erneut das Wort ergriff, „Was sagst du dazu, Clas? Willst du dich nicht rechtfertigen, die Engel verteidigen? Möchtest du uns nicht beweisen, wie falsch ich liege?“ „Nein, das möchte ich nicht. Ich habe eine große Achtung vor Gott und seinen Kräften, um so etwas Törichtes zu tun.“, Clas lächelte nachsichtig, als ob er mit einem Kind sprechen würde, „Wenn ich ein Unwetter herbeirufen würde, dann wäre seine Kraft so groß, dass sie den Holmenkollen und vielleicht sogar Oslo zerstören könnte. Ich könnte auf der Stelle Hunderte von Männern umbringen … Aber, ich habe es nicht nötig, mich oder Gott zu beweisen.“ „Nun ja.“, kam die hochmütige Antwort schnell, „Dann hast du wenig Chancen uns von deinen Anschauungen zu überzeugen, mein lieber Engel.“ Wieder nickte der Engel leicht und erhob sich, „Wenn das der Fall ist, denn ist es so. Bedenkt nur, es war eure Entscheidung.“ Die Menschen beäugten ihn voller Misstrauen, als er sie scheinbar so einfach vom Haken zu lassen schien und schließlich überwand sich Lord Forfang und fragte zähneknirschend nach, „Was? Heißt das, dass du … alles so weiterlaufen lassen wirst?“ „Natürlich, es heißt, dass es weiter regnen wird. Es wird weiter Dürre herrschen und der Wind wird die Bäume entwurzeln.“, nickte Clas zustimmend, woraufhin wieder der Protest aufbrandete, „Dann wird die gesamte Ernte vernichtet!“ „Wenn nötig, ja. Ich kann die gegenwärtigen Verhältnisse beibehalten oder sie sogar noch verschlimmern, wenn ihr Wert darauf legen solltet. Die gesamte Landschaft wird sich dann ändern und ihr mögt denn noch immer Herren über viel Land sein, aber das, was ihr besitzt, wird öde und unfruchtbar sein.“   
„Was sagt der Erzengel ...“, versuchte jemand zu fragen, aber Clas wischte den Einwand einfach achtlos beiseite, „Walter war noch nie fähig das Wetter so zu beherrschen wie ich. Ihr könnt ihm gerne eure Bitten vortragen, wenn ihr euch beeilt, erreichen eure Boten ihn vielleicht noch, solange er noch im Amt ist ...“ Plötzlich durchzuckte ein stechender Schmerz seinen Arm, als ob ihn ein Messer durchbohrt hätte und der Engel umfasste den Arm taumelnd. Schnell sah er nach unten, um festzustellen wie schlimm die Verletzung sein mochte und erstaunt darüber, dass es jemand wagte, ihn in seinem eigenen Heim anzugreifen. Aber, es war kein Blut zu sehen und seine Finger ertasteten nur den kühlen, roten Kristall in seinem Arm.  
„Wir werden sehen, was Walter zu dieser Sache zu sagen hat.“, Lord Forfang musterte ihn eisig und Clas zwang sich den tobenden Schmerz, der wie eine heiße Flamme in seinem Fleisch tobte, zu ignorieren und aufzusehen, „Darauf bin ich ebenfalls neugierig. Bitte berichtet mir.“  
Einer nach dem anderen verließen die Kaufleute das Konferenzzimmer und Clas sackte, kaum dass die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war, mit einem schmerzhaften Aufkeuchen auf einen der Stühle und umfasste seinen schmerzenden Arm.  
Während der nächsten Stunden versuchte er dem Drang zu widerstehen Fanni zu suchen, aber als es schließlich Abend wurde und der blonde Mensch, entgegen seiner Angewohnheiten, noch immer nicht zurück in den Holmenkollen gekehrt war, konnte er seiner Unruhe kaum mehr Herr werden. Der Schmerz war zwar inzwischen vollständig vergangen, aber tief in dem farbigen Kristall flackerte es unstet in fremden, bisher noch nie gesehenen Farben, die seine Unruhe noch weiter verstärkten.  
Spät am Abend, Clas sang gerade ein Übungsstück mit einigen jungen Engeln, entdeckte Tom, der den Tag zum Üben mit den Schulkindern ebenfalls in Oslo verbracht hatte. Wahrscheinlich war Fanni zeitgleich mit seinem Freund zurückgekehrt! Clas sang abwesend seinen Part zu ende und verabschiedete sich knapp von den Engeln, um zu Fannis Zimmern zu eilen.  
Sie waren leer.  
„Tom.“, wenige Minuten später stand er vor dem Gästezimmer, in dem Orakel und Engel gemeinsam lebten, „Bist du mit Fanni zurückgekommen?“ „Was?“, Tom strich sich die langen Haare aus dem Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf, „Der Zwerg war nicht in der Schule ...“ Plötzlich wurden Clas‘ Knie weich, als erneut ein Schmerz durch seinen Arm zuckte, und er umklammerte hastig den Türrahmen. Ohne einen Abschied, oder zu hören, was Tom sonst noch berichtete, stolperte er durch die bekannten Gänge, die ihm plötzlich fremd erschienen und schwang sich in die Lüfte.

Fanni hatte ihm erzählt, wo das Bauernhaus seines Zwillings lag und er fand das kleine Anwesen auch ohne Schwierigkeiten in den späten Abendstunden. Noch bevor er hatte klopfen können, schwang die Tür auf und der Engel sah sich einen blonden Mann gegenüber, der verblüffend wie eine erwachsenere Version von Fanni aussah, „Einar Fannemel?“ „Du musst Clas sein. Ich erkenne dich anhand der Beschreibung, die Anders mir gegeben hat.“, der Blonde lächelte ihn an und Clas seufzte, „Sollte ich darüber nun erfreut sein? Die Beschreibung war ja sicher nicht sehr schmeichelhaft.“ „Du würdest staunen ...“, der Zwilling lächelte wieder und Clas erwiderte das Lächeln etwas unsicher, „Ist Anders hier?“ „Anders? Nein, der ist vor ein paar Tagen abgereist…?“, eine steile Falte erschien zwischen den Augen des Blonden und verschwand, als Clas nickte, „Er ist auch angekommen … Aber, er ist heute nach Oslo gegangen und seitdem verschwunden, niemand hat ihn gesehen … Ich mache mir Sorgen … Ich weiß, dass ihm etwas zugestoßen ist. Ich … fühle es.“ „Der Erzengel ...“, hauchte Einar und schlug die, plötzlich zittrigen Hände vor den Mund, „Er hat ihn … Er hat es schon damals versucht … Als wir Kinder waren ... In unserem Dorf ...“   
Die Erde unter Clas‘ Füßen schien plötzlich zu beben und unbewusst stützte er sich an den gekalkten, weißen Mauern des kleinen Bauernhauses ab, „Windjammer … Er hat ihn bestimmt nach Windjammer gebracht … Damit er morgen nicht singen kann … Damit … Oh Gott ...“ Seine großen Flügel bebten vor unterdrücktem Zorn, „Wenn er ihm auch nur ein Haar krümmt … Ich werde Walter mit meinen eigenen Händen umbringen ...“ Einar streckte zögerlich eine Hand nach dem Engel aus und umfasste Clas‘ große Hand, „Bitte … bitte rette ihn … Bring ihn zurück … Und …“ Aber der Engel hatte sich schon in die Luft erhoben und hörte die Worte, die der Zwilling ihm nachrief, nur noch wie ein leises Flüstern durch das Rauschen der Luft und seiner Flügel, „Anders liebt dich.“


	18. 17.Akt: Fang mich, wenn du kannst! (17b)

Er bewegte die großen Flügel und stieg immer höher in der bereits nach Sommer duftenden Luft, aber noch immer klangen die Worte in seinen Ohren nach. Anders liebte ihn? Was hatte Fanni seinem Zwilling erzählt? Oder hatte Einar diese Schlussfolgerung ganz alleine aus den Worten und dem Verhalten seines Bruders geschlossen? Stimmte diese Aussage vielleicht wirklich?  
Clas versuchte diese Frage zu verdrängen und sich auf die vor ihm liegende Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Zum Glück würde der Flug nach Windjammer nur knapp drei Stunden dauern und war ohne Pausen zurücklegbar. Aber, dennoch war in diesen drei Stunden mehr als genug Zeit für die verschiedensten Gedanken und Befürchtungen.  
Er hätte im Holmenkollen Bescheid geben sollen, bestimmt machte man sich Sorgen um ihn, immerhin sollten er bereits am nächsten Tag zur Glorie aufbrechen und einen weiteren Tag darauf zusammen mit Fanni singen.  
Nun, wenn er Fanni bis zum Tag der Glorie nicht finden würde, dann wäre seine eigene Anwesenheit dort ebenfalls hinfällig. Der Gesang von Erzengel und seinem Partner, zusammen und in vollendeter Harmonie, so schrieb das große Buch den Ablauf vor. Ohne Fannis Stimme war alles verloren und bedeutungslos.  
Ohne den blonden Menschen war sein Leben bedeutungslos.  
Er liebte ihn?  
Nein, das konnte nicht wahr sein.  
Langsam wich der Tag der Nacht, während Clas weiter mit kräftigen Flügelschlägen über das Land flog. Unablässig bewegte er die Lippen, alte Gebete zum Schutz der Lieben und auch zur Bewahrung von Leben, wisperte er in die kalte Luft, die schneidend über sein Gesicht strich, als der Engel unverdrossen durch die zunehmende Dunkelheit flog. Tief unter ihm lag eine Ebene, kaum erkennbar im wenigen Licht der vergehenden Mondsichel, die langsam höher am dunklen Firmament zu steigen schien. Längst fühlte er die Müdigkeit, eine Mattigkeit in den grauen Flügeln, aber ein namenloser, unerklärlicher Drang,trieb ihn weiter durch die Dunkelheit, seine Flügel zu unablässigen, gleichmäßigen Schlägen und eine tiefe Furcht, dass er nicht rechtzeitig kommen würde, ließ ihn die Augen offen halten. Er wusste nicht, was geschehen würde, wenn er zu spät käme und er konnte die Ahnung eines Grauen, das ihn dann erwarten würde, nicht benennen, aber eben genau diese Angst trieb ihn weiter durch die dunkler werdende Nacht, hinein in die Berge.  
Vor Sonnenaufgang, das wusste er, musste er sein Ziel erreicht haben, denn sonst … Clas schüttelte den Kopf, woher kam nur diese seltsame Gewissheit, die ihn gegen die Ausläufer eines Sturms kämpfen ließen, als die Wolken sich um ihn schlossen. Selbst das Land schien ihn aufhalten zu wollen, die Wolken wurden dichter, der Wind böiger und schließlich schraubte Clas sich höher und höher hinauf, dorthin wo die Luft dünn und schneidend kalt war und wo die Winde ihn nicht mehr erreichen konnten.  
Er flog so hoch, dass er steil absinken musste, als er endlich den dunklen, unheilvollen Umriss von Windjammer unter sich sah. Bis zu diesem Augenblick hatte er keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, wie er überhaupt in die Burg gelangen wollte. Sollte er auf dem offiziellen Landeplatz niedersinken und wie jeder Besucher Einlass verlangen? Würde Walter ihn überhaupt empfangen? Oder sollte er lieber, trotz der unberechenbaren Winde, versuchen auf einem der zahlreichen Türme zu landen und sich in die Festung einzuschleichen? Clas beschloss die Burg erst ein paar Mal zu umkreisen und zu sehen, ob sich vielleicht sein Problem von selbst klären oder er einen Einfall haben würde, wie er am besten ins Innere von Windjammer gelangen könnte.  
Erst da bemerkte er den heftigen Druck, der sich in seinem Arm immer mehr zu verstärken schien und ein rascher Blick zeigte ihm ein buntes Chaos aus Farben und Irrlichtern tief im Herzen des roten Kristalls. Was musste Fanni wohl gerade erleiden?  
Während seiner zweiten Runde um die Festung, als er gerade in eine tiefhängende, dunkle Wolke zwischen zwei halb zerfallenen Türmen eintauchte, bot sich ihm ein Anblick, bei dem sein Herz aussetzte. Eine einsame Gestalt stand am äußersten Vorsprung, der an der östlichen Seite von Windjammer herausragte. Der Wind peitschte die blonden Haare, die im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne wie Gold leuchteten und verriet ihm, dass dort sein Anders stand. „ANDERS!“, rief er, aber nicht einmal seine Stimme vermochte den Wind zu übertönen, die Böen rissen ihm die Silben von den Lippen und trugen sie in den Morgen davon. Clas tauchte wie ein Wahnsinniger durch die wilden Luftwirbel, und schlug so kräftig mit den Flügeln, wie er es vermochte.  
Da stand sein Fanni, unbeweglich am Abgrund und blickte unverzagt in die bodenlose Tiefe, die ihm ganz sicher Übelkeit bereiten musste. Und dann, vor seinen Augen, während er jeden Muskel und jede Feder anstrengte, um ihn zu erreichen, schloss der Blonde die Augen und machte einen Schritt nach vorne. Hinein in die tiefe, schwarze Leere, die sich vor ihm erstreckte.

Der Sturz, der schwebende Fall, der Schreck, mitten in der Luft abgefangen zu werden. Verrückte, wirre Augenblicke des gleichzeitigen Fallen und Steigens, während große, graue Flügel verzweifelt schlugen, um gegen den gierigen Zug der Schwerkraft anzukämpfen und den Sieg davonzutragen. Anders fehlte der Atem, um zu sprechen oder zu schreien. Er wurde an eine breite Brust gedruckt und spürte in diesem warmen Körper die Anstrengung jedes einzelnen Flügelschlags. Er spürte, wie der pure Wille des Engels die Schwerkraft besiegte und langsam hob die Kraft des Engels ihn wieder zum Berggipfel hinauf und zurück auf festen Boden.  
Aber nein, sie ließen den Berggipfel hinter sich und flogen weiter, in Richtung des herrlichen Sonnenaufgangs, der seine bunten Farben über das morgendliche Land auszuschütten schien. Sie flogen weiter, immer weiter. Anders wusste nicht, wie lange er besinnungslos in den Armen des Engels gelegen hatte, die Augen geschlossen und sich der Hitze des Körpers, an den er sich schmiegte, nicht bewusst seiend. Er brauchte eine Weile, bis ihm klar wurde, dass er nicht etwa tot war und es dauerte noch etwas länger, bis er begriff, dass er tatsächlich flog.  
Und, dass es ihm plötzlich gar nichts mehr ausmachte.  
Anders empfand weder Angst, noch Übelkeit, genauer gesagt empfand er gar nichts. Aber, er wusste … Er hatte es schon in der ersten Sekunde gewusst, ohne sein Gesicht gesehen zu haben, wer ihn so sicher in den Armen hielt. Clas. Wohin sie auch fliegen mochten und wie lange der Flug auch immer dauern würde, er war in Sicherheit, den Clas war gekommen, um ihn zu holen.  
Stunden vergingen, er merkte es nur an den wechselnden Farben. Erst Gold, dann Scharlachrot, dann tiefes Ozeanblau und dann schließlich überhaupt keine Farben mehr. Er spürte das Sonnenlicht, dessen Wärme die Kälte nicht zu vertreiben mochte, auf der Haut, am ganzen Körper. Außer den den Stellen, wo Clas ihn berührte, dort brannte seine Haut in einem unnatürlichen, begierigen Feuer, dem er keinen Namen geben konnte und wollte. Dennoch schien sein Körper nicht wärmer, als Eis zu sein und wenn Clas ihn fallen lassen würde, dann würde sein Körper zerspringen.  
Aber, Clas ließ ihn nicht fallen und er würde ihn auch niemals fallen lassen, des war die einzige Sicherheit, die Fanni in diesem Moment hatte und es war auch die einzige Sicherheit, die momentan für ihn zählte. Mehr als einmal tauchte der unangenehme Gedanke auf, dass er das hier alles träumen würde. Clas hatte ihn nicht gerettet, sondern er war den ganzen Weg hinab, bis ins Innere der Erde gestürzt und jetzt träumte er einen wehmütigen Traum, wie es hätte sein können … Der Traum des Todes, denn nichts konnte unwirklicher sein, als dieser seltsame, halb wahnsinnige Flug in vollkommener Stille, eisiger Kälte und brennender Wärme. So hoch oben, ohne irgendwelche Angst, ohne irgendein Gefühl.  
Dann änderte sich plötzlich die Bewegung und Anders schüttelte benommen den Kopf und versuchte einen klaren Blick zu erhaschen. Aber, alles war er sah, war Grün, das erschreckend schnell näher zu kommen schien. Er würde dort zerschmettert, das stand fest, aber dennoch beobachte er immer noch mit der selben unwirklichen Gleichgültigkeit weiter. Dennoch war er nicht auf die jähe Landung vorbereitet, einen stumpfen Aufprall auf dem harten Boden.  
Clas erlangte als erster das Gleichgewicht wieder, dann stellte er Anders vorsichtig wieder auf die Beine. Aber, er hielt ihn weiterhin an den Schultern fest, sonst wäre der blonde Mensch haltlos in sich zusammengesackt. Anders versuchte seine Gedanken zu sammeln, denn eigentlich hätte er nun etwas sagen müssen.  
Clas sprach als Erster, „Was hast du dort getan?!?“ Seine Stimme war unnatürlich schrill und rau vor Emotionen, „Wie konntest du …? Was hast du da oben gemacht? Wieso …?“ Anders versuchte weiterhin seine Sinne zu ordnen und schließlich, als der Engel endlich etwas ruhiger wurde, konnte auch der Mensch endlich wieder Worte hervorbringen, „Die Sklavenhändler haben mich überfallen … Als ich heute … gestern? Als ich in Oslo war … Wir haben … haben … jemanden gesucht … Sie brachten mich nach Windjammer.“ Clas‘ Griff um seine Schultern wurde fester und Fanni biss die Zähne zusammen, erzählte aber weiter, „Sie sperrten mich in ein … Walter ist verrückt! Er sagte, es würde keinen Gott geben … Das stimmt doch nicht?“ Anders‘ Augen blickten ungewohnt unsicher, aber Clas schüttelte prompt den Kopf, „Das stimmt nicht, aber er hat das Selbe zahllosen anderen Leuten erzählt, so dass allmählich der Samen für Zweifel gesät wurde. Er will nicht, dass ich Erzengel werde … Aber, warum hat er dich entführt?“ „Er wollte mich nicht umbringen. Zumindest nicht sofort.“, berichtete Fanni leise und lehnte sich gegen den starken Engel, dessen große Hand sanft mit den Strähnen in seinem Nacken zu spielen begonnen hatte, „Er hat es schon früher versucht. Ich erinnere mich gut. Einar und ich, wir waren vier Jahre alt … Überall war Feuer und Engel … Und Walter schwebte über uns … ganz golden … Mama trug Einar und hatte Rasmus an der Hand, Papa hatte mich auf dem Arm und Eline lief neben ihm her … Wir rannten, aber die Engel kamen näher. Ich hörte meine Mutter schreien, Rasmus … dann Eline. Und dann fiel Papa … Er fiel einfach hin und … begrub mich unter sich. Ich hörte sie alle schreien, stundenlang. Als es still war, kam ich hervor und rannte ...“ „Bist du dir sicher, dass es Walter war?“, Clas strich sanft über seine kühle Wange und Fanni nickte, „Ich sah ihn. Damals wollte er mich töten, dieses Mal aber … wollte er mich einfach nur festhalten.“ „Aber warum?“, plötzlich war die Stimme des Engels bar jeder Wärme und schroff und er schüttelte den Kleineren, „Warum wolltest du vom Berg springen? Wusstest du nicht, dass ich dich holen würde? Dass ich kommen würde? Du weißt doch, wie wichtig du für ganz Norwegen bist ...“ Diese Worte entfachten wieder die Wut des Menschen und Anders löste sich ruppig von seinem Ehepartner, „Was schon? Ich habe gedacht, ich bringe mich um, um euch alle zu retten! Walter sagte, er wolle mich bis nach der Glorie festhalten! Damit die Glorie nicht gesungen werden könnte! Ich wusste, solange ich am Leben bin, würde Gott keinen neuen Partner für dich erwählen. Aber, wenn ich tot wäre, könntest du mit … jemand anderem vor Gott treten und singen ...“ „Lieber Gott.“, hauchte Clas erschüttert und streckte eine Hand nach dem Menschen aus, die Anders aber unsanft und knurrend beiseite schlug, „Und nun tu nicht so! Du hast es auch gewusst! Du hast es gewusst, spätestens, als du mich von der Klippe hast springen sehen! Warum hast du mich gerettet? Warum hast du mich aufgefangen? All deine Probleme wären vergangen gewesen, wenn du mich hättest springen lassen!“  
So schnell, dass der Mensch nicht mehr ausweichen konnte, trat Clas zu ihm. Der Engel umfasste sanft die wild nach ihm schlagenden Hände und hielt ihn sanft, aber bestimmt fest. Anders zappelte, er wollte sich nicht beruhigen und nachgeben, er wollte nicht besänftigt werden, aber all das machte keinen Eindruck auf den Engel. Clas zog ihn nur weiter zu sich, murmelte leise Worte in die blonden, vom Wind zerzausten Haare, wärmte ihn mit seinem Körper und stützte ihn mit seiner Kraft.  
Plötzlich war Fanni so müde, er konnte weder noch ein Wort sagen, noch aufrecht stehen. Hilflos sackte er gegen den starken Engel und weinte bitterlich in sein helles Hemd. Seine Arme, die sich besitzergreifend und beschützend um ihn geschlossen hatten, waren das einzig sichere auf der ganzen Welt.  
„Psst ...“, flüsterte Clas immer wieder, „Mein Fanni … Niemals hätte ich dich fallen lassen … Mit wem sonst würde ich singen wollen? Ich möchte nur dich neben mir haben … Jetzt, bei der Glorie und … für immer ...“

Nach dem Aufwachen blieb Fanni lange Zeit mit geschlossenen Augen liegen und genoss das Gefühl des Wohlbefindens. Es war später Abend, das verriet ihm das Licht und noch nie hatte Anders sich so ausgeruht und wohl gefühlt. Er drückte die Augen noch fester zu, denn dieses wunderbare Gefühl sollte andauern, niemals vergehen. Kein Gedanke, keine Erinnerung und keine Wahrheit sollte den Kokon des Friedens zerstören.  
Er lag, aus Angst mit einer unbedachten Bewegung, diese Illusion zu zerschmettern und zurück in die raue und brutale Realität zu gelangen. Und doch fühlte er sich seltsam, in der ungewohnten Position, in der er aufgewacht war. Sonst erwachte Anders zusammengerollt zu einem kleinen Ball, der möglichst wenig Angriffsfläche bot, aber dieses Mal lag er entspannt und lang ausgestreckt in einer wohligen, angenehmen Wärme, eingehüllt in Weichheit. Ein seidenweiches Material am Hals, an seiner Schulter und an der nackten Haut an Armen und Beinen. Vorsichtig drehte er dann aber schließlich den Kopf zur Seite , riskierte für seine Neugier die Zerstörung der Illusion, nur um das Spiel dieses daunenweichen Gewebes zu fühlen. Noch nie hatte er etwas so unglaublich sanftes gefühlt, samtweich, federleicht …  
Federleicht.  
Ganz langsam öffnete Anders die Augen, die Welt um ihn herum war plötzlich blendend hell und halbblind presste er die Lider wieder zusammen. Zu hell, als ob das Sonnenlicht durch die grauweißen Federn gefiltert würde.  
Dieses Mal öffnete er beide Augen vorsichtiger und fand sich in einem Zelt aus grauen und weißen Federn wieder. Unter ihm lag ein Hemd und bot zumindest etwas Schutz vor dem harten Boden. Draußen sank die Sonne langsam, aber er lag sicher unter einem Zelt von Federn, eingehüllt von angenehmer Wärme.  
Er hatte unter dem Federbett von Clas‘ Flügeln geschlafen und das bedeutete, dass Clas neben ihm schlief. Noch langsamer und unendlich behutsam drehte er sich um, Stück für Stück, bis er schließlich nach innen sehen konnte. Die großen Flügel waren vollkommen über ihn gebreitet und berührten den Boden zu beiden Seiten seines Körpers, so dass Anders Mühe hatte sich zu orientieren. Aber gewiss war das sein Rücken, fest im Gegensatz zu der gefiederten, hellen Wand und der Schatten in der Nähe des Kopfes mussten die ergrauenden Haare des Engels sein.  
Clas hatte die ganze Nacht neben ihm gewacht und ihn mit seinen Flügeln gewärmt.  
Vielleicht hasste er ihn ja doch nicht?


	19. 18. Akt: Die Fäden laufen zusammen und gleich wieder auseinander

Er bewegte sich nicht mehr, aus Angst dass er nun den Engel aufwecken würde. Anders lag einfach still unter den seidigen Flügen und dachte über de Geschehnisse nach. Clas hatte sein Leben gerettet, aber bestimmt nur unter dem Zwang dem Gott genügen zu müssen, nicht aus seinem freien Willen. Immerhin war er ein von Gott erwählter Ehepartner und als solcher etwas Wertvolles. Clas war wütend gewesen, richtig zornig und hatte ihm, wie früher auch schon, Grobheiten an den Kopf geworfen. Aber damit kannte auch er sich aus und er wusste auch selbst sehr gut, wie man seine Gefühle mit Wut tarnte. Aber, der Grund für die Wut, die verwirrte Anders zutiefst: Er hatte Angst um ihn gehabt und war besorgt gewesen, weil Anders sich das Leben hatte nehmen wollen.  
Hatte Clas wirklich gesagt, dass er mit keinem Anderen, als ihm singen wollte? Oder hatte er das nur geträumt? Und falls Clas es gesagt haben mochte, hatte er das denn dann auch wirklich ernst gemeint?  
Clas würde ihn zum Holmenkollen zurückfliegen, in den Armen tragen und ihn nicht fallen lassen. Der Engel war so stark er würde nicht ein einziges Mal wanken, er würde nicht daran denken, ihn abzusetzen damit er sich ausruhen könnte. Fannis schmales Gesicht brannte plötzlich und sein ganzer Körper krampfte sich schließlich in einer Woge peinlichen Berührtseins zusammen, als ihm plötzlich bewusst wurde, wie nahe sie sich dabei sein würden… Wieder würde er sich gegen die breite Brust lehnen und Clas‘ Herzschlag spüren dürfen. Ein weiteres Mal würde er von dem Duft des Engels, dessen Zusammensetzung so wohlriechend und erregend war, umgeben sein und die Sicherheit der starken Arme spüren.  
Seine kurze und unbedachte Bewegung hatte nun aber dazu geführt, dass Fannis Hand die weißen und hellgrauen Federn gestreift hatte. Es kam nun zu einem schnellen, anscheinend vollkommen unwillkürlichen Straffens des Flügels, der über ihm gelegen hatte und Fanni bemerkte, wie der große Körper des Engels neben ihm, sich zu verlagern begann. Der Blonde erstarrte sofort erschrocken, aber die weißen und grauen Federn zuckten, bewegten und hoben sich, als Clas sich nun langsam umdrehte und ihn mit prüfender Neugier ansah. Sofort nach das bisher weiße Licht unter dem gefiederten Zelt einen saphirblauen Schimmer an. „Du bist wach.“, Clas‘ Stimme war ernst, „Wie geht es dir?“ „Vorzüglich.“, brachte Anders, überrascht davon, dass er überhaupt fähig war, einigermaßen normal zu sprechen, „Besser als … vorhin.“ Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über seine Züge und Fanni hatte beinahe geseufzt, als der Flügel nun von ihm abfiel, da Clas sich aufsetzte, „Können wir aufbrechen?“ „Ich … Nein … Ich muss dir was sagen ...“, der Mensch hob die Hände und Clas lächelte entschuldigend, „Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, dass du Angst hast, aber es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit, dass wir rechtzeitig zurück sind. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde dich nicht fallen lassen. Dir wird nichts passieren.“ Anders lächelte verzerrt, trat wieder einen Schritt auf den Engel zu und legte nach einem kurzen Zögern die Arme um die Schultern seines Gemahls, „Ich habe keine Angst mehr, Clas.“

Als sie der Ebene, auf der bereits die prachtvollen Pavillons der herrschenden, reichen Familien, mit denen sie sich gegenseitig zu übertreffen versuchten, und auch die farbigen Zelte der Engelsfestungen aufgebaut wurden, landeten, herrschte große Aufregung. Jemand schien sie wohl schon aus der Ferne erspäht gehabt zu haben und als sie recht unsanft, beinahe stolpernd und fallend, vor den blauen Zeltbahnen des Holmenkollen niedergingen, wurden sie bereits von mindestens Hundert Leuten, die sich um ihn scharten, erwartet.   
Fanni war aber bereits so erschöpft, dass er sich förmlich an den Engel klammern musste, als er ihn endlich absetzte und Clas legte auch sofort einen Arm um ihn, als er merkte, dass sein Gemahl taumelte und zu fallen drohte. Stimmen, Fragen, Gesichter, Bilder und Worte, als das vermischte sich in Fannis Verstand zu einem verschwommenen Wirrwarr und obwohl der Engel ebenso müde wie er sein musste, hörte er durch das Rauschen in seinen Ohren, wie Clas sich nach allen möglichen Dingen erkundigte und auch selbst knappe Fragen zu stellen schien. Fanni selbst konnte einfach nur dastehen, stumm und zu erschöpft um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.  
„Yvonne? Bist du hier? Ja? Bitte bring ihn in das Zelt … Gib ihm etwas, das er schlafen kann.“, bat Clas und übergab den immer mehr erschlaffenden Körper seines Gemahls dann behutsam in die Obhut der Frau. Anders wollte schwach protestieren, aber in Wahrheit konnte er gerade noch jeweils einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen, während Yvonne ihn stützte. Anders wollte etwas sagen, wurde aber weggeführt und kaum, dass die Frau ihm einige Minuten später auf das Feldbett mit den blauen Decken geholfen hatte, fielen seine Augen zu und der Blonde war eingeschlafen.

„Man sagt, dass sich bereits Leute auf der Ebene zusammenfinden.“, nur zwei Stunden später saß ein kaum erholt wirkender Anders neben dem blassen und besorgten Lars an einem kleinen Klapptisch und nahm einen eiligen Imbiss ein, „Kaufleute aus allen Regionen … Sklavenhändler … Und Tom ist gestern Abend spät mit dem Orakel gelandet und beide berichteten, dass Walter, Sepp und einige andere Engel bereits hier wären … Oben auf dem Berg.“ Fanni schluckte, „Walter kommt zur Glorie? Aber, er glaubt doch nicht mal an Gott!“ „Tom sagt, ein blonder Engel war ihm ...“, scheinbar hatte Lars ihm nicht einmal zugehört und Anders sah überrascht auf, als die Stimme des Engels plötzlich immer leiser zu werden schien und musterte das abgespannte, blasse Gesicht des Freundes, der gepresst weitersprach, „ … Ein pummeliger Engel ...“ „Davon gibt es viele … Und noch kann Anders nicht pummelig sein … Er ist doch erst ...“, versuchte Fanni, der nun den Gedankengang ahnte und Lars nicht die Wahrheit, dass sein Bruder sehr wohl bei Walter war, zumuten wollte, zu widersprechen, aber Lars lächelte nur, „Er sagte, er hätte weiße, zerzauste Flügel.“ „Lars … Walter sagte, dass ...“, der Mensch spielte abwesend mit den Resten des Sandwichs und legte nachdenklich, als er sich an den genauen Wortlaut zu erinnern versuchte, den Kopf schief, „ … er ein kleines, tragendes Schaf hätte ...“ „Anders.“, Lars nickte, presste die Lippen zusammen und ballte die Fäuste, während der Mensch sich unruhig erhob, „Wir schaffen das nicht mehr alleine … Wir brauchen Hilfe, wenn wir ihn retten wollen … Wir können es nicht mehr geheim halten. Die Anderen müssen von dem Wunder wissen … Ich glaube, wir müssen es jetzt wirklich sagen. Er hat bestimmt eine Idee, um Anders und das Kind zu retten … Clas wird wissen, was zu tun ist ...“   
„Clas ist nicht hier.“, Anders blieb bei dieser Aussage wie erstarrt sehen und blinzelte, „Was?“ „Clas ist zu den Orakeln aufgebrochen.“ „Aber, warum?“, Fannis Wut kochte hoch und er lief ziellos über die, in zarten Blautönen gehaltenen Teppiche, die den Boden des Pavillons bedeckten. Er war so wütend. Wütend auf ihn, aber noch wütender auf sich selbst. Natürlich machte Clas sich ohne ein Wort davon, das hatte er während ihrer kurzen Ehe schon so oft getan. Aber, dieses Mal war Anders so töricht gewesen zu glauben, alles habe sich verändert, nur weil sie einige Stunden gemeinsam draußen in der Kälte gelagert hätten. Clas hätte jede andere Person genauso unter seinen Flügeln gewärmt, es war lediglich Höflichkeit, nichts weiteres, gewesen und hatte nichts bedeutet. „Ich werde die nächsten Tage bei meinem Bruder und seiner Familie verbringen.“, nachdem Anders seine Gesichtszüge wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte, drehte er sich zu dem Engel um, „Richte das Clas aus.“ „Aber … Clas ist doch nur in einem anderen Zelt und er hat gesagt ...“, Lars hob die Hand, aber der Mensch stellte die Hände in seine Seite und entgegnete mit einer Bestimmtheit, die keinen Widerspruch zuließ, „Es ist mir egal, wo mein Ehemann sich aufhält. Er ist nicht hier und er kann froh sein, dass ich ihm wenigstens ausrichten lasse, wo ich hingehe …“

„Du bist doch nur hier, weil du Clas auf die Palme bringen willst, oder nicht?“, etwas später saßen die Zwillinge vor dem kleinen Zelt, in dem Einars Familie schlief und Fannis Bruder stocherte in dem Kochfeuer, über dem das Mittagessen garte. „Meinst du denn, ich habe Erfolg damit?“, trotz der Anspannung konnte Fanni endlich wieder lächeln und lehnte sich wieder etwas entspannt an die Schulter seines Zwillings. „Oh ja, wie immer.“, lachte Einar und legte einen Arm um den Kleineren, „Es sind nur noch wenige Stunde bis zur Glorie … Meinst du wirklich, dass das der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür sei …?“ „Ist das nicht egal? Clas ist einfach weggeflogen … während ich geschlafen habe … Ich habe zwei Stunden geschlafen und er hat nichts Besseres zu tun, als zu gehen! Und Lars sollte auf mich aufpassen! Lars!“, schnaubte Fanni, während Einar nachdenklich auf den blonden Schopf, der seinem so ähnlich war, hinabsah, „Also, ich fand Clas sehr nett … Und, er hat sich große Sorgen um dich gemacht. Als er erkannte, wo du warst … Er sah aus, als würde sein Herz stehen bleiben ...“ „Quatsch …“, Anders, dessen Wangen sich rötlich färbten, erhob sich ruppig und rief in das Zelt, ob Einars Söhne nicht Lust hätten die Schulkinder aus Oslo kennen zu lernen.  
Einar sah seinen Söhnen, die sich rechts und links von seinem Zwilling durch die immer dichter werdenden Menschenmassen, die alle an der Glorie teilnehmen wollten, drängten, nach. „Dann liebst du ihn also doch, Anders ...“, mit einem Lächeln rührte er in dem Suppentopf, in dem es brodelte und pfiff leise vor sich hin.

Clas hatte sich gerade hingelegt, als der junge Engel Tom in den Raum stürmte und den Namen des Älteren rief, „Clas!“ Das Orakel Evensen folgte ihm zwar langsamer, bezog aber sofort Stellung neben dem langhaarigen Engel und legte beruhigend eine Hand auf dessen Unterarm, „Walter ist auf dem Berg … Und die meisten seiner Engel sind bei ihm ...“ Müde schwang Clas sich von der Liege, indem er alleine durch seine Willenskraft seine Müdigkeit überwand, „Habt ihr mit ihm gesprochen? Was hat er gesagt? Hat einer der Anderen etwas gesagt?“ „Ich habe ihn beobachtet, wie er die Runde durch das Lager der Sklavenhändler gemacht hat …“, fing Evensen an, wurde aber gleich von Tom, der unruhig auf den Fußballen wippte, unterbrochen, „Danach war er bei den Kaufleuten … Du weißt doch, wie sehr er den großen Auftritt liebt …“ „Er war nicht alleine.“, erstaunt sah Clas nun zu dem Orakel, das sichtlich widerwillig wirkte, als er nun weitersprach, „Anders war bei ihm … Er führte ihn und ...“ Evensen biss auf seine Lippe und sah kurz hilfesuchend zu dem Engel, der mit den Schultern zuckte, „Anders sah ziemlich schwanger aus … Als würde er bald werfen. Wir glauben, dass Walter das Kind nutzen will … Wie in den alten Geschichten. Wir haben das nicht erwartet ...“   
„Ich habe ihn schon erwartet.“, Clas schüttelte benommen den Kopf, als er nun versuchte die neuen Informationen irgendwie zu ordnen, „Aber … Anders?“ „Ein Wunder. Das Wunder der Zwillinge.“, Johan sprach mit der selben, ruhigen Stimme, die er auch sonst hatte, fast als wäre es nichts Besonderes, dass ein männliches Engelszwillingspaar ein Kind gezeugt hätte, und das Orakel bildete damit einen seltsamen Kontrast zum zappeligen Engel, der nun wieder fröhlich einfiel, „Anders ist schwanger. Lars ist der Vater.“ „Darauf wäre ich nicht gekommen … Aber, darum werde ich mich später kümmern.“, entschied der zukünftige Erzengel mit einem müden Kopfschütteln und massierte sich die Nasenwurzel, bevor er zum Eingang sah, „Walter muss Windjammer fast zur selben Zeit verlassen haben, wie wir … Vielleicht sogar vor uns … Vielleicht weiß er noch gar nicht, dass Fanni aus Windjammer entkommen ist … Aber, habt ihr gar nicht mit ihm geredet? Habt ihr euch nicht angehört, was er zu sagen hat?“ Der langhaarige Engel und auch das Orakel schüttelten aber nur synchron die Köpfe, „Wir sind gleich zu dir gekommen. Wir wollten nicht riskieren, dass er uns aufhalten würde …“ „Nicht, dass ich Angst vor ihm hätte!“, fügte Tom noch hinzu, aber Clas lächelte nur traurig, „Du solltest Angst vor ihm haben. Wir alle sollten Angst vor ihm haben … Er glaubt nicht mehr an Gott und wenn Anders wirklich … schwanger ist … Dann hat er nach der Geburt einen Dämon ...“ Evensen wollte etwas sagen, aber der zukünftige Erzengel hatte sich schon abgewandt, war durch den mit blauen Tüchern verhängten Ausgang hinaus auf die Ebene getreten und rief nach Lars.

„Was hast du vor?“, Tom hatte sich beeilt zu Clas aufzuschließen und folgte dem anderen Engel nun durch die immer dichter werdenden Menschenmassen, welche die am Abend stattfindende Glorie hören wollte, „Wo willst du hin?“ „Tom Frode ist hier.“, lautete die knappe Antwort, „Ich werde ihn fragen, wo sein Sohn steckt … Oder besser, wo seine Söhne stecken ...“  
Der Pavillon des Nordlands war leicht zu finden, da seine goldenen und smaragdgrünen Fahnen elegant im Wind flatterten. Engel und auch Sterbliche waren in einem hoffnungslosen Chaos vermischt, aber einer der jüngeren Engel schaffte es schnell den Anführer der Heerschar für ihn auszumachen. „Schön, dass du da bist, Clas.“, der ältere Engel umfasste das Handgelenk und lächelte, „Hast du Anders mitgebracht? Oder ist er noch immer im Holmenkollen? Oder beharrt er etwa noch immer darauf, dass er nicht teilnehmen will? Clas ...“ „Er scheint bei Walter zu sein.“, unterbrach ihn der zukünftige Erzengel knapp und hob mahnend die Hand, als der ältere Engel weitersprechen wollte, „Und, er ist schwanger.“ „Was?“, Tom tastete nach einem der Stühle und ließ sich schwer darauf sinken, „Er …?“ „Später, dazu haben wir nun keine Zeit. Was ist hier los? Hast du mit Walter gesprochen?“, Clas beugte sich über den sitzenden Engel und forderte eine Antwort, die etwas zögerlich kam, „Nein … Er hat sich geweigert mit mir zu sprechen … Ich wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmt … Ist Anders Schuld?“  
„Sind die Orakel hier?“, Clas ging nicht auf die Frage ein, musste aber dennoch noch zwei weitere Male seine Frage stellen, bis Tom schließlich nickte, „Evensen, Jacobsen und Ina … Meinst du, sie wissen etwas?“ „Sie wissen allerlei … Und sagen uns nicht alles.“, Clas spürte, wie der jüngere Engel Tom, der die ganze Zeit an seiner Seite verharrt hatte, zusammenzuckte, „Bring mich zu ihnen.“


	20. 19. Akt: Den Tod vor Augen

19\. Akt: Den Tod vor Augen  
Die Orakel und etwa ein Dutzend ihrer Akolythen hatten ihr, im Vergleich zu den prächtigen Zelten der reichen Händler und der der Engelsfestungen, eher schlichtes, aus weißen Zelten bestehendes Lager unter einigen blühenden Bäumen aufgeschlagen. Jacobsen, das älteste der Orakel bewohnte das größte Zelt mit der behaglichsten Ausstattung und als die drei Engel eintraten, trafen sie dort auch die drei anderen Orakel an. „Clas ...“, Johans Blick fiel kurz auf Tom, dann erhob sich das Orakel von den Kissen, die engelgerecht auf dem Boden lagen und griff nach der Hand des zukünftigen Erzengels, „Hast du etwas herausgefunden?“ Clas drückte leicht die Hand des Orakels und nickte den anderen drei Orakeln knapp zu, bevor er dann den Kopf schüttelte, „Nein … Habt ihr etwas erfahren?“ „Walter glaubt nicht an Gott.“, das jüngste der Orakel ließ sich mit einem Seufzen auf die Kissen sinken, „Er glaubt nicht, dass Gott ihn strafen kann ...“ „Das habe ich auch gehört, Anders ...“, aber Clas wurde einfach von Johan unterbrochen, „Er glaubt nicht, dass Gott irgendjemanden strafen kann und ...“ Die Stimme des Orakels wurde leiser und er tastete nach Toms Hand, bevor er seinen Satz vollendete, „Er will seine … seine Theorie unter Beweis stellen.“ „Auf welche Weise?“, Tom drückte vorsichtig die Hand, woraufhin Johan lächelte und einen Kuss auf den dunkelblonden Schopf seines Engels hauchte, „Er möchte die Glorie … verhindern.“ Traurig sah er zu Clas, „Er will dir … und uns allen beweisen, dass Gott gar nicht zuhört. Dass Gott keinen Schlag gegen uns führen kann und … dass er überhaupt nicht existieren würde ...“ Der zukünftige Erzengel konnte das Orakel nur anstarren, aber Tom fing sich schneller, „Woher weißt du das?“ „Er hat uns gestern … bevor ihr kamt, am Berg zusammengerufen. Sie haben ihr Lager dort oben, auf einem der Plateaus aufgeschlagen … Genau an der Stelle … Wo der Blitz einschlagen wird.“

Lars schob sich, der Gruppe der Engel, dem goldenen Schimmer der Flügel, die nur Walter gehören konnten, folgend, durch die immer dichter werdende Menge, die in wenigen Stunden der Glorie lauschen wollte. Immer wieder erhaschte der Engel einen Blick auf Walter, der gnädig lächelnd Hof hielt, Kindern die Köpfe tätschelte und jeden den er traf mit dem Namen zu kennen schien, und er erkannte auch Sepp und andere Engel aus dem Gefolge, die einen weiteren Engel in ihrer Mitte zu schützen schienen. Auch, wenn Lars nicht viel von diesem Engel sah, so war er sich sicher, dass es sich bei diesem Engel um Anders handeln musste, „Anders!“  
Bei dem Ruf, der selbst über dem Lärm der vielen Leute deutlich zu hören war, blieb der Engel stehen und sah sich, dabei endlich aus dem Schutz der Engelsgruppe heraustretend suchend nach seinem Bruder um. Selbst über diese Entfernung hinweg, konnte er das Funkeln in den blauen Augen sehen, während Anders‘ Lippen lautlos seinen Namen zu formen schienen. „Anders!“, ohne Rücksicht schob Lars sich nun durch die Menge, aber als er endlich die kleine Gruppe von Walters Gefolge erreicht hatte, war sein Zwillingsbruders wie verwandelt. Alle Wärme schien verschwunden, das Blau der Augen schimmerte eisig wie noch nie zuvor, die Lippen waren zu einem Strich zusammengepresst und seine Hände strichen, als Lars seinen Blick nun, wo er erstmals so nahe an ihn herangekommen war, über seine Gestalt wandern ließ, nervös über den überraschend deutlichen Babybauch. „Anders ...“, Lars streckte eine Hand nach seinem Zwilling aus, aber Anders wich vor ihm zurück und ließ sogar zu, das Walter ihn zu sich zog, „Es wäre besser, wenn du nun gehst, Lars.“ „Besser?!?“, Lars ließ die Hand sinken und sah hilflos zu seinem Bruder, dessen Hand schützend auf seinem gewölbten Bauch lag, „Anders … Komm zu mir … Bitte ...“ „Zu dir?“, das Feuer kehrte nun in Anders‘ Blick zurück und schlang schützend die Arme um sich, „Warum sollte ich? Damit du mein Kind töten kannst? Meinst du, ich weiß nicht, was man sagt? Das Kind zweier Engel … und dann auch noch von Zwillingen … Es wird ein Monster werden … Es wird die Welt vernichten … Und wenn schon! ES IST MEIN KIND!“   
„Anders ...“, plötzlich sprach Walter und Lars sah beinahe eifersüchtig zu, wie sein Zwilling sich sofort entspannte. Ein Gefühl, dass in Wut umschlug, als der Erzengel nun seine Hand auf den runden Bauch des schwangeren Engels legte, „Du sollst dich doch nicht so aufregen. Das ist nicht gut für dich und dein Kleines … Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn du ins Lager zurückgehst und dich etwas hinlegen würdest. Der Tag ist noch lag … und du willst doch heute Abend fit sein. Weißt du was? Sepp wird dich begleiten.“ Der graue Engel nickte sofort und auch Anders stimmte, nach einem etwas unsicheren Blick auf seinen Bruder, zu, „Na … Na gut ...“ „Schlaf gut, Kleiner.“, Walter beugte sich vor und hauchte Anders einen Kuss auf die Stirn, „Ich komme auch bald.“

„Sein Plan … Angebot für heute Abend … lautet ...“, Johan wurde unterbrochen, als nun Lars die Tücher vor dem Eingang unwillig zurückschlug und mit grimmiger Miene in das Zelt trat, „Anders ist bei Walter … Und … er will dort bleiben ...“ „Was?“, der Vater der Zwillinge wurde blass, aber Clas schüttelte grimmig den Kopf, „Es ist … tragisch. Aber, Anders ist alt genug, um seine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen.“ „Nun, diese Entscheidung ...“, Johan wirkte nicht glücklich, als er nun weitersprach, „ … wird weitreichend sein … Walter und seine Engel werden bis zum Beginn der Glorie auf dem Berg warten … und wenn der Blitz nicht hernieder fährt … dann werden wir eingestehen, dass es keinen Gott gibt und Walter so viel Macht zugestehen, wie er auszuüben in der Lage ist und ihm das Land überlassen. Er wird herrschen ...“ Johan warf einen entschuldigenden Blick auf Lars, „ … durch den kleinen Dämon … und weitere Dämonen, die er mit Anders erschaffen wird. Die Engel werden sich, so forderte er, in alle Himmelsrichtungen zerstreuen, wir Orakel unsere Berggipfel verlassen … Und wir werden jeden Anspruch auf eine Verbindung zu Gott aufgeben. Alle werden wissen, dass es keinen Gott gibt.“ Unruhiges Gemurmel folgte diesen dunklen Worten und Tom, der noch immer neben seinem Orakel stand, leckte sich nervös über die Lippen, „Und, wenn wir seinen Bedingungen nicht zustimmen? Wenn wir sagen, wir sind nicht bereit dieses Risiko einzugehen? Wenn wir dennoch singen? Was kann er uns antun? Wir sind Tausende und er hat gerade mal 40 Engel … und der ‚Dämon‘ ist noch nicht auf der Welt.“ Lars knurrte bei der Bezeichnung, aber niemand reagierte darauf, sondern Ina, das Orakel des Osten sprach erstmals, „Er hat eine neue Waffe entwickelt. Gestern Abend, bei seinem Besuch hier, führte er uns ihre Schlagkraft vor Augen. Es sind lange Metallrohre … hohl … Sie spucken Feuer. Meterweit. Er ließ es uns vorführen. Ein Busch, sogar ein Felsen und ein Vogel verbrannte er vor unseren Augen. Es fing Feuer und verbrannte zu Asche. Es war … erschreckend.“ „Er hat gedroht, dass er die Feuerrohre auf die Menge richten wird, wenn sie sich hier versammelt ...“, ergänzte Jacobsen leise, „Wenn wir uns so sehr vor einer Feuerbrunst fürchten, wird er sie uns so oder so bescheren, sagte er.“ Clas starrte auf den mit Teppichen ausgelegten Boden zu seinen Füßen und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Aber scheinbar gab es keinen Ausweg, am Ende jeder Möglichkeit, die er zu ersinnen vermochte, standen Tod, Elend, Leid und Disharmonie. Walter hatte sie in eine Sackgasse getrieben, denn wie konnte Clas, als eine seiner ersten Amtshandlungen zulassen, dass sein armes, vertrauensseliges Volk einer von Walters Engeln ausgelösten Feuerbrunst ausgesetzt werden wird? Und, wie könnte er gleichzeitig untätig zusehen, wie die geringe Frist für die Glorie verstreichen und damit die gesamte Welt dem Untergang in Feuer anheim geben würde? Denn trotz aller Beschreibungen im Buch, was geschehen würde, wenn die heilige Zeremonie nicht zur richtigen Zeit durchgeführt würde, so stand dort wenig über die genauen Konsequenzen. Wenn der Blitz einschlug, wie weitreichend wären die Folgen?  
Und, wenn der Blitz nicht niedergehen würde?  
Clas hob schließlich doch wieder den Blick und bemerkte, dass jeder im Zelt ihn erwartungsvoll ansah. Ganz offenbar war keine Diskussion vorgesehen, sondern man erwartete seine Entscheidung. „Wir haben keine Wahl.“, sagte er ruhig, „Wir müssen die Frist verstreichen lassen. Wir werden schweigend warten, bis die Sonne untergegangen ist und dann … sehen wir, ob Gott den Berg … zusammen mit Walter und all seinen … Engeln ...“ Clas sah entschuldigend zu den beiden Engeln aus dem Nordland, aber Tom nickte mit schwach, während Lars den Kopf schüttelte, „Nein! Wir können Anders doch nicht einfach sterben lassen!“ „Lars ...“, aber der Jüngere ließ ihn nicht aussprechen, „Wir könnten … woanders singen? Nach Volda vielleicht, wo Gottes Ohr empfänglich ist … Dort würde Walter uns nicht hören, wenn wir eine kleine Glorie singen … Gerade laut genug ...“ „Nein, Lars.“, Clas legte dem zitternden jungen Engel eine Hand auf die Schulter, „Das wäre das Schlimmste … Ich weiß, du willst Anders retten. Und dein Kind … Aber, wenn Gott unsere Glorie hört, würde er uns verschonen und Walter, der sie nicht gehört hätte, hätte dann die endgültige Gewissheit, dass es keinen Gott gibt … Und auch die Leute in der Ebene würde so denken. Die Welt würde im Chaos versinken.“ „Ach ja?“, so leicht gab Lars sich nicht geschlagen, „Was passiert denn, wenn wir schweigend in der Ebene stehen und warten? Und wenn denn kein Blitz kommt? Was ändert das an deinem Szenario? Die Welt würde dann nicht im Chaos versinken? Walter wird nicht mit Norwegen aufhören!“ „Anders würde leben.“, gab Clas schlicht zu, „Aber, wir müssen eine Lösung für die Dämonenarmee, die er aufstellen will, finden … Wir müssen ein Mittel finden, um ihn trotz all seiner Macht dann irgendwie … zurückzuhalten … Aber, Lars … All das werden wir erst wissen, wenn wir heute Abend schweigen.“ „Tja, vielleicht wird es ja auch Zeit.“, der junge Engel Tom brachte ein etwas schiefes Grinsen zustande, „Ich meine, wenn wir fast 2000 Jahre einen Mythos angebetet haben, dann wird es langsam Zeit dass wir es erfahren, oder?“  
Schweigend hatte Lars das Zelt verlassen.

Als Clas gegen Mittag endlich das Zelt der Orakel verließ, war Fanni verschwunden. Niemand schien den Blonden gesehen zu haben und Clas blickte unbehaglich zum Berggipfel, wo das Lager von Walters Engel deutlich zu erkennen war. Hatte Walter Fanni doch noch erwischt? Hatte jemand ihn erspäht, gepackt und dann empor getragen? Diese Gedanken verursachten dem Engel eine Gänsehaut, aber gleichzeitig versuchte er sich mit dem Gedanken zu beruhigen, dass die Ebene bereits so bevölkert war, dass es gar nicht möglich schien, jemanden ungesehen zu verschleppen. Und schon gar nicht die wohlbekannten Ehemann des zukünftigen Erzengels!  
Dennoch durchstreifte er suchend die Ebene und blieb schließlich vor einem der großen Zelte der Kaufleute stehen. Goldene Stoffe mit seidenen Zeltbahnen vernäht und das Siegel der Familie mit silbernen Garn in die Stoffe eingewoben, erkannte er es schnell als das Zelt des Kaufmannes Forfang. Allerdings, so erkannte er auf den zweiten Blick, schien das Zelt gerade abgebrochen zu werden. Sklaven und Diener lösten die kostbaren Bahnen und andere Bedienstete trugen bereits Kisten zum Berg.  
Lord Forfang grüßte ihn mit kühler Selbstsicherheit, „Bist du gekommen, um theologische Fragen mit mir zu erörtern? Leider triffst du mich zu einem denkbar ungünstigen Zeitpunkt an, wie du siehst, befinden wir uns gerade im Aufbruch.“ Clas brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um zu verstehen, dass die Diener die Kisten nicht nur zum Berg trugen, sondern sich auch an den Aufstieg machten, „Du gehst zum Berg, um dich Walter anzuschließen und um Donner und Blitz die Stirn zu bieten.“ „Genau.“, der Lord nickte, „Walter hat keinen Zweifel daran gelassen, dass alle, die zu ihm stehen große Belohnungen zu erwarten haben. Jene, die an ihm zweifeln, werden von seinen Dämonen vernichtet. Ich habe mein ganzes Leben damit verbracht, meinen Wohlstand zu mehren. Ich bin nicht bereits, ihn wegen so einer … Prüfung zu verlieren.“ „Eine Prüfung? So nennst du einen Blitz? Hast du denn gar keine Angst?“, Clas rief es beinahe überrascht aus, aber Forfang lächelte nur, „Du kannst mir nicht beweisen, dass es einen Gott gibt. Walter kann mir beweisen, dass es keinen Gott gibt. Ich bin es leid von frommen Engel, die mit ihren Flügeln schlagen und mir Märchen von Gottes ach so großer Macht erzählen, gegängelt werden. Nun, ich bin auch mächtig und ich habe keine Angst. Und du wirst feststellen, dass ich nicht der einzige bin, der diese Gelegenheit zu nutzen weiß.“ Mit diesen Worten drehte der Lord sich um und rief einige harsche Anweisungen an einen besser gekleideten Diener, bei dem es sich wohl um den Kastellan handeln mochte, zu.  
Und, das erwies sich als zutreffend, auf seinem Rückweg durch die Ebene entdeckte der Engel, dass viele der reichen Händler und Kaufleute und auch die unter Walter reich gewordenen Sklavenhändler ebenso wie zuvor schon Lord Forfang die Zelte abbrachen. Selbst einige Hirten, Bauern und Stadtbewohner hatten sich der langen Karawane, die sich den steilen Bergpfad empor wand, angeschlossen.  
Jene, die trotz aller Zweifel zurückblieben, waren ängstlich, vorwurfsvoll und scheinbar einer Panik nahe. Sie bestürmten den Engel mit Fragen und Forderungen.   
Gibt es einen Gott?   
Kannst du uns retten?  
Wieso lässt du zu, dass Walter uns in Gefahr bringt?  
Ruf das Unwetter gleich hinab!  
Beweise uns, dass es Gott gibt!  
Der Engel versuchte sie zu beschwichtigen, sie zu beruhigen, was ihm aber nur leidlich zu gelingen schien. Er schickte, kaum dass er die Zelte des Holmenkollen erreichte, die anderen Engel mit dieser Aufgabe los, in der schwachen Hoffnung wieder etwas Zuversicht sähen zu können.  
Er war überrascht, als er plötzlich dem jungen Lord Forfang gegenüber stand. Clas hatte niemals eine hohe Meinung von Johann gehabt. Er hatte ihn immer als einen Schatten seines Vaters gesehen, woraus er bei der knappen Begrüßung auch kein Hehl machte, „Dein Vater hat also auf beide Pferde gesetzt? Er oben auf dem Berg bei Walter und du in der Ebene bei uns … Eure Familie wird also so oder so weiterbestehen.“ „Das war der Gedanke meines Vaters.“, der blasse Johann sah ihn unsicher an, „ … aber, als ich mich weigerte ihn zu begleiten … Aber, ich will nicht in einem Blitz sterben! Ich möchte leben, auch ohne den Namen Forfang … ohne Geld … ohne … all das.“ „Dann gehörst du zu den Gläubigen?“, erkundigte Clas sich erstaunt und Johann ballte die Hand zur Faust, „Unfreiwillig. Ich würde lieber nicht glauben … Aber, ich habe sowohl Angst zum Berggipfel zu gehen … als auch davor hier auf den Sonnenuntergang zu warten. Ich habe Angst davor, was meiner Frau und meinem Kind zustoßen wird, wenn die Welt heute Abend untergeht ...“ Der Engel hatte einige Schwierigkeiten sich an das Gesicht der Ehefrau zu erinnern, wusste aber immerhin noch ihren Namen, „Lady Celina … Das Kind ist noch nicht auf der Welt?“ „Nein ...“, Johann lächelte angespannt, „Und … vielleicht wird es das auch nicht mehr ...“ „Wie viele von den Leuten deines Vaters sind zum Berg aufgebrochen?“, wechselte Clas wieder das Thema und Johann scharrte im Sand, „Genügend. Genügend, um mich lächerlich zu machen, falls der Erzengel die Wahrheit spricht und Gott nicht handeln wird. Aber, ich ...“ Clas wartete ruhig, bis der junge Mann weitersprach, „Aber ich kann nicht gehen ...“ „Ich kann auch nicht gehen.“, sagte Clas leise, „Aber, ich würde auch nicht gehen, wenn ich es könnte … Jene, die hierbleiben werden sich um eine stark veränderte Welt kümmern müssen … Wenn der Blitz niedergegangen ist. Das Unwetter wird Schäden anrichten ...“ „Dann...“, Johann sah dem Engel erstmals in die Augen, „ … wird der Blitz niedergehen?“ „Er wird niedergehen.“, nickte Clas.

„Anders!“, kaum dass Lars gelandet war, sah er sich in dem wilden Durcheinander des Lagers um. Überall waren Menschen. Sie drängten sich auf dem kleinen Plateau, schichteten ihre Habseligkeiten und schienen auf etwas zu warten. und wie Lars bei seinem Flug den Berg hinauf gesehen hatte, kamen noch mehr Leute über den steilen Pfad zum Gipfelplateau hinauf.  
„Anders ...“, es war so wenig Platz auf der kleinen Hochebene, dass Lars sich kaum durch die Massen drängen konnte, als er seinen Zwilling im Gespräch mit zwei anderen Engeln entdeckte und immer wieder verlor er Anders, wenn die wogende Menge ihn mitzureißen drohte, aus den Augen, „ANDERS!“ Endlich bemerkte einer der Gesprächspartner seines Zwillings den Neuankömmling und auf seinen kurzer Ruf in Richtung des prächtigen Zelts, teilten sich die Planen und Walter trat hinaus.  
„Lars.“, Walter begrüßte ihn, nachdem Anders von den zwei anderen Engel in das Zelt begleitet worden war, mit einem Nicken, „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir uns so schnell wiedersehen würden. Und nicht unbedingt an diesem Ort.“ „Ich bin nicht wegen dir hier, sondern wegen Anders.“, Lars versuchte sich an dem noch amtierenden Erzengels vorbei zu drängen, aber Walter lächelte nur gnädig, „Hast du es vorhin nicht verstanden? Anders möchte dich nicht sehen.“ „Ich weiß, was du vorhast. Dass du die Glorie verhindern willst … Dass du alle hier oben mit in den Tod reißen wirst … Auch meinen Bruder … Meinen Geliebten … und mein Kind.“, Lars schluckte und hob den Kopf, „Wenn er nicht mit mir leben will, dann werde ich eben mit Anders zusammen sterben.“


	21. 20. Akt: Wiedersehen

20\. Akt: Wiedersehen  
Es war früher Nachmittag, bevor Clas seinen Mann bei der Familie seines Zwillings aufspürte. Fanni war gerade dabei Holz ins Feuer zu legen, Ingrid schnitt die Zutaten für einen Eintopf und Einar und die Kinder arbeiteten hinter einer Zeltwand, wo sie Haken und Ösen befestigten. Einar, der gerade aus dem Zelt trat, sah ihn zuerst, „Bist du gekommen, um mit uns zu essen, Clas?“ Der Zwilling lächelte zwar, aber dennoch warnte er ihn gleichzeitig mit einem stummen Blick. Clas nickte knapp, „Ich bin gekommen, um Anders zu sehen.“ Einar lachte und sein Zwilling, der sich hastig aufgerichtet hatte, als er die Begrüßungsworte gehört hatte, stand unschlüssig am Feuer. Anders hörte der Plauderei unruhig und angespannt zu und man konnte an seiner Miene ablesen, dass ihm das nicht gefiel. „Danke, dass ihr so gut auf Anders aufgepasst habt.“, sagte der Engel, aber Einar lachte nur, „Was blieb uns anderes über, nachdem uns die Ehefrau des Erzengels anvertraut war? Also, wirst du mit uns essen? Ingrid ist zwar die schlechteste Köchin in ganz Norwegen, aber sie hat seit etwa zwei Monaten niemandem mehr vergiftet … und die letzten Male wollte sogar der Hund probieren.“ Seine Ehefrau streckte ihm lachend die Zunge heraus und schüttelte den Kopf, „Er übertreibt. Und Anders hat geholfen … Er hat wirklich eine Menge Talente.“ „Das bemerke ich immer wieder aufs Neue.“, antwortete Clas und warf einen abschätzenden Blick auf den verstimmten Blonden, mit dem er verheiratet war. Aber Anders‘ Miene schien nun besorgniserregend neutral und so nickte Clas schließlich, „Ich esse gerne mit euch. Es wäre mir eine Freude.“  
„Wir haben sonderbare Dinge gehört ...“, Anders hielt es nun nicht mehr aus, „Walter hätte sein Lager auf dem Berg aufgeschlagen? Er hätte Waffen? Heute Abend würde nicht gesungen werden?“ „Das stimmt alles.“, gab er widerwillig zu und erinnertes sich, als Anders frustriert den Kopf schüttelte, wie weich sich die blonden Haare angefühlt hatte, als er Anders im Arm gehabt hatte, „Und was wird denn geschehen?“ „Wir werden warten. Bei Sonnenuntergang wird Gott zuschlagen … oder nicht. Ganz wie es Gott gefällt. Und dann … dann erkennen wir Walter als unser Oberhaupt an … oder versuchen die Welt wieder in die Angel zu heben … Aber, jetzt können wir nur warten.“  
Einar, von dem weder Anders noch Clas bemerkt hatten, dass er überhaupt gegangen war, kam um die Ecke und schleppte einen geschnitzten Holzklotz heran, „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie du mit den Flügel vernünftig auf der Erde sitzen kannst ..“ Einar sah zweifelnd auf die weißgrauen Flügel, „Vielleicht kannst du es ja mal hier mit probieren … Viel höher sitzt du damit aber nicht … Ich fürchte, richtige Gemütlichkeit können wir dir hier nicht bieten“ „Unsinn, ich kann mich auf den Boden setzen und die Flügel hinter mir ausbreiten.“, sagte Clas beinahe fröhlich, „Das tue ich nicht zum ersten Mal … Also? Wohin soll ich mich setzen?“ „Moment, wir sind noch nicht ganz fertig ...“, mischte sich Ingrid ein, „Noch ein paar Minuten.“  
Einen Augenblick später kamen die Kinder kichernd hinter dem Zelt hervor und auf Anweisung von Ingrid begrüßten sie den Engel. Einar reichte ihm einen Teller und eine Gabel und erklärte ihm die Bauweise des Zeltes und berichtete von ihrer Anreise. Auch die Kinder beteiligten sich lebhaft an der Unterhaltung, einer der Jungen zupfte sogar an Clas‘ Hand, um die Aufmerksamkeit des Engels auf sich zu ziehen, als sein Vater zu lange mit Clas gesprochen hatte. Einzig Anders sprach während der ganzen Zeit kein einziges Wort. Der Blonde war verärgert, weil Clas einfach so in sein Heiligtum, seine Familie, eingedrungen war, sich bei seinen Freunden einschmeichelte und ihm damit auch den letzten Rückzugsort genommen hatte. Er hatte es wirklich geschafft, es gab in ganz Norwegen keinen Ort mehr, auf dem er sich vor dem zukünftigen Erzengel würde verstecken können. Er würde ihm immer folgen, ihn immer finden. Egal wie viele Haken er auch schlagen würde. Immer.  
„Das Essen ist fertig!“, rief Ingrid schließlich und sie nahmen daraufhin im Kreis abseits vom Feuer Platz. Clas hatte gewartet, bis Anders sich einen Platz ausgesucht gehabt hatte und ließ sich denn neben seinem Mann in das weiche Gras sinken. Er legte die großen Flügel hinter sich, aber es gelang ihm trotzdem nicht, die Schwingen komplett aus dem Weg zu halten. Einer davon legte sich leicht auf Anders‘ Schulter und der Engel spürte, wie der kleine Mensch kurz zusammenzuckte. Doch entgegen seiner Erwartungen sprang Anders nicht auf, um sich einen anderen Platz zu suchen. Der jüngste Sohn eroberte den Platz auf der anderen Seite des Engels und starrte nach hinten, auf die weiße Federwand, so dich bei seiner Schulter. Clas lächelte das Kind an und der Junge lächelte zurück, wobei er eine große Zahnlücke offenbarte.  
„Wirst du singen, Clas?“, fragte Einar, aber der Engel schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich bin euer Gast. Bitte, bete du.“ Er fing den beinahe unsichtbaren Blick, den die Zwillinge sich zuwarfen auf, aber Anders schüttelte den Kopf. Also kein Duett der Brüder, nicht in Gegenwart des Engels. Stattdessen sang Einar ein kurzes Dankgebet, dem Clas gerne lauschte. „Ich hoffe, deine Stimme wird unter denen sein, die sich zu Gott erheben, wenn die Glorie endlich gesungen wird?“, sagte er als das Gebet vorüber war und die Speisen herumgereicht wurden. „Einar singt nicht nur, er schreibt auch selber Lieder.“, mischte sich Ingrid ein, aber Einar schüttelte nur den Kopf, „Rasmus war viel besser als ich.“ Er räusperte sich und versuchte das Thema zu wechseln, „Wann wird die Glorie stattfinden, wenn nicht heute Abend?“ „Gemäß dem großen Buch haben wir drei Tage Zeit.“, antwortete Clas leise, „Singen wir in dieser Zeit nicht, fährt erneut ein Blitz hinab.“ „Also … übermorgen?“, überlegte Einar, woraufhin der Engel zustimmend nickte, „Oder der Tag danach. Wenn der Berg wirklich zerstört wird, rechne ich zumindest mit einem Tag voller Chaos ...Die Leute werden sich erst wieder etwas beruhigen müssen, bevor sie bereit und … ruhig genug sind, um ihre Stimmen zu erheben.“ „Was wirst du singen?“, Ingrid war neugierig, aber Clas deutete mit einer kurzen Kopfbewegung auf seinen Gemahl, „Das hängt von Fanni ab.“ „Ah!“, Einar beugte sich zu seinem Bruder und stieß ihn in die Seite, „Hast du deine Entscheidung schon getroffen?“ Anders sprach so leise, dass Clas ihn kaum verstehen konnte, „Nein.“ „Nein?“, sein Zwilling lachte, „Hast du denn geübt? Hast du irgendwelche … Vorstellungen?“ „Ich habe geübt.“, sagte Anders, noch immer so leise, wie zuvor, „Ich werde wissen, was ich singe, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist.“  
Es war nicht das entspannteste Essen, an dem Clas teilgenommen hatte und dennoch fühlte er sich seltsam wohl und hatte wenig Lust zu gehen, als es vorbei war. Sobald das letzte Kind seine Gabel aus der Hand gelegt hatte, erhob Anders sich und sammelte Besteck und Teller ein, um alles zu dem Wassereimer, in dem abgespült werden sollte, zu tragen. Nach einem kurzen Blick zwischen Clas und Anders, schickte Einar seine Frau Wasser holen und befahl seinen Söhnen Anders beim Abwaschen zu helfen.  
Ingrid schien zu verstehen und ließ ihren Mann und den Gast alleine am Mittagsfeuer zurück. Anders und die Kinder waren noch immer nahe genug, um ihr Gespräch zu hören, deshalb sprachen sie sehr leise, „Anders will bei uns im Zelt bleiben, bis … heute Abend. Ich weiß, dass er bei dir sein sollte ...“ „In meinem Pavillon ist immer ein Platz für ihn frei.“, antwortete der Engel ebenso leise, „Wenn er sich entschließt ihn nutzen zu wollen.“ Er lächelte etwas traurig, „Hier erscheint es mir doch etwas … eng.“ „Wir lieben es eng … Vor allem im Winter, wenn es eisig kalt ist.“, lachte Einar, aber Clas blieb ernst, „Heute Abend, werden wir uns versammeln, um den Berggipfel zu betrachten. Bitte, bringt Anders mit. Damit wir wenigstens zusammen warten können. Wir sollten alle beisammen sein, wenn wir auf den Zorn des Gottes warten ...“ Einar erhob sich, „Ich freue mich, dass du heute zu uns gekommen bist. Anders wäre sehr verletzt gewesen, wenn du fern geblieben wärst.“ „Ja.“, antwortete Clas und erhob sich ebenfalls, „Ich glaube, dass ich ihn langsam zu begreifen beginne ...“ „Das ist eigentlich nicht sehr schwer, Clas.“, sagte Einar, „Er fürchtete sich davor irgendetwas zu begehren, weil alles, was er jemals geliebt hatte … Alles wurde ihm weggenommen. Unsere Familie … Seine Freiheit ...“ „Und, es fällt ihm wesentlich leichter, Wut auszudrücken, als Angst.“, merkte Clas an, woraufhin der Zwilling nickte, „Stimmt. Das sind die Schlüssel zu Anders.“  
Er verließ Einar und trat zu Anders, „Begleite mich ein Stück. Ich muss zurück ...“ Die Aufforderung traf Anders so überraschend, dass er keine Ablehnung parat hatte. Er reichte das Tuch an eines der Kinder weiter und folgte seinem Mann durch das chaotische Treiben auf der Ebene. „Du weißt, wo der Pavillon des Holmenkollen steht.“, aber dennoch deutete er mit der Hand auf die fraglichen Zelte, „Ich wünschte, du würdest zu uns kommen … Du kannst Einar auch gerne mitbringen … Und auch Ingrid … Und die Kinder.“ „Mir gefällt es dort sehr gut, wo ich bin.“, die Ablehnung kam sofort und Clas lächelte leicht, „Du weißt, dass ich keine andere Wahl hatte, als hierherzukommen. Ich habe dich heute Morgen im Stich gelassen … Ich weiß. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl, ich musste kommen.“  
Anders wich einen Schritt zurück, aber Clas packte ihn am Handgelenk und hielt ihn fest, „Es soll so sein, wie du es für richtig hältst, Anders. Du kannst bei mir bleiben … Oder auch bei deiner Familie … Jetzt und auch, wenn die Glorie gesungen ist. Du kannst gehen, wohin du willst. Aber, glaube nicht, dass du dich vor mir verstecken kannst. Es gibt keinen Ort in Norwegen, weder in den Bergen, noch in den Tälern oder an den Flüssen … Auch nicht in den Ebenen … Wohin du dich auch wendest, ich werde immer zu dir finden … Sollte ich dich aus irgendeinem Grund verlassen … Glaube meinen Worten, ich werde wieder zu dir zurückkehren.“ Clas‘ Griff festigte sich, als Anders nun begann sich in seinem Griff zu winden, „Das ist eine Tatsache, Anders. Das ist so sicher, wie die Existenz Gottes. Das ist so sicher, wie die Tatsache, dass die Sonne heute Abend untergehen wird … So wie dass der Blitz den Berg zerstören wird … Ich werde immer zu dir zurückkehren oder ich werde dich finden. Immer und immer wieder, sooft wir auch getrennt werden mögen … Immer, bis ans Ende der Welt.“   
Falls Anders etwas darauf zu erwidern hatte, so war er unfähig es auszusprechen. Er zog ihn so schnell in seine Arme, dass er keine Zeit hatte, sich ihm zu entziehen. Der Engel schlug die Flügel um sie beide und sie standen in einer Hülle von weißgrauen Federn, warm und geschützt. Clas neigte den Kopf, küsste ihn.  
Anders stieß ihn von sich, taumelte hilflos und wurde dann von den weißen Schwingen, die ihn noch immer umgaben, aufgefangen. Die grauen Augen des Menschen irrlichterten mit den verschiedensten Emotionen und er leckte sich nachdenklich über die Lippen, schwieg aber noch immer. „Vergiss nicht.“, brach er schließlich die Stille, während er gleichzeitig die Flügel wieder anlegte, „Du wurdest für mich auserwählt und du gehörst alleine zu mir, Anders.“  
Er war nicht überrascht, als der Blonde ohne ein weiteres Wort auf dem Absatz kehrt machte, und zum Lager seines Bruders zurücklief. Er sah ihm nach, bis Anders sicher im Schein des Feuer angekommen war und er sich in die Arme seines wartenden Bruders warf Dann tat er zwei Schritte und erhob sich in die Luft. Er würde in den eisigen Strömungen hoch über der Erde fliegen, bis die Kälte das Feuer in seinem Kuss gelöscht hätte. Und, er wollte Gott so nahe wie möglich sein, während er seinen verwirrten, schwindeligen Geist zu ordnen versuchte.

„Was willst du hier?“, kaum war Lars in das Zelt eingetreten, wurde er unfreundlich begrüßt, „Verschwinde!“ Der Engel blinzelte in das Halbdunkel, bis sich seine Augen schließlich an die Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt hatten und er Anders auf einigen Kissen sitzen sah. Lars kniete sich zu ihm und griff nach der Hand, die auch dieses Mal wieder schützend auf dem, in dieser Sitzposition noch deutlicher erscheinenden, Babybauch lag, „Darf ich?“ Die blauen Augen seines Bruders wurden groß und er kaute in einer, seinem Bruder so vertraut wirkenden Geste, an seiner Unterlippe, bevor er schließlich nickte. Behutsam legte Lars die Hand auf den Bauch, während Anders voller Misstrauen jede weitere Bewegung beobachtete und sich unter den Streicheleinheiten doch immer mehr zu verspannen schien, „Weißt du schon, was es wird?“ „Dämon? Das ist es doch, was ihr hören wollt?“, Lars konnte gerade noch zurückweichen, als Anders sich mit einem unzufrieden Stöhnen und schwerfällig erhob, „Also? Es wird ein Dämon … Du kannst Clas sagen, dass du der Vater eines Dämons wirst … In … in ein paar … Monaten.“ „Ich wäre stolz darauf.“, Lars blieb sitzen und sah seinen unruhig auf und ablaufenden Bruder zu, „Aber, heute nach Sonnenuntergang werden wir sterben.“ „Was?“, Anders musterte ihn von oben herab und hob eine Braue, „Bist du deshalb hier? Um mich umzubringen? Damit ich das Monster nicht auf die Welt bringen ...“ „Die Glorie wird heute Abend nicht gesungen. Der Erzengel möchte … beweisen, dass es keinen Gott gibt.“, Lars unterbrach die Tirade seines Bruders und erhob sich, um nach Anders‘ Hand zu greifen und die langen Finger seines Zwillings mit seinen zu verschränken, „Der Berg wird zerstört werden. Und wir werden hier oben sterben ...“ „Blödsinn!“, Anders entzog ihm die Hand, „Walter würde das nie tun ...“ „Anders … Bitte. Bitte werde vernünftig. Und komm … komm mit mir … Wenn du nicht zu den anderen willst … Wir könnten irgendwo hin. Nur wir zwei ...“, Lars sank, ohne seinen zitternden Bruder aus den Augen zu lassen, auf die Knie, „Bitte Anders. Komm mit mir. Walter ist … ein Monster … Er will mit dem Dämon die Welt beherrschen...“ „Genug!“, Anders wich zurück und deutete auf die Tür, während seine Stimme sich unterdessen beinahe überschlug und schrill wurde, „Raus! VERSCHWINDE!“   
„Anders?“, beide Brüder blinzelten in das helle Sonnenlicht, das an Walters hoch aufgerichtete Gestalt vorbei in das Zelt strömte und Anders ließ zu, dass Walter ihn behutsam in den Arm nahm, „Ist alles in Ordnung?“ Lars musste mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zusehen, wie der Erzengel seinem Bruder wieder auf die Kissen half und dann eine Decke über ihn breitete, „Sepp wird dir gleich etwas zu essen bringen ...“ Erst danach musterte er Lars mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln, „Hast du nun verstanden, dass du hier unerwünscht bist?“ „Ich bleibe.“, Lars setzte sich neben die Kissen und erwiderte stur den Blick des Erzengels.


	22. 21. Akt: In den Flammen

21\. Akt: In den Flammen  
Es war ein schrecklicher Tag, seit Stunden grübelte Fanni schon, heimgesucht von einem scheinbar endlosen Kreis von Sorgen und Mutmaßungen.  
Was, wenn der Blitz nicht niedergehen würde?  
Wenn es nicht niedergeht …  
Dann wird Walter zeit seines Lebens Herr über Norwegen bleiben.  
Gott musste einfach eingreifen …  
Aber, was wenn ist, wenn es nicht geschehen würde?  
Jede Szene seines Lebens, in dem Walter vorkam, spielte sich in seinem Kopf noch einmal ab.  
Die Zerstörung seines Dorfes.  
Der Mord an seiner Familie.  
Die Unterhaltung an seinem Hochzeitstag.  
Windjammer.  
Und immer sah er Walter vor sich.  
Groß.  
Golden.  
Gefährlich.  
In diesen Augenblicken war es beinahe eine Erleichterung, wenn Clas sich in seine Gedanken schlich. Aber nur beinahe, denn die Erinnerungen an die wenige Zeit mit dem Engel waren fast ebenso belastend und aufwühlend.  
Er hatte ihn geküsst. Clas hatte die weißgrauen Flügel um ihn geschlagen und ihn so fest an sich gedrückt, dass er von den Federn umhüllt gewesen war. Das Atmen war ihm unmöglich gewesen und dann … dann hatte Clas ihn geküsst.  
Aber, es waren die Worte, die er nach dem Kuss gesprochen hatte, die Anders wirklich aus der Fassung gebracht hatten. „Du wurdest für mich auserwählt und du gehörst alleine zu mir, Anders.“, Fanni wiederholte leise, fast lautlos die Worte, die Clas so eindringlich gesprochen hatte. So als ob er ihn niemals gehasst hätte, als ob er ihn wirklich lieben würde.  
Oh nein, wenn er sich jemals gestatten würde, den Engel zu lieben, würde er daran sterben. Er würde in einem saphirblauen, grauen Dunst vergehen. Clas würde ihn nehmen oder Anders sich ihm freiwillig geben. Er wäre wie eine Flöte, die nur auf eine einzige Stimme gestimmt wäre. Am liebsten wäre Anders einfach davongelaufen, sich aus den Lagern geschlichen und so lange gerannt, bis er das Ende der Welt erreicht hätte. Das Ende der Welt, wo nicht einmal Clas ihn würde finden können, falls er ihn dann wirklich suchen kommen würde. Aber, in einigen Stunden würde wahrscheinlich die Welt, wie Anders sie kannte und liebte, untergehen und er hatte sich verpflichtet dem Spektakel beizuwohnen.  
„Ich werde noch verrückt.“, seufzte Einar und wieder wanderte sein Blick hoch zum Berg, wo das Lager von Walters Anhängern immer weiter anzuwachsen schien, „Wir müssen uns irgendwie ablenken ...“ Ingrid entschied sich im Lager zu bleiben und nach dem Rechten zu sehen, aber die Zwillinge und Einars Kinder marschierten die zwei Meilen über die Ebene zu der Stelle, wo die Leute aus Oslo ihre Zelte aufgeschlagen hatten. Bardal und die Kinder aus der Schule waren ebenfalls dort und als sie Anders aus der Ferne erblickten, rannten sie auf ihn zu und umringten den Blonden, „Bist du wirklich von Engeln entführt worden? Wird Gott sie alle vom Berg holen?“ Es war mehrere Wochen her, dass Anders die Kinder gesehen hatte und lachend umarmte er so viele, wie er erreichen konnte, „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was passieren wird … Ja, man hat mich nach Windjammer entführt … Aber, ich bin entkommen … Habt ihr auch geübt? Könnt ihr eure Lieder?“ Auch Bardal kam nun, angelockt von dem fröhlichen Lärm herbei und er betrachtete Anders kummervoll über die zerzausten Köpfe der Kinder hinweg, „Es werden noch schwere Stunden werden.“  
„Für uns alle.“, nickte Anders, „Aber, ich dachte hier sei es leichter, als im Lager zu sitzen und den Berg anzustarren.“ Bardal nickte und Anders nutzte eine plötzliche Stille, um seinen Zwilling und dessen Kinder vorzustellen und sah denn zu, wie die beiden Kinder sofort von den Schulkindern aufgenommen und in ein Spiel verwickelt wurden.  
Die Zwillinge verkürzten die Wartezeit, in dem sie mit den Kindern Lieder aus ihrer Kindheit einübten und ihnen alte Spiele beibrachten. Bardal bestand aber schließlich auch darauf einige Stunden regulären Unterricht abzuhalten, wogegen die Kinder natürlich sofort protestierten. Aber der alte Priester blieb hart und schließlich fanden sich seine Schüler damit ab, hatten Einar und Anders doch versprochen ihnen weitere Spiele beizubringen.  
Und schließlich war der größte Teil des schrecklichen Tages vergangen.

Unterdessen hatte sich auf dem Berg einiges ereignet. Anders wusste es, jeder wusste es, denn niemandem war es gelungen seinen Blick für längere Zeit von dem grauen Gipfel abzuwenden. Vor allem die verschiedenen Sterblichen waren emsig beschäftigt, da man sah, wie sich Körper einzeln, zu zweit oder gar in kleinen Gruppen, die wohl Familien waren, den steilen, gewundenen Pfad zum Gipfel hinaufschleppten. Opportunisten, Überläufer, Atheisten, Machtgierige und auch Engelsucherinnen, eine buntgemischte, niederträchtige Meute, die Walter wie ein dunkler Rattenfänger anzog. Anders betrachtete die Karawane, und schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. Der Gedanke, dass es so viele waren, die dem Erzengel glaubten und ihm mit Freuden trotz all der Gefahren folgten, war erschreckend.

Als der schreckliche, scheinbar unendliche Tag sich schließlich zu einer schwülen, goldenen Abenddämmerung neigte, geriet das Leben auf der Ebene erneut in Bewegung und Tom landete, sehr zur Begeisterung der Kinder, elegant in ihrer Mitte. „Clas wünscht, dass sich alle so weit wie möglich nach Norden begeben.“, verkündete der langhaarige Engel ohne Einleitung, „Er befürchtet, dass der Gipfel in Brocken zerfallen wird, wenn der Blitz ihn gespalten hat und dass jeder in seiner Nähe zermalmt werden würde.“ Bardal scheuchte die Kinder davon und auch die Zwillinge riefen Einars Söhne wieder zu sich, „Das gilt auch für uns. Es sieht so aus, als müssten wir umziehen.“  
Anders lief mit ihm zurück, half der Familie beim Packen der Taschen, beim Abbau des Zeltes und beim Löschen des Feuers, bevor sie gemeinsam die Pferde bepackten. Aber immer wieder wanderte sein Blick nach oben. Aber, dieses Mal nicht zum Berg, wo sich immer mehr Abtrünnige versammelt hatten, sondern zum dunkelblauen Himmel, wo ein einzelner Engel in gemäßigten, geschwungenen Bögen immer wieder über die Ebene flog. Clas war seit dem frühen Nachmittag in der Luft und seit Beginn seines Fluges, hatte sich keiner von Walters Engeln mehr in die Luft erhoben und war über die grasbewachsene Senke geflogen. Wahrscheinlich war das der Sinn gewesen und obwohl Anders ihn nicht hören konnte, so fühlte er tief in dem Kristall in seinem Arm, dass Clas die letzten Stunden unablässig in einem Gebet verbracht hatte. Er wusste immer, wann Clas sang. Aber dennoch fragte er sich, wofür der Engel beten mochte. Betete er, dass Gott zuschlagen möge oder doch dafür, dass Gott seine Macht im Zaum halten möge? Anders konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Clas Gottes Zorn heraufbeschwören könnte und ihn um Tod und Zerstörung bitten würde. Nein, das würde eher er tun, mit so viel kalter Wut im Herzen.  
Aber Clas? Nein, er würde sogar jetzt, weniger als eine halbe Stunde vor Sonnenuntergang noch darum bitten, dass Gott die Wege des Erzengels erhellen und ihn zurück zum Glauben, zurück zu Schönheit und Liebe führen mochte.  
Wofür aber auch immer der Engel betete, er bot einen großartigen Anblick und Anders konnte seine Augen kaum von ihm abwenden.

Walter war den ganzen Nachmittag nicht mehr zurückgekehrt und Lars, der noch immer neben den Kissen kniete, machte keine Anstalten zu gehen, so dass schließlich Anders frustriert das Zelt des Erzengels verließ.  
Der Engel blieb erstaunt am Rande der kleinen Erhebung, auf der Walters Zelt stand, stehen und starrte auf das Gipfelplateau, das sich unter ihm erstreckte. Anders war verblüfft wie viele Menschen sich inzwischen auf dem kleinen Gipfelplateau drängten und wie viele noch immer dazukamen. Er ließ seinen Blick über die improvisierte Zeltstadt wandern, in der sich dicht an dich die Reichen neben den Armen drängten. Einfache Stoffzelte standen Wand an Wand mit den prächtigen Zelten der Reichen und es summte vor Gesprächen, die aber alle verstummten, als sich plötzlich alle Blicke auf den sichtlich schwangeren Engel richteten.  
Anders ballte die Fäuste und hob störrisch das Kinn, und als er langsam von der kleinen Erhöhung trat, teilte sich die Menge beinahe ängstlich vor ihm. Er fühlte die neugierigen Blicke in seinem Rücken und hörte das Wispern über das Kind, den Dämon, den er unter dem Herzen trug, aber dennoch zwang er sich ruhig auf den prächtigen, goldenen Pavillon, das sich Forfang errichtet hatte, zu zu treten.  
„Walter?“, Anders streckte eine zitternde Hand nach der Zeltklappe aus goldenem Stoff, der in der Abendsonne leuchtete, aus und schlüpfte, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, in das Innere des Vorzeltes, das sich zu einem großen Pavillon ausweitete, „Sepp?“  
Es war dunkel im Eingangsbereich, die Lampen waren irgendwann erloschen. Aber, hinter einem seidenen Vorhang, der eines der anderen Zimmer abtrennte, leuchtete heimeliges Licht und er konnte schemenhaft die Umrisse zweier Engel erkennen. Vorsichtig trat Anders näher und hatte eine Hand schon an dem Seidenstoff, um ihn zur Seite zu ziehen, als plötzlich Sepps Stimme erklang, „Er geht mir auf die Nerven ...“ „Wir brauchen das Lämmchen noch ...“, antwortete Walter und Anders konnte sehen, wie der Erzengel sich vorbeugte und etwas in sein Ohr flüsterte, woraufhin Sepp kicherte, „Das er dir das mit dem Kissen geglaubt hat ...“ Die Schatten bewegten sich heftiger und Anders erkannte, dass Sepp nun vor dem Erzengel auf die Knie gegangen war und, während Walter seine Hände auf die Schulter legte, den Kopf senkte, „Er ist nicht das einzige Schaf hier … Aber, ein ziemlich naives … Er wird sich noch ein paar Mal ...“ Walter stöhnte auf und Anders errötete, als ihm klar wurde, dass die beiden Engel gerade Sex hatten, aber bevor er sich zurückziehen konnte, sprach Walter weiter, „Er wird sich noch ein paar Mal schwängern lassen müssen, dann brauchen wir ihn nicht mehr. Willst du ihn denn zum Spielen haben, mein kleiner Schlingel?“  
Anders schluckte und wich fassungslos einen Schritt zurück, als ihm klar wurde, dass Walter ihn belogen hatte. Hastig und immer wieder Blicke auf die schattenhaften Geschehnisse hinter dem Vorhang, die es wie ein übergroßes Schattenspiel noch deutlicher zeigten, habend, wich er zurück und stolperte schließlich aus dem Zelt. Dieses Mal kümmerte er sich nicht um die Blicke, ihm fehlte die Kraft für Stolz oder irgendein anderes Schauspiel, als er sich durch die Menge, die sich kaum schnell genug teilen konnte, drängte. Zu Lars, den er in seinem Stolz zum Tode verurteilt hatte, konnte und wollte er nicht zurück, so stolperte er den Bergpfad empor, hoch zu den gezackten Felsen, die den eigentlichen Berggipfel bildeten.

Es war eine riesige, unorganisierte, gemischte Gruppe, die sich schließlich an der Nordseite der Ebene einfand, nun mehr nur noch 20 Minuten vor Sonnenuntergang. Es war nicht verwunderlich, dass Anders, der zufälligerweise zwischen den Leuten aus Oslo gelandet war, sich von diesen abwandte und sich nach einigen Schritten aber schon inmitten einer neuerlichen Gruppe wiederfand. Einer Gruppe, der er den ganzen Tag aus dem Weg gegangen war, den Engeln aus dem Nordland und denen des Holmenkollens.  
Aber, es war, als hätten diese seine Rückkehr gar nicht bemerkt, oder als ob Anders sie niemals verlassen hätte, denn jede, die ihn sahen oder ihn sogar streiften, nickten ihm beiläufig zu oder machten irgendwelche leise, nichtssagende Bemerkungen. „Wenigstens war der Tag schön.“, sagte einer der Engel des Holmenkollens im Plauderton zu ihm, ein anderer Engel fragte, ob er etwas essen wolle und ein dritter Engel riet ihm sich feste Schuhe anzuziehen, da die Nacht sicher kalt werden würde.  
Tom, der Vater von Lars und Anders, hielt inne und sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an, „Hast du Lars gesehen?“ „Nein.“, Fanni schüttelte den Kopf, „Seit heute morgen nicht mehr. Vielleicht schläft er?“ „Zwanzig Minuten vor dem Ende der Welt?“, gab der ältere Engel ironisch zurück, aber Anders legte eine Hand auf den Mund und täuschte ein Gähnen vor, „Ich bin auch ein wenig müde, der Tag war lang.“ Einen Augenblick lang, sahen sich Mensch und Engel stumm an, bevor sie gleichzeitig ihren Blick dem grauen Berg zuwandten. „Nein, das glaube ich nicht.“, Anders schüttelte den Kopf, aber Tom seufzte traurig, „Er ist bei Anders. Ich bin … sicher.“ „Er wird sterben … Beide werden sterben.“, Fannis Stimme zitterte und stumm umarmte er den älteren Engel. Vorsichtig schob er die Finger unter die weichen Flügel, zog den großen Engel näher zu sich und klopfte ihm tröstend auf den Rücken. Tom senkte den Kopf, so dass Fanni sich besser gegen ihn lehnen konnte und umfing ihn ebenfalls. Bisher hatte Anders kaum jemals jemanden getröstet, war er doch immer der Kleinste gewesen, aber das Leid des Engels schmerzte ihn. Tom würde in wenigen Minuten seine Söhne verlieren, aber auch Fanni würde seinen besten Freund und einen guten Freund verlieren. Beide brauchten Trost.  
Doch als er, noch immer in die freundschaftliche Umarmung gehüllt, den Kopf hob, sah er das Clas gelandet war und keine drei Meter von ihnen entfernt stand. Er beobachtete das ungleiche Paar aufmerksam und als Anders den Blick nicht mehr ertragen konnte, löste er sich vorsichtig von Tom und rieb sich die kalten Arme, „Ich glaube, es wird kälter … Und die Luft ist so dick … Es fühlt sich an, wie kurz vor einem Gewitter.“ Tom nickte und betrachtete die hoch aufgetürmten Wolken, „Die Wolken verdichten sich hoch über uns, siehst du? Gewitterwolken. Schwarze Wolken.“ „So hoch ...“, Anders war seinem Blick gefolgt, „Selbst, wenn … Ein Blitz aus dieser Höhe, kann er den Berg zerschlagen?“ „Bestimmt.“, aber Tom verstummte, als der Rand des Sonnenuntergangs sich als roter Streifen am Himmel abzeichnete.

„Seht nur!“, der langhaarige Engel Tom rief es erregt aus und sofort blickten alle Menschen und Engel auf der Ebene nach oben. Als die Sonne nun unterging, ergoss sie ein prächtiges, leuchtendes Rot über den sich verdunkelnden Himmel. Fetzen von Veilchenblau, Pfirsichgelb und Safran vertieften ihre Farben und wandelten sich zu Indigo, Mandarine und leuchtendem Gold. Die lautlosen, schwarzen Wolken, die sich immer tiefer gewühlt hatten, glätteten sich und verschmolzen mit der Schwärze der heraufziehenden Nacht. Die Luft aber war schwül und schwer und wurde nur durch gelegentliche, heftige Böen bewegt, als ob der Berg ein- und ausatmen würde.  
Langsam und mühsam.  
Nichts rührte sich und es herrschte tiefe Stille, während die kräftigen Farben der untergehenden Sonne zu Grau und dann zu Schwarz verblassten, erschien ein schwaches Glimmen um den Berggipfel, das ihn wie eine Aura umgab und von der Schwärze der beginnenden Nacht abhob. Aber schließlich verblasste auch dieser Schimmer, als ob das Licht in das Gestein gesaugt würde.

„Seht nur!“, Toms Stimme war nur ein atemloses Flüstern. Während sich die Schwärze ausbreitete, leuchtete der Berggipfel nun golden. Walters Anhänger hatten mit ihren Feuerrohren den Gipfel in Brand gesteckt. In dem strahlenden, orangefarbenen Licht erschien eine schattenhafte Gestalt inmitten des Feuers, eine schwarze, Silhouette mit riesigen Flügeln und weit ausgestreckten Armen. Die vollkommene Akustik des Ortes trug Walters Stimme überlaut auch in den letzten Winkel der Ebene. „Ich bin Gott! Ich bin Luzifer!“, schrie Walter lachend, „Ich bin euer König. Seht mich an und seht, dass Walter Gott ist!“ Und er warf den Schatten seines Kopfes zurück und reckte die Arme gen Himmel, „ICH BIN GOTT!“

„Oh, misty eye of the mountain below … Keep careful watch of my brother‘ soul … And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke … Keep watching over himmmmm ...“, die fassungslose Stille, die Walters Offenbarung gefolgt war, wurde plötzlich von leisen Worten, die Fanni erst jetzt als ein leises Gebet erkannte, gebrochen. Auch Walter schien zumindest für einen Moment verwirrt, aber die Stimme des schwangeren Engels füllte erneut die Stille, als er Gott um die Sicherheit seines Bruders anflehte, „If this is to end in fire … Then we should all burn together … Watch the flames climb high into the night … Calling out father oh … Stand by and we will … Watch the flames burn auburn on … The mountain side ...“  
Die Stimme des Engels verging erneut, aber gleichzeitig erschien ein neuer Schatten, kleiner als Walter und sich wahrscheinlich nicht einmal bewusst, welchen prächtigen Anblick der schwangere, betende Engel bot, als er nun die Arme bittend zum Himmel erhob, „Now I feel fire … Inside the mountain … I feel fire … Burning the trees … And I feel fire … Hollowing souls ...“  
Die Erde bebte und Fanni klammerte sich an Clas, der neben ihm stand, um auf den Füßen zu bleiben. Aber im selben Moment riss der Saum des Himmels auf. Ein blendend weißes Licht zuckte über den Himmel und ließ den Berggipfel in einem Flammenmeer zerbersten. Donner halten von einem Felsen zum nächsten wieder, tosende Wellen heißer Lava, die aus der Flanke des Berges hervorbrach, ergossen sich über die Hänge, als ein zweites Mal Licht über den Himmel zuckte.  
Alles war sichtbar in diesem einzigartigen, erstarrten Rahmen aus kalten Licht. Kreischende Gesichter, herabstürzende Felsen, fallende Körper und weiße, brennende Flügel. Der dritte Schlag erfolgte, bevor der Donner losbrach und in dieser strahlenden Explosion aus Licht war nichts zu sehen, als ein schwarzes Loch.  
„I feel fire ...“

\---  
Das Lied ist natürlich "I see fire" von Ed Sheeran


	23. 22. Akt: Die Ruhe nach dem Sturm

22\. Akt: Die Ruhe nach dem Sturm  
Dann rollte ein tiefes Grollen über die Ebene, das ständig an Umfang zunahm. Der Boden bebte, bäumte sich von der Wucht dieses Krachs aufgeworfen und selbst die Berge schienen sich zu bewegen. Der röhrende Tumult hielt immer noch an, so laut, dass er nun alle anderen Geräusche, auch das flehende Gebet des Engels, verschluckte und es trotz des Lärms beinahe ruhig zu sein schien. Plötzlich war kein Wind mehr da, kein Licht und auch kein Laut mehr.  
Fanni taumelte zur Seite, als die Erde aufhörte zu beben. Das einzige, was ihn noch aufrecht hielt, war Clas‘ fester Griff um sein Handgelenk. Einars Hand war von ihm weggerissen worden, doch die Finger des Engels hatten die Umklammerung keine Sekunde lang gelockert. Verwirrt und verängstigt stieß er einen Schrei aus und Clas nahm ihn beschützend in die Arme, wiegte ihn sanft und schützte die geblendeten Augen.  
Dann frischte der Wind wieder auf, jagte als Sturm über die dunkle Ebene. Fanni spürte wie Clas die Arme um ihn schlang, ihn festhielt und ihn gegen eine heftige Böe abzuschirmen versuchte. Und dann noch eine. Seine Flügel legten sich um ihn und der breite Rücken des Engels fing die Kraft größtenteils ab, aber dennoch fühlte Fanni das Zerren und Ziehen und hörte das Jaulen des Sturms, der seinen Kopf umpeitschte, rasiermesserscharf durch Clas‘ Flügel fuhr und die Grundfesten der Welten erschütterte.  
Danach folgte Regen, unvermittelt und wie au Kübeln geschüttet. Ein Regen, der wahrscheinlich niemals mehr aufhören würde. Er prasselte hinab mit der Kraft und der Schnelligkeit eines ungestümen, wilden Stroms, warf Mensch und Engel mit seiner Heftigkeit nach hinten und verwandelte den Boden um sie herum in einen Sumpf. Hagel fiel kurz, aber schrecklich, schlug auf Köpfe und zum Schutz erhobene Arme. Die riesigen Hagelkörner trafen mit einem Klatschen, das fortgesetzten Ohrfeigen glich, ließ dann aber schließlich nach und erstarb letztendlich ganz und nur noch der Regen strömte durch die eisige Luft.  
Immer noch im sicheren Kokon von Clas‘ Umarmung, hörte Fanni Laute und Stimmen, die sich in der nassen Dunkelheit formten.   
„In Deckung! Alle in die Zelte und unter die Planen!“  
„Entfacht ein Feuer, wenn ihr könnt!“  
Die Worte, unter die sich nun auch Rufe nach Personen mischten, klangen für Fanni merkwürdig unwirklich, als würden sie aus weiter Ferne gerufen oder als ob seine Ohren von der Wucht der göttlichen Wut in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden wären. Denn er hatten den Blitz in den Berg einschlagen lassen und Walter war tot. Und mit Walter auch die Zwillinge und das ungeborene Kind … Tränen stiegen bei diesem Gedanken in Fannis Augen, aber er hatte überlebt … Clas hatte ihn beschützt. Fanni versuchte gar nicht erst, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Er wusste, er würde es nicht schaffen. Er wollte es auch gar nicht schaffen.  
Und dann hörte er wieder seinen Namen, „Fanni! Fanni! Wir haben sie gefunden! Sie leben! Fanni! Bist du hier?“ Dieses Mal konnte der Blonde die Stimme zuordnen und auch Clas schien sie zu erkennen. Seine Arme und der warme Kokon aus den weißgrauen Flügeln verschwand, wenn auch nur zögerlich, „Fanni ist hier, Tom.“ „Clas … Fanni ...“, tropfend nass, mit einer blutenden Schnittwunde auf der Wange und vollkommen außer Atem, stand der langhaarige Engel vor dem Ehepaar und keuchte, „Lars … Anders … Kommt ...“ Tom griff nach der Hand seines menschlichen Freundes und zerrte ihn durch die Menge, die nun nach Hilfe und nach Trost suchend auf Clas zuströmte und den Engel umringte. Sie alle schienen aus dem Nichts zu kommen, Engel, Menschen und auch einige Orakel und ihre Schüler. Es gab so gut wie kein Licht, in dem man etwas sehen konnte, aber dennoch warf Fanni einen kurzen Blick auf Clas zurück, bevor er ihn in den seltsamen Schatten dieser unheimlichen Nacht endgültig aus den Augen verlor.

„Hier!“, erst konnte Fanni nichts erkennen, aber Tom kniete sich neben eine Gestalt, die der Blonde nur anhand der Stimme, als Johan erkannte, „Fanni ...“ „Wir sahen sie stürzen ...“, endlich hatten sich auch Fannis Augen an das Halbdunkel gewöhnt und er konnte auf dem Boden nun die Umrisse einer Gestalt erkennen. Nein, es waren zwei Gestalten. Zwei Engel, nass und von Schlamm bedeckt, lagen vor ihm und als er fragend zu Johan sah, nickte der langsam, „Lars und Anders.“  
Langsam konnte auch Fanni Einzelheiten erkennen. Lars lag auf dem Boden, die dreckigen und mit Schlamm verkrusteten Flügel in seinem seltsamen Winkel abgespreizt, wahrscheinlich durch die unsanfte Landung mit Anders, den Lars nach wie vor fest umklammert hielt. Anders, ebenso verdreckt wie sein Bruder, lag auf Lars, den Kopf auf seine Brust gelegt und die Finger in das dreckige und zerrissene Hemd verkrallt. „Wir müssen sie zu einem Arzt bringen …“, Fanni richtete sich auf und sah sich suchend nach Hilfe um. Aber die Leute um sie herum, beachteten die beiden Verletzten nicht und taumelten verwirrt und ziellos durch die Dunkelheit, so dass Fanni schließlich seufzte, „Dann müssen wir es halt alleine schaffen ...“  
Es dauerte Minuten, bis Fanni es geschafft hatte, Anders‘ scheinbar steif gefrorenen Finger aus dem Hemd seines Zwillings zu lösen. Aber, der Engel stöhnte leise auf, als Johan seine Schulter umfasste und ihn vorsichtig von Lars schob. Fanni kniete sich in den Matsch und bettete den Kopf seines besten Freundes auf seinen Schoss, während Johan und Tom nun erst Lars oberflächlich untersuchten und ihn dann, jeweils einen Arm des Engels um ihre Schultern gelegt, hochzogen. Lars reagierte nicht wirklich, er stöhnte nur, bevor sein Kopf kraftlos nach vorne fiel und Orakel und Engel ihn eher durch den Schlamm davon zu schleifen schienen. 

„Der Blitz ist hinabgefahren.“, Ina klang feierlich, „Wie es prophezeit wurde.“ „Walter und seine Gefolgsleute sind tot.“, merkte Jacobsen leise an, „Und nun?“ „Morgen früh wird die Glorie stattfinden.“, Yvonne trat zu ihnen, aber Clas, der sich müde mit der Hand durchs Gesicht strich, schüttelte den Kopf, „Vielleicht übermorgen. Wir alle haben gehört, wie der Berg hinabgestürzt ist. Wer weiß, wie viele Leute verletzt sind? Wir brauchen Ärzte … Priester, für die, die es nicht geschafft haben … Jemand muss sich um die Kinder kümmern … Familien wieder zusammenführen … Morgen, wenn die Sonne aufgegangen ist, müssen wir den Schaden begutachten. Erst danach können wir ans Singen denken.“ „Aber, der Zorn Gottes ist doch schon geweckt!“, widersprach Ina, aber es war vergeblich. Clas hob abwehrend die Hand und seine schöne Stimme klang müde, als er seine Freunde an den genauen Ablauf erinnerte, „Er gewährt uns drei Tage. Er hat sich bestimmt etwas dabei gedacht. Wir können bestimmt einen oder zwei Tage als … als Aufschub in Anspruch nehmen.“ „Und dann? In drei Tagen? Wenn wir nicht gesungen haben? Dann wird der Blitz wieder herunterfahren ...“ „Wo wird er einschlagen?“, erkundigte sich die Stimme eines Kaufmanns, „Wo wird der nächste Schlag erfolgen?“ „Im großen Buch steht geschrieben, dass Gott zuerst den Berg zerstören und den Fluss über die Ufer treten lassen wird … und dann die ganze Welt zerschmettern wird.“, Clas klang fast tonlos, „Oslo. Er wird erst den Berg zerschlagen und dann Oslo ...“

So unmöglich es auch scheinen mochte, der folgende Tag war noch schlimmer.  
Die Nacht war schon unerfreulich genug gewesen, denn andauernd waren verängstigte Besucher gekommen und hatten um Hilfe oder Zuflucht gebeten. Steine des Berges waren auf die andere Seite des improvisierten Lagers gefallen und hatte eine, noch unbekannte Zahl von Menschen verletzt, einige davon so schwer, dass sie in das behelfsmäßige Lazarett, in dem Ärzte, die sich freiwillig gemeldet hatten, versuchen würden sie zu retten, hatten gebracht werden müssen. Der unaufhörlich vom Himmel strömende Regen verwandelte den Untergrund in Treibsand. Panik und Verzweiflung hatten sich wie ein Feuer ausgebreitet, so dass Clas den größten Teil der Nacht damit verbracht hatte, von einem Zelt zum anderen zu gehen und Trost zu spenden, Wunden zu verbinden und zu versichern, dass der göttliche Zorn abgewendet werden würde. Der Engel hatte auch erwogen sich in die Luft zu erheben und darum zu beten, dass der Regen aufhören möge, bevor er sie alle ertränken würde. Doch der Gedanke, dass es sich dabei um ein Sakrileg handeln könnte, hatte ihn davon abgehalten.  
Und Fanni war natürlich verschwunden.  
Einmal begab er sich zum Lager von Einars Familie, in der Absicht mit ihm zu reden, wenn auch nur kurz. Aber, er traf weder Fanni, noch dessen Zwilling dort an. Die Kinder starrten den übermüdeten, zerzausten und dreckigen Engel an, schwiegen jedoch, wie die meisten Kinder, die er in dieser Nacht gesehen hatte. Und Ingrid erzählte ihm denn, dass die Zwillinge im Lazarett seien, bei Lars und Anders.

„Beide haben Verbrennungen … Lars hat es schlimmer erwischt. Er muss mit dem Rücken zur Explosion gestanden haben ...“, der Arzt stand am improvisierten Krankenlager der Zwillinge, zwei eilig zusammengeschobene Betten und deutete auf den nackten, von roten Verbrennungen gezeichneten Rücken des auf dem Bauch liegenden Zwillings, dessen Flügeln einige Federn zu fehlen schienen, „Und auch einige Federn sind verbrannt… Wie es sonst aussieht? Sonst scheint er allerdings bis auf ein paar Schnittwunden unverletzt zu sein. Wir müssen einfach abwarten, bis er aufwacht, um etwas Genaueres sagen zu können … Vor allem über die Flügel … Wir haben die verbrannten Federn entfernt ...“   
Anders lag auf der Seite, die großen Flügel, noch immer Braun von Schlamm, ergossen sich über das Bett und weiter auf den Boden und eine dünne Decke bedeckte die Beine. Aber dennoch waren die Finger der Zwillinge fest miteinander verschränkt. „Anders … Er hat ein paar Prellungen und eine Platzwunde an der Stirn … Sein Bruder hat die Wucht des Sturzes abgefangen, vermute ich. Er ist fast unverletzt.“, der Arzt verstummte und Fanni, der auf der Bettkante saß und bisher versucht hatte mit einem feuchten Tuch den Schlamm aus dem angespannten Gesicht von Anders zu wischen, sah fragend auf „Und das Kind?“ „Das … Kind ...“, der Arzt leckte sich nervös über die Lippen und deutete schließlich auf das kleines, rundes Kissen, das zwischen den Zwillingen lag, „Es … Es war nur ein Kissen.“ Johan, der am Fußende des Bettes stand, fing Fannis fragenden Blick auf und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, war er sich doch sicher, dass der Engel wirklich schwanger war. Und Fanni biss die Zähne zusammen und schwieg.

Clas arbeitete bis zur Erschöpfung, bis er nicht mehr fähig war, auch nur einen einzigen, weiteren Schritt zu tun oder die Flügel zu heben und selbst dann arbeitete er noch weiter, besuchte alle Leute, bis ihm keine flehenden Hände mehr entgegengestreckt wurden. Inzwischen war es weit nach Mitternacht, eigentlich schon beinahe früher Morgen und endlich kehrte Clas in sein Zelt zurück. Er schlief traumlos etwa fünf Stunden lang und er hätte ewig weiterschlafen können, wenn Tom Frode ihn nicht aufgeweckt hätte.  
Trotz der bleiernen Müdigkeit war Clas sofort auf den Beinen, wohl wissend, dass es neuerliche Schwierigkeiten geben musste, „Was ist geschehen?“ „Der Berg ist eingestürzt.“, fing der ältere Engel an, aber Clas schüttelte den Kopf, „Das wussten wir doch ...“ „Der Fluss ist über die Ufer getreten … Er hat sich aus dem Loch im Berg ergossen wie … wie … So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen … Und es will nicht aufhören zu regnen ...“ „Ja … und?“, Clas konnte nur schwerlich die Angespanntheit aus seiner Stimme vertreiben, als Tom nun weitersprach, „Die Städte am Fluss werden bereits evakuiert ...aber ...“ Plötzlich begriff Clas und seine Lippen bewegten sich, als er lautlos den Namen seiner Heimatstadt formten, „Olso.“ Tom nickte, sein Gesicht war ebenfalls aschfahl vor Erschöpfung und die Trauer um seine Söhne hatte tiefe Spuren in seinem Gesicht hinterlassen, „Die Flüsse überschwemmen die Stadt … Es gibt keinen Weg mehr hinaus … Die Brücken sind weggerissen und die Strömung ist zu stark ...“ „Die Engel … Wir könnten sie zur Rettung einsetzen?“, schlug Clas noch immer schockiert vor, aber Tom griff nach seiner Hand, „Es leben Tausende von Menschen in Oslo und es sind wie viele Engel über? 100? 110? Wir schaffen es niemals sie alle aus der Stadt zu fliegen … Und selbst, wenn wir es schaffen .. Wie lange wird es dauern? Eine Woche? Einen Monat? Ein Jahr?“ „Vielleicht gelingt es mir, der Überschwemmung Einhalt zu gebieten.“, murmelte Clas, dessen Stimme aber plötzlich schroff klang, „Ich werde den Gott darum bitten … So gewinnen wir zumindest etwas Zeit, um die Menschen zu retten..“ „Warum? Wenn der Wasserstand sinkt, sind sie doch sicher ...“ „Oslo ist der Ort, an dem der zweite Schlag erfolgen wird.“, erinnerte Clas den älteren Engel, der ihn verwundert ansah, „Aber, nur wenn wir die Glorie nicht durchführen … Du hast selbst gesagt, dass wir eine Frist von drei Tagen haben … Morgen werden wir singen … oder?“ Was immer Tom in der Miene des anderen Engels sah, ließ ihn schlucken, „Du … glaubst doch daran, dass wir den Zorn Gottes noch abwenden können?“ „Wenn wir singen … Wenn wir es trotz des Chaos hier schaffen ...“, murmelte Clas, „Ich werde alles dafür tun … Such du bitte Johan und berichtete ihm alles … Wir brauchen jede Hilfe, um Oslo zu retten.“

Clas erhob sich in die Lüfte, seine Schwingen fühlten sich schwer und träge an, als sie in der feuchten Luft schlugen. Innerhalb weniger Minuten klebte ihm das dunkle Haar am Kopf, seine Haut und sogar die Federn waren vollkommen durchnässt. Es war ein kalter, hartnäckiger und scheinbar unaufhörlicher Regen, in den Clas nun sein Gesicht hob. Er schloss die Augen, ergab sich dem Willen Gottes und flog höher und höher. Er versuchte die Wolkendecke zu durchbrechen, aber schon bald wurde Clas bewusst, dass es unmöglich war. Der Regen fiel geradewegs aus dem Himmel, es war unmöglich über die Wolken hinauszusteigen, also drehte er seine Runden in dieser kalten Höhe, auf allen Seiten eingehüllt vom fallenden Regen und den schweren Wolken.  
Er begann zu beten.  
Der Regen schien seine Worte zu übertönen, sie zurück zur Erde zu spülen, anstatt sie nach oben, an das Ohr Gottes zu tragen. Er neigte sich zur Seite und veränderte seine Haltung, bis sein Körper beinahe senkrecht in der Luft stand, dann legte er den Kopf nach hinten. Er spürte den Regen schmerzhaft auf der Haut, aber endlich hatte er das Gefühl, dass seine Worte Gott erreichten. Seine Flügel vollführten rhythmische Schläge in der kalten Luft und das unaufhörliche Plattern des Regens schuf einen unangenehmen Kokon um den Engel.


	24. 23. Akt: Preiset Gott

23\. Akt: Preiset Gott

Dieses Kapitel hat erstmals zu einer Pro/Contra-Liste geführt.  
Ob man Clas in die Wahrheit über das "Wunder" der Zwillinge einweihen soll ...  
Was sagt ihr denn dazu?

23\. Akt: Preiset Gott  
Es gab Lieder um die Regenwolken aufzulösen, selbst solche dunklen Wolken wie diese hier. Lieder, um die regenschwere Luft wegzuschieben, das angesammelte Wasser zu zerstreuen. Aber, Clas wählte ein anderes Gebet. Denn, wer war er schon, dass er versuchen wollte sich dem Zorn und dem Willen Gottes entgegenzustellen? Statt dessen hob er seine Stimme, um Lieder der Fürbitte und der Huldigung zu singen, Gebete des Glaubens und der Demut.  
Er sang eine Stunde lang, vielleicht auch länger, und seine Stimme klang seltsam abgestorben in der eisigen, feuchten Luft. Das Rauschen der Flügelschläge klang ihm so laut wie die gedämpfte Tonfolge des Gebets in den Ohren. Noch nie hatte er so schwer gearbeitet und so wenig Reaktion von Gott gespürt. Der Regen fiel immer noch, die Wolken hüllten ihn noch immer ein und schienen ihn mit ihrem ungeheuren Gewicht zu Boden drücken zu wollen. Er, der niemals fror, spürte wie die Kälte in seinen Körper kroch, von den Fingerspitzen bis in sein Herz.  
Nun, er hatte um Vergebung gebeten. Er hatte um Gnade gefleht, aber nun wollte er genauer werden, auch wenn diese Gebete wahrscheinlich an Ketzerei grenzen würden. Er würde um das Ende des eisigen Regens bitten. Als er wieder zu singen anhob, wählte er Gebete, mit denen die Wolken aufgelöst und die hohen, böigen Winde herbeigerufen werden sollten. Dies waren schon immer die Gebete gewesen, die Clas am besten beherrscht hatte, die Texte, die er ohne bewussten Gedanken singen konnte. Dies waren die Melodien, die ihm aufgrund der Vertrautheit am liebsten waren. Gott hatte ihn bisher immer erhört, wenn er ihm diese Gebete vorgetragen hatte. Gewiss würde er ihn auch jetzt erhören.  
Und wahrlich, beinahe augenblicklich meinte er eine Veränderung in den starken Strömungen um ihn herum zu spüren. Anfangs war er sich nicht sicher, was genau sich verändert hatte und ein unerwarteter, heftiger Windstoß riss ihn aus seiner Position und er bemerkte, dass der Regen nun nicht mehr senkrecht hinabfiel, sondern nun, von den stetigen Böen des neuerwachten Windes, waagerecht geblasen. Aber noch immer griff die eiskalte Hand des Windes nach ihm und versuchte ihn zu Boden zu schmettern. Trotzdem sah er, wie sich die schwarze Faust der Wolken über ihm öffnete und das Licht des Himmels hindurch sickern ließ.  
Er blieb noch eine weitere Stunde in der Luft und sang immer und immer wieder die gleichen Worte. Aber, inzwischen war es offensichtlich, dass seine Gebete erhört worden waren. Der Regen ließ immer weiter nach und hörte schließlich auch auf. Die Wolken schüttelten sich und lösten sich auf. Die Sonne schien in dunstigem Glanz durch den sich hebenden Nebel und Clas atmete, seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen endlich beiseite schieben könnend, erleichtert auf. Gott war noch da und er hörte noch zu.  
Es war früher Nachmittag, als er endlich landete, nachdem er noch einmal eine weite Runde über die Ebene geflogen war, um das gesamte Ausmaß der Zerstörungen ansehen zu können. Der große, dunkle Berg war einfach verschwunden und an seiner Stelle gab es nun einen groben, tiefschwarzen Pass, aus dessen Kehle sich ein Fluss ergoss. Die Quelle, die bislang unter dem Berg verborgen gewesen sein musste, sprudelte unbändige Wassermassen hervor und eine Gruppe von Männern warfen große Steine in den offenen Rachen, um einen Damm zu bilden. Ein, wie Clas deutlich erkennen konnte, unmögliches Unterfangen, das das wilde Wasser niemals bändigen können würde.  
Er landete einige Meter vor dem Pavillon des Holmenkollen und sah sich nach jemand bekannten um. Yvonne, blass und abgespannt und mit einem Bündel Kleidungsstücken in der Hand, war die erste, auf die er traf, „Ist Fanni hier?“ Die Frau blieb atemlos stehen und schüttelte, das Bündel an ihre Brust drückend, den Kopf und musterte ihn mit einem seltsamen, glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck, „Er ist bei Lars und Anders ...“ „Lars … und Anders?“, fragte der Engel verwirrt nach, aber die Mutter der Zwillinge beachtete ihn schon nicht mehr, sondern lief zielsicher auf die Zelte der Ärzte zu und Clas beschloss ihr zu folgen.

Einen der Zwillinge fand Clas, als er wenige Sekunden nach Yvonne in eines der unscheinbaren Zelte, die unangenehm nach Medizin rochen, eintrat, auf dem Bett sitzend vor. Auf den zweiten Blick entdeckte er seinen Ehemann neben ihm auf der Bettkante und als er am Fußende der beiden, zusammengeschobenen Betten stand, entdeckte er auch den zweiten, scheinbar bewusstlosen Zwilling, dessen Kopf auf dem Schoss seines Bruders, der mit einem sanften Lächeln durch die kurzen Haare strich, ruhte. „Clas.“, die Stimme des Zwillings klang fremd, viel rauer und schon diese eine Silbe ließ ihn sich hustend zusammenkrümmen, so dass die weißen Flügel zuckten. Der blonde Fanni, der sich bis eben noch mit dem Engel, bei dem es sich augenscheinlich um Anders handelte, gesprochen hatte, wollte eine Hand auf den Rücken des Engels legen, aber Anders wich zurück und der von seinem besten Freund zurückgewiesene Fanni musterte Clas nun äußerst abweisend, „Oh, Clas … Lass mich raten? Du bist so schnell gekommen, wie du konntest?“ „Nun ja, es war ein schwerer Tag …“, murmelte Clas und musterte den bewusstlosen Zwilling, „Was ist passiert?“ „Sie sind verletzt… Sie brauchen einander ...“, während Fanni nach kurzem Zögern doch noch antwortete, hing Anders‘ Blick voller Misstrauen an dem älteren Engel und er zog Lars, der kurz aufstöhnte, beschützend näher zu sich, „Wage es nicht, sie wieder auseinanderzureißen… Sonst … Du kannst mich nicht zwingen, den Mund zu öffnen ...“ „Du würdest wegen den Zwillingen die Welt opfern? Ach ...darüber reden wir später, Fan … Anders.“, Clas schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte müde, „Ich wollte dich lediglich informieren, dass wir morgen früh die Glorie abhalten werden ...“ Fanni senkte rasch den Blick, um nicht wieder in den Bann der blauen Augen des Engels zu geraten und nickte dann störrisch, „Versprich mir, dass sie zusammenbleiben dürfen!“ „Fanni ...“, der Engel ballte voller Wut die Fäuste und endlich hob der Mensch den Kopf und lächelte kalt, „Ja, du verstehst es richtig. Ich werde nicht singen, wenn du sie trennst … Und ...“ Anders schluckte und wich erneut dem Blick des Engels, der selbst jetzt, vollkommen eisig, nichts von seiner Bannkraft verloren zu haben schien, „Und … wenn ich gesungen habe, wirst du mich gehen lassen … Ich werde ungehindert die Ebene verlassen. Du wirst in den Holmenkollen zurückkehren. Ohne mich. Und du wirst mir nicht folgen, niemals! Du wirst keine anderen Engel nach mir ausschicken …“ „Und, was bekomme ich dafür?“, Clas‘ Stimme klirrte vor Eis, aber dennoch hatte der Mensch das Gefühl in dem blauen Feuer seines Blickes verbrennen zu müssen. Aber dennoch blieb der Blonde standhaft, „Ich kehre zu deiner nächsten Glorie zurück und zu übernächsten … und zu der darauf … Bis zum Ende deiner Amtszeit oder deines oder meines Todes … Mehr wirst du von mir nicht erwarten können, Clas.“  
Es war, als ob er ihm gar nicht zugehört hätte und verzog trotz der erneuten Zurückweisung keine Miene, als er schließlich leise antwortete, „Ah ja.“ Es war beinahe so, als ob er mit sich selbst sprechen würde und Anders und Yvonne, die beide zuhörten, vollkommen vergessen gehabt hätte, als er nun Fanni mit dem selben, intensiven Blick musterte, „Du hattest die ganze Zeit vor zu singen, oder? Du hast das nur getan, damit … damit die Zwillinge …?“ Der Mensch antwortete nicht, sondern lächelte nur zweideutig,woraufhin Clas den Kopf schüttelte, „Nun gut. Es sei so. Ich werde mich nach der Glorie mit Lars und Anders und … ihrem ... Wunder auseinandersetzen … Sonst noch etwas, Fannemel?“ „Wann sollen die Festlichkeiten beginnen?“, Fannis Hände lagen ruhig in seinem Schoss und die Zuhörer schienen wie erstarrt und lauschten dem Austausch des Ehepaars, „Zwei Stunden nach Sonnenaufgang. Ich werde dich abholen. Ich vermute, du wirst bei deinem Bruder oder hier bei den Zwillingen sein?“ Er wäre dort gewesen, wenn Clas das nicht so einfach vorausgesetzt hätte, aber so reckte er wieder stolz den Kopf, „Ich werde zu dir kommen.“

Clas war kaum drei Minuten weg und Yvonne unterhielt sich vor dem Zelt mit dem Arzt über die Diagnosen der Zwillinge, da fing Fanni an zu weinen. Er wusste nicht einmal, warum er weinte oder konnte es Anders, der mit seinem, durch die Gase des Vulkanausbruchs verätztem Hals nur flüsternd fragen konnte, erklären. War es, das Clas so einfach in die zweite Bedingung eingewilligt hatte? Oder doch, dass Fanni, unfähig seinen Stolz hinunterschlucken zu können, ihn nun morgen verlassen musste. Die Worte erstickten unter den Schluchzern und Fanni weinte noch immer, lautlos, unaufhörlich und in tiefer Verzweiflung, in den Armen seines besten Freundes, der ihn einfach schweigend festhielt, als Lars sich Stunden später plötzlich zu bewegen begann.

Clas hatte nicht damit gerechnet Schlaf zu finden, doch er schlief, traumlos und friedlich. Die Welt hielt nur noch wenige Schrecken für ihn bereit. Gott hatte seine Existenz unter Beweis gestellt, aber Sturm und Flut waren durch seinen Glauben und die Macht seiner Gebete Einhalt geboten worden und selbst Fanni, der blonde Sturkopf, hatte sich schließlich doch bereit erklärt, die führende Stimme der Messe zu singen, die sie alle retten würde.  
Sicher, Fanni würde ihn für den Rest seines Lebens hassen, aber auch damit würde er sich später auseinandersetzen. Später, wie mit so vielen anderen Dingen auch. Heute Nacht würde er erschöpft auf sein Feldbett sinken, als einer von vielen Dienern Gottes. Und morgen, da würde er als Erzengel aufwachen.

Er wachte früh auf, aber offenbar waren andere schon vor ihm aufgestanden. Clas roch das Feuer der Herdstellen und den Dampf von Eintöpfen, die bereits im Morgengrauen zum Einkochen über die Feuer gehängt worden waren. Der Engel erhob sich von seinem Lager, wusch sich gründlich und wählte dann seine Kleidung mit Bedacht: Eine schwarze Seidenhose, schwarze, glänzende Schuhe und ein feines Seidenhemd, dessen Weiß in den ersten Strahlen der Sonne leuchtete. Die silbernen Armreifen mit dem Wappen aus Edelsteinen, bildeten seinen einzigen Schmuck.  
Draußen vor seinem Zelt hörte er Stimmen und als er hinaus trat, stand dort Fanni, flankiert von den noch immer blassen Zwillingen und Einar. Er grüßte sie mit einem knappen Nicken, hatte aber nur Augen für Fanni.  
Er war eine Statue aus warmen Gold, von den Haaren, die im Sonnenlicht leuchteten, dem mit goldenen Fäden durchwobenen Hemd, dessen überlange Ärmel wie immer weit über seine Handgelenke reichten, über die ebenfalls golddurchwirkte, graue Hause, bis hin zu den goldenen Halbstiefeln. Fanni trug eine weiße Schärpe um die Taille, üppig bestickt mit dem Familienwappen der Familie seines Mannes und er fuhr sich mit einem kühlen Lächeln durch die verstrubbelten Haare, „Und? Sehe ich gut genug aus?“  
Clas nickte wortlos, aber Einar fing an zu plappern, bevor der Engel seiner Gedanken wieder Herr geworden war, „Fanni hat die Armreifen vergessen … Kann ihm vielleicht jemand welche leihen? Der Brauch schreibt doch vor, dass er welche tragen soll, oder?“ „Was weißt du über die Bräuche der Engel!“, schnappte Fanni wütend, aber Einar war unbeirrt und auch die Zwillinge, die wie Clas nun entdeckte, sich aneinander abzustützen schienen, nickten zustimmend, „Ich weiß genug! Die Ehefrau … Du, Fanni … steht auf der Ebene und hebt die Hände. Die Sonne fällt auf die Juwelen der Armreifen … Stimmt das nicht, Clas? Lars? Anders?“ Clas und Lars brummten zustimmend, während Anders, der nicht sprechen konnte, nur nickte und Einar blies triumphierend die Backen auf, „Siehst du? Du brauchst also Armreifen!“  
„Ich habe ihm etwas mitgebracht, dass er stattdessen tragen kann.“, Clas trat noch einmal in das Zelt zurück und kam mit einem kleinen, in ein Seidentuch eingeschlagenes Päckchen zurück, das er seinem Ehemann entgegenhielt. „Schreibt der Brauch auch vor, dass man Geschenke austauscht?“, der blonde Mensch hielt das Geschenk unsicher in den Händen, aber Clas schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, aber bei der ersten gemeinsamen Glorie wird es häufig so gehalten.“ Neugierig über die Schulter hinweg, beobachteten die Engelszwillinge das Geschenk, während Einar kurz verschwand und wenige Minuten später mit einem ledernen Behältnis, das er seinem Zwilling gab.  
Einar und Anders wechselten einen kurzen Blick miteinander, aber schließlich seufzte Fanni und reichte ihm das Behältnis, „Ich habe es in Trondheim gekauft … Für dich.“ Clas konnte es kaum fassen. Fanni hatte ihm etwas mitgebracht und trotz allem wollte er noch immer, dass er es erhielt! „Ich bin geehrt.“, sagte er, als er endlich wieder die Worte fand, „Aber bitte … bitte, öffne erst deines.“ Fanni warf einen skeptischen Blick auf seinen Ehemann, dann faltete er das Tuch zusammen und betrachtete das Geschenk minutenlang, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. „Lass sehen ...“, das Krächzen von Anders neben seinem Ohr, ließ Fanni zusammenzucken und Einar nahm es seinem Bruder aus den Händen, „Ah, wunderschön ...“  
„Zieh sie an.“, forderte Clas und ohne zu zögern, streckte Fanni erst die rechte, dann die linke Hand aus und Einar half ihm beim Überstreifen der Handschuhe. Sie waren so fein aus Gold gewoben, dass das Fadengitter beinahe unsichtbar waren. Um jedes Handgelenk waren kleine Kreise aus blauen Edelsteinen aufgenäht worden, so eng, dass es aussah wie Armreifen aus reinem, tiefen Blau. Fanni drehte die Hände mit den Handflächen nach oben und nach unten und die Juwelen schimmerten im Sonnenlicht. „Danke.“, er sah Clas ohne erkennbare Regung an, „Ich werde sie gerne tragen.“  
„Ich weiß, was Fanni dir gekauft hat. Er hat es mir gezeigt ...“, Einar lächelte den Engel an, „Los, pack schon aus!“ Clas betrachtete das weiche, gepolsterte Behältnis eine Weile, um seine Vorfreude noch etwas zu verlängern. Er konnte es noch immer nicht glauben, aber als er die Lasche herauszog und ein silbernes Instrument aus dem Kasten nahm, wich der Unglaube Entzücken, „Eine Flöte! Ich habe mir schon immer einer Flöte gewünscht … Wie wundervoll!“ Vorsichtig hielt er das zierliche Instrument an seine Lippen, senkte sie jedoch gleich wieder, „Sie ist doch zum Spielen gedacht? Oder ist es nur ein Schmuckstück?“ „Es ist keine gewöhnliche Flöte.“, erklärte Fanni, „Es ist ein Aufnahmegerät. Man kann es spielen … Angeblich soll es leicht zu erlernen sein.“ Nun legte Clas die Lippen an das silberne Mundstück und atmete. Der Laut, der dem Instrument entwich, war süß und wehmütig und klang beinahe wie von einem Geist erzeugt. Probehalber tastete er mit den Fingern über die Löcher im Instrumentenkörper und atmete wieder. Der neue Ton war ebenso rein, so unirdisch und doch so wahrhaftig. Nun nahm er das Instrument von den Lippen und betrachtete es immer noch mit glücklicher Fassungslosigkeit, „Das ist … wundervoll … Vielen Dank, Fanni … Woher wusstest du?“ „Du hast es … ein oder zwei mal erwähnt.“, ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Blonden und er stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um seinem Gemahl die dünne Silberkette umzuhängen, „Wir … Es wird Zeit.“ „Alle sind versammelt.“, nickte Clas und griff vorsichtig nach der Hand des Menschen, der überraschenderweise keine Anstalten machte, sie ihm wieder zu entziehen und drückte sie sanft, „Wir sollten anfangen.“

Sie standen in der Mitte der Ebene, mehr als sechstausend Leute umringten sie und sahen zu, wie die Sonne über die flachen Berge im Osten aufstieg. Fanni nahm seinen Platz in der Mitte der schweigenden Menge ein und musterte die Wand aus Engeln und Menschen, die einen Halbkreis um Clas und ihn bildeten. Die Engel standen ihnen am nächsten, dahinter dann die Menschen, die sich hier versammelt hatten, um den Gebeten zu lauschen und ihre Stimme zu Gott zu erheben.  
Clas stand neben ihn und hielt noch immer seine Hand. Als die Sonne über den Rand des Berges kroch, hob der Blonde das Gesicht. Seine Augen blieben geschlossen und er wirkte unglaublich ruhig, während die Goldtöne seiner Kleidung in an diesem jungen Morgen beinahe unwirklich aussehen ließen, als würde er aus goldenem Dunst, ähnlich wie dem, der sich gerade am Himmel hoch über ihn auflöste, bestehen. Als Anders schließlich zu singen begann, verstummte die ganze Welt, um ihm zu lauschen. Seine Stimme erklang vor ihnen, wie das Wasser eines Flusses, breit und dunkel. Allmählich erhellten sich die Noten, wurden kristallklar, bis die Melodie sie höher trug, in Fannis wahre Tonlage. Clas spürte jeden Ton beinahe körperlich, Fannis Stimme hüllte ihn ein, ließ das morgendliche Licht förmlich flimmern und flirren. Er war so hingerissen von seinem Gesang, dass er zunächst das Stück gar nicht erkannte. Als er es denn aber erkannte, war er zunächst erschüttert und ein Schauer durchlief ihn. Es war das Lieblingsstück der Ehefrau des ersten Erzengels, unsterblich geworden durch Anettes unvergleichliche Stimme. Das Stück war so anspruchsvoll, dass man heutzutage dazu übergegangen war, die Oktaven des Stückes auf drei Stimmen aufzuteilen, da niemand mehr über solch ein Stimmumfang mehr verfügte.  
Aber der kleine Fanni sang es ebenso mühelos und ebenso schön, wie Anette damals. Er hatte es genau auf Clas‘ Tonlage gebracht. Bewusst oder unbewusst, absichtlich oder unabsichtlich, er vertraute ihm, denn so schwer das eine Solo, das eigentlich weibliche, auch war, das männliche Solo, das ihm angedacht war, war kaum leichter. Die beiden Stimmen hingen so sehr voneinander ab, dass Fanni unmöglich ausgerechnet diese Messe ausgesucht hätte, wenn er ihm nicht uneingeschränkt vertrauen würde.  
Dieses Stück hatte Anders für ihn ausgesucht.  
Er liebte ihn!  
Clas festigte den Griff um die schmalen Finger seines Mannes, als das erste Solo leise ausklang und verwehte. Seine Stimme setzte neben der seinen ein und beide Stimmen sanken miteinander wie tauchte Meeresvögel in schillernde Tiefen hinab, nur um dann wieder empor zu steigen. Fannis Stimme hielt einige Zeit eine kräftige, hohe Note, während die seine zwischen den Noten herumtanzte, Klangfarbe und Tonfarbe immer wieder wechselnd. Dann wurde Fanni leiser und sank zurück, während Clas‘ Stimme in der nächsten Arie dominierte.  
Er sang nur für Fanni, er fühlte die Hitze des Kristalls in seinem Arm und sah, als er es endlich schaffte die Augen wieder zu öffnen, das farbenfrohe Schimmern unter Fannis Ärmel, dort wo der Kristall in seinen Arm eingebettet worden war. Clas erschrak beinahe, als die bis dahin schweigende Menge die erste Erwiderung zu singen begann und die vielen tausend Stimmen rollten über sie hinweg und er sang das Bekenntnis seines Glaubens noch ein weiteres Mal. Jetzt schwebte aber Fannis Stimme über den anderen, die darauf verstummten. Wieder fühlte Clas sich an einen Vogel erinnert, an einen wilden und farbenfrohen Vogel, der mit seiner Pracht den Himmel bejubelt, Gott pries und ihn mit sich nach oben, immer höher und höher empor riss.  
Die Messe dauerte zwei volle Stunden. Die Sonne war inzwischen dick und gelb, der ganze Himmel ein leuchtendes Türkis, bevor die Musik schließlich endete. Inzwischen hatte alles ein deutlicheres Aussehen angenommen, auch Fanni wirkte nun viel greifbarer, als das Stück mit einem ‚Amen‘, das von einer Vielzahl von Stimmen wiederholt wurde, endete.


	25. 24. Akt: Abschied

24\. Akt: Abschied

Das Ergebnis war erstaunlich einstimmig. 

24\. Akt: Abschied  
Die Messe war nicht die einzige Veranstaltung an diesem Tag. In den nächsten Stunden, die wie ein Wirbel an Clas vorbeizogen, wurde weitergesungen. Engelschöre aus allen Festungen hatten Stücke vorbereitet, Solisten und Orchester aus dem ganzen Land traten vor der Menge auf und noch viele andere Leute hatten um die Erlaubnis eines Auftritts gebeten. Aber die Messe des Erzengels und seiner Frau, das erste und wichtigste Stück an diesem Tag, war die einzige Darbietung, an dem alle teilzunehmen hatten, bevor sich die Menge dann zerstreute.   
Wenige Augenblicke nachdem die letzten Klänge der Messe vom Wind verwehrt worden und der Beifallssturm einige Zeit später verebbt war, glich die Ebene nun eher einen fröhlichen Jahrmarkt. Imbissbuden waren wie von selbst aus dem Boden gewachsen und es wurden an zahllosen Buden Instrumente, Liederbücher und andere Souvenirs verkauft. Einige Leute saßen essend zusammen, während andere sangen und wieder andere einfach der musikalischen Vielfalt zuhörten. Die Sonne neigte sich unter die unsichtbare Linie des Mondes und begann ihren langsamen, müßigen Untergang. Und noch immer wurden Hafen gezupft, Trompeten geblasen und Trommeln in einem fröhlichen Rhythmus geschlagen, während Sänger ihre Stimmen erhoben.

Lars und Anders standen Hand in Hand und obwohl sie eigentlich ein Duett einstudiert hatten, wie Clas wusste, schien nur Lars zu singen. Aber die Stimme des Zwillings klang so lieblich und voller Sehnsucht, dass Clas sein Abendessen im Stich ließ und sich durch die Menge schob, um näher an der Darbietung der Zwillinge zu sein. Wie am Morgen Fannis und seine Finger hatten sich auch die Finger der Zwillinge einander verwoben und die Augen der Zwillinge waren geschlossen, ihre Gesichter wirkten vollkommen entspannt. Der Kristall in Anders‘ nacktem Arm funkelte wie ein lebendiger Opal, vielfarbig und unergründlich, während Lars‘ Kristall unter dem Verband nur milchig glänzte. „Anders hat sich die Stimmbänder verätzt. Er kann nicht sprechen.“, Clas sah überrascht zu Fanni, neben dem er plötzlich stand und nickte dann aber, bevor er wieder zu dem Zwillingspaar sah. „Und, wem sollen wir glauben, wenn nicht Gott?“, Fannis Worte aus der Messe, dieses Mal gesprochen und nicht gesungen, verfehlten ihre Wirkung auf Clas aber dennoch nicht, „Er ist wissend und er macht uns wissend, wenn wir nur glauben. Ich glaube an ihn … Warum zweifelst du?“ Fanni deutete mit einer knappen Bewegung auf die Zwillinge, „Es ist Gott, der die Beiden zusammengeführt hat … Der ihnen ein Kind geschenkt hat ...“ „Ein Kissen.“, verbesserte Clas beinahe sanft, aber sein Mann schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein. Anders ist wirklich schwanger … Das Wunder ist Wirklichkeit …“ Clas holte tief Luft und beobachte, ebenso wie Fanni, als Lars nun seine freie Hand auf dem Bauch seines Bruders legte und sich Anders‘ Lippen daraufhin zu einem glücklichen Lächeln verzogen, bevor er sich gegen seinen Bruder lehnte. „Ist es nicht an der Zeit, das Verbot der Verehelichung von Engeln aufzuheben?“, Fanni lächelte versonnen und Clas seufzte, kam aber nicht zu Wort, „Ich weiß … Solche Verbindungen haben in der Vergangenheit … Monster hervorgebracht. Missgeburten … Dämonen … Schrecknisse … Aber, dieses Mal … Clas, ich bin sicher … dieses Mal ist es anders. Gott möchte, dass die Beiden zusammen sind. Sie bekommen ein Kind … Könnte es noch deutlicher sein?“ „Egal ob Gott es billigt oder nicht ...“, Clas beobachtete, wie Lars verstummte und er dann behutsam die Flügel um seinen Zwilling legte. Hinter der Wand aus Federn versteckt, küssten die beiden Engel sich, aber trotzdem konnten die Zuschauer das Flimmern der Kristalle zu deutlich sehen, „Anscheinend gibt es keine Möglichkeit sie voneinander zu trennen … Ich bin gezwungen dir recht zu geben, aber ich habe dennoch … Befürchtungen … Aber, ich brauche sie. Ich brauche Beide. Und sie funktionieren am besten zusammen … Vor allem, wenn du recht hast und Anders wirklich … schwanger sein sollte ...“ „Er ist schwanger.“, trotzig unterbrach Fanni den Engel, aber Clas lächelte nur und fuhr einfach fort, „Ich brauche sie gemeinsam.“ „Wofür?“, der Mensch löste seinem Blick von den Engelszwillingen und sah zu seinem Mann, „Was hast du mit ihnen vor?“ „Windjammer … Jemand muss sich um Windjammer kümmern.“, sagte Clas leise, „Ich weiß nicht, ob es dort noch Engel gibt. Ob dort überhaupt noch jemand lebt oder ob Walter von allen begleitet worden war … Aber Walters Reich … Es braucht Führung … Und, ich kann mir niemanden vorstellen, der mehr für diese Aufgabe geeignet wäre, als Lars und Anders … Lars ist … effizient und Anders ...“ „Jeder liebt Anders.“, unterbrach Fanni ihn schmunzelnd und Clas nickte, „Genau. Zusammen können sie es schaffen ...“  
Mittlerweile war es beinahe dunkel und es fiel Clas schwer Fannis Gesichtsausdruck zu erkennen. „Also, auch wenn es dich wundern wird … Deine erste Entscheidung als Erzengel findet meine Zustimmung.“, sagte der Mensch, „Wirst du während deiner Amtszeit immer so weise sein?“ „Wahrscheinlich nicht ...“, antwortete er ehrlich und suchte im Halbdunkel Fannis blasses Gesicht, „Ich brauche deinen Rat und deine Anleitung.“ Fanni wand sich, obwohl Clas in der Dunkelheit eh nichts hätte erkennen können, ab, Ich bin nicht besonders gut darin anderen Personen Ratschläge zu geben.“ „Nun … Ich werde dich immer anhören.“, Clas sprach immer noch leise, „Ich kann dir nicht versichern, dass ich deinem Rat immer folgen werde. Aber, ich werde dich immer anhören, wenn du etwas zu sagen hast ...“ „Wünsch ihnen von mir alles Gute.“, Clas war nicht überrascht, als Anders seine Drohung vom gestrigen Abend wirklich wahrmachte, „Dann machst du dich also nun auf den Weg?“ Anders schwieg lange und wieder konnte der Engel seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten, „Brauchst du irgendwas?“ Dieses Mal war er sich sicher, dass Fanni den Kopf schüttelte, „Nein.“ „Fanni … Anders ...“, er streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus, aber der Mensch wich zurück und seine Stimme hatte den scharfen Klang von Angst an sich, „Wir haben eine Vereinbarung getroffen. Zur nächsten Glorie werde ich wieder da sein.“   
Clas verkrampfte die Hände in den Seidenstoff seiner Hose, um sich daran festzuhalten und zu verhindern, dass er die Hand nach seinem Gemahl ausstreckte, „Lass mich bitte kein ganzes Jahr warten … Nicht so lange ...“ „Es ist sehr schwierig ...“, Fannis Stimme war nur noch ein leises Wispern, „Alles zwischen uns ist kompliziert … Lass die Welt sich … sich zwischen uns drehen ...“ „Wenn du mich jemals brauchst, Anders ...“, flüsterte er in die Dunkelheit, „… ruf mich. Ich werde dich hören, auch wenn du vom anderen Ende der Welt rufen würdest. Deine Stimme ist die einzige, die ich hören werde … Wenn du gehst, überlässt du mich der Stille ...“ „Vielleicht ist die Stille genau das Richtige für dich, Clas.“, Fanni schluckte schwer, aber Clas schüttelte den Kopf, „Das brauche ich nicht. Ich kenne diese Stille. Sie ist Leere.“ „Keine Stille ist jemals Leere.“, widersprach der Mensch erneut und griff nach seiner Hand, „Lebe wohl, Clas. Möge Gott über dich wachen, Erzengel.“ „Lebe wohl, Anders.“, er sah der kleinen Gestalt nach, wie sie sich entfernte. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte er sich in der Menge verloren und selbst die leuchtende, goldene Kleidung verwandelte sich in der Nacht, die sich herabsenkte, in graue Schatten. Seine Hände, nun nicht mehr klammernd, hoben sich aus eigenen Stücken, „Verlass mich nicht … Bleib bei mir … Du liebst mich ...“ Aber er brachte die Worte nicht hervor, er wusste es besser. Clas könnte ihn nicht überreden, ihn nicht überzeugen und ihn zu nichts zwingen. Anders würde nur noch sturer reagieren, „Bleib bei mir … Ich liebe dich ...“

Norwegen im Frühling bot einen herrlichen Anblick. Anders, der mit Einar und dessen Familie reiste, hielt sich von den Ausläufern des fruchtbaren Farmlandes fern und wanderten stattdessen durch die blühenden Wiesen an der wilden Küste entlang. Einar verkaufte seine Bilder, Ingrid ihre gewebten Stoffe und die Kleidung, während Anders sich um die Kinder kümmerte. Es war ein richtiges schönes Zigeunerleben und Anders genoss es die ersten Tage wirklich mit seinem Bruder und dessen Familie so eng zusammen zu leben und sogar das winzige Zelt mit ihnen zu teilen. „Ich schlafe schon viel zu lange in deinem Zelt, Einar ...“, sagte Anders zu Lars, „Du brauchst die Vertrautheit deiner Familie!“ „Du gehörst zu meiner Familie.“, konterte sein Zwilling und Anders seufzte, „Ich gehöre auch denn noch zu deiner Familie, wenn ich im Zelt nebenan schlafe. Siehst du? Die Planen berühren sich sogar!“ „Mir gefällt die Vorstellung nicht, dass du alleine wach liegst und grübelst ...“, versuchte Einar ihn weiterhin zum Bleiben zu überreden und Fanni lenkte seufzend ein, „Und, wenn deine Söhne ein paar Nächte bei mir schlafen? Bist du denn zufrieden? Ich habe Gesellschaft und du hast etwas Zeit mit deinem Zugvogel alleine ...“ „Glaub mir, Zeit für uns haben wir immer gefunden.“, lachte Einar und prompt errötete sein Zwilling, „Trotzdem nehme ich die Jungs zu mir … Für ein paar Nächte.“  
Aber in Wirklichkeit war das lediglich ein Zugeständnis an seinen Bruder und Anders sehnte sich danach alleine zu sein. Er war wirklich froh, als er die lachenden Kinder nach vier Tagen zurück zu ihren Eltern schicken konnten. Scher, er lag in dieser Nacht lange wach, umgeben von Stille und Einsamkeit, aber die nächtlichen Stunden waren auch nicht schneller vergangen, als die Kinder bei ihm gewesen waren. Er rollte sich so eng es ging auf der dünnen Schlafmatte zusammen und zwang sich mit aller Willenskraft das Denken einzustellen.  
Aber, dabei war er nicht erfolgreich. Andauernd zogen ihm Bilder in einer grotesken Zusammenstellung durch den Kopf erschienen in keiner erkennbaren Reihenfolge , aber alle hatten die gleiche Gewichtung. Träume von Walter , der auf dem Berggipfel sich selbst zum Gott ausrief und dann in Flammen verging, wurde von einem Bild von Tom, der ihn in einem Café in Oslo anlachte und einen derben Scherz über Anders, der ebenfalls bei ihnen saß, machte, abgelöst. Er erinnerte sich an einen Tag in Lord Forfangs Küche, als er drei Stunden lang Grünspan von einem gehämmerten Kupferkessel abgekratzt hatte. Er sah sich selbst, wie er mit Anders im Bett lag und der Engel sprach im Schlaf, rief kläglich nach seinem Zwilling. Und schließlich stand er, eingehüllt in Clas‘ Flügel in der Ebene und der Engel küsste ihn.  
Es war, als ob jede Phase seines Lebens als einzelne Strähne vor ihm liegen würde und man erwarten würde, dass er sie miteinander verwob. Aber Fanni war unfähig auch nur die Hand zu heben und sie zu einem Muster zu verarbeiten. Er hatte sich so oft beschwert, dass er niemals eine Wahl gehabt hätte, dass er gewaltsam von einer Laune des Schicksals zur nächsten geworfen worden wäre. Doch jetzt, wo er endlich frei war und seinen eigenen Neigungen folgen könnte, hatte er nichts anderes zu tun, als über seine Vergangenheit zu grübeln und sich zu fragen, aus welche Entscheidung ihn sein bisheriges Leben vorbereitet haben mochte.  
In Oslo hatte er eine Weile gedacht, dass er die Straßenkinder zu seinem Lebensinhalt machen könnte und doch war es ihm leicht gefallen, sie zu verlassen. Vielleicht gab es gar keine Träume von so grundsätzlicher Bedeutung, dass es sich dafür zu leben gelohnt hätte. Vielleicht war es wirklich besser an gar nichts zu glauben, weder an Gott, noch an eine Aufgabe und schon gar nicht auf die Liebe.  
Anders wälzte sich auf der dünnen Matte herum und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Aber, wenn er sich Walter ansah: Der Engel hatte mit beharrlicher Bosheit alles daran gesetzt sein Amt zu behalten und hatte sich nicht darum gekümmert, wer bei seinen Bemühungen zu Schaden gekommen war. Er hatte gemordet, Ketzerei gepredigt und den Zorn Gottes auf sich gezogen. Und letzten Endes? Letzten Endes hatte ihn das umgebracht und er hatte hunderte Unschuldige mit sich in den Tod gerissen. Aber, er hatte sein Ziel dennoch mit Beharrlichkeit verfolgt und sich nie von seinem Ziel abgewandt gehabt.  
Aber auch das war falsch gewesen. Ebenso wenig erschien Anders das Leben eines Orakels als erstrebenswert. Dieses ruhige Leben würde nicht zu ihm passen, er würde dem Wahnsinn anheim fallen, wenn man ihn oben auf einem Berg einsperren würde. Anders brauchte Menschen um sich herum.  
Und auch das Leben seines Bruders, als reisender Künstler, der nur den kühlen Winter in seinem Haus zu verbringen pflegte, war nichts für ihn. Die Freiheit, nach der er sich immer gesehnt hatte, machte ihm nun Angst. Wo war die Struktur, wo war der Sinn und wo war der Zweck des Lebens? Anders wollte eine Spur hinterlassen, aber wozu war er in der Lage? Was konnte er? Der Blonde zog die Decke, die er zuvor unruhig abgeworfen hatte, wieder über sich und wälzte sich, in einem Versuch sich gegen solche Gedanken zu verschließen, herum.


	26. 25. Akt: Genüsse der Freiheit

25\. Akt: Genüsse der Freiheit  
Sie reisten langsam nach Süden, immer entlang der Küste und immer in bequemen Etappen, bis sie schließlich Trondheim erreichten. Fanni hatte auf der Reise die Erfahrung gemacht, dass er besser sein helles Haar bedeckte, wenn sie in den kleinen Hafenstädten haltmachten und niemals in der Öffentlichkeit zu singen. Jeder kannte seine Stimme und würde sie, wenn er sein Debüt gehört hatte, wohl auch niemals vergessen können. Abgesehen davon waren alle Menschen unglaublich freundlich zu ihnen und obwohl Fanni anfangs befürchtet hatte, dass so viel Freundlichkeit vom Erzengel gesteuert sei, aber niemand fragte explizit nach ihm.  
Auch war Anders bei weitem nicht so einsam, wie sein Zwilling befürchtet hatte. Nach zwei Wochen des Wanderns, waren sie auf eine Gruppe von wandernden Kunsthändlern getroffen, die sich ihnen nach einer gemeinsamen, abendlichen Rast angeschlossen hatten. In dieser Gruppe gab es zwei junge, unverheiratete Männer und beide hatten Anders seit ihrer ersten Begegnung nicht mehr aus den Augen gelassen. Erst war Anders verwirrt und die plötzliche Aufmerksamkeit erschreckte ihn, aber bald hatte er sich an das Interesse der beiden Männer gewöhnt. Joachim war ein ruhiger Mann, mit geschickten Fingern und einer angenehmen, warmen Stimme, die Anders jedes Mal einen Stich ins Herz versetzte, wenn er sang. Aber, der blonde Tande gefiel Anders besser. Wann immer er etwas Zeit hatte, war er bei Anders zu finden und bot ihm seine Hilfe an. „Ich habe einen Riss in deiner Zeltplane gesehen ...“, sagte er und brachte gleich das nötige Werkzeug zur Reparatur mit. Er schnitt ihm eine neue Zeltstange, als die alte splitterte und er brachte ihm sogar eine zusätzliche Portion Fleisch an, als die kleine Gruppe einmal bei der Jagd besonderes Glück gehabt hatte.  
Dennoch vermochte Anders nicht zu sagen, ob Tande ihm nur half, weil er alleine war oder ob dies der Auftakt zu einer Liebeswerbung wäre. Bei Joachim, Jokke, wie er genannt wurde, hatte er keine Zweifel. Jokke hatte ihn gebeten mit ihm zusammen am abendlichen Lagerfeuer zu singen, machte ihm Komplimente und hatte ihm auch bereits verschiedenste Geschenke gemacht. Tande hingegen hatte bisher noch keine derartigen Annäherungsversuche gemacht. Fanni genoss dennoch die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Männer und einzig Einar zeigte deutlich sein Missfallen gegenüber der sich deutlich sichtbar anbahnenden Romanze.  
Eines Abends, kurz bevor sie Trondheim erreichten, saß Anders neben seinem Bruder am Lagerfeuer und betrachtete die Handwerker, die ein Singspiel spielten, über die Flammen hinweg. Er sah, wie der blonde Tande ausschied, lachend aus dem Kreis zurückwich und gleich darauf begann die anderen Künstler anzufeuern und fragte sich, ob es wohl im Sinne des Gottes, seiner Familie und seines Ehemanns eine Sünde wäre, wenn er einen von ihnen verführen würde. Und vor allem in den Augen der Massen, denn was man einem normalen Paar zugestehen würde, das würde für ihn nicht gelten. Aber dennoch ließ er Tande nicht aus den Augen und dachte darüber nach, wie lange es her war, dass er geliebt worden war.

Sie lagerten beinahe eine Woche außerhalb von Trondheim. Am Tage gingen sie einzeln oder in kleinen Gruppen in die rote Stadt hinein und boten ihre Waren an. Eines Tages bot Anders, dem Ingrid inzwischen das Weben beigebracht hatte, einige seiner Stoffe auf dem Markt feil und war überaus zufrieden mit dem Erlös, den er dafür erzielt hatte. Er gab die Hälfte des Geldes für Geschenke für seine Familie aus und nachdem er seine Einkäufe getätigt hatte, wanderte er durch die Stadt, nur um sich dem Vergnügen hinzugeben. Er blieb bei einem Brunnen stehen, einem wuchtigen Klotz aus rostrotem Marmor, der beinahe senkrecht in einem künstlichen Teich klang und über dessen glatte, ebenmäßige Oberfläche das Wasser in einem dichten Film rann. Das Wasser war seidig und ohne jede Kräuselung und Anders musste einfach die Hand ausstrecken und den Stein berühren, um sich zu vergewissern, dass der Stein wirklich nass war und nicht nur in der Sommersonne glitzerte. Er legte die Hand flach auf den polierten, kühlen Marmor und das Wasser umschäumte seine Hand, nur um sich gleich dahinter wieder in der selben, seidigen Klarheit zu glätten. „Das tue ich jedes Mal, wenn ich herkomme.“, erschrocken zog Anders seine Hand zurück und drehte sich um, „Das ist mein Lieblingsplatz in der roten Stadt.“ „Ich habe ihn noch nie gesehen.“, sagte Anders, während er sich die Hand an seiner Hose abwischte, „Er gefällt mir ...“  
Jokke nahm ihm die Bündel ab, ohne zu fragen und lächelte erneut, „Ziemlich schwer. Du hast fleißig eingekauft.“ „Geschenke. Ich konnte nicht widerstehen. Einar und seine Familie haben so viel für mich getan, ich musste mich einfach erkenntlich zeigen.“, gestand Anders leise und Jokke nickte einfach nur. Er sagte ihm nicht, was Anders sehr gut wusste, nämlich dass Einar froh war, dass er seinen Bruder bei sich hatte. Stattdessen deutete Joachim auf ein kleines Café, „Hast du vielleicht Hunger?“ „Ich bin am Verhungern.“, gestand Anders schließlich nach kurzem Zögern ein und hakte sich bei dem Größeren ein, „Ist das auch dein Lieblingscafé?“ „Eines davon.“, sie hatten Wein und Leckereien, deren Namen keiner von ihnen aussprechen konnte, bestellt, aßen und unterhielten sich, während nun allmählich die Sonne hinter den nahen Bergen unterging.  
„Gefällt dir Trondheim?“, fragte Anders schließlich und Jokke zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ das Messer, mit dem er gerade ein Stück Fleisch hatte schneiden wollen, auf den Teller sinken, „Für eine Stadt ist es hier nicht schlecht … Ich bin aber lieber draußen, in der Natur. Aber Trondheim ist … wild … Hier fühlt man sich nicht ganz so … eingesperrt.“ Anders konnte nicht anders, er musste lachen und als Jokke ihn fragend musterte, schüttelte er den Kopf, „Glaub mir, es gibt Orte, an denen ist man eingesperrter, als hier.“ „Du kommst mir wie ein halbes Kind vor.“, sagte der Künstler versonnen und Anders, der sein Weinglas gerade zum Mund führen hatte wollen, stockte überrascht, „Was?“ „Ich weiß nicht … Vielleicht warst du schon immer so?“, erst jetzt bemerkte er den verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck seines Gegenübers und versuchte sich zu erklären, „Kennst du diesen Ausdruck nicht? Eine Person, die … die in zwei Welten lebt.“ „Ach?“, Anders errötete und schüttelte denn den Kopf, „Ich bin aber glücklich.“ „Eine Hälfte von dir.“, entgegnete Jokke ruhig und Anders, der widersprechen wollte, brachte es einfach nicht über die Lippen und schwieg.  
Es war längst Nacht geworden, als sie ihr Essen beendet hatten und wieder trug Joachim das Bündel mit den Einkäufen, als sie nun ziellos durch das Nachtleben der roten Stadt liefen. Immer wieder blieben sie stehen, sahen sich Darbietungen an und hörten Musikanten zu, bevor Joachim eine heiße Schokoladenmilch kaufte, an der sie im Weitergehen nippten. Die Straßen waren angefüllt mit Farben, Licht und Bewegung. Rotgoldene Gaslichtkugeln erhellten jeden, der mit roten Steinen gepflasterten Fußwege, auf denen Hunderte von Paaren flanierten, lachten, tanzten und, genau wie er, den Abend genossen.  
Eine große Menge und eine laute Stimme lockte sie in eine Prachtstraße, in der eine hellerleuchtete Bühne aufgebaut worden war. Vor der Bühne hatte sich auch bereits eine stattliche Menge versammelt, aber ein bunt gekleideter Mann brüllte weiterhin seine Einladungen und Aufforderungen in die warme Sommernacht, „Singt für Gold, Leute! Singt für Gold! Wer kann wie die Engel singen? Nur zwei Kupferstücke und ihr könnt eure Stimme mit denen eurer Freunde messen! Nur Mut! Wer will für mich singen? Wer will uns zeigen, wie es gemacht wird?“  
Es standen bereits acht Wettbewerbswillige neben ihm auf der Bühne. Sie musterten einander abschätzend und summten ihre Noten zum Aufwärmen vor sich hin. Es war beinahe unwiderstehlich und Anders seufzte, als der Mann erneut in die Menge rief, „Noch zwei Teilnehmer? Eine Dame und ein Herr? Ihr da ...“ Der verzierte Gehstock richtete sich auf eine junge Frau, inmitten einer kleiner Gruppe, „Ihr da, ich bin sicher, ihr habt eine wunderbare Stimme!“ „Sie klingt wie eine Ziege!“, rief eine ihrer Freundinnen und alle lachten. Aber dennoch trat die Frau auf die Bühne. In dem allgemeinen Tumult stieß Joachim Anders behutsam in die Seite, „Du solltest singen, Anders!“ „Das wäre nicht gerecht ...“, Fanni schüttelte den Kopf, aber Jokke ließ nicht locker, „Komm, es macht nur zwei Kupferstücke … Und, du bist der beste Sänger in der ganzen Menge hier!“ „Das weißt du nicht, du hast mich noch nie gehört!“, widersprach Anders störrisch, aber Joachim lachte nur, „Und, wenn du es nicht bist, dann wird eben jemand anders gewinnen ...“ „Jokke, ich ...“, der scharfsichtige Marktschreier hatte ihre Auseinandersetzung inzwischen bemerkt und deutete nun auf Anders, „Ihr da, mein Herr … Euer Begleiter bittet Euch es zu versuchen. So etwas entgeht mir nie! Kommt herauf und zeigt uns allen, wie es richtig geht!“ Jokke schob den Kleineren nun nach vorne und während Anders ihn mit einem finsteren Blick bedachte, zogen andere Hände ihn schon zur Bühne. „Na gut ...“, gab er sich geschlagen, er war zwar der Ehemann des Erzengels, aber niemand hatte gesagt, dass nur ‚Amateure‘ an diesem Wettbewerb teilnehmen dürften. Anders lachte, ließ sich zur Bühne schieben und ziehen und drückte dem Mann die geforderte Teilnahmegebühr in die ausgestreckte Hand.  
„Jetzt haben wir unsere zehn Teilnehmer zusammen!“, verkündete der Mann, „Die Regeln sind folgende: Jeder von euch muss eine Strophe „Vom dunklen Waldsee“ singen und die Menge wird euch den Beifall spenden, den sie für angemessen halten. Wer den meisten Applaus für sich verbuchen kann, erhält sie Siegesprämie, die Kupfermünzen!“ Sind alle damit einverstanden?“ Es wurden keine Einwände erhoben und so wand er sich an den ersten Mann in der Reihe, „Beginnt!“  
Die ersten beiden Männer und die erste Frau hatten ausnahmslos schöne Stimme, nichts Aufregendes, aber angenehm zum Zuhören. War es doch auch beinahe unmöglich das bekannte Liebeslied schlecht zu singen. Die Menge klatschte, nachdem sie jeweils geendet hatten, angetan. Man lachte und rief nach Zugaben. Die nächste Frau hatte einen süßen Sopran, der dem liebeswehen Text einen schmachtenden Klag verlieh und diese Strophe wurde mit noch mehr Applaus belohnt. Die nächsten drei Sänger erhielten ebenfalls begeisterte Zustimmung von der Menge, aber als schließlich der achte und der neunte Sänger nach vorne traten, war man der Sache bereits überdrüssig geworden. Ihre Darbietungen waren nicht schlecht, aber man hatte dieselben Strophen schon so oft gehört, so dass der Beifall oberflächlich und dünn blieb, da die Menge an den Rändern bereits wieder auszudünnen schien.  
Anders war als letztes an der Reihe. Der Mann deutete auf den kleinen Blonden, „Kommt nach vorne, mein Herr! Ihr müsst Euch die Seele aus dem Leib singen, um diese tauben Ohren und Kunstbanausen für Euch zu gewinnen!“ Ein paar spärliche Lacher würdigen diese Bemerkung und Anders trat an den Rand der Bühne. Er betrachtete die Menge und sein Blick suchte Joachim, bevor er schließlich zu singen begann, „Einst hatten wir Augen füreinander nur …. Am dunklen Waldsee schworen wir uns ewige Liebe … Getreu hielt ich den Schwur … Du aber liefst davon ...“  
Der Text war so einfach, so banal. Es war die Musik, die Melodie, die das Stück zu einem Lieblingsstück der Menge machte. Anders legte sein Herz in die Zeilen, gab es doch keinen Grund nicht mit allem Gefühl zu singen. Er streckte die Hände aus, die gewölbten Handflächen nach oben, als ob Wasser zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch laufen würde, Als er geendet hatte, schüttelte er die Hände in Richtung des Publikums, als ob er das Wasser davon abschütteln wollte. Die Leute in den ersten beiden Reihen wichen tatsächlich zurück.  
Es herrschte einige Augenblicke vollständige Stille, bevor die Menge vor Anders in Jubel ausbrach. Selbst die Mitbewerber spendeten begeistert Beifall und gratulierten ihm, bevor der Marktschreier ihn zu sich winkte, um ihm die 20 gewonnenen Kupfermünzen zu überreichen, „Ihr singt wie ein Engel!“ „Das habe ich schon mal gehört!“, erwiderte Anders lachend und stieg denn die wackelige Treppe hinunter in den, ihn umfangenden Tumult und versuchte sich seinen Weg zu Joachim, der am Rande der Menge auf ihn wartete, zu bahnen.  
Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis sie schließlich voreinander standen und Jokke ergriff seine Hand und sah ihn ernst und auch etwas bewundert an. Anders lachte, glücklich und befreit, voller Euphorie, bevor er sich dann auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, die Arme um Jokkes Nacken schlang und den überraschten Älteren auf den Mund küsste.


	27. 26. Akt: Der alltägliche Trott

26\. Akt: Der alltägliche Trott  
Während der ersten Tage nach der Glorie war es für den Erzengel ein leichtes Unterfangen der Frage nach Anders geschickt auszuweichen. Es war schwierig, in dem ganzen Durcheinander, das noch immer herrschte, irgendjemandem auf der Spur zu bleiben. Er überließ es den Menschen aus dem Osten, die Räumung der Ebene zu überwachen, während die Engel nach Oslo flogen, um alles in ihrer Macht stehende zu tun, um die von den Fluten umspülte Stadt zu retten.   
Das Wasser stand in der Tat schon hoch, schwappte über die Straßen entlang der Werften und veranlasste die Tiere sich in höhere Gefilde zu retten. Doch das Innere der Stadt, etwas höher gelegen, war nicht in Gefahr, aber dennoch angefüllt mit angstvollen Leuten, welche die Engel mit verzweifelten Rufen begrüßten. Drei lange Tage verrichteten sie ihre anstrengende Arbeit, indem sie die Bewohner beruhigten, aber auch indem sie beim Wiederaufbau von eingestürzten Bauten und beim Zerschlagen von Machtklüngeln halfen. Ihre Gegenwart sollte auch beweisen, dass es Gott wirklich gab und dass die Messe in der Ebene ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt hatte und der Herr ihre Gebete erhören würde.  
Der Holmenkollen war nah, so dass die Engel dort einen kurzen Besuch machten, um sich auszuruhen. Ihre Pause wäre aber kurz, gab es doch noch so viel zu tun, zu viele Treueschwüre, die abgenommen werden müssten und wenn Clas an die Strecke dachte, die er dafür zurücklegen müsste, da fühlte er sich trotz des Schlafes, den er gehabt hatte, schon wieder erschöpft und kraftlos. Er hatte plötzlich den Wunsch, Hundert Jahre zu schlafen und dann loszufliegen und Anders zu suchen.

Der Erzengel war spät aufgestanden, aber er entdeckte die Zwillinge immer noch beim Frühstück, so dass er sich entschloss, sich zu den beiden Engeln zu setzen. Lars, der Wurst zum Frühstück saß, hatte sich etwas weggedreht und Anders, der leicht grünlich um die Nase zu sein schien, schien seinen Bruder mit Blicken erdolchen zu wollen. „Guten Morgen.“, Clas erhielt nur eine artikulierte Erwiderung von Lars, während Anders, dessen Verätzungen ihm noch immer die Sprache raubten, nur knapp und grüßend nickte. Bevor Clas noch etwas sagen konnte, trat auch schon Yvonne an den Tisch heran, tätschelte die Schulter des jüngeren Zwillings und reichte ihm eine Tasse, bevor sie sich auf den letzten freien Stuhl sinken ließ. Auf Clas fragenden Blick, zuckte sie mit den Schultern, „Morgenübelkeit ...“ Lars schnaubte, woraufhin Anders, der seine Finger an der dampfenden Tasse wärmte, ihm wieder einen mörderischen Blick zuwarf, der seinen Zwilling auch gleich wieder zum Schweigen brachte.   
„Ich dachte Fanni hätte die letzten Tage bei euch verbracht?“, brach Yvonne nach einigen Minuten die Stille und Lars, der gerade sein Brötchen verspeist hatte, schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, ich dachte, er wollte in den Holmenkollen zurückkehren?“ Clas seufzte und beobachtete interessiert wie seine Gabel Muster auf die Tischplatte zeichnete, wohl wissend dass sich nun aller Blicke auf ihn richten würde. „Clas?“, Lars musterte ihn eindringlich, „Wo ist Anders?“ „Er ist bei seinem Bruder und seiner Familie.“, erklärte der Erzengel und sah von der Tischplatte auf, als Yvonne schnaubte, „Aber, er war gerade bei seinem Bruder!“ „Nun.“, Clas griff nach seiner Tasse und nahm einen Schluck des bitteren Bohnengetränks und verzog das Gesicht, bevor er die Tasse abstellte und nach der Milchdose griff, „Jetzt verbringt er noch ein paar Wochen bei ihnen.“ „Habt ihr euch gestritten?“, wollte Lars wissen und verdrehte die Augen, als Anders versuchte das Lachen zu unterdrücken. „Wann haben wir uns nicht gestritten?“, gab Clas zurück und rührte in seinem Kaffee, nur um den Löffel beiseite zu legen, als Yvonne sich nun wieder einmischte, „Wie lange wird er denn wegbleiben?“ „Ich weiß es nicht. Solange er es wünscht.“, wieder probierte Clas seinen Kaffee und lehnte sich dann scheinbar entspannt zurück, „Er sagte, er wäre rechtzeitig zur nächsten Glorie zurück.“ „ZUR NÄCHSTEN …!“, Yvonne und Lars hatten sich hochgestemmt und auch Anders‘ Blick schwankte zwischen fragend und entsetzt, aber Clas lächelte nur, „Diese Sache geht einzig meinen Mann und mich an.“  
Eine Weile schwiegen alle und beobachteten Anders, dessen Wangen nun wieder rosig waren und der hungrig nach den Biskuits griff, die ein Diener nur Sekunden vorher auf den Tisch gestellt hatte. „Und, wie geht es nun weiter?“, Yvonne schob den Korb näher an ihren Sohn heran und Clas seufzte, „Ich werde in die Provinzen reisen. Und herausfinden müssen, mit welchen Loyalitäten ich zu rechnen habe und wer gegen uns arbeiten wird...“ „Möchtest du, dass wir dich begleiten?“, unterbrach Lars den Erzengel, aber Clas zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Ich brauche jemanden, der hierbleibt, damit sich hier keine weitere Krise anbahnt … Dafür möchte ich Tom gewinnen … Johan ist sowieso noch hier, es wird ihn also nichts weglocken … Lars … Ich möchte dich und Anders aber bitten mit mir nach Sogn og Fjordane zu kommen.“ Drei Augenpaare starrten ihn an und während Anders die Worte lautlos formte und die die Biskuits von sich schob, sprach Lars die Befürchtung der Zwillinge aus, „Sogn og Fjordane? Du meinst doch nicht … Windjammer?“   
Der Erzengel nickte, „Nicht alle Engel haben Walter auf den Berg begleitet … Einige von ihnen müssen noch dort sein … Und auch seine Frau. Ich habe sie in der Ebene nicht gesehen. Sie könnte dort gewesen sein, aber vielleicht … Wir müssen uns über Lage Klarheit verschaffen.“

Der Flug nach Windjammer verlief dann erschreckend ereignislos, obwohl Clas sich immer wieder dabei ertappte die Straßen und Wege nach dem reisenden Anders abzusuchen. Sie trafen am frühen Abend ein und die dunkle Festung, uneinnehmbar und finster wie immer, schien in diesen dämmrigen Stunden noch abweisender. Anders war der Letzte, der landete und Lars, der inzwischen die Geschichte vom Aufenthalt seines Zwillings kannte, zog ihn gleich in seine Arme, „Ich sehe nicht die geringsten Anzeichen von Leben. Vielleicht ist die Festung ja wirklich verlassen?“ „Wir müssen sicher sein.“, Clas trat auf eines der Fallgitter zu und drehte sich noch einmal zu den Zwillinge um, „Kommt ihr?“   
Niemand hielt sie auf, als sie eintraten und niemand beantwortete ihre Begrüßungsrufe oder reagierte auf das Schlagen auf den Metallgong in der dunklen Eingangshalle. „Ich glaube nicht, dass jemand hier ist ...“, Lars‘ Stimme klang seltsam gepresst und Clas, der auf Geräusche im Inneren der Festung lauschte, nickte schließlich, „Vielleicht hast du recht ...“ „Aber, irgendwie kommt es mir hier unheimlich vor ...“, als Clas einen kurzen Blick auf die Zwillinge, die hinter ihm standen, warf, sah er, dass die beiden Engel wieder die Finger miteinander verwoben hatten und zum ersten Mal entdeckte er, dass Anders‘ Shirt über dem Bauch etwas eng zu sein schien. Es war das erste sichtbare Anzeichen, das dem Engel das Wunder in die Gedanken zurückrief und er blieb stehen, „Wir sollten uns beeilen. Je schneller wir hier rauskommen ...“ Clas brauchte den Satz nicht zu beenden, die Zwillinge nickten dankbar.  
Sie wählten nun, da jeder Weg gleich wirkte, aufs Geratewohl einen Gang, aber als dieser zum dritten Mal in einer Sackgasse endete, löste Anders sich von seinem Bruder und übernahm wortlos die Führung durch die dunkle Festung. Aber trotz dass sie in jedes Zimmer auf ihrem Weg sahen, begegneten ihnen die ganze Zeit keinem lebendigen Wesen. Weder einem Engel, noch einem der sicher zahlreichen Diener, die in den Küchen oder Waschräumen arbeiteten, die sie passierten. Die Korridore hallten alleine von ihren eigenen Schritten und ihren seltenen, leise gesprochenen Worten wider.  
„Hier ist niemand.“  
„In diesem Raum ist auch nichts … Das gefällt mir nicht ...“, angeführt vom stummen Anders, schritten sie weiter durch die finsteren Hallen, ohne weiterhin einer einzigen Seele zu begegnen. Schließlich führte Anders sie über eine breite, ausgetretene Treppe in ein höhergelegenes Stockwerk und sie betraten den großen Speisesaal, durch dessen mit Schmutz verkrusteten Fenster kaum Licht fiel.   
Hier fanden sie alle versammelt, die Walter nicht zur Glorie begleitet hatten. Sie lagen zusammengedrängt auf Tischen, auf Bänken und auf breiten Sesseln und hier und da auch eng umschlungen am Boden. Liebende und Freunde, die sich fest in den Armen hielten, aber sie fanden auch einige einsame Gestalten, welche die Köpfe auf die Arme gebettet hatten. Engel lagen verschlungen mit Sterblichen da und breiteten die großen, weichen Federn über ihre Kameraden aus. Auf dem Tisch standen große, silberne Platten mit faulendem Fleisch, Teller mit verschimmeltem Brot und Krüge voller schal gewordenen Weins. Die einzigen Geräusche in dem dunklen Gewölbe waren das Trippeln von fliehenden Mäusen und das Summen von hungrigen Insekten. „Es riecht nach Tod.“, flüsterte Lars und seine Stimme klang schwach und leise, während Anders sich bei dem süßlichen Geruch der beginnenden Verwesung hektisch seine Hand vor den Mund schlug und aus der Halle floh. „Bleib ...“, Clas‘ Stimme hielt Lars, der seinem Bruder folgen wollte, zurück, „Wir müssen alle überprüfen und sicher sein … Anders wird auch ohne dich zurecht kommen ...“  
Die Engel machten sich an die Arbeit und teilten sich auf. Sie suchten nach dem nicht vorhandenen Atem und tasteten nach dem nicht fühlbaren Puls, aber bereits wenige Minuten später, war es klar, alle 60 Personen in dem großen Raum waren tot. „Ich glaube, mir wird auch gerade übel ...“, Lars sah sehnsuchtsvoll und auch etwas besorgt zur Tür, durch die sein Bruder Minuten vorher gestürzt war, „War das wirklich Walter? Hat er jeden, der ihn … nicht begleiten wollte … vergiftet?“ „So sieht es aus.“, auch Clas war blass, aber wesentlich gefasster, als der jüngere Engel, „Hast du seine Frau unter den Leichen gefunden?“ „Nein … Du auch nicht?“, sie fanden die Ehefrau des ehemaligen Erzengels schließlich in einem prächtigen Schlafzimmer in einem der hohen Türme Windjammers. Sie trug ein Nachthemd und sah auch sonst aus, als würde sie schlafen und auch ihre zwei Zofen wirkten, als wären sie einfach nur in den rosafarbenen Plüschsesseln eingeschlafen. Aber trotz des friedlichen Anblicks, trat Clas zu jeder der Frauen und tastete nach ihrem Puls, bevor er Lars das ersehnte Zeichen gab, die Festung zu verlassen, „Sie sind alle tot.“  
Anders wartete draußen und trat sofort an die Seite seines Bruders, um wieder ihre Finger miteinander zu verschränken, bevor sie auf Clas‘ knappes Kommando abhoben und sich in die Luft schraubten. Der Erzengel stieg immer höher, bis er schließlich hoch über den höchsten Zinnen Windjammers schwebte, dort wo das Atmen gerade noch erträglich war. Die Zwillinge waren ihm gefolgt und beobachteten angespannt, wie der Ältere die Hände flehentlich zu Gott empor reckte. Als Clas zu singen begann, spürte er den Schrecken der beiden Brüder, er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und fuhr fort zu singen. Die Luft war so klar, dass seine Stimme dagegen hallte, wie ein Hammer gegen eine Glocke. Clas zwang sich die Hände zu lösen, und das Gebet noch einmal zu singen, dieses Mal begleitet von Lars.  
Ein Blitz schoss zwischen sie und fuhr, begleitet von einem dröhnenden Donner, der zwischen den Berggipfeln widerzuhallen schien, in den Berg. Sekunden später folgte ein weiterer Blitz, ein dröhnender Donner, ein rollendes Knirschen, wie von berstendem Kristall, das sich die Treppe hinunterwälzte, die den Himmel mit der Erde verband. Woge um Woge des polternden Zusammenbruchs, wo tief unter ihnen der göttliche Zorn die uralte Festung Windjammer zerstörte.  
Clas legte die Flügel an und setzte, dicht gefolgt von den beiden Zwillingen, die noch immer die Hand des jeweils anderen hielten, zu einem sanften Abwärtsgleiten an. Die drei Engel landeten am Fuße der Berge, weit genug entfernt, um nicht sehen zu müssen, wie der Blitz die Festung zerstört und vom Berg gefegt hatte.

„Trotzdem ...“, merkte Lars am Abend am Lagerfeuer an und strich seinem Bruder, der auf seinem Schoss schlief, durch die Haare, „ … Keines der Probleme wurde wirklich gelöst.“ „Ich weiß.“, sagte Clas, „Zuerst müssen wir einen Platz für eine neue Festung aussuchen und sie dann bauen … Dieses Mal vielleicht am Hornindalsvatnet?“ „Der Bau einer Festung hat Zeit.“, widersprach Lars ungeduldig, „Wer wird über Sogn og Fjordane wachen? Welche Engel? Wer wird sie anführen …?“ „Das habe ich bereits alles entschieden.“, lächelte Clas und musterte den Jüngeren, „Habe ich dir das nicht erzählt?“ „Nein ...“, Lars wirkte irritiert, „Wer?“ „Du natürlich.“, zum ersten Mal an diesem schweren Tag war Clas beinahe leicht ums Herz, „Wer sonst? Du bist derjenige, den ich am meisten vertraue.“ „Aber ...“, der Erzengel ließ Lars nicht aussprechen, „Ich weiß, du wirst Hilfe brauchen … Wir werden ein Drittel der Engel des Holmenkollen aussenden und ein Drittel der Engel des Nordlandes … Ihr werdet Wenige sein, aber wir alle werden dir helfen.“ „Aber, Clas ...“, versuchte Lars es erneut, aber Clas ging wieder über den Einwand hinweg, „Ich erwarte natürlich nicht, dass du es alleine schaffst … Dein Vater hat bereits zugestimmt, Anders zu dir zu schicken. Auf Dauer versteht sich … Dir ist klar, dass es sich hier um eine Lebensaufgabe handelt? Du … dein Partner und eure Kinder und eure Enkel … Ihr alle werdet Bürger von Sogn og Fjordane sein ...“ „Anders!“, keuchte Lars und betrachtete seinen Bruder, der nur leise brummte, aber nicht aufwachte, „Dann seid ihr also ...“ „Wir sind nicht einverstanden, nein. Aber, wir achten die Weisheit Gottes.“, sagte Clas freundlich, „Ihr beide seid augenscheinlich zu einem bestimmten Zweck geboren worden … Ihr liebt euch und Gott hat euch ...“ Der Engel verstummte kurz und Lars zuckte zusammen, als ihm auffiel, dass seine Hand wieder auf Anders‘ Bauch ruhte, „Er hat euch ein Wunder geschenkt. Wie könnten wir euch auseinanderreißen? Aber … Überlege es dir gut. Würdet ihr das für mich tun? Diese schwere Aufgabe auf euch nehmen? Ich kann mir … außer eurem Kind … keine schwerere Aufgabe vorstellen … Aber, es gibt niemanden, dem ich sie lieber anvertrauen würde, als euch zwei.“ „Ja.“, brachte Lars leise, mit beinahe erstickter Stimme hervor, „JA!“


	28. Akt 27: Melodie der Sehnsucht

Akt 27: Melodie der Sehnsucht  
Doch danach senkte sich eine eigenartige Spannung über sie und sie gingen schweigend zurück zum Lager. Ab und an berührten sich ihre Arme und sie lächelten einander im silbernen Licht des vollen Mondes zu. Aber dennoch sprachen sie auf dem ganzen Weg kein Wort. Es war deutlich zu fühlen, dass irgendetwas zwischen ihnen nicht stimmte, als Jokke Anders zu seinem Zelt begleitete und dann, als dunkler Schatten abwartend stehen blieb. Es war klar, worauf er wartet, ein Zeichen. Anders hob die Hände zu den Schultern des Anderen und neigte den Kopf nach hinten, um sein Gesicht in dem blassen, gespenstischen Licht zu betrachten. Er sah so ernst aus und so, als würde es einzig eines Kusses bedürfen, damit er sich auch verliebte.  
Aber Anders war unfähig seinen Kopf zu sich hinunterzuziehen, er schaffte es nicht seine Lippen auf die seinen zu legen. „Es tut mir leid.“, wisperte er tonlos und ließ die Hände plötzlich kraftlos sinken. „Was tut dir leid?“, fragte er und seine Stimme schien ebenso leise zu sein „Dass ich ...“, Anders konnte sich nicht erklären und zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Anders ...“, sagte er, aber Anders lächelte schmerzvoll, „Ich mache es niemanden leicht … Du bist so niedlich … Ich möchte mich … verlieben.“ „Dann tu es doch?“, flüsterte er, aber Anders schüttelte nur den Kopf, „Ich habe schon viele Fehler gemacht, aber diesen möchte ich nicht machen.“ „Anders ...“, dieses Mal klang in Joachims Stimme beinahe so etwas wie Auflehnung mit, aber Anders schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf und strich über die blassen Lippen des Mannes und verschwand, ohne noch einmal zurückzublicken in sein Zelt. Die Plane schloss sich lautlos zwischen ihnen, aber dennoch dauerte es qualvoll lange Minuten, bis Anders schließlich hörte, wie sich der Ältere entfernte.

Anders schlief noch, als sein Bruder am nächsten Morgen hereinkam und ihn weckte, „Frühstück, Faulpelz!“ Der Zwilling drehte sich so, dass er mit dem Rücken zu Einar lag und murrte, „Warum?“ „Weil wir heute Nachmittag aufbrechen. Du musst dein Chaos zusammenpacken, dein Zelt abbauen ...“, zählte Einar an den Fingern ab und grinste, als Anders sich nun aufsetzte, „Wann wurde das beschlossen?“ „Ach … Ich glaube, als du in Trondheim geflirtet hast?“, sein Bruder drückte ihm nun das Tablett in die Hand und beachtete das Murren seines Zwillings nicht.  
„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich geflirtet habe?“, nachdem er den ersten Hunger gestillt hatte, sah Anders wieder auf und beobachtete verärgert, wie Einar mit den Schultern zuckte, „Nun, du bist mit Jokke zurückgekommen ...“ „Woher weißt du das?“, Anders Hand umfasste den Becher fester, aber sein Bruder schnaubte nur, „Ich bin nicht taub, Anders.“ „So? Und was hast du gehört?“, verlangte der Jüngere zu wissen, woraufhin Einar ein unschuldiges Gesicht machte, „Nichts? Was hätte ich denn hören sollen? Habt ihr euch etwa … gestritten?“  
Anders antwortete ihm nicht, sondern widmete sich ganz seinem Essen, wohl wissend dass sein Bruder seine Zurückhaltung zu Gunsten seiner Neugier aufgeben würde. „Nun, ich bin froh, dass du ihn weggeschickt hast.“, fing Einar wieder an, „Ich habe mir sorgen gemacht, weißt du … Ich wollte nichts sagen, aber ...“ Anders nahm einen weiteren Schluck Saft, bevor er sprach, „Und warum hast du dir Sorgen gemacht? Warum hätte ich ihm denn nicht erlauben sollen, die Nacht mit mir zu verbringen? Wenn mir der Sinn danach stünde? Wenn ihm der Sinn danach stünde?“ „Weil du Clas liebst. Weil du eigentlich gar nicht hier sein solltest?“, merkte Einar an, aber sein Zwilling lachte nur, „Und wo sollte ich sein? Etwa im Holmenkollen?“ „Ja!“, schnappte Einar und Anders ballte daraufhin wieder die Hände zu Fäusten, „Ich werde dahin NICHT zurückkehren ...“ „Du zerbrichst dir das Herz wegen ihm …. Du warst wütend, als du ihm gesagt hast, dass du nie wieder zurückkehren würdest … Anders, das ist kein Gelöbnis, das du einhalten musst!“ „Es ist ihm doch eh gleichgültig, ob ich zurückkehre oder nicht.“, schnappte Anders und stellte plötzlich appetitlos das Tablett beiseite, „Er hat mich nicht einmal gebeten zu bleiben … Oder irgendwelche Einwände gegen meinen Plan gehabt ...“ „Was hast du erwartet?“, konterte Einar ungerührt, „Du hast ihn vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt! Er ist ein stolzer Mann.“ „Und ich habe ebenfalls meinen Stolz.“, begehrte Anders auf, woraufhin sein Bruder nur den Kopf schüttelte, „Nein, du bist ein stures Terrorküken.“ „Und überhaupt ...“, unterbrach Anders ihn wiederum, „Ich wollte, dass er mich anfleht! Dass er mich bittet … Aber nein … Er hätte alles getan, damit ich diese verdammte Glorie singe … Aber, er hätte mich nicht gebeten zu bleiben … Hätte er nicht einmal über seinen Schatten springen und mich bitten können? Man hat mir gesagt, dass die Ehefrau dem Erzengel Demut beibringen sollte … Aber diesem … diesem Kerl bringt niemand Demut bei!“ „Anders! Er hätte für dich die Welt zerstören lassen … Du weißt doch, dass er dich liebt …. Weißt du was? Du fürchtest dich einfach nur davor dich zu verlieben … Nein, du hast Angst davor, dass du ihn zu sehr lieben könntest!“ Anders stieß ein bitteres, bissiges Lachen aus, „Niemand fürchtet sich vor Liebe!“ „Blödsinn. Jeder fürchtet sich vor der Liebe. Ich sehe doch dich und Clas. Ich sehe einen Mann, der einen anderen liebt … Und, ich sehe dich, der Mann, der ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit vor den Kopf gestoßen hat … Hast du Clas einmal gesagt, was du empfindest? Hast du ihm gesagt, dass du ihn liebst? Hast du seinetwegen deinen Stolz überwunden? Hast du dich ihm zu liebe verändert? Nein, du hast nichts anderes getan, als vor ihm davonzulaufen.“ „Einar … Ich kann nicht zurückkehren!“, Anders senkte betreten den Kopf und flüsterte beinahe tonlos, „Ich kann es nicht … Ich weiß nicht, was ich … was ich ihm sagen soll!“ „Dann sag nichts. Ruf ihn zu dir. Schick ihm eine Botschaft.“, Einar setzte sich neben seinen Bruder und nahm ihn sanft in den Arm, „Egal was du ihm schreiben magst, er wird es richtig deuten.“

Aber so einfach es auch geklungen hatte, schaffte Anders es einfach nicht einen Brief an Clas zu formulieren. Also packte er seine Sachen, rollte das Zelt zusammen und reiste einen weiteren Tag mit der Familie seines Bruders.  
Und dann noch einen und noch einen.  
Sie hatten sich allmählich in südlicher Richtung von Trondheim entfernt und am dritten Tag erreichten sie den Schatten der hohen Gebirgskette. Diese saftigen, grünen Hügel stiegen zu kleinen, spitzen und zumindest vereinzelt in Eis und Schnee gehüllten bleifarbenen Gipfeln auf, die jäh in der ausgedehnten Ebene aufzuragen schienen. Als sie eines Abends am Feuer saßen, deutete Tande, der sich anders als der zurückgewiesene Jokke nun viel öfter in seiner Nähe aufzuhalten schien, auf die Gipfel, „Ich habe gehört, dass einer der Gipfel Anettes Zahn heißen soll ...“ „Anettes Zahn?“, Anders hob verwundert den Blick, „Warum?“ „So nennen ihn die Bewohner von Trondheim. Sie sagten, dass der Weg hinauf mit dicken Eisenpfählen gesäumt sein soll. So dick wie mein Handgelenk … Zu beiden Seiten des Pfades.“ „Anettes Zahn ...“, wiederholte Anders nachdenklich, „Ich erinnere mich ...“  
Er verbrachte eine unruhige Nacht in seinem Zelt und als die Familie am Morgen ihre Zelte abbrechen und weiterreisen wollte, verabschiedete Anders sich von seinem Zwilling und dessen Familie. „Hier?“, fragte Einar verständnislos und blickte von der Bettrolle, die er gerade zusammengerollt hatte, auf, „Mitten in dieser Ödnis? Anders, das ist gefährlich ...“ „Stimmt. Aber, bitte vertrau mir. Lasst mir genügend Nahrung für ein paar Wochen hier … Dann kann mir nichts geschehe.“, bat Anders und ignorierte die Einwände seines Zwillings, bis Einar sich schließlich doch geschlagen gab. Man überließ ihm genügend Proviant, das Zelt und verschiedene Werkzeuge und verabschiedete sich dann. „Lass nicht wieder zwölf Jahre vergehen ...“, flüsterte Einar in sein Ohr, als er seinen Zwilling zum Abschied umarmte und Anders nickte mit einem Kloß ihm Hals.  
Und schließlich war er alleine auf der Ebene, die Familie nun mehr nur noch ein Schatten in der Ferne, die schließlich auch am blauen Horizont verschwanden. Anders sah ihnen aber auch nicht nach, denn auch er hatte noch eine große Strecke vor sich, die er bis zum Sonnenuntergang geschafft haben wollte.  
Es war kurz nach Mittag, als Anders den Fuß des höchsten Berges erreicht hatte und dort angekommen, fand er einen breiten, staubigen Pfad, der sich in Serpentinen um den Berg wand. Anfangs sah er nichts von den Pfählen und fürchtete schon, dass er den falschen Berg oder den falschen Weg gewählt haben mochte, aber einige hundert Meter weiter oben wurde der ehemals breite Weg plötzlich zu einem schmalen Pfad, steinig und von Pflanzen überwuchert. Die Bäume, die weiter unten am Berg gefällt worden waren, wuchsen hier dicht an dicht und wachten wie mit lauerndem Misstrauen über den schmalen Pfad, der sich zwischen ihnen hindurchschlängelte. Und dann entdeckte er die beschriebenen Eisenpfähle. Sie säumten tatsächlich den Weg und ein jeder war höher als ein Mensch und etwa zehn Zentimeter im Durchmesser, während oben scharfe Dornen aus der Eisenstange wuchsen. Einige der Pfähle waren verrostet und ein paar wenige waren umgefallen, aber dennoch waren noch mehrere Hundert über, die als steife, schweigende Wachposten den Weg säumten. Ihr einziger Zweck, daran konnte für Anders keinerlei Zweifel bestehen, bestand nur daran jegliches geflügelte Wesen von der Landung auf diesem Berg abzuhalten. Anette hatte sich ein engelsicheres Refugium gebaut und Anders brauchte das Haus nicht zu sehen, um zu wissen, dass dort oben die gleichen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen gegen geflügelten Besuch getroffen worden waren. Die Ehefrau des ersten Erzengels hatte nicht gewollt, dass ein geflügelter Besuch müßig in ihr Haus flatterte, mit ihren Gefühlen spielen würde, bevor er sich wieder in die Luft erheben würde. Jeder Engel, der sie hatte besuchen wollen, musste wie ein Büßer kommen, sich den langen, steilen Hang hinaufschleppen, die hellen Federn im Dreck hinter sich herschleifend.  
Es war ein langwieriger und mühsamer Aufstieg und der Weg wurde immer schwieriger. Fast der gesamte Nachmittag war schließlich vergangen, als Anders es bis zum Berggipfel geschafft hatte und er beinahe zufällig auf die kleine Lichtung taumelte, auf der Anettes Refugium stand. Doch dann vergaß er seine müden und schmerzenden Beine und auch die trockene Kehle und er lachte laut auf.  
Trotz der Unzahl hoher Eisenstangen, die um das Haus herumstanden und auch die Lichtung und den Garten absicherten, strahlte das Haus schon auf den ersten Blick Lebensfreude aus. Das Haus war aus rotem Stein gebaut und das Dach mit Kacheln aus dunkelgrüner Keramik gedeckt, wurde von vier Schornsteinen gekrönt. Ein Bach verlief so dich beim Haus, dass er eine Parallele zur südlichen Mauer bildete und sich um einen Brunnen wand, durch den er offensichtlich früher einmal geflossen sein mochte. Die Ehefrau des Erzengels Romoeren musste eine Blumenliebhaberin gewesen sein, denn noch immer konnte Anders deutlich vier Gärten erkennen. Halb erstickt durch Unkraut und wilde Gewächse, konnte man noch immer die Reste von kunstvoll angelegten Rabatten sehen.

Anders brauchte zwei Wochen, um das Haus bewohnbar zu machen. Clas und die anderen Engel hatten sich nicht erinnern können, wann das letzte Mal eine Ehefrau Gebrauch von dem Besitz gemacht hatte und nach dem Zustand der Einrichtung nach, vermutete Anders, dass es bereits Hundert Jahre her sein mochte. Staub, Dreck, Vogelkot, Mäusenester, getrocknetes Laub, eine Kaninchen- und zahllose Spinnenfamilien hatten das Haus erobert. Das Mobiliar war spärlich, aber zu Anders‘ großer Überraschung waren die meisten Möbelstücke tatsächlich noch brauchbar, besonders die schönen, geschnitzten Holztische und Kommoden und die schweren Stühle aus dunklem Holz. Schwieriger war es, etwas einigermaßen Bequemes zum Schlafen zu finden und für die ersten drei Nächte hüllte Anders sich in seinen Umhang und schlief auf dem Boden des ehemaligen Wohnzimmers.  
Am vierten Tag jedoch, machte er einige Entdeckungen. Die erste war ein verschlossener Schrank aus Holz, dessen Schlüssel sogar noch im angelaufenen Silberschloss steckte. Im Schrank fand er gewebte Matten, Kissen, Woll – und sogar reich bestickte Steppdecken, ebenso wie Leinenzeug, das alles auch noch sauber und vollkommen unzerstört zu sein schien. Außerdem fand er überraschenderweise auch Kleidungsstücke, die alle aufgereiht an einem morschen Seil hingen. Es waren prächtige Kleider, die Anders aber ignorierte und dafür nach den Hosen und Hemden, die sich ebenfalls anfanden, griff. Damit waren die Frage nach dem Nachtlager und Kleidung zum Wechseln beantwortet und neugierig machte Anders sich weiter an die Erforschung des Hauses.  
Später am Nachmittag kam er eher zufällig auf den Zweck des schmalen, länglichen Raumes an der Südseite des Hauses, der als einziger keine Fenster besaß. In einer Wand waren zwei kleine Türen eingebaut und ein tiefer Kanal war in den Boden gehauen und mit bunten Kacheln ausgekleidet worden. Anders fand keinen Kamin, aber einen kleinen Ofen in der Ecke, der schnell warm wurde und, wie Anders feststellte, auch den Keramikkanal erwärmte. Anfangs war er verdutzt gewesen, und hatte beschlossen den Raum erst einmal unberührt zu lassen, doch als er an diesem Abend Wasser aus dem Brunnen zog, bemerkte er einen überwucherten Graben, der vom Bach zum Haus verlief. Und nachdem er Blätter, Äste und anderen Unrat beiseite geräumt hatte, bemerkte er, dass der Graben ebenfalls mit bunten Kacheln ausgekleidet worden war. Und schließlich wurde Anders klar, dass es sich hier um einen Waschraum wie im Holmenkollen handelte. Anette hatte einen Teil des Wassers ableiten und durch das Haus führen lassen, wo das Wasser mittels des Ofens auf eine Badetemperatur erwärmt wurde. Das Wasser musste, so schloss der junge Mann, zu einer Öffnung hinein und zur anderen wieder hinaus fließen und bestimmt gab es dort auch ein engmaschiges Netz, das Fische, Insekten und Unrat abhalten würde.  
Er brauchte beinahe den ganzen nächsten Tag, um den äußeren Graben zu reinigen und Schleusen und Auffanggitter wieder in einen funktionalen Zustand zu versetzen, aber am Abend hatte Anders es geschafft, dass wieder Wasser fröhlich plätschernd durch das Bad floss. Er feierte diesen Erfolg mit einem langen, heißen Bad.  
Nach dem Haus, machte Anders sich an den Garten. Es war natürlich unmöglich die Vernachlässigung von Jahrhunderten innerhalb von wenigen Tagen wieder zu beheben, aber der Blonde kam überraschend gut voran und machte noch eine erfreuliche Entdeckung in einem der Beete. Er fand einen Gemüsegarten voller Tomaten, Mais, Gurken und Bohnen. Von dem Obst aus dem verwilderten Obstgarten, dem Gemüse, den Fischen im Bach und dem Trockenfisch, den er von seinem Bruder als Proviant erhalten hatte, würde er lange Zeit leben können.  
Vielleicht für immer.  
Anders war hier so glücklich, dass er die ganze Zeit sang. Manchmal war es ihm nicht einmal bewusst, dass er überhaupt sang, bis er sich in einem der langen, hohen Spiegel, die es in beinahe jedem Raum zu geben schien, sah. Der Anblick seiner zerzausten, staubbedeckten Gestalt und des offenen Mundes, der Gebete, Lieder oder einfach nur Tonleitern formte, ließ ihn das Singen für einige Stunden zu einem Summen zurücknehmen. Doch dann hörte er plötzlich wieder Musik und wenn er sich dann wieder im Spiegel betrachtete, dann merkte er, dass er sie hervorbrachte.  
Er achtete nicht darauf was er sang, aber er war sich bewusst, dass dieses einer der Orte war, an dem seine Stimme Gott mit Leichtigkeit erreichen würde und er begann sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, was er sang. Und doch fragte er sich, wenn er sich an die kleine, etwas schiefe Eingangstür zu seinem Hexenhäuschen stellen und die Arme gen Himmel recken würde … Worum sollte er Gott bitten? Was wünschte er sich?  
‚Bring Clas zu mir ...‘, hörte er seine innere Stimme sagen und obwohl Anders wusste, dass es das Einzige war, das er sich wünschte, so wusste er nicht, wie er Gott um die Erfüllung dieses Wunsches bitten sollte. Es musste etwas anderes geben, um dass er bitten konnte.  
Es vergingen noch drei Wochen, bevor er den Schlüssel zu der silbernen Schatulle im Schlafzimmer fand. Er hatte die Schatulle bereits an seinem ersten Tag ausgegraben, sie hatte im hintersten Regal eines Schrankes gestanden, versteckt hinter verrotteter Seide und einem Nest, das vor Jahren vielleicht einmal von einer Maus bewohnt gewesen war. Obwohl in all den Jahren schwarz angelaufen, war noch immer die filigrane Schönheit zu erkennen, aber dennoch hielt das Silberschloss Anders‘ Bemühungen sie zu öffnen stand. Und trotz seiner Neugier hatte Anders gezögert etwas so schönes zu zerstören. Doch dann fand er den Schlüssel an einem Schlüsselring, der versteckt hinter einem Vorhang gehangen hatte.  
Als er den Decke schließlich heben konnte, hätte seine Überraschung nicht größer sein können. Behutsam, fast schon ehrfürchtig hob er die Lagen von brüchigen, braunen Papier heraus, aus Angst es könnte unter seinen Berührungen zu Staub zerfallen. Die Notizen und Skizzen waren für den Blonden uninteressant, ihn fesselten die Verse, die Noten und die handschriftlichen Bemerkungen am Rand einiger Blätter, die einzig aus der Feder von Anette stammen konnten. Anettes Persönlichkeit war aus den Blättern deutlich zu erkennen. Jedes Wort war mit schnellem, hastigem Federstrich geführt worden, einige Seiten trugen eine Überschrift, aber meisten begann die Musik mit einem Notenschlüssel, einer Tonangabe und den ersten Worten des Liedtextes. Langsam blätterte Anders die Blätter durch, überflog die Texte und las die Bemerkungen der Autorin am Rand.  
„Zu langweilig!“  
„Umwandeln in Moll?“  
„Braucht noch eine Strophe ...“  
„Das wird Björn gefallen ...“  
„Für Mika, auch wenn er es niemals hören wird ...“  
„Mein Lieblingsstück.“  
Aber die Komposition, bei der er schließlich innehielt, war diejenige, die er gesucht hatte, seit er bemerkt hatte, dass Gott ihn hier an diesem Ort erhören würde. Wie die meisten anderen Stücke, hatte auch das keinen Titel und trug nur den eiligen, handschriftlichen Vermerk ‚Melodie der Sehnsucht‘. Probehalber summte der Blonde die Melodie, um ein erstes Gefühl für das Stück zu bekommen. Selbst im Inneren des Hauses und ohne die Worte auch nur zu Flüstern, spürte er bereits die ungeheure Kraft, die dieses Lied entfesseln würde. Das Rauschen der Bäume verstummte und alle Tiere schienen plötzlich zu lauschen und selbst Gott schien atemlos abzuwarten, begierig darauf mehr zu hören.  
Dies also sollte sein Brief an Clas sein, seine Einladung und auch seine Entschuldigung an seinen Ehemann. Diese Botschaft würde Clas verstehen, aber noch fühlte Anders sich momentan noch zu unsicher, um den Engel zu sehen.  
Am nächsten Morgen trat er aber vor die Tür und sang die Ballade, die er in der Nacht auswendig gelernt hatte, aus vollem Herzen. Nur Gott hörte seinen Gesang und natürlich die wilden Tiere, die hier auf dem wilden Berggipfel lebten und der Fluss trug seine Worte den Berg hinab.  
Nur Gott konnte ihn hören.  
Aber, Clas würde kommen.


	29. 28. Akt: Der Lohn aller Mühen

28\. Akt: Der Lohn aller Mühen

So, entweder ist das nun das Ende ... oder besteht Interesse an Lars' und Anders' Wunder, so wie Clas' und Fannis 'Eheleben'?  
Wenn ja, bitte melden!

28\. Akt: Der Lohn aller Mühen  
Die folgenden Wochen vergingen in großer Betriebsamkeit. Clas flog so oft zwischen den großen Städten hin und her, dass er allmählich begann die Langsamkeit seiner Flügel zu verfluchen begann und sich eine schnellere Fortbewegungsart wünschte. Der Engel konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wie jemand die zermürbenden Stunden einer solchen Reise zu Fuß oder auch auf einem Reittier ertragen konnte.  
Doch langsam begann sich alles zu fügen und Clas stellte beinahe erleichtert fest, dass selbst die reichen Kaufleute und sogar die Sklavenhändler zu Kreuze krochen und plötzlich auf ein gutes Auskommen mit dem Erzengel bedacht zu sein schienen. Die Sklaven wurden freigelassen und nach diesem großen Schritt schworen die Sklavenhändler, dass sie eine andere Profession suchen würden.. Es würde dennoch noch Jahre oder vielleicht sogar Jahrzehnte brauchen, um anderen Ungerechtigkeiten auf die Spur zu kommen, besonders bei den reichen Kaufleuten an der Küste. Aber, der Anfang war gemacht.  
Clas verbrachte auch einige Wochen zusammen mit Lars und Anders in Sogn og Fjordane, wo sie versuchten sich auf den Standort der neuen Engelsfestung zu einigen. Die neue Festung sollte, so zeigten es die ersten Zeichnungen, welche die Zwillinge selber angefertigt hatten, mehr im Stil ihrer Heimat, des Nordlandes sein, als dem unzugänglichen Holmenkollen oder gar dem schrecklichen Windjammer zu ähneln. Die Zeichnungen zeigten einen terrassenartigen Aufbau, in dem Engel und Sterbliche sich mischen sollten. Und Clas, dem Lars eines Abends, nachdem sie eine der Insel, die wild und unberührt im Gletschersee lagen, als Standort ausgemacht hatten, beim gemeinsamen Essen die Pläne zeigte, fand die Pläne als Neuanfang passend. Anders, inzwischen auch von seiner Verletzung genesen, erläuterte sie mit leuchtenden Augen und Clas schmunzelte, als er die Begeisterung des jungen Engels bemerkte. Aber Lars hatte Recht, in der Vergangenheit hatten die Engel alleine ihre Maßstäbe für die Lebensgestaltung allen Planungen zu Grunde gelegt gehabt und niemals an die Sterblichen gedacht. Nun aber, und das zeigte schon der mittlerweile deutliche Bauch von Anders, über den sich das Shirt zu spannen begann, war eindeutig eine andere Zeit, ein neues Zeitalter angebrochen.  
Aber dennoch wussten nur wenige Leute von dem sich anbahnenden Wunder, aber vor den Arbeitern, die rasch begonnen hatten die Terrassen der neuen Festung aufzuschütten und ein kompliziert wirkendes Geflecht aus Holz zu wohnlichen Pavillons zu machen, konnte man es nicht geheim halten. Ebenso wenig vor der Bevölkerung, die neugierig auf die neuen Herren der Provinz waren und die auch beinahe sofort die Dienste der Zwillinge und der anderen Engel forderten. Clas erlebte in den wenigen Wochen, die er bei ihnen verbrachte, kaum einen Tag, an dem die wenigen Engel nicht von der Bevölkerung um Hilfe gebeten wurden, zu lange hatte dieser Landstrich unter der Vernachlässigung durch Walter und seine Engel gelitten. Man bat um Hilfe für die Ernte, da das Wetter so unstet und die Jahreszeiten verdreht schienen und Lars flog los. Man bat um Hilfe bei Krankheiten und Anders, der seiner Mutter und auch dem besorgten Lars vorher lachend versicherte, dass er sich bestimmt nicht anstecken und ihm nichts passieren würde, brach auf, um diesen Auftrag zu erledigen.  
Aber niemand kommentierte das Wunder, obgleich jeder die fragenden, neugierigen und schüchternen Blicke der Leute auf den Engel bemerkte. Aber, die Engel, die wenigen, die sie hatten entbehren können, waren auch von früh bis spät unterwegs. Und Yvonne, unterstützte ihre, ihr eigentlich noch immer fremden Söhne, wo sie nur konnte, so dass Clas nach ein paar Wochen die Baustelle und auch die Provinz beruhigt und alle in guten Händen wissend, verlassen konnte.  
Beinahe hätte Fanni vergessen, aber jede noch so kleine, zärtliche Berührung zwischen den Zwillingen, Lars‘ Hand auf dem nun langsam zu erahnenden Babybauch, ein kurzer, verstohlener Kuss, als ob es den Zwillingen noch immer nicht erlaubt wäre ihre Liebe so offen zu zeigen, all das weckte die schmerzhaften Erinnerungen und die Sehnsucht nach seinem Ehemann.  
Es war Spätsommer und seit Monaten hatte der Erzengel nichts von seinem Gemahl gehört. Er hatte auch nicht damit gerechnet, dennoch hatte er immer noch etwas Hoffnung in seinem Herzen bewahrt gehabt. Und noch immer, wann immer er eine Gruppe Reisender überflog, hielt er Ausschau nach der kleinen, blonden Gestalt seines Mannes. Aber nie sah er ihn und, er hielt auch weiterhin Wort und sank nie so tief herab, dass die Reisenden ihn sehen würden.  
Ein weiterer Monat verging, dann noch ein paar Wochen. Yvonne informierte ihn in einem Brief, dass die neue Festung fertigstellt wäre und lud ihn gleichzeitig auch zur Einweihung ein. Anders hatte in seiner unmöglichen Handschrift, die so schwer zu entziffern war, noch etwas darunter geschrieben: „Bring Fanni mit! Lars und Yvonne machen mich wahnsinnig.“ Clas starrte lange auf diesen Brief und vor allem auf den Zusatz, wäre es im schlimmsten Fall noch fast ein dreiviertel Jahr, bis Fanni freiwillig zu ihm zurückkehren würde. Er wünschte sich sehnlichst, dass sich die Welt schneller drehen möge, die Tage und Nächte kürzer wären, nur um dann wie im Fluge zu vergehen. Nie wieder würde er Zugeständnisse machen, keine Gelöbnisse mehr ablegen oder auf unerträgliche Bedingungen mehr eingehen. Nein, er würde keine Fehler mehr machen und wenn Anders wieder davonrennen wollte, dann würde er ihm auf den Fersen folgen, egal wohin.

Clas hielt sich in Sogn og Fjordane auf, als ein sonderbarer Regen auf die neue Festung niederging. Er saß zusammen mit Anders auf der obersten der Terrassen, wo sich unter einem Glasdach ein prächtiger Garten voller exotischer Pflanzen ausbreitete, als es plötzlich laut gegen die Scheiben schlug. Überrascht unterbrachen die beiden Engel das Gespräch und sahen nach oben und Clas runzelte die Stirn, „Was ist das? Ein Sandsturm?“ Anders, mittlerweile unübersehbar schwanger, hatte mehr Mühe aus dem bequemen Sessel aufzustehen und zog dann ein einer etwas beschämt wirkenden Geste, das weite Hemd, das den Babybauch nun mehr nur noch schwerlich zu kaschieren mochte zurecht, bevor er durch eine versteckte Tür nach draußen, in den offenen Teil des Gartens trat, „Ich glaube nicht, dass das … Sand ist ...“ Clas, der sich eine Hand vor den Mund hielt, um den seltsamen, staubigen Niederschlag nicht einzuatmen, war ebenfalls hinausgetreten und beide Engel spürten das mehlartige Zeug schnell in den Haaren und Flügeln. Anders spreizte genervt die Federn, um das Gefieder davon zu reinigen, während Clas eine Hand in den Niederschlag hielt und die winzigen Körner neugierig betrachtete, „Es ist … Reis…? Samen …“ „Großer Gott, woher kommt das?“, auch der schwangere Engel betrachtete nun die Körner, die schnell eine dünne Schicht auf dem fruchtbaren Lehmboden des Gartens bildeten, „Clas?“ „Ich habe keine Ahnung.“, der Erzengel blinzelte zum verhangenen Himmel hinauf und sah nichts, außer dem wirbelnden Dunst, der sich ständig neu bildete und dann herabsank, „Ich bin mir noch nicht einmal sicher, was genau das ist ...“ Unter ihnen konnten sie sehen, wie Leute auf die tieferliegenden Terrassen traten und ebenfalls mit gewölbten Händen die seltsame Gabe aufzufangen begannen. Anscheinend wusste niemand, um was genau es sich dabei handelte, aber nachdem die Bewohner der Festung zum Schluss gekommen waren, dass es eine Gabe von Gott sein musste, stellte man Teller, Eimer, Vase, Wannen und Kochtöpfe, eigentlich jedes halbwegs geeignete Geschirr auf, um den kostbaren Niederschlag aufzufangen. Frauen, mit ausgebreiteten Röcken tauchten auf den Terrassen unter ihnen auf und Anders zuckte neben Clas mit den Schultern, „Yvonne weiß sicher, was es ist.“  
Erst beim Abendessen, als auch Lars zurückgekehrt war und berichtet hatte, dass dieser staubige Regen scheinbar überall niedergegangen war, kam Clas dazu die ältere Frau zu fragen, „Du weißt, was das ist?“ „Natürlich.“, die Sterbliche lächelte geheimnisvoll, „Das ist Manna.“ „Manna?“, die drei Engel blickte zu einem der Fenster, gegen das noch immer Samenkörner prasselten, „Aber das hat es seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr gegeben!“ „Ich weiß.“, Yvonne lächelte wieder und Clas runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, „Aber, warum sollte er uns nun so etwas schicken?“ „Jemand muss ihn darum gebeten haben.“, erklärte Yvonne ihm geduldig und zwinkerte ihm dann vielsagend zu, „Angeblich hat Anette persönlich dieses Gebet geschrieben ...“ Clas starrte die Sterbliche an, aber tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass Fanni ihn sehen wollte. Und, er wusste auch, wo er sich befand.

Zwei Tage später konnte er endlich aufbrechen und kam am frühen Mittag am Fuße der hohen Berge an. Er hatte Geschenke dabei und trug auch, wie eigentlich immer die silberne Flöte an der Kette um seinen Hals. In seiner raren Freizeit hatte er geübt und konnte nun ein Repertoire von einfachen, aber wohlklingenden Musikstücken vorweisen. Wie es sich für einen Büßenden geziemte, unternahm er keinen Versuch sich die Reise zu erleichtern oder gar zu verkürzen. Der Erzengel machte sich zu Fuß auf den Weg und schleppte sich mühsam, da er an diese Art der körperlichen Anstrengung nicht gewohnt war, die Serpentinen des Weges hinauf.   
Auch, wenn der Engel sich beinahe schon körperlich nach seinem Gemahl sehnte, zwang Clas sich immer wieder zu Pausen. Er ließ die Bündel mit den Geschenken fallen, setzte sich ins Gras und zog die Flöte hervor. Das Konzert, dem nur die Tiere lauschten, war kurz und umfasste lediglich fünf Stücke, aber die Flöte schien hier, an diesem wilden Ort, genau richtig zu klingen und der Engel war sich sicher, dass der Wind die Töne bis zum Gipfel hinauftragen würde.  
Schließlich lud er sich das Gepäck wieder auf und setzte den Aufstieg fort. Der Pfad wurde immer schmaler, bis er schließlich auch die Schulter und die Flügel einziehen musste, um die Metallhindernisse am Wegesrand nicht zu streifen. Die Spitzen seiner Federn schleiften hinter ihm im Staub, so würde er keinen ruhmreichen Auftritt haben, sondern staubig und erschöpft, wie ein Sterblicher oben ankommen.  
Doch, als er den letzten Hügelkamm schließlich erklommen hatte und auf die kleine Lichtung blickte, auf der das Haus versteckt stand, konnte er sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Blumen gediehen in den Gärten, Rauch kräuselte sich aus einem der Schornsteine und der Duft von frischgebackenen Brot wehte ihm wie eine Einladung entgegen. Aber, Anders war nirgendwo zu sehen. Clas schritt den kleinen Hand hinab, überquerte den gepflasterten, noch von Unkraut überwucherten Hof und klopfte dann hoffnungsvoll an die Tür.  
Anders war ganz in Blau gekleidet, sein blondes Haar schimmerte in der Sonne und er lächelte nicht. Aber, Anders wirkte auch nicht wütend oder überrascht, als er an seiner Tür auftauchte und nun den Kopf vor ihm neigte, „Anders.“   
„Clas.“, antwortete er mit einer majestätischen Neigung des blonden Kopfes, „Ich sehe, dass du die beschwerliche Wanderung zu meinem Haus auf dich genommen hast.“ „Mir erschien der Weg nicht steil oder ermüdend.“, erwiderte er ruhig und Anders nickte, „Dieses Haus wurde nicht gebaut, um Engel zu empfangen.“ „Es wurde gebaut, um zu schützen.“, bestätigte er und musterte seinen Mann, „Gefällt es dir hier?“ „Mir gefällt es hier besser, als irgendwo sonst auf der Welt ...“, der Kleinere nickte nun und trat zur Seite, „Möchtest du hereinkommen?“  
Der Engel musste den Kopf einziehen und die großen Flügel eng anlegen, um durch die kleine Tür zu treten. Drinnen war der Geruch von Mehl und Hefe sehr stark und was Clas von dem Häuschen sehen konnte, war sauber und mit leuchtenden Farben lebhaft dekoriert worden. „Ich habe dir etwas für dein neues Zuhause mitgebracht.“, sagte Clas und reichte Anders ein zusammengerolltes Bündel, einen Kaminteppich. Er hatte ihn bei einem Aufenthalt in Trondheim erstanden und zwar nur aus dem Grund, da ihn die Farben an Anders erinnerten. Er hatte sich damals keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, unter welchen Umständen sein Gemahl das Geschenk erhalten sollte. Nun nahm Fanni das Geschenk an, schüttelte es auf und legte den Teppich vor den kalten Kamin. Sofort hatte man den Eindruck, dass das Webstück einzig für diese Stelle, in diesem Haus gekauft worden wäre. „Bist du nur gekommen, um mir ein Geschenk für mein Haus zu bringen?“, noch immer stand der Blonde am Kamin und sah beinahe scheu zu Clas, der den Kopf schüttelte, „Nein. Aber, ich wäre gerne die ganze Strecke geflogen, um dir Geschenke zu bringen und wäre dann wieder nach Hause geflogen.“  
„Wie ist es dir in den letzten Monaten ergangen?“, fragte Anders schließlich, behielt aber weiterhin den Abstand zwischen ihnen aufrecht. Aber Clas trat langsam, wie um ihn nicht zu erschrecken, näher zu ihm, „Ich bin von Stadt zu Stadt gereist … Habe mit Leuten gesprochen … Und Pläne für die nächsten 20 Jahre gemacht … Ich habe den Zwillingen Sogn og Fjordane überlassen … Und sie haben eine neue … Bleibe am Gletschersee gebaut ...“ „Was ist mit Windjammer?“, unterbrach Fanni ihn ungeduldig und Clas schnaubte, „Die Festung gibt es nicht mehr. Sie wurde von der Hand Gottes vom Berg gefegt.“ Anders betrachtete ihn von Kopf bis Fuß, fragte aber nicht, welche Rolle der Erzengel bei der Zerstörung der alten Festung gespielt haben mochte, „Wie geht es Anders?“ „Er ist eine Nervensäge …“, Clas betrachtete mit Wohlwollen, wie Fannis Mundwinkel zuckten, „Er wollte die neue Festung ‚Elsker Fugl‘ nennen … Lovebirds … Aber Lars und er freuen sich auf ihr Kind … Du solltest sie besuchen, er vermisst dich … Und du würdest staunen wie … schwanger er ist ...“ Endlich stand Clas nun neben seinem Gemahl und zeigte ihm die Flöte an der silbernen Kette hervor, „Aber, ich hatte auch Zeit zum üben. Und kann nun ein paar Stücke spielen.“ „Ich habe dich auf dem Weg spielen hören.“, bemerkte Anders leise, „Bist du etwa den ganzen Weg aus Oslo hierhergekommen, um mir vorzuspielen?“ „Nein.“, sagte er wieder, „Aber ich wäre die ganze Strecke geflogen, nur um dir etwas vorzutragen, wenn du Freude daran gehabt hättest … Und wäre dann wieder zurück in den Holmenkollen geflogen.“  
Nun spielte ein deutliches Lächeln um seine Lippen, „Ich würde es aber nicht übers Herz bringen, dich die ganze Strecke hierher und nach Oslo fliegen zu lassen, ohne dir vorher etwas zu essen anzubieten. Hast du Hunger?“ „Ja.“, sagte er und ließ es dabei bewenden. Doch noch etwas zögerlich führte Anders ihn in die Küche, wo es noch deutlicher nach dem frischen Brot und anderen Sachen roch und wo der Tisch für zwei Personen gedeckt worden war, „Setz dich … Möchtest du Wein?“

„Im Land herrscht gerade die Kochwut.“, eine Weile hatten sie schweigend gegessen und beim Klang seiner Stimme sah Anders neugierig auf, „Warum denn das?“ „Es gibt da ein neues Gewürz … Alles wird damit abgeschmeckt, Wein, Kuchen, Eis und sogar Braten.“ Anders stand wieder auf, aber jetzt lächelte er unverkennbar, „Und hast du von den Köstlichkeiten gegessen?“ „Nein.“, sagte er vorsichtig, „Ich habe nichts gegessen, außer den Speisen, die ich selbst zubereitet habe … Und, ich kann nicht kochen ...“ „Dann ist es kein Wunder, dass du Hunger hast, Clas.“, Anders‘ Augen funkelten in stummer Herausforderung und Clas zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich weiß ...“ „Magst du das neue Gewürz denn nicht?“, erkundigte der Mensch sich weiter und Clas schüttelte den Kopf, „Man hat es mir nur auf den falschen Tellern serviert ...“ „Ich habe es bei allen Speisen benutzt ...“, Anders ließ seinen Blick über die Speisen wandern und Clas lächelte, „Ich werde reichlich genießen.“  
Anders trat zaghaft näher, fast wie gegen seinen eigenen Willen, aber getrieben von seiner eigenen Erregung und auch Clas erhob sich, zog den Menschen in seine Arme und griff nach seinen Händen, „Ich habe großen Hunger ...“ Die Gegenwehr des Kleineren erlahmte endlich, aber dennoch war sein Blick störrisch, „Clas … Leidenschaft löst keine Probleme … Nichts, von dem, was zwischen uns steht!“ „Keine?“, fragte er und zog den Kleineren noch enger an sich und als er ihn küsste, spürte er wie Anders sich in seinen Armen in Seide verwandelte und sich an ihn schmiegte. Zufriedenheit breitete sich in Anders aus, seine Hände schoben sich auf den breiten Rücken des Engels und ruhten schließlich warm und angenehm zwischen seinen Federn und seiner Haut. Clas küsste ihn immer und immer wieder, bis Anders die Küsse nicht mehr zählen könnte und als der Engel ihn schließlich losließ, lachte der Blonde etwas gequält, „Es muss eine stärkere Droge sein, als ich ahnte … Denn sie wirkt schon, obwohl du noch nichts probiert hast ...“ „Auf dich scheint sie auch zu wirken ...“, bemerkte er und strich sanft durch den unbändigen, blonden Schopf, woraufhin Anders die Augen schloss, „Ich koche schon seit Tagen ...“ „Oh? Und wenn hast du erwartet, um ihn zu verwöhnen?“, erkundigte er sich schmunzelnd, aber Anders schob ihn weg, drückte ihn in einen der Sessel und durchquerte dann eilig den Raum, um sich an allerlei Dingen auf dem Eisenherd zu schaffen zu machen. Sein Gesicht war von der Hitze des Feuers gerötet oder vielleicht waren auch gewisse Gedanken schuld an der Gesichtsfarbe. „Nun?“, fragte er, als das Schweigen langsam unangenehm wurde und es an der Zeit wäre, dass Anders es endlich aussprach. Und wirklich, Anders drehte sich zu ihm um, immer noch etwas zurückhaltend, aber seine Augen funkelten vor Leidenschaft, „Dich … Auf dich hätte ich ewig gewartet … Ich liebe dich.“


	30. Erstes Nachspiel: Von Engeln und Dämonen

Erstes Nachspiel: Von Engeln und Dämonen  
„Ich weiß was, was du nicht weißt!“, Tom hüpfte auf seinem Stuhl herum, aber Anders, dem er Gesellschaft leiste, während Lars sich mit Clas und einigen Händlern zwecks Verhandlungen über Handelsrouten traf, ignorierte ihn. Die langen Finger des schwangeren Engels lagen um die Tasse und er er tippte immer wieder ungeduldig gegen die Keramik, während Tom weiter sang, „Ich weiß was ...“ „UND WAS?“, schließlich schnappte Anders und hob den Kopf, um den grinsenden Tom zu mustern. „Ich weiß, was da in deinem Bauch ist.“, Tom biss herzhaft in sein Marmeladenbrot und leckte sich dann über die Lippen, „Wow … Lecker …“ „Ein Baby. Toll, so schlau bin ich schon seit Monaten. Und schmatz nicht so … Da wird einem ja übel.“, mit einer Handbewegung, als wollte er eine nervige Fliege verscheuchen, unterstrich er seine Worte. „Na ja, wenn man genau hinguckt … Es könnten auch zwei Kinder sein … Oder drei? Dick genug bist du ja.“, wieder biss Tom herzhaft zu und schloss genüsslich die Augen, so dass er den erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck des anderen Engels gar nicht bemerkte, „Ich muss Fanni fragen, ob er mir auch die Marmelade besorgen kann … Meinst du, Ingrid hat noch einen Vorrat?“ Als Anders nicht antwortete, öffnete Tom die Augen und wedelte mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht des geschockten Anders herum, „Huhu? Erde an Engel! Erde an Engel? Ist jemand zu Hause? Anders? Pah …“ Als der Engel auch auf die erhöhte Lautstärke nicht reagierte, lehnte der langhaarige Engel sich zurück und tauchte den Löffel in das Marmeladenglas, um ihn dann genüsslich abzulecken, „Dann erzähl ich dir halt nicht, dass es ein Mädchen wird!“ 

 

„Muss das sein?“, Anders drehte sich müde im breiten Bett, um seinen Bruder, der hinter ihm lag und dessen große Hand auf seinem Bauch lag, wo sie gedankenverloren Muster malte, verstimmt knurrend anzusehen, „Ich will nicht ...“ „Wir sind aber eingeladen ...“, Lars hauchte einen Kuss in den angespannten Nacken und knabberte dann am Ohrläppchen seines angespannten Zwillings, nur um dann darauf in sein Ohr zu flüstern, „Wir sind die Herren von Sogn og Fjordane … Wir müssen erscheinen … Und, es dauert ja nicht lange … Es ist doch nur eine Taufe … Komm, Andi ...“ Das wird schon nicht so schlimm ...“ Lars massierte den runden Bauch und kicherte, als er schließlich einen Tritt gegen seine Hand fühlte, „Und sie stimmt mir zu ...“ „Sie ...“, Anders stemmte sich mit einem frustrierten Seufzen hoch und drehte sich ganz zu seinem Bruder um, „Du verbündest dich mit meiner Tochter?“ „Mit unserer Tochter ...“, Lars, der liegengeblieben war, sah zum frustrierten Anders auf, „Alleine komme ich ja nicht gegen dich an, du Sturkopf.“ „Lars ...“, Anders knurrte warnend, aber Lars sah bettelnd zu ihm auf, „Bitte, bitte …“ „Also gut ...“, Anders schwang die Beine über die Bettkante und schaffte es denn mit einigen Schwierigkeiten sich hoch zu stemmen und dann aufzustehen. „Wo willst du hin?“, Lars sah ihm müde, aber auch erstaunt zu, wie Anders sich mühsam bückte, ein Hemd vom Boden aufhob und es dann überstreifte, „Es ist mitten in der Nacht ...“ „Wir haben Hunger. Auf … Auf Gurken. Und auf Schokolade … Und auf diese verdammte Blaubeermarmelade, die Ingrid uns geschickt hat ...“, Anders, der gerade beim Knöpfen festgestellt hatte, dass das Hemd Lars zu gehören schien und sich deshalb nicht schließen ließ, ließ mit einem genervten Knurren nun von den Knöpfen, die sich über dem Bauch nicht mehr schließen ließen, ab und fauchte seinen Bruder, der sich mittlerweile das Lachen verbeißen musste, an, „Was? Das ist nicht lustig!“ Der schwangere Engel sah an sich herunter und umfasste den unübersehbaren Bauch, „Ich bin fett … Ach scheiße!“ „Anders ...“, Lars stand nun auch auf und trat zu seinem Bruder, dessen Schluchzen nun in einen unruhigen Schluckauf überging, und zog ihn in seine Arme, „Ganz ruhig ...“ Solche Episoden hatte es während der ganzen letzten Monate immer wieder gegeben und Lars war inzwischen im Trösten, Besänftigen und Beruhigen von Anders geübt. Der schwangere Engel schluchzte an der Brust seines Zwillings und wehrte sich auch nicht, als Lars ihn mit sich zurück auf das Bett zog, „Du bist nicht fett ...“ „Ach?“, Anders bewegte sich kurz gegen Lars, so dass der runde Bauch gegen den Zwilling stieß, „Und was ist das?“ „Das?“, Lars‘ Hand legte sich nun warm auf den Rücken seines Bruders und zog ihn wieder zu sich, „Das ist unsere Tochter ...“ „Arsch ...“, aber die angespannte Gegenwehr erlahmte und Anders lehnte sich müde gegen Lars, der erleichtert aufatmete, „Ich weiß … Wollen wir schlafen?“ „Mmmmh ...“, Lars schmiegte sich wieder von hinten gegen den Schwangeren und bald hatten sie ihre alte Schlafposition wieder eingenommen.

„Sie starren mich an.“, die Bevölkerung ihrer Provinz war inzwischen, anders als die Bevölkerung von Oslo und selbst die des Holmenkollens, an den Anblick des schwangeren Engels gewöhnt und selten würdigte man Anders‘ Bauch eines zweiten Blickes, „Lars!“ „Gar nicht.“, beruhigend drückte Lars die Hand seines Bruders und hob sie an seine Lippen. Auch, wenn die Kunde über das Wunder und ihre Beziehung keine Geheimnisse mehr waren, so hielten die beiden Engelszwillinge sich in der Öffentlichkeit noch immer mit Liebesbekundungen zurück und beschränkten sich, zumindest außerhalb von Sogn og Fjordane meistens nur auf kleine, versteckte Gesten.   
„Anders ...“, als sein Bruder zum wiederholten Male vor einer spiegelnden Fläche stehen geblieben war und wieder an dem weiten Hemd, dass trotz allem über dem Bauch zu spannen begonnen hatte, verlor Lars langsam die Geduld und zerrte seinen Bruder durch die Gänge, vorbei an den neugierig starrenden Engeln und Sterblichen des Holmenkollens, „Wir sind doch eh schon zu spät … Komm jetzt!“

Das Haus des jungen Lord Forfang schien noch prächtiger geworden zu sein, seit die Zwillinge es vor so vielen ereignisreichen Monaten letztmalig zur Hochzeit von Lord Johann und Lady Celina betreten hatten. Die Fassade glänzte selbst im strömenden Herbstregen des Oktobers in strahlendem Weiß und hinter den riesigen, kristallverglasten Fenstern schimmerte das warme, goldene Licht von zahllosen Kandelabern. Ein livrierter Diener in den Hausfarben verneigte sich eifrig vor den beiden Engeln, welche in der Eingangshalle die Nässe aus Federn und Haaren schüttelten und gleich darauf eilte die strahlende Hausherrin, in einem eleganten, rosafarbenen Kleid herbei, „Engel.“ Sie verneigte sich respektvoll vor ihnen, konnte den kleinen Laut der Überraschung aber nicht unterdrücken, als ihr Blick auf Anders‘ Bauch fiel, „Oh! Ihr seid ja wirklich schwanger ...“ Sie klatschte begeistert in die Hände, ergriff denn die Hand des überraschten Engels und strahlte zu Anders auf, „Ist das nicht wundervoll? So ein kleines Wesen zu spüren ...“   
„Anders! Lars!“, Fanni war der jungen Frau, der sich nun ihr Kastellan genähert und ihr etwas ins Ohr geflüstert hatte, gefolgt. Der Blonde eilte nun, während Lady Celina sich entschuldigte, über die blankpolierten Fliesen und schaffte es gerade noch vor den Zwillingen zu stoppen, „Endlich! Ich dachte schon, ihr würdet nicht mehr kommen!“ Der Mensch umarmte nun erst Lars, bevor er Anders, den er seit der Glorie nicht mehr gesehen hatte, erst einmal mit schief gelegtem Kopf musterte, „Oh man, ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch um dich herumkomme ...“ „Fanni ...“, die Umarmung ging von dem Engel aus und der Sterbliche sah verwirrt zu Anders auf, „Was ist mit deiner Stimme passiert?“ „Seit der Glorie ...“, brachte Anders, dessen Stimme nach der Verätzung nun viel rauer und einige Nuancen tiefer geworden zu sein und Fanni nickte abgelenkt, spürte er doch nun, noch immer in der Umarmung des Engels, deutlich den ungewohnten Bauch, der sich gegen ihn presste, „Das ist ziemlich seltsam … Aber … schön ...“

„Was ist los?“, verschlafen wälzte Lars sich herum und betrachtete Anders, der vorgebeugt auf der Bettkante saß, „Kannst du nicht schlafen?“ „Mmmmh ...“, der Engel versteifte sich und die Flügel zitterten kurz vor Anspannung, bevor sie wieder hinabsanken und Anders schwer atmete, „Mein Rücken ...“ „Soll ich dich massieren?“, Lars richtete sich auf, platzierte sich vorsichtig hinter seinem Bruder und legte sein Kinn auf die verspannte Schulter, „Vielleicht wird die kleine Prinzessin dann auch müde ...“ „Hmmmh ...“; Anders saß weiterhin so weit es ging vorgebeugt und bemühte sich, sich beinahe schon gewaltsam zu entspannen, aber sein Körper verspannte sich immer wieder aufs Neue, bis er schließlich Lars‘ Hand abschüttelte, „Schlaf du lieber noch etwas … Ich werde etwas in den Garten gehen ...“ Lars wollte widersprechen, aber die angespannte Miene seines Zwillings verriet ihm, dass jedes Widerwort vergeblich wäre und so nickte er, „Sei vorsichtig ...“ „Was sollte mir passieren?“, mühsam stemmte der hochschwangere Engel sich hoch und verließ leise das Zimmer.  
Der erste Schnee fiel dieses Mal früh, mitten im November taumelten die leichten Flocken auf das gläserne Dach des Gartens, der ungewohnt still und dunkel dalag. Schliefen doch die winzigen, bunten Vögel, ein Geschenk von Clas, irgendwo in den Zweigen der Bäume und begrüßten ihn nicht wie sonst mit ihrem Gezwitscher oder ihren strahlenden Farben. Langsam bahnte er sich seinen Weg durch die Pflanzen und ließ sich mit einem Seufzen auf den bequemen Sessel, der nahe einer der großen Scheiben stand und somit einen fantastischen Blick über den nächtlich, ruhig daliegenden, pechschwarzen See gewährte, sinken.  
Eine Hand lag auf seinem Bauch und mit einer schmerzverzerrten Grimasse massierte er die Rundung, während er nun den Kopf zurücklehnte und die wenigen Sterne, die durch die dicken Schneewolken hindurch strahlten betrachtete, „Nur noch ein paar Wochen … Dann … Dann … Bist du ein kleiner Dämon? So, wie sie wispern?“ Er rieb, als eine neue Welle von Schmerzen durch seinen überbeanspruchten Rücken jagte, beruhigend über den Bauch und seufzte, „Ich kann es kaum mehr erwarten … Egal, was du am Ende sein wirst ...“

Die Schmerzen ließen auch am nächsten Tag nicht nach und Lars beobachtete besorgt, wie Anders immer öfter inmitten einer Bewegung verharrte und tief einatmete, bevor er sich dann, wenn auch immer nur für wenige Minuten, entspannte. „Anders, sollten wir einen Arzt rufen?“, Lars legte einen Arm um seinen Bruder, stützte ihn, als er sich wieder verspannte und half ihm auf die kleine Couch, „Ich mache mir Sorgen.“ Aber Anders winkte nur ab, musste sich aber, als beim Aufstellen eine erneute Schmerzwelle von seinem Rücken ausging und sich wie ein enger Ring um seinen Bauch zog, krampfhaft am Tisch festhalten, „Lars ...“ Sein Zwilling war sofort wieder neben ihn, bewahrte den Schwangeren vor einem gefährlichen Sturz und drängte ihn zurück auf die Couch, „Wir rufen einen Arzt.“

Am Abend hallte das wütende Geschrei eines Neugeborenen durch die Gänge und alle Bewohner, die angespannt gewartet hatten, atmeten voller Erleichterung auf.   
Als der Arzt endlich die Tür öffnete und Lars hereinließ, zögerte der Engel erst. Als er aber Anders, der erschöpft und blass im Bett saß und ein, in eine weiche Decke gehülltes Bündel beschützend an seine Brust drückte, eilte er an dem rothaarigen Arzt vorbei, an die Seite seines Bruders, „Anders ...“ „Nicht so laut. Sie quengelt ...“, Anders lächelte und wirkte ebenso müde wie das Neugeborene, dessen blonder Schopf nun, als Lars mit plötzlich zittriger Hand die weiche Decke zurückschlug, zum Vorschein kam, „Ein Engel … Sie ist ein Engel ...“ Erst jetzt entdeckte Lars die winzigen Flügel, deren Federn zwar noch feucht glänzten, aber die dennoch schon unkontrolliert zuckten, „Ein Engel ...“ „Willst du … Lily einmal halten?“, Anders sah schüchtern zu seinem Bruder auf und half Lars, kaum dass dieser sich zu ihm auf die Bettkante gesetzt hatte, das ungeduldig strampelnde Baby, dessen Mund sich schon wieder ungeduldig zu einem hungrigen Weinen verzog, sicher zu halten, „Nicht so … Sie ist doch kein nasser Sack … Da … Du musst ihren Kopf stützen … Lars! Das ist doch nicht das erste Baby, das du hältst!“ „Aber es ist das erste Mal, dass ich mein Baby halte.“, Lars blickte konzentriert auf den kleinen Engel, der nun einen Finger in seinen Mund gesteckt hatte und daran zu nuckeln schien, „Lily, es sieht aus, als müsste dein Papa noch viel lernen ...“

„Lilith ...“, Lars war noch immer verzaubert von seiner kleinen Tochter, aber Anders betrachtete Vater und Tochter an seiner Lippe nagend, „Und .. Wenn sie sich doch noch verwandelt? Ein Dämon wird?“ „Anders ...“, Lars hatte in den wenigen Stunden ihrer Elternschaft schon wiederholt versucht seinem Zwilling diese Angst auszureden, aber bisher war es vergeblich gewesen. „Können wir … etwas warten?“, er sah bittend zu Lars auf und kaute weiterhin auf seiner Lippe, „Eine Woche? Bis wir … die Anderen informieren? Bitte ...“

Eine Woche später verbreitete sich die Nachricht über die Ankunft des kleinen Wunders.  
Einem winzigen Engel, der seinen ungewöhnlichen Eltern von Gott geschenkt worden war.

„Oh Gott.“, auf Zehenspitzen trat Fanni näher an den Sessel auf dem Anders saß und seine schlafende Tochter im Arm hielt, „Ist die süß … Clas, schau mal!“ Die Nuckelflasche stand halbleer und vergessen auf dem Tisch, Lilys winzige Finger hatten sich im Hemd ihrer Mutter verkrallt und die babyblauen Augen waren geschlossen und sie reagierte auch nicht, als die beiden Fremden sich über sie beugten, sondern schlief friedlich weiter. „Gut, dass du sie niedlich findest, du bist natürlich ihr Patenonkel.“, Anders bettete den Säugling etwas um und sofort öffnete Lily ihren Mund und gab einen unglücklichen Laut von sich, woraufhin Anders sie sanft wiegte, „Ist gut ...“ „Ich?“, Fanni strahlte und Clas schmunzelte, küsste seinen Ehemann kurz auf die Wange und nickte Anders zu, „Lars und ich haben noch etwas zu besprechen ...“

„Vielleicht solltest du ihr etwas vorsingen?“, schlug Fanni, der mittlerweile auf der Sessellehne saß und das sich unglücklich Im Arm ihrer Mutter bewegte und strampelte. Anders sah betreten weg und schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich singe nicht mehr … Seit … ich anders klinge ...“ „Das ist albern ...“, Fanni seufzte und bot sich dann aber an, „Soll ich es mal versuchen?“ Anders zögerte, trotz dass er den Blonden zum Paten gemacht hatte, seine Tochter abzugeben, aber schließlich überwand er sich und legte den quengelnden, kleinen Engel in die Arme des Gemahls des Erzengels.   
Im ersten Moment konnte man dem Menschen ansehen, dass er nicht wirklich wusste, wie er das Kind zu halten hatte, aber schnell schien Fanni sich an das Gewicht gewöhnt zu haben und begann leise zu summen und schließlich eines der Schlaflieder, die ihnen schon seine Mutter vorgesungen hatte, zu singen. Lilys unglückliches Strampeln wurde tatsächlich ruhiger und auch ihr Gesichtsausdruck entspannte sich zusehends. Als sie dann aber wieder den Daumen zwischen ihre rosigen Lippen schob, seufzte auch ihre Mutter erleichtert.

„Magst du keine Kinder, Clas?“, Fanni und Anders saßen auf einer Decke, die am gefliesten Boden des überdachten Gartens ausgebreitet lag und zwischen ihnen schlief die winzige Lilith, „Du hast sie noch gar nicht auf dem Arm gehabt!“ „Fanni ...“, versuchte Clas, der mit Lars zusammen auf den Sesseln saß, abzuwehren, aber sein Ehemann hatte das schlafende Kind schon behutsam und unter dem wachsamen Blick der Eltern, hochgehoben und kam nun zu ihm. „Komm schon, sie beißt nicht.“, der blonde Mensch setzte sich auf die Lehne und brachte es fertig den gestrengen Erzengel zu überraschen und ihm das Kind in die Arme zu legen, „Sie hat noch gar keine Zähne.“ „Das Schlimmste, was passieren kann, ist dass mal muss.“, auch wenn Lars entspannt wirkte, so ließ er weder Clas, noch seine Tochter aus den Augen und war immer bereit einzugreifen. „Wunderbar ...“, seufzend und etwas ungelenk hielt Clas das kleine Baby in seinen Armen, „Reicht das?“ „Du bist ihr Pate, du solltest dich daran gewöhnen ...“, Fanni legte einen Arm um seinen Mann und rieb seine Wange an der stoppeligen Wange von Clas, „Sie ist doch wirklich süß ...“ „Ähem.“, Anders räusperte sich und kam etwas mühevoll und von der Narbe des Kaiserschnitts behindert auf die Beine, „Das ist meine Tochter, Fannemel!“ „Meinte ja nur ...“, während sich die beiden alten Freunde wieder kabbelten, war Lily aufgewacht und grapschte blindlings umehr. Ihre kleine, pummeligen Hand erwischte Clas Flügel, den sie mit erstaunlicher Kraft zu sich zog und die Federn in den Mund steckte.

 

\---

Lily oder eigentlich Lilith ist nun da.  
Zum Namen:  
Lilith ist (laut 'neuerer' jüdischer Überlieferung) ein Dämon. Im Femminismus gilt sie als Adams' erste Frau, die ihm aber die Unterordnung verweigerte.  
Sie taucht (immer als Dämonin) aber bereits in babylonischen Mythen auf ...  
Und welcher Name hätte besser gepasst?

Das zweite Nachspiel wird es wohl erst nach meinem Urlaub geben. Ebenso, wie wohl die meisten, anderen Updates auch.   
Davon sind alle Geschichten betroffen.


	31. Die Freuden des Ehelebens (1a)

Die Freuden des Ehelebens (1a)  
Das Mondlicht schimmerte durch die hohen Fenster des hochgelegenen Schlafzimmers. Weit unterhalb brandeten die sachten Wellen des dunklen Gletschersees in einem ewig gleichen Rhythmus gegen das Ufer der kleinen Halbinsel und ihre leise Melodie wiegte den kleinen Engel, dessen pummelige Faust eine nasse und abgekaute, graue Feder umklammert hielt, wieder in den Schlaf. Brummend rückte Anders näher an seinen Bruder heran und zerrte an der dünnen Bettdecke, deren Großteil Lars für sich beansprucht, „Laaars ...“ „Was?“, verschlafen drehte sich der ältere der Engelzwillinge herum und entzog seinem Bruder somit auch den Rest der Decke, „Anders … es ist spät … Ist was mit Lily?“ „Die hat ihre Bettdecke ...“, Anders zerrte an der Decke und drehte, als sie ihn warm umhüllte, seinem Bruder den Rücken zu und schnaubte, „Hätte ich gewusst, dass du Bettdecken klaust ...“ „Du hättest dich trotzdem in mich verliebt.“, die Matratze bewegte sich, als Lars nun näherrückte, aber Anders schnaubte nur, „Ich habe dich geküsst!“ „Das habe ich anders in Erinnerung ...“, Lars hauchte einen Kuss in den angespannten Nacken, schob seine Finger unter das dünne Shirt seines Bruders und drückte sein Knie fordernd zwischen Anders‘ Beine, „Ich habe dich in die Ecke gedrängt ...“ „Lars ...“, Anders‘, seit der Explosion des Berges raue Stimme klang merklich belegt und Lars begann genüsslich am Ohrläppchen zu knabbern, bevor die Lippen schließlich der sanften Biegung des schlanken Halses abwärts folgten, „Was?“ „Lily ...“, Anders versuchte in Richtung der Wiege zu deuten, in der ihre Tochter schlief, aber sein Körper wollte ihm schon nicht mehr gehorchen, „Was, wenn sie aufwacht …?“ „Sie ist papp satt und müde.“, Lars biss in die Schulter und Anders presste die Lippen aufeinander, um bloß keinen verräterischen Laut, der die Kleine dann wirklich wecken könnte, von sich zu geben, „Sie schläft wie ein Engel ...“  
Lars leckte über die Bisswunde und löste sich dann, um über die nasse Haut zu pusten und den Schauer, der über den Körper seines Zwillings lief, zu genießen, bevor er Anders schließlich unter sich brachte und über ihm kniete. Die blaugrauen Augen, eines der wenigen Unterscheidungsmerkmale der Zwillinge funkelten im Mondlicht unheilvoll, als Lars sich nun hinabbeugte und gegen die erwartungsvoll gespitzten Lippen wisperte, „Wir können also … teuflische Dinge tun ...“ „Mmmmh ...“, Anders entspannte sich, seine Finger umfassten die Hüften seines Bruders und ein schelmisches Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, „Weißt du … Lily muss ja kein Einzelkind bleiben ...“ Lars blinzelte verwirrt und Anders nutzte die Gelegenheit und gewann, über Lars‘ Hüfte kniend, nun die Oberhand. Anders rutschte provozierend langsam auf dem brüderlichen Schoss herum, beachtete Lars‘ leidenden Gesichtsausdruck nicht, sondern fuhr mit seinen kühlen Fingern über den Bauch seines Zwillings und die schmalen Hüften, „Besonders gebärfreudig wirkst du nicht … Aber, unsere Ärzte können Wunder mit dem Messer vollbringen … Du wirst es kaum merken ...“ Lars stieß seine Hand weg, „Das ist nicht lustig ...“ „Sollte es auch nicht sein.“, nun war es Anders, der sich vorbeugte, sich dabei wieder provokant gegen Lars‘ Erregung bewegte und seinen liegenden Zwilling küsste, „Ich möchte dich nur an der einzigartigen Erfahrung teilhaben lassen ...“ „Arsch ...“, Lars schlang kichernd die Arme um den Nacken seines Bruders und vertiefte den Kuss kurz, „Du weißt, was Johan gesagt hat ...“ „Er hat Gott gefragt ...“, leierte Anders lustlos herunter, „Wir bekommen keine weiteren Kinder ...“ „Und das ist gut so ...“, Lars zog Anders für einen weiteren federleichten Kuss zu sich und rollte fordernd die Hüften, „Üben könnten wir aber trotzdem … Vielleicht ändert sich ja Gottes Meinung ...“ „Mmmmh … Im Training bleiben, meinst du?“, Anders zog die zuvor so hart umkämpfte Decke über sie beide, als es plötzlich an der Zimmertür klopfte, „Engel?“  
In ihrem warmen Deckenkokon eingewickelt und verborgen vor der Welt, wechselten die Zwillinge einen verschworenen Blick miteinander, bevor sie still abwartend verharrten. „Engel!“, beim zweiten Mal war das Klopfen noch lauter und die zuvor fragende Stimmlage eher fordernd, aber als Anders die Bettdecke zurückschlagen und aufstehen wollte, hielt Lars ihn fest und zischte, „Was hast du vor?“ „Was wohl?“, gab Anders ebenso leise zurück und befreite sich vorsichtig aus dem Griff seines Bruders, „Die Tür öffnen … Bevor das Geklopfe Lily weckt ...“ Stöhnend wälzte Lars sich auf die andere Seite, während Anders seine Sachen richtete und beim dritten, noch fordernder klingenden Ausruf ‚Engel!!‘schließlich die Tür öffnete, „Was?“  
Der Diener wirkte erleichtert und verneigte sich knapp vor dem Engel, „Ihr habt … Besuch.“ „Besuch.“, Anders wirkte eher irritiert, seufzte dann aber und fuhr sich müde durch die Haare, „Tom und Fanni?“ Der Diener nickte nur und folgte Anders, der die gewundenen Treppen hinabeilte, mit respektvollem Abstand bis zur großen Eingangshalle, welche die Gäste mit bläulichen Fliesen, die an die Farbe des tiefen Sees erinnerte, begrüßte und in der eine kleine, zerzauste, blonde Gestalt nun wütend auf und ablief. Anders blieb einen Augenblick auf dem letzten Absatz der sich ausweitenden, herrschaftlichen Treppe stehen und betrachtete seine besten Freunde.  
Fannis blonde Haare waren vom Flug zerzaust, aber die blasse Haut zeigte deutliche rote Flecken und die grauen Augen blitzten vor Wut. Aber auch die Art, wie der Mensch auf seiner Unterlippe kaute, sie beinahe schon zu zermalmen schien, und wie er die Fäuste geballt hatte, ließen Rückschlüsse auf seinen Gemütszustand zu.  
Tom, der mittlerweile den Weg nach Sog og Fjordane mit geschlossenen Augen zurücklegen konnte, hatte es sich in einem der Korbstühle gemütlich gemacht. Die braun getüpfelten Flügel ergossen sie auf die dunkelblauen Fliesen und selbst einen Arm über die Augen gelegt habend, wusste Anders, dass seine Lippen lautlos die schon so oft gehörte Tirade des Erzengelgemahls mitsprachen.  
Als Fanni gerade wieder einmal wütend nach dem zierlichen Tischchen treten wollte, räusperte sich der Hausherr und Tom erhob sich erleichtert, „Gott sei dank … Ich dachte schon, ihr wärt gerade am Schnackseln … Dann kann ich ja zurückfliegen.“ Der jüngere Engel wackelte mit den Augenbrauen, bevor er kurz die Hand hob und an die mit Schnitzereien verzierte, helle Holztür trat, „Ich habe noch einen wichtigen Termin beim Orakel, den ich ungern verpasse … Diese mitternächtlichen Orakelsprüche sind der Hammer. Aber … habt ihr noch Ingrids Marmelade“ „TOM!“, nun trat Fanni doch wütend gegen das Tischchen und Anders zog den kleinen Blonden schnell zu sich, während er Tom bedeutete zu verschwinden, „Was ist es dieses Mal?“

Draußen ging schon die Sonne über den Bergen auf, ihre Strahlen färbten das einstmals schwarze Wasser in hellere Töne und verwandelte den ganzen See in einen Spiegel aus purem geschmolzenem Gold, auf den den Fanni blicklos starrte. Anders saß auf der kleinen Couch und beobachtete den Jüngeren, der wie ein gefangenes Tier an den hohen Glasscheiben des privaten Gartens, in dem nun auch die winzigen Vöglein erwachten und zu zwitschern begannen, entlanglief, „Fanni ...“ „Er ist ein … Mann.“, schnaufend ließ Fanni sich neben den Engel auf die Couch fallen und lehnte sich gegen ihn. „Ihr streitet also mal wieder?“, erkundigte sich Anders nicht wirklich interessiert klingend und lehnte sich, auf das Zwitschern lauschend, zurück, „Worüber dies Mal?“ „Über … über ...“, Fanni verstummte erstaunt und zuckte dann nach einigen Minuten etwas hilflos mit den Schultern, „Ich weiß es nicht mehr … Aber, Clas war bestimmt Schuld.“ „Ah ja.“, Anders nickte wissend, „Und … wie lange gedenkst du dieses Mal zu bleiben?“ Wieder zuckte Fanni mit den Schultern und schloss denn, sich ebenfalls vom fröhlichen Zwitschern der winzigen Vögel einlullen lassend, die Augen, „Was meinst du, wie lange wird es dauern, bis Clas sich entschuldigt?“ Anders schnaubte, „Wir richten dir ein Zimmer her ...“


End file.
